My own Mercedez Bence
by Iwy'sAshes
Summary: She always wanted her own luxury. Her own happiness. Her own definition of freedom. Suddenly she found all that in the angry brown eyes of a yelling woman. She got everything she wished for and more. A Mercedez Bence.
1. Chapter 1

** Hi everyone! *nervous waving***

**This is my first attempt at writing a whole story in this very language and I'm terribly nervous. I hope you guys don't find it too cringe-worthy. :) I would love some reviews and constructive criticism. I'm open for suggestions as well as corrections when i get something wrong. **

**Thanks to my Beta : nodoubtaboutit! She was unbelievably patient and is an important part of my life since i got to know her a few years ago. J. thanks so much for helping me with this and for being your awesome self. ;)**

** Rating : M / to be safe**

**Skins isn't mine. Sadly. If it was, the second generation would still be having their drama on the show.**

**third persons POV **

* * *

><p><em>She always wanted her own luxury. Her own happiness. Her own definition of freedom. Suddenly she found all that in the angry brown eyes of a yelling woman. She got everything she wished for and more. A Mercedez Bence.<em>

* * *

><p>Naomi was late and sure, her mother would kill her finally after many threats, she was sure these were her last ten minutes alive.<p>

It wasn't her fault that she was late, it never was, but Gina didn't care about her excuses. That's what her mum called them. She always just said that if Naomi would want to be on time at the pub, she would. There wouldn't be "reasons" holding her up.

Yeah, she really air quoted the words, that's how lame she was.

It always ended in the same argument. Naomi was yelling at her mother for opening the pub at 7 am. It's not as if any customers would show up until at least 10am. Both knew it but Gina didn't care. She always started going on about Naomi still being a child.

Naomi looked across the street and saw that her bus was already parked at the bus stop. She needed to run and hope that no car would take her mothers chance at killing her on the way there.

Half way across the street, she heard a car stopping, right beside her. She froze. Closing her eyes, she waited for the pain. The car was too loud, it

was too fast not to hit her. She stood still, waiting for the blow but it never came. What came was a car door opening and closing with such a strength she was sure it broke. The next thing she was aware of was someone grabbing her and roughly pushing her forward, making her trip over her own feet.

Still having her eyes closed she couldn't see anything. That's the only reason why her face landed flat on the pavement. "Ugh!" Making that sexy sound she fell and it described her hurtful landing perfectly.

"Are you fucking blind? Turn the fuck around you stupid cow! Why were you standing in front of my car! You could have hit me!" kicking Naomi's foot a woman yelled. Yes, this woman was repeatedly kicking her foot. Naomi was confused, she was convinced a car was about to hit her and suddenly she lay on her face on the pavement with a woman kicking her foot and yelling at her. This wasn't making sense at all.

Vaguely she remembered the doors opening and closing. This could only mean on thing; this woman pushed her! On her FACE! Now she was yelling and kicking her foot! It didn't hurt, mind you, but it sure as hell wasn't necessary! It was very rude.

Turning, Naomi stared wide eyed at the woman standing above her. "AHA! Now you are able to fucking look or what? I swear to god if there is one dent on my baby I swear you will never, ever, be able to fucking look before running again, yeah? I'll rip your eyes out! Yeah!" Eyes' widening even more, Naomi was stunned. No one, no person in her whole life has ever pushed, kicked, and threatened to rip her eyes out!

Naomi heard furious honking somewhere near them but that woman took care of it. She flipped whoever had the nerve to honk at her the bird and cursed them out.

Naomi heard another car door opening, this one not closing this time but she's had enough. Enough was enough. Yeah, maybe she shouldn't have run across the street like a mad woman but she really needed to catch the bus.

Either way, this didn't give that woman, who nearly killed her with her car, the right to threaten her like that. Naomi didn't even touch her precious car.

Standing up, Naomi got the first look at the crazy woman. The woman left Naomi speechless. Well, she was speechless the whole time but this particular time she had a reason. It was the best one to make her speechless. That woman's beauty stole every breath out of her lungs. She was almost the same height as Naomi and had dark purple hair, beautiful angry brown eyes, and a gorgeous face. Looking at her lips, Naomi realized how kissable they seemed and she was fighting against the urge to just take a little step forward and kiss them. Of course, she couldn't do that; it would end in a freaking disaster. Now the lips were mouthing "fucking bitch" at her but she didn't care. They could mouth whatever they wanted; Naomi would still love to kiss them.

She would never again see a person looking that stunning while being mad at the same time. That she was sure of.

After looking to the left Naomi realized the bus was gone. Naomi felt something pulling at her arm, ignoring the woman didn't work because now she tried to turn her back. That was it. Taking a deep breath Naomi laughed. She wanted to yell, argue, or fuck that woman in front of her; but when she wanted to open her mouth, she could only laugh at how crazy this situation was. No one even dared to snap at Naomi so this was fucking amusing to her. This woman, that yapping small woman clothed in leopard print just made Naomi's day.

The face of the woman reddened as if she was about to explode any second, and it made this whole situation even more funny.

"What the fuck are you laughing at, you freak? Are you mental or something? Eff, is she one of you?" In that moment remembering the second door opening, Naomi looked to her right. She saw another woman. This one standing against the bonnet with a big smirk on her face, a cigarette in her right hand, and to Naomi's big surprise a baby on the hip.

"If you mean by one of mine, a person with problems then yeah Katiekins, she is." The brunette grinned. Naomi looked startled at the smirking woman, that's apparently called Eff.

"Problems? A baby ? What the Fuck?" Naomi was really confused. Why this woman called her a person with problems? Was it that obvious? She only didn't catch her bus, is that counting as having problems? The other thing confusing her was the baby. Thinking Katie called her car a baby earlier, not a real baby that could have gotten hurt.

Katiekins scoffed at Naomi finding her voice and speaking. Not impressed at all. . "Yeah? What did you think I was yelling about, you twat?" Shaking her head, Naomi wasn't even sure she was thinking anything at all in the last 5 minutes.

"Not a baby, how was I supposed to know you were talking about a real baby, I thought you meant your fucking car!" She snapped, grinning when she saw Katiekins looking startled. Yeah, she could be as much a bitch as Katie was and after finding her voice again, she would prove it.

"Well I didn't, so what the fuck were you doing standing in my way?" Naomi shook her head again, this girl was unbelievable. Right now, she really didn't have time for her or her smirking friend. Turning her head to Eff Naomi nodded towards the baby.

"The baby okay?" she asked sincerely. No matter how crazy this Katie was she never would want a child hurting because of her. Eff nodded, looking at the baby in her arm.

"You okay buddy?" bouncing up and down in Effy's arms his eyes lit up. He was giggling and spitting, probably happy someone finally remembered him. "Kay, kay!" he squeaked, then throwing his arms and sticky fingers into the brunettes hair. Naomi smiled, this was just too cute. She was a sucker for cute babies and this one was really adorable.

"You need a ride?" the brunette asked, making Naomi laugh. She couldn't be serious.

"You can't be serious! No she fucking doesn't!" Katie yelled out but the brunettes smirk only grew. Katie's outburst didn't faze her at all. It seemed to amuse the brunette, if her face with its permanent grins and smirks was anything to go by.

"Of course she does Katie, she didn't run across the street for fun you know, she wanted to catch the bus you made her miss so yeah, she does. Come on, get in!" With these words, the brunette sat the baby-boy back into his car seat and sat behind the wheel.

Katie rolled her eyes, huffing, but followed soon and sat in the back beside her cute son. Naomi didn't think long about getting in the car, she WAS late and these three people were amusing, all differently but amusing. She decided this as she sat in the passenger seat. They made her laugh. She liked that.

"I'm Effy by the way and that lovely lady back there is Katie Fitch, the little guy is her own made devil. What's your name buddy? You gonna tell the nice lady your name?" Looking through the rear view mirror Effy winked at the boy who clapped his hands, laughing loudly. Naomi really liked children. She liked the happy ones especially, like he was.

She wasn't dumb and was fully aware that he probably could yell as good as his mummy. She always thought that you could really tell if a child is happy. When they jump around, laugh a lot and are not scared of being loud they were happy. She was also convinced that you can see if the people around the kid are happy. Like Effy. She was joking with him, making him laugh and didn't ask him all serious to repeat some stupid words. Naomi hated that. People forcing their kids to say words all the time when others were around. Poor kids. Naomi always told them that it's alright; they will say the words eventually anyway to her. She was always right, no surprise there. Kids talked more when they weren't being forced to. They had fun.

"His name is Bence." Naomi couldn't hold the laugh in when she heard that name out of Katie's mouth. Looking behind her, she was met with the purple haired woman glaring at her, again.

"Shit, sorry, you're serious, aren't you? Well, pretty. Pretty name." Naomi giggled and Bence giggled with her. Looking at him, she saw for the first time what a beautiful baby he was. Blond locks, light brown eyes and dimples. He looked different. Handsome. Most babies looked the same to her. She never really could tell if it's a boy or a girl when they are under a year old. However, it seemed this baby was really taking after his mum and a handsome father. "Hi Bence, so nice to meet a little handsome man like you, I'm Naomi!"

He looked at her serious and then at his mother who was about to slowly shake her head but Effy snapped at her. "Katie for fucks sake, how often do I have to tell you, don't scare him just because you don't like people! He will end up weird!"

Katie was blushing and this had to be the cutest thing Naomi's ever seen. She couldn't even be mad at Katie any more for trying to make Bence scared of Naomi because this was a different side of her she liked. Katie looked sheepish with a faint blush covering her neck and ears.

It didn't last long though because Katie snapped out of it as soon as she saw the smile playing on Naomi's lips. Instantly she was glaring at the blonde again before looking back at her son, who was trying to gain her attention by pulling on her sleeve. Katie nodded at him with a warm smile and he laughed.

Naomi wasn't fast enough to react. One second she adored that little guy and the next she had his hand slap her face. The whole car broke out into laughter, even Naomi after a second of shock.

She looked at Katie who had a red face and was laughing loudly out of her heart. She saw her dimples and her trying to regain her breath. Through her laughter, Katie tried to speak but didn't really succeed. Katie's laughter interrupted her own words. "He...he wanted …... his hand... give... you a high five!" Still full on laughing Katie turned to him and kissed him on the head. Bence was bouncing around and pretty happy with himself, he made everyone laugh and he loved it.

He didn't know what he did but it was fun. After a couple minutes everyone was able to breath again without starting to laugh and Effy asked where Naomi needed to be.

No more than five minutes later, they parked in front of the pub and Naomi sighed, looked at the clock, and knew she was as good as dead. Then she looked back into Katie's glaring face and knew that if she survived that woman, her mother had no chance. She smirked at that thought.

"What is your problem? Eff, all the time I catch her smirking at me, or smiling or some other creepy shit like that. Tell her to stop and to get out of the car! We're at her lousy pub, that alcoholic bitch!"

Naomi was stunned, again, for the 1000th time that morning. It was feeling like that. "You do realize, I am looking at you right now, and you are telling all this directly into my face, right?" Katie just rolled her eyes and huffed again as Naomi continued to speak.

"But I really don't want to cost you any more of your precious time Katiekins." Grinning, she knew that would set the girl right off again and it did. Katie's mouth opened to attack her again but Effy's melodic voice interrupted whatever Katie was about to yell. Again. It seemed that Effy was able to shut that girl up. Naomi was clearly impressed and wondering how long they have know each other? Somehow, she didn't believe that Katie would allow being talked to like that, by some random mate.

"Katie, beware, its almost 100% positive people who smile and smirk at you want to kill you. The smikers of the world are out to get you."

Katie rolled her eyes again, murmuring a 'whatever' and Naomi found herself wondering if Katie was losing her wits. She just ignored the others in the front seats and turned around to her son. No remark. No argument. She was clearly done with this argument.

"Maybe she actually is one of three people in the world who don't want to kill you after you open your mouth. You should ask her out on a hot date and then marry her, because that doesn't happen often." Naomi's grin grew at Effy's words and she winked at Katie. She was sure Katie would actually demand that Naomi was getting out of the car right now and jump of a cliff but that didn't happen. In fact, no attack happened. The opposite happened.

Surprisingly she saw Katie blushing again. No way, could this crazy woman play for her team? If she did, could she really be interested or was she just embarrassed? Naomi took her chance. Her mother always said; if you find somebody who can make you laugh on a day you want to off yourself, keep that someone for as long as you can. Don't let that pass.

No one made Naomi laugh that much in such a short time without even trying as Katie did. So Naomi rummaged in her bag, looking for a pen and something to write her number on it. Because she just knew Katie needed to make that step, she couldn't like, stalk her or something. That wouldn't get her a date with Katie. It would maybe get her in a hospital if she was lucky. No, Katie needed to be in control, or at least feel like it. That much was obvious.

"Don't talk stupid Effy; she's not even gay for fucks sake! Not everyone around you rides on the rainbow bus, you know." Naomi heard Katie hissing at Effy and had to grin. Finally, she found an old receipt and wrote her number on the backside. Slowly she opened her car door and stepped out, surprised at finding herself actually nervous. She didn't get nervous about girls. Being rejected never scared her or made her shy. Right in that moment, she felt all that and more.

Taking a deep breath, she turned around and opened Bence's door. Crouching down she tickled him. "Bye my cutie, see you soon." she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. Smile firmly plastered on her face.

"Don't call my son a cutie, you don't even know him! Freak!" snapped Katie right away. Naomi looked into angry brown eyes and smiled her killer smile. The one that always made girls happy. Or melt. Or stalk her. Like that Sophia girl last winter. That girl was seriously creeping her out. She had her whole room full of Naomi's shit. Not so bad? Well, shit Naomi threw into her garbage. Enough said. Naomi wondered briefly when she's seen the other girl the last time but came up blank. Was a while ago. From one day to the next one it was as if she was imagining Sophia lurking around the pub at every hour of the day. She decided to stop dwelling on that fact and concentrate on much more important matters. A date with Katie was a good choice.

She gave Katie the receipt and winked.

"I wasn't talking to him, cutie." she whispered, slowly turning around walking up to the pub, hips swinging.

At the door, she turned back to the car and saw Katie's eyes following her body up until they met her eyes. Yeah, Katie checked her out. Her smile always got her this reaction and she was thanking all gods up there and around that Katie certainly liked it too. She waved at a nodding Effy and opened the door with a big smile on her face, entering the pub.

Her mother cornered her before the door could close. Her face turning from angry to confused in seconds as she realised the good mood Naomi was in. "Where have you been?" It didn't come out like it usually did, disappointed and mad but slowly and confused.

"Well mother of mine if you need to know, I just met the girl I'm gonna marry. She almost ran me over with her car, pushed me down on the pavement, and kicked my foot. Katie's eyes tried to murder me, I think. Then she gave me a ride and insulted me the whole time." Naomi explained dryly and Gina's eyes widened with every word she said, not sure if her daughter lost her mind.

"She, she seems nice? Bring her over for a pint." Gina stuttered out unsure. Seeing that beaming smile on Naomi's usually sad and angry face confused her. She hasn't seen that smile since Naomi turned twelve and puberty kidnapped her; Gina hoped to see it again but she never did, until this very moment. This rude girl must have been something special to make her bored daughter smile like that again.

"That's not a good idea, mum. She has a baby. His name is Bence but maybe I'll invite her for breakfast before all the drunks get here. That way he can come too. Someday." Smiling Naomi went behind the counter. She saw the clock, it read 7.33 am. Exactly forty minutes with Katie saved her morning. Maybe the forty minutes saved her whole week.

"A baby, yeah, a baby shouldn't be around drunks, breakfast then. I'll just go run my errands, are you all right though? Didn't hit your head or something?" Gina was a little worried seeing this version of her daughter, the one laughing her head off behind the counter at the moment. Its been ten years since she heard that sincere of a laugh.

"Not in a bad way, Mum, not in a bad way." grinned Naomi with bright eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovely people!**

**I cant even tell you** **how much i appreciated the reviews you left and the story alerts. **

**-thank you xx for being my very first reviewer! **

**-Shadow Apparation, I hope this story will keep entertaining you :) Wasn't that sure about the Katie/Naomi pairing but I'm really glad people like it.**

**- iEritHa thank you for leaving a review!**

**-FreakFlagFlyin: thanks! i really hoped it would make people laugh. Yeah, Effy seems to be pretty good at handling Katie, huh? No worries, it will be revealed how Katie ended up with a baby. It's no secret ;) **

**- miluvrox: here it is, was rewriting it when i got your review. Thanks, hope you stick around. **

**alright, lets get to the story. Not much of Katie or the Baby in it, but i think its alright. Well, hope so at least. Again thanks to by beta, you're just awesome!**

* * *

><p>"Pass me the screw driver, Blondie! The old one, I hate the new thing. It's useless." Naomi's best friend Cook murmured behind the Vespa he was trying to fix.<p>

She picked the correct screw driver from the old cupboard and walked over to him, kneeling down to inspect her newest toy. She loved scooters and it was a benefit having a best friend who owned a shop.

He always let her drive around with them until he could sell them. Sometimes she had a scooter for a day, few weeks, sometimes even months. She couldn't really depend on it because sometimes Cook called her, telling her he needed the scooter she was away with back, right now.

He didn't have any working scooters at the moment. That's why she was _always_ late to catch buses and tubes. Smiling, she realized that she would have never met Katie if she had a scooter at the time.

"Do you think you can fix it?" She asked excitedly, barley stopping herself from bouncing around. Two nights ago she saw this retro scooter for the first time. It has been in pieces and the owner practically begged her to just take it for fifty bucks. He just didn't know what to do with it. Good for her because she knew exactly what to do with it. Bring it to Cook so he could fix it.

She knew Cook would be able to fix it in no time and it wouldn't cost much. Already feeling the wind blowing around her head she saw herself, in her mind, driving it around Bristol. She would drive it until he sold it or maybe she could buy it herself. Usually, she didn't buy the scooters, it didn't make much sense to her because she could drive one whenever she wanted but this one was special. She felt it. She knew it would be Cook's best work and it would also break his heart to sell it. He was way to sentimental about his work.

"Tough, Blondie, but I could fix the Titanic if she was on two wheels, couldn't I? You just wait to be amazed. The Cookie Monster always amazes pretty girls!" His face turned into the boyish one she learned to love so much. Green eyes twinkling with excitement and lips twisting upwards she saw the Cook she met seven years ago. Sometimes she wondered if the two of them were happy together in another universe, together as a couple even. Both of them loving women too much for that to ever happen in our universe. "Ya know, I trained you good. This one is top notch, babe. Speaking of top notch, your angry bird called finally? Been weeks man, should've gotten her number Naomikins." Looking at her in fake disappointment he shook his head.

"Right, why didn't this idea struck _my_ mind? Thank you so much for telling me that Cook, I don't know what I'd do without you." The sarcasm poured out of her mouth like it was her first language. Maybe it was exactly that. Her mother always whined about it.

Reaching into her bag she took her fags out it and lit one. Slowly blowing out the smoke she answered his question. "She didn't call yet. You think she wasn't interested?" Hating herself immediately for asking a question like that, she rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what was about to happen. Cook was _really_ predictable.

He was around the Vespa and in front of her in seconds. Kneeling on the ground and holding her face with dirty hands. Cradling it, he stared deeply into her eyes and took a shaky breath. "No, don't doubt yourself babe, she must have lost it. You are stunning and a fucking walking wonder. Never forget that, Blondie." He took a deep breath while she was fighting against the urge to burst out in laughter. Knowing she didn't want to miss his next move she tried to hold it in.

"YOUR BEAUTIFUL IN YOUR WAY! YOU WERE BORN THIS WAY!" Jumping up, he pulled her into a standing position. Instantly he started singing and danced his personal choreography he created for situations like this.

"No matter gay, straight or bi " Cook sang while Naomi mouthed the words, getting lost in her thoughts again. There was nothing she cherished more then watching her best friend losing his mind. It was beautiful to witness when someone let everything go and just had fun.

She's stopped asking herself long ago why he always broke out in songs. She was pretty sure it was his way of telling the world what he was thinking about over dramatic scenes. She felt her leg vibrate and fished, with some effort, her phone out of her jeans pocket. Still giggling she answered it.

"Hello?" There was nothing more then breathing on the other line. Maybe someone was indeed talking but Cooks terrible laugh didn't let Naomi hear a single word. She needed to do something about that. After all it could be an angry pretty girl calling her.

"Cook shut up! I'm trying to talk!" She hissed when he started yelling something stupid about orange paint and Lady Gaga.

"Hello? Who is this?" The biggest smile formed on Naomi's face right away. She would recognize that slight lisp everywhere. Her prayers were answered. Katie was calling her. Apparently she needed a dance to finally call Naomi. Like a rain dance. People dance naked and wish for the rain. Cook jumps around yelling out Lady Gaga's stuff and Katie calls. Perfect. That thought threw Naomi successfully into a giggle fit again.

"Listen, maybe I dialed the wrong number. But it would be really fucking helpful if you stopped giggling." Naomi answered Katie's angry voice with a gentle smile. What else could she do? She's waited for weeks for Katie to call and was pretty excited about hearing her voice again. Maybe she did sound a little bit dramatic but it's not like she was in love or anything. She had a little crush on that girl, crushes made people smile and euphoric. Well, they should at least. And that was precisely what was happening to her. Nothing big, nothing scary, just tons of butterflies in her tummy and smiles on her face. Could be worse.

"You dialed the right number Katiekins. I was getting a bit sad thinking you lost my number." Cook stopped whatever he was doing at the paint shelve and howled, clearly showing his happiness about this call. Grinning Naomi winked at him.

"What the fuck was that? Are you in the woods or something lame like that?" Katie asked, sounding genuinely confused as to why there was something howling in the background. Howling wasn't the usual sound people were surrounded by.

"Na, its my best friend, he's part wolf. Well, he thinks he is one because apparently Vampires are fucking lame. His words, not mine." Naomi promised, smiling and getting another cigarette out of her pack. Seeing only three left, she mentally noted to get some on her way to the pub later. She heard Katie snicker and her heart melted right then and there.

"Yeah? How is that working out for him?" The blond was happy to see that Katie wanted to talk to her. Joke with her. Keep the conversation going. She was convinced of it being a good sign and no one could tell her differently.

"Ah, you know, good until he changes. Meaning, until the girls sober up." Bursting out laughing, Katie reminded Naomi immediately how much fun the brown eyed girl was.

"Good for them." Still sensing the smile in Katie's voice, Naomi thanked the gods for letting the awkwardness disappear. "Anyway. You were a right cow the time we met, you know?" Maybe her gratitude was a little bit to quick. She thanked them to quickly. Her smile turned into a frown right after hearing Katie's accusation. She remembered being her charming self and sending Katie her killer smile. Oh well, she did run in front of Katie's car and maybe she did annoy her a bit with her presence but a cow? No, she didn't remembered that part at all. And she was sure to clear that up.

"Me? I don't think so. You wanted to pretty much kill me the whole time I was with you. Wasn't that easy to see how gorgeous you really are. But you are in luck Katie, pretty girls cant hide it that easily." Time for flirting, Naomi decided, before this could end in Katie never speaking to her again. On the other end she heard Katie gasping, probably startled at the abrupt change in topic. Naomi's smile grew. That was exactly what she was hoping for. The moment of surprise.

"Hide what?" Katie whispered quietly. Naomi closed her eyes and had a mental picture of the other girl blushing and being shy, like weeks ago in the car. She needed to play it right, but she didn't want to play anything. Usually, she would just play around, manipulate the girls into thinking it was their idea to meet up but she didn't want to do that now. She didn't know why but she knew that Katie was different and _special_. Like the Vespa she found.

"How breathtaking they are. You are." Surprised at her own hushed voice Naomi opened her eyes, looking right into Cook's questioning face. He was right in front of her and she had no idea when that happened. She must've been really lost in her thoughts and the call. She waved him away and waited eagerly for Katie to say something. Anything. She had the odd feeling of this being a breaking point. Either they would hang up or keep talking. And she knew that both options would be final. At least for her.

The moment was broken by loud noises on the other side of the line. Trying to understand what all the commotion was about, she put her hand over her free ear.

"Paaaak! Ma paaaak!" Hearing Bence beg his mother for something put a delicate smile on Naomi's lips. It was no secret that she was a sucker for cute little kids.

"Bencey, we will go to the park in twenty minutes, okay? Will you play with Emily until then? Mama needs to continue this call now." Bence squealed in delight and a kissing noise was all Naomi was able to hear until she had Katie back on the phone a minute later.

"I'm sorry Naomi, that was my son. I promised to take him to the park. So" She left the sentence hanging, her voice clearly stating their moment was gone. Naomi sighed and Katie did the same. The blond didn't remember chasing a girl being _that_ weird.

"I can come!" She heard herself blurt out before she had a chance to stop it. Thankfully she heard Katie snort, trying to hold her laughter in. Naomi defended herself right away. She couldn't leave the sentence like _that_ in Katie's mind. "I didn't mean **THAT**. Obviously I can that too, if the circumstances"

"NAOMI, stop!" Katie's shrieking laugh interrupted her helpless rambling mid-sentence. In pure shock the blond threw her hand over her mouth, feeling her face burning up. Somewhere in the distance she heard Cooks laugh but she was busy trying to go back in time and knock herself out before she could say the words.

_"Why the fuck didn't I stop talking?"_ She asked perplexed, not sure whom. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of her life. Telling a girl she just met how she could cum? And then describing it even more! _What was wrong with her?_ She really wished for a hole in the floor that would help her disappear. Right.

"You have no filter babe. So, see you at the park? In thirty minutes?" She couldn't believe three things. Katie didn't hang up on her after yelling at her for being a perv. She called her babe and was still giggling. Oh, and she wanted Naomi to come to the park. This had to be the best day in weeks for Naomi.

Smiling she asked for the name of the park before they hung up.


	3. smiles and clwas by the swings

_**Hey guys! How's it going? Hope you are all great. Sorry it took so long for this update to happen, but like i said in my authors note; my beta bailed on me :(**_

_**Thanks to : FreakFlagFlyin (who is really nice and supported this story from the beginning) this little story continues faster than expected :) awesome, right? She is willing giving it a try. WELCOME MY NEW BETA!  
><strong>_

_**'thank you again, i loved your editing and hope you'll stick around. It's gonna be fun! :)  
><strong>_

_**now to my other reviewers, i can't thank you enugh, every little review and alarm brings huge smiles on my face and makes me tipp faster. :) **_

_**Shadow Apparation: I love how you take your time to review and describe what you liked especially. Makes me think i do something right. aaand, yup, everything can happen in this story. In this chapter we meet the lovely Emily Fitch :) and see all the others (aside from cook) again. **_

_**sookieheartsbill: Awe, I'm glad you like it :D I hope you'll stick around for the ride.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. With the road being deserted, Naomi was able to drive as fast as she could to the Brandon Hill Park. As soon as Katie told her where she wanted to meet up, Naomi pointed to Cook's scooter. It was the only one that wasn't in bits and pieces.<p>

Cook usually didn't allow her to take his scooter, but this was a special occasion. Amazingly he seemed to think so too because he threw his keys right at her, cheeky grin covering his face. Oh, there was one condition though. There was always a condition with Cook.

"Get laid, yeah? Don't wanna walk around this shit hole you call a town if you don't get some. Oh and don't forget to share the details mate. _Preferably_ on camera. Man, it's been _weeks_ since you've seen some ass. It's getting ridiculous Blondie." She couldn't do much besides laugh at his salacious way of thinking.

She liked it. She liked Cook being a real twat. She liked this easiness. Of course she would _never_ tell him that. His head would explode, and he would never leave her alone. He had his own tricks to tick her off and make her want to kill him but their relationship was easy, and she liked easy. He was her best friend, and she knew what a pure heart was inside his chest. Nonetheless there have been times she wanted to kick him off the planet.

Remembering this her mood darkened, setting a frown on her usually smiley face. Turning at the corner, she slowed her scooter down a little in order to get her thoughts straight before meeting Katie.

She had a pretty normal life with good friends and a job she kinda liked. She had no real life shattering responsibilities, and she liked that. An uncomplicated life. Would Katie change _that_? She fancied Katie like she hadn't fancied anyone in a really long time. Because Naomi was intelligent and clever, she had started doubting her decision to get to know Katie a bit more. Katie _was _complicated. Nothing in Katie's life was easy. She didn't know much about their situation, but she _did_ know Katie and her baby were a package deal. She's _had_ a life with responsibilities which were in fact life changing. She didn't want to think about them as life shattering because she didn't want to be one of those people who thought a kid was a burden. At least she believed she wasn't like that.

This wasn't fair. She couldn't just go and decide to crush on someone, _could she_? She couldn't just stop fancying Katie because she had a son, _right_? How would that work? This would mean people could control the way they feel, and she didn't accept that. She knew love was unconditional. If it wasn't, then it's not love. Would it be that bad to finally grow a pair and start living an good adult life?

_Yes, it would_. Grinning she turned her wrist and accelerated because really, when did she listen to her inner voice? **_Never_**, that's when, and she had the fun of her life that way.

Wondering how she could have parked the scooter without even noticing it, Naomi climbed off it and pulled the helmet off her head. Grimacing, she looked wildly around until a smile broke out on her face. She luckily found a car nearby. She jogged over to kneel down and check her hair in the side mirror. Much to her horror, Naomi's blond locks have never been _that_ flat and dented before. Running her fingers through them, she desperately tried her best to give them a bit of volume back, with no luck. Under normal circumstances she would have laughed it off and went to her date anyway, but this was _Katie_. Katie who looked like she walked straight out of a magazine. Katie who she tried to impress. _Katie with whom she didn't have a date**.**_ Whatever it was, it was not a date. If it had been a date, she wouldn't have driven the scooter and got helmet hair as a consequence.

After being satisfied with her hair, she pulled her cigarettes out of her jeans pocket and lit one. Her nerves were getting the best of her because she wondered what Katie expected. _Was this a step into some direction? Was this the surprise effect? Seeing how spontaneous Naomi could be?_

The blonde sighed, blowing the grey smoke out of her lungs. "You look nervous." The second she heard the voice she did recognize it. Turning around, she hoped to the gods that her observer hadn't seen her fighting with her own hair. A small smile graced her lips after seeing Effy walk right up to her. She didn't know where the brunette came from but _hoped_, with all her being, she didn't have Katie with her. Because this would be awkward.

"She's by the playground. Don't worry. What happened to your hair?" The brunette asked, smirk firmly in place, when she reached Naomi. Effy extended her hand and stole the burning fag that was hanging between Naomi lips, and took a long drag herself. Naomi shook her head, mesmerized by Effy's nonchalance. She looked so at peace with herself and the world around her, like _nothing_ could faze her, and Naomi's sure nothing really could.

"I came on the scooter, and the helmet devastated my hair. I tried to fix it a bit, didn't help much though, did it? Fucking helmet." Naomi complained, realizing her best efforts didn't fix the situation. A few seconds later, she watched Effy produce a tiny hairspray can out of her dress. Although dress might be the wrong word, the blonde was _convinced_ the designer hadn't had a dress in mind when he came up with this _shirt_. And where Effy hid the hairspray was something Naomi really didn't need to know. She was just thankful that the brunette was already pulling on her hair and hopefully fixing it.

"You know, you don't have to be that nervous. She won't bite." Naomi heard the soothing words but they didn't help much to lessen her nerves. "_Much_." the blonde opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at the grinning girl in front of her. "But I don't think that will be a problem. There, all dolled up. Here." A mirror magically appeared, from places unknown, in front of Naomi and the blonde girl could finally smile again. Her hair looked awesome. Probably better than she could ever manage to do it yet still not over the top. They started to make their way to the playground.

"Thanks for fixing my hair. I was considering putting my helmet back on for the rest of the day." Pleased with herself for making the brunette laugh, Naomi grinned. "Anyway, do you know Katie well?" Starting a conversation was the best option for the five minute walk up to the playground. _Unfortunately_ she seemed to be the only one with this desire. Effy didn't talk much, she gave short answers and didn't seem to want to elaborate.

"Yeah." Naomi bit her lip, if there was anything she really couldn't stand it had to be silence.

"Yeah? Like from Uni or College?" She probed. She wanted to talk but she also wanted to find out a bit more about Katie. "Are you originally from Bristol? You sound like you lived quite a time in London." Effy nodded and asked for another fag. Passing her Naomi's pack, the blonde waited patiently for some sort of acknowledge. After a couple drags of her fag, Effy started talking.

"Yeah, I lived in London growing up. Moved here a few years ago when I started college. I met the twins a few weeks before college started. We moved onto their street and started hanging out. Been friends ever since. I moved in with Katie when she became pregnant, you know, to help out a bit with the bills and all." Taking in the information Naomi nodded, lighting a cigarette herself.

"Katie's a twin?" Was of course her question. The purple haired woman had such an _explosive_ personality making it hard to imagine that there are two of them.

"Yes, Emily. She's a sweetheart. Really lovely girl. They have a very strong relationship but I guess that's normal with twins. You'll meet her in a minute. She's with Katie and Bence on the playground right now." Seeing the playground already in the distance Naomi started to feel uneasy. How many people did Katie have with her?

"You don't need to freak out, it's just us and Emily there. I can go if you want?" The brunette offered with a smirk and raised brows. Naomi scoffed. As if she would let Effy leave now. Somehow the girl with the burning eyes calmed Naomi down.

"No way. You are staying." Naomi declared and earned herself a light chuckle from the girl beside her.

"There, see them?" Effy pointed to the left where the blonde had a great view of Katie chasing a laughing Bence on the grass. It looked like they were playing catch. Suddenly Naomi's air was knocked out of her and she gasped, falling back. Soft hands grabbed her forearms and pulled her back into a standing position. Opening her eyes, the blonde found herself staring into worried brown eyes, the ones she couldn't stop thinking about. A small smile formed on her lips as she heard a breathed "hi."

A husky voice interrupted their moment.** "Katie, fuck's sake, I told you thousand times to fucking stop running into people!"**

Katie shook her head and composed herself before letting go of Naomi's forearms. "Are you all right?" Asked the husky voice and pushed Katie out of the way to get a better look at Naomi. "Sorry about her. She thinks the world revolves around _her_. Are you hurt?" Naomi coughed and gathered her thoughts before answering with a friendly smile.

"No, I'm fine. I'm Naomi. You must be Emily." Shaking Emily's hand, Naomi risked a look at Katie. The girl had her hair in an messy ponytail, probably due to playing with the kid, less make up then the last time she's seen her and more comfortable clothes. Naomi grinned after seeing the beat up Chuck's on Katie's feet.

"What? I need to have comfortable shoes when I'm playing with Bence, yeah? Can't fucking break my feet running around in high heels. Sorry if that's not enough girly shit for you but you don't look like you've made that much of an effort either." Emily's eyes widened amusingly in horror.

Probably realizing that Naomi was actually Katie's _date _and how her sister talked to her.

"Oh my god, Katie shut the fuck up, will you? You'll make her leave!" Emily hissed and elbowed Katie.

"I didn't say anything about your Chucks, did I? I like them. I was just surprised about you being comfortable enough to meet me like this. And that's a very good thing Katiekins." Naomi grinned, watching the slight blush spreading up Katie's neck. She looked back to a smirking Emily and winked. Throwing her right into a laugh attack. Yeah, Naomi didn't need anyone fighting her battles with Katie. She could stand her own ground and Emily seemed to be impressed.

"Since we established that Naomi does like your Chucks Kay, what do you say, Ems and I go to the swings with Bence. You two can talk." Effy didn't wait for an answer as she took Emily's hand and pulled her into the direction of the swings. She yelled for Bence to follow them but he was busy staring wide eyed at Naomi from behind his mothers legs. He was tiny. The blonde kneeled down to look into his shy eyes.

"Hey buddy, remember me? I'm Naomi and you slapped my face a few weeks ago." He giggled but didn't come out of his hiding place. Hands placed firmly around Katie's legs, he peeked slowly around and into Naomi's eyes only to go back to hiding again. Naomi laughed. Giggling, Katie kneeled down as well and embraced his small form. He tried to turn around and hide in her shoulder but Katie tightened her grip and made him look at Naomi.

"That's Naomi honey. She is a friend, and you don't have to be scared. Right Naomi?" Katie's usually sharp voice had a soothing touch in it, making Naomi smile gently at the shy kid in front of her. She nodded and moved her hand to his tiny little fist, caressing it softly.

"You don't have to be scared Bence. I'm not scary. I'm really harmless, and pretty fun I've been told. And besides, I bet you are way faster than me anyway. I saw you running buddy, and I'll never catch up. Wanna see who's faster?" His wary face turned to a excited one within seconds and then he was gone. The women grinned at each other. Katie took Naomi's hand to help her up. She didn't let go of it when Naomi was standing, and the grins turned into timid smiles. Both girls feeling as shy as schoolgrils with their first crush.

"So, want to sit down on the bench over there?" Katie asked, pointing to the bench not far away. Naomi shook her head, watching Katie's smile turn into a frown. Naomi bit her lip. She was tempted to just kiss Katie until she smiled again, but decided to let go of the soft hand instead.

Walking backwards she shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, I think I have a run-date already." Winking, she turned and ran after the little boy who wasn't as far away as he thought he was. Because of his tiny legs, he was merely a few meters away. Naomi yelled something about getting him while she ran, _as slowly as she could_, after his small wobbly form. Bence shrieked and tried to run with his little legs even quicker which resulted in him losing his balance.

Naomi's grin faltered. She ran faster, catching him with her right arm around his stomach, saving him from the fall. She came to a halt and picked him up with both arms. Turning him around, she looked for scratches while he bounced, laughing hysterically, up and down on her arm. He threw his little hands in her hair and smiled a toothless smile. Efficiently melting her heart. He looked happy with himself even though he technically lost the race. Rolling her eyes at herself she realized what a twat she was. He was still a baby and didn't care about winning yet.

"Are you hurt?" She was still a little worried. This was the first time she was playing with him and she didn't want him to remember it being _shit_. Oh and of course she didn't want him to be hurt either.

Laughing he shook his head, his short locks flying around. "Nuh uh. No ouch." Suddenly his tiny arms reached out behind her, and he fussed until she turned her head and let him jump into the arms of his aunt Emily. "Ben faaaaas!" He pridefully declared to the redhead; bringing a soft chuckle out of her. Naomi felt her face start to heat up.

"He isn't hurt, I checked. He didn't even fall, I caught him in time but maybe he hurt his ankle or something. I don't know. I'm sorry." Emily looked bewildered at the stuttering blonde. "Oh god, you think I'm terrible, don't you? I shouldn't have scared him with the yelling and stuff. Now he's properly scared of me." The red head was looking very amused by the situation, and Naomi didn't understand why. She walked over to them and took her nephew out of Naomi's _incapable_ hands after all.

"Kay, I think your girlfriend is having a panic attack or something." The redheaded twin shrugged as Katie came into view. She was carrying a bag with her now. She pulled a Capri Sun out of it and handed it to the gurgling kid. Her eyes searched Naomi's. She raised an eye brow, clearly planning something.

"Yeah?" The twins stared teasingly at the squirming blonde. Their eyes were full of mischief. Naomi rolled her eyes and nudged Katie with her shoulder.

"It's not a panic attack. I wanted to make sure" Leaving the sentence hanging Naomi sighed. She had_ no idea_ what she wanted to make sure of. Maybe she was a bit worried how they would react seeing Bence almost getting hurt because of her. Katie sensed how uncomfortable Naomi was and stopped teasing her.

"He's a kid Naomi. He runs around and falls. He gets bruises and scratches. This is absolutely normal. I mean, did you see how he wobbles around? Why do you think we play catch the whole time? That way we manage to catch him before he falls. Besides, he didn't fell, did he? You caught him so he's happy. He's pretty much in love with you because you played with him. Stop worrying. It's no big deal, okay?" Katie's reassuring did help, and Naomi was finally able to relax again. She nodded, letting a small laugh escape.

Why was she being that weird? "Good. Relax. Effy wants to take Bence for ice cream. Would you like to join us?" Big brown eyes bored into blue ones,_ challanging her_, but Naomi shook her head. She's had enough of this. She was acting like a twat all the time and didn't do anything except embarrass herself. She wanted to go home, watch a movie and forget about this day.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really in the mood." She smiled apologetically and shrugged. She couldn't make it worse now, could she? This was officially a disaster, and she wanted to get out of this situation. Fiddling with her sleeve, she waited for her cue to go. When she looked into Katie's eyes, she realized she actually could make it worse, and she probably just did. They went from confused to hurt until they clouded with something she didn't like. Indifference.

"Fine." Katie snapped before she stormed away, leaving an awkward looking Emily plus baby behind. Naomi's jaw set. This was her own fault. Katie's been nothing but open and welcoming, and Naomi just had to fuck it up.

"I fucked it up, didn't I ?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Okay, have fun eating ice cream little man." She patted his cheek softly.

"Wait a sec Naomi." The redhead pretty much _ordered_, walking over to the bench where Katie and Effy were waiting for her. She left the baby with them and walked back to the blonde who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the green. When she reached the blonde Emily sighed, throwing her bitching twin a dirty look before turning back to Naomi.

"Look, Naomi, I know it's not really common to meet someone that age with a baby. Not in the literal sense because having a kid at 23 isn't really a big deal, but in the I-want-to-jump-their-bones-sense. You knew she had a kid, and you wanted to see her again anyway. I just think it's not fair to lose interest now because of him." Emily finished confidently, staring Naomi down. Naomi's eyes widened, and she frowned.

"It's not that." She promised, a little confused as to why Emily even had suspected this was the reason for her leaving.

"Yeah, well it looks like it. I know better than anyone else what a bitch she is, but it wasn't fair to lead her on like that if you weren't interested. You shouldn't have let her get her hopes up." The redhead seemed to think Naomi was playing some kind of game. All embarrassment left the blonde as she began to explain what was going on with her.

"It's not that. I didn't lead her on or let her get her hopes up. Well I did do that, but I AM interested. I just feel like a complete fool today. I was nothing but awkward. I just want to go home, curl up in bed and close the blinds. I'm not usually such a twat but Katie's presence turns me into a stuttering fool. It's really hard not to die of embarrassment, okay? If I were disinterested, she would not have this kind of effect on me. Can I please go now?" Naomi pleaded with Emily to end this uncomfortable conversation, but she didn't want to leave any doubts about her attraction to Katie. Her words worked magic because a huge smile spread across Emily's face. Showing her dimples. Naomi could see how different the twins actually were. Both stunning, just breathtaking, yet different in all the important factors.

"No. You'll come with us for ice cream." Not letting any time for Naomi to escape, Emily put an arm around her waist and walked her to the others who were watching intently. When they reached the bench, Katie glared at Naomi's sincere eyes. The blonde gulped.

"Stop scaring the poor girl Kay. She looks ready to beg for your forgiveness. Let's go. Someone's getting restless." Naomi's favourite brunette exclaimed and jumped off the bench with Bence firmly placed on her back. Emily walked towards them and slapped Effy's arse, getting herself a kiss from the brunette. Raising an eye brow, Naomi wondered if these two were a couple.

"They have been together since college. about 7 years now." Katie's cold voice informed her. "And no, it's not genetic." Naomi's brows furrowed until it finally clicked and she understood what Katie was on about. A little snappy, but she understood the smaller woman and let it pass. Without commenting on it. She didn't want to start a fight right now, Katie's clwas were out and she looked ready to kill.

"What did she tell you that made you change your mind? She's a bit protective. You don't have to listen to her. If you want to leave, then go Naomi." Katie looked suddenly very exhausted, and her stunning eyes had a resigned touch in them. It was like it was slapping her right in the face. Naomi realized that this must have happened before. It happened often enough for Katie to just take it. She let people go because they couldn't accept her having a son.

Naomi sat down beside the woman who looked like a sad child in that moment. Hesitantly, the blonde laid her hand on Katie's and squeezed it. "Whatever happens between us Katie, Bence won't be the cause for any of it." She promised and smiled when she felt the other girl entwine their fingers.


	4. furious lust

**Hola! **

**Thank you for taking the time and reviewing, makes me all smiley and happy to see that you enjoy this little story. I know i sound like a broken record but it really means a lot to me :) I hope you tell me what you think about this chapter because it makes me a little nervous (never wrote anything smut related before) and i hope it's not shit. I was really tempted to cut some parts out of it buuuut my Beta liked it, so it's all good. **

**The next one is almost finished, just needs a few little changes and needs to go across the world to the person who takes the time betaing it. Should be up at some point next week!  
><strong>

**Oh, right, i rated the story M at the beginning so i won't be warning you every time the girls decide to have fun ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Naomi couldn't fight the smile that was planted across her face and threatening to split it in half. Why, you may ask? Because she was on her way to the pub, well, first to the parking lot where she left the scooter and then the pub.<p>

Yeah right, of course that's not the only reason.

She was _still_ holding Katie's hand. The other girl was fighting every chance of separating them and it made Naomi smile like a maniac.

They had been in a nice little café eating ice-cream until Bence got restless. He was trying to make everyone look like fools, but this simply wasn't enough to entertain him for long. He was a little kid after all.

Half an hour after they first sat down in the booth, they decided to leave the place before they were made to leave. Between a crying kid, an annoyed mother, a laughing aunt, and a shrieking Naomi, they were pretty loud. Naomi was sure the other customers were starting to get annoyed.

She caught an older woman who was sitting in the booth next to them, shaking her head and whispering to her husband (who was probably deaf because she could hear every word) about how the **kids** over there were letting the baby behave like he wanted. She'd glared at the woman; shutting her up but Naomi has been his target in every activity that involved throwing ice. Maybe that was the reason the woman didn't seem to take her seriously.

Of course Effy's been there too, but she didn't make any noises. Naomi was getting the impression that this was the usual case. Everyone was chatting and fighting except for the beautiful mute girl who was watching everyone with a small smile on her face.

Naomi did have another impression of Effy. She seemed to enjoy meddling, but the blonde wasn't fussed. She didn't mind. As a teenager she would have probably thought Effy was all seeing and mysterious. As an adult, Naomi understood that Effy learned about others by listening to them and observing their behaviour. Nothing mysterious about that. Effy was just very curious and wasn't scared to tell everyone what's on her mind.

If Naomi had to be honest, she would have never thought that Effy was the relationship-type. She felt judgemental thinking that but Effy seemed like a very seductive person. To be honest, she looked ready to flirt with everything with a pulse. To Naomi's big surprise the relationship with Katie's twin appeared to be serious and solid. From what she could tell in the short time she's seen them together.

"What are you smiling about? You look like you're having a stroke, babes." Katie's teasing voice informed her. She turned her head to Katie with a crooked brow, noticing the faint blush along Katie's neck.

"Same reason you're blushing for. Think I'll need a doctor to remove your hand out of mine." She teased right back, earning a light smack on her shoulder for that. She felt Katie slowly withdrawing her hand, but Naomi held on to it tighter, giving it a light squeeze. She wasn't about to let go it any time soon.

"Bitch. Enjoy it while it lasts and be glad I'm not walking ten steps behind you, what with your hideous shoes and all." She rolled her eyes when she heard Katie's loud laughter but the smile never left her face. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks, effectively bringing Katie to stumble a little, and looked at the smaller girl with fake shock written across her face.

"_My_ shoes? No one expects anything less than awesome chucks, but have you seen what you got on your feet right now? Tiny hypocrite." Trying not to burst out laughing she narrowed her eyes when Katie's eyes widened comically.

"You're **not** taller than me! I could kick your arse. You know that, don't you?" Naomi grinned. It just broke out. She couldn't stop it any more. From all the things she said, Katie was outraged at being called tiny. Go figure. Kids were probably teasing them in kindergarten, and it left marks even though the twins weren't really that tiny. Naomi decided to store that information away for the future. Because yes; she was very aware that if Katie wanted, she could kick her arse.

"You wouldn't be able to jump up to my face. Your only option **would** be to kick my shin. You already managed to do that once. If I laid motionless, maybe you'd get another shot." She didn't want to lie, she really thought she went too far with that one. She expected to be yelled at, stand katie-hand-less and to be actually kicked in the shin for this. She didn't expect Katie to burst out laughing, wide eyed and beautiful.

"The shit that comes out of your mouth. God." Katie exclaimed through giggles, tugging on Naomi's hand to start walking again, still shaking her head.

Yes, she liked shocking Katie into helpless laughter. A few questions ran through the blondes head, leaving a frown on her usual smiley face. She needed to ask them at some point but didn't feel brave enough to do it yet.

"Why you getting all quiet on me?" Katie probed, apparently not liking the silence very much. That was fine with the blonde, but right now she would rather stay quiet. She knew that if she started asking questions, it would backfire.

They started walking towards the direction of the lone scooter.

"Can I ask you a question?" She couldn't help herself. She was curious and lost in her own head, imagining the strangest scenarios for her questions.

"Well, yeah." Katie responded dismissively like she couldn't believe the silence was because of some question. Swaying their hands a little, Naomi frowned. She didn't want to seem nosey but the things she wondered about popped randomly into her head, making it hard to just enjoy the day.

"Bence, I mean, how old is he exactly? I think he's around a year old, but I'm bad at guessing. Besides, kids look all the same until they are at least six. It's hard to tell." Katie's laugh put a small smile back on Naomi's face. It always did.

She remembered the first time she heard that laugh, loud and free, almost booming. She was aware that Katie had a few different ways of laughing, but Naomi liked this one the most. It was sincere. Katie didn't hide it behind her hand, swallow it, or fake a giggle. It was like she didn't have time to react because something made her laugh that hard. Almost as if her mask fell off her and showed how she could shine with an open mouth, head thrown backwards and laughter that boomed through walls. Naomi liked that. She liked real Katie. She liked Katie.

"They don't look the same, you cow. He is exceptionally handsome, if you haven't noticed. And for your information; he is 14 months old now. He's getting bigger, like, every day. It's crazy. I buy him a cute sweater, and a week later it's already too small. I believe his mission is to bankrupt me by having me buy him clothes that he then grows out of as quickly as he can." Katie explained with a wide smile, not at all bothered about his accelerated growth. She looked like a proud mother.

_That's what she is_, Naomi reminded herself. When Bence wasn't with Katie, it was easy to forget there was a little baby waiting for her somewhere. It wasn't intentional or anything. Naomi really liked him. It was just that Katie looked so young and carefree right now. She was wearing less make up, her comfy clothes and shoes. It was hard to believe that she was a mother.

"He's my little miracle. My own Mercedes Bence." Her voice has gone all soft. Naomi frowned. She felt that there was more to this story but decided not to ask. They didn't know each other well enough yet. How could she demand getting to know all of Katie's past? She had no right to do this. So she opted for not asking any further and explained what she really thought about the little man in Katie's life.

"I lied. He really is the most handsome baby I've ever seen. That was my first thought when I really looked at him for the first time. Are you a natural blonde?" Seeing the scooter in the distance, she decided she needed a fag. Right now. It felt as if she hadn't have one in ages. To get them out of her jeans she had to let go of Katie's hand. She was a little surprised when Katie asked for a cigarette.

She didn't think Katie smoked. Judgemental. _Again_. She really needed to stop doing that. What was that crap she always whined about in school? Oh right, she defined herself by hating injustice and not being judgemental. But things aren't that easy, are they? Nothing's black or white, is it? You are bound to make inaccurate or judgemental observations based on things that you see when you first meet someone. Instead of explaining that you misjudged them, it just sounds nicer to tell someone about the famous "first impression" and how they are _nothing_ like that.

"Sure, here." She gave Katie her own fag, already lit. She lit another one for herself and grabbed Katie's small hand with her free hand again. Then Naomi, her smile back in place, walked with Katie towards the scooter.

"Nope, I have dark blonde- brown hair. He has the blonde locks from his father's family I guess. Some babies' hair and eye colour change as they mature. Maybe his hair will get darker, who knows. I'll miss it if it does. I think it's a cute contrast to his dark eyes, you know. And the locks make him look angelic."Apparently Katie had a lot to say about her kid, which was a good thing, Naomi decided. She could see and hear how much Katie loved her little "miracle." She actually had to bite her tongue to stop herself from probing her further. Why she called him a miracle? Why she referred to him as her own Mercedez Bence she could understand, but a miracle?

They came to an halt by the scooter and decided wordlessly to finish their fags first before they went to the pub.

"Does Bence's father spend time with him?" Naomi asked, blowing the smoke slowly out of her mouth and making circles with it. She felt Katie gazing at the side of her face, silently trying to read her. She tried to act nonchalant, as if the answer wasn't important to her. Why it was important?

She didn't even want to start analysing that..

"Yes. Not by choice, but he is. Look, I really don't know him that well. Honestly, it was just a one night stand filled with drinks and pills. I can't even remember much of that night. I couldn't remember him at all." Katie stopped, suddenly not sure if she should share the whole story.

She cast an questioning look at Naomi who looked expectantly back. "Katie, it's cool if you don't want to tell me." She shrugged, the lie rolling off her tongue with ease. Katie studied her, searched for something in Naomi's eyes. Apparently she found it, because after taking a deep breath she continued with her story.

"Okay. After some time I started showing, happens right? Some of his mates saw me walking with a belly on High Street. One of them asked for my number. He didn't tell me the real reason, the fucker! He said he saw me in a club with my hot friend, and that he wanted to get to know her. I was so stupid, I didn't even know which friend he meant. And stupid me wanted to help him. Long story short. The dude that I had fucked called and demanded to know if I'm having his child. Of course I lied. I didn't know him, for fucks sake. I was determined to do this without this stranger. I didn't need him, you know? The bloke could not have been older than 20 years old. No thanks. I didn't want him to fuck up my baby."

Katie was visibly stressed like she was reliving the moment again. She took a long drag of her cigarette, and Naomi fought the urge to comfort her. The blonde wanted to show her that everything was all right, but it wasn't her place. After a few moments Katie continued with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Anyway, the tosser didn't believe me and dragged me in to court after I told him he could fuck off. Right after I gave birth, they did the test. It was positive. He was the biological father of my child. Apparently his family were on his back. They were some posh people from the country and they expected me to give up my baby to them. Yeah, of course that's what I'd do with my miracle. Like fuck were they getting him! I didn't know them, for fucks sake, and they didn't try to change that either. They just wanted me to bring them my baby." Katie's voice had a whole new edge, one that only a mother could have who was still furious about someone trying to take her baby away.

She reminded Naomi of an lioness.

Naomi flicked her cigarette at the pavement and laid her left arm around Katie's shoulder in one swift motion. She couldn't not show some kind of affection for this brave woman. Katie moved her head against the blondes shoulder and sighed, exhausted.

"That's just fucked up Katie. What kind of people try to take a little boy from his mother? Without a reason? Fucking unbelievable. Did the guy want Bence at all?" She exclaimed, having no idea where the anger came from. She wanted to say other things about this so called father but held her tongue. She didn't know Katie that well and she didn't want to cross some sort of line. She didn't have the right to. Not yet anyway.

"Who the fuck knows. He dragged me back to court, and Danny got visitation rights. They fought for custody but lost, because my parents paid for a big shot lawyer. Oh, they had their reasons. I was different back then. I was still young and baby-less. I was partying my life away with my friends and living on the couch in my sisters flat. I shared it with 5 other people. The couch I mean. It was a pull out couch, and there was enough space for us all to sleep on it. It was really old but I never sat on a more comfortable thing _ever_. God, every time I was scared some bug will crawl up my arse in my sleep or make a nest in my mouth." She rambled disgusted, easing the tension and Naomi chuckled.

"Does she still have it?" The Blonde thought that maybe a topic change wasn't that bad of an idea right now. She didn't want to spoil their day by prying too much about Katie's painful memories but the other girl continued anyway.

"No, I have it now. It's Effy's and she lives with me." After informing the blonde about the whereabouts of the old couch she carried on with her story. The smile on her face left as quickly as it came. "So yeah, we have shared custody now, but Bence is supposed to live with me. Except I do allow them to take him for vacation or longer stays. You ready to run for the hills yet?"

Grinning, Katie challenged her after witnessing the gob-smacked looked on Naomi's face. The blonde shook her head, making a real effort to sort the new found information. She was shocked, to say the least.

"This Danny, do you think he wanted to be in Bence's life? Or were his parents behind all this? And how could they make you share custody after what they pulled?" She questioned, still doing her best to grasp the whole situation. Katie's bitter laugh was like a stab into her heart.

"Like fuck he wanted to. He's some stupid football star, scared of me wanting to rip him off his money. So they decided to take control over this situation. They offered me a lot of money if I left Bencey's life." Katie sighed heavily. She had clearly been over this a million times before.

"But Danny tries. He tries to live up to the expectations his parents have about him being father. If Bence lived with Danny, I bet my wardrobe that he would be living with his parents and nannies until Bence was old enough to go to boarding school. Emily and I grew up that way, and there was_ no way_ I was going to let my baby live a life where he always wondered if he was wanted." Katie squeezed Naomi's waist and walked out of the hug with a small smile, walking two steps backwards until she was standing right in front of the blonde.

"You didn't answer my question." She demanded, but Naomi could see right through her bitch-mask and saw the insecurity beneath the teasing eyes. She oozed vulnerability and it was such an drastic contrast to the strength she normally carried, it hurt Naomi's heart. She didn't want Katie to feel like she would just up and run away every time they talked about something serious.

"I told you a few hours ago, whatever happens, Bence won't be the cause of it. His father won't be either. So no, I'm not running anywhre. But we should go now. It's getting dark, and I don't want to get stuck in traffic in the cold." She turned around and pulled the helmets out of under the seat. She passed Katie the second helmet and noticed right away the grossed out look on her face.

"No way will I be wearing that thing. There's nothing you can do to make me. My hair will never recover from that." Hands on her hips, eyes glaring at the offending item, Katie stood her ground. Naomi wasn't about to give in though. She could lose her license if caught with an un-helmeted passenger on her scooter in the middle of the city. She bit her lip, thinking of ways to bribe Katie into wearing it.

"Okay, then you can take the bus and walk through Easton on your own. I'll just meet you at the pub. You remember where it is, don't you?" She waved dismissively and put her own helmet on her head. She heard Katie yell something about her living in Bristols worst part _EVER _and the angry woman threw some insults in as well as she put the helmet on her head.

Katie was getting on the blondes nerves. Her mood swings usually amused Naomi , but for some reason she started to get angry.

"Fuck knows why you even bothered to meet me on this ugly thing. Really, no one has ever made me go on a cheap date like this." Katie snapped. Naomi shook her head with her own hands on her hips. She laughed bitingly at Katie and the other woman cringed, realizing she went to far.

"Whatever." Naomi snalred while she climbed on the scooter and started it. After a few moments of complete silence she felt the bike dip and helped balance it with her foot while Katie climbed up behind her. Soft warm hands wrapped loosely around her waist, almost wary. Rolling her eyes, she took and wrapped them tightly around herself. It didn't matter how mad she was at Katie right now, she didn't want her to fall off and die.

The ride was really fast. They may have ran a few red lights, and no more than fifteen minutes later the scooter came to an halt in front of Cook's shop. Naomi waited until Katie demounted the scooter before she took her helmet off and stood up. Looking to Katie, she felt uneasy. The blonde realized that she didn't know how they were supposed to act after a fight.

The smaller woman removed the helmet, smiling bashfully, as she walked up to the blonde. She ran her fingers through the Naomi's hair and fixed it gently. The gesture was really sweet and lovely and a small smile appeared on the blondes face when Katie's fingers brushed her cheek.

Naomi sighed contently and reached around to pull the scrunchy out of Katie's purple locks. She loved the feeling of her soft hair between her fingers. The blonde rearranged Katie's hair, pulling it a little this way and that way until she was convinced that she never looked more beautiful. Katie was smiling shyly at her, a slight blush covering her face.

Katie's left hand had a mind of its own as it grasped Naomi's neck and pulled her in for a delicate, sweet kiss. The blonde closed her eyes, savouring the feeling of Katie playing with the hair on the nape of her neck. She loved it but nothing could beat the feeling of her lips moving so effortlessly across her own.

Naomi gripped Katie by her hips and pulled her into herself. This seemed to stir something in the smaller woman, because without warning Naomi found herself pinned to a wall. Katie was almost on top of her when Naomi let her tongue ran across her lips. Moaning, Katie opened her mouth, and Naomi was _finally_ able to kiss her like she wanted since Katie first yelled at her.

The kiss grew faster by the second, and Naomi's hand travelled up Katie's side. The goosebumps that Naomi's touch left made her pull Katie even closer. The twin bit the Naomi's lower lip, kissed it and nipped on it as her thigh made its way between Naomi's, and with a grunt she pushed herself upwards.

Both girls moaned, and Naomi's hand flew rapidly from Katie's side back down and under her shirt towards her tit. Katie's gasp brought Naomi into a whole different state. She needed to feel her. Right now. Wherever they were. In one swift movement, Naomi reversed their positions and pinned Katie to the wall. She slipped her thigh right between Katie's and started grinding.

She couldn't decide where her lips wanted to be the most so she kissed Katie's plump lips, her cheek and forehead. She then travelled down towards her sweet salty neck where she started to suck and nip. A loud moan escaped her after testing Katie's skin for the first time and it turned Katie on all the more.

She began to grind harder against Naomi, a little sweat already forming on her skin from the heavy work out as she forcefully grabbed onto Naomi's hair and pulled her in for an open mouthed kiss and started to shake. Naomi doubled her efforts, bringing Katie higher by the friction her jeans was creating against Katie's clit. She felt Katie biting down hard on her lip as her nails were digging painfully into Naomi's neck and scalp. The gorgeous woman tensed, shuddered and cursed softly as she fell over the edge. Both women were panting hard when all movements stopped. Naomi rested her forehead on Katie's. Exhausted.

When reality hit, Naomi's state full of bliss changed completely. She was terrified, even too scared to open her eyes, let alone move away. She couldn't tell if she was breathing, that's how tense she was.

This happened too fast, and she was fearful of Katie's reaction. Perhaps Katie would think that she had overstepped a line and took advantage. She didn't know _HOW_ their first kiss had ended with her giving it to Katie against some wall in broad daylight.

Shocking herself with that realization, her eyes flew open looking around wildly. She exhaled in relief when she didn't see anybody perving or worse, the police. She turned her head slowly back to Katie. She found the other woman starting to snicker and stroke her neck affectionately.

"Fuck, that hasn't happened since college." Katie laughed and laid her head on Naomi's shoulder. The blonde let out a loud laugh, relief washing over her as she kissed Katie's head. Thanking the universe that Katie didn't freak out on her.

"Yeah, god, Cook is in this building. He would never let that go... I was really expecting to see him filming us with his phone when I opened my eyes." She laughed and Katie laughed along with her.

"Why didn't you stop then?" She was getting the hair, that stuck to Katie's forehead, behind her ear as she heard the question, resulting in her looking at Katie as if she's lost her mind. Because stopping was the last thing on her mind minutes ago.

"Right, I don't think I could have stopped if the queen was yelling at me to. Fuck. You want a fag?" Katie nodded and Naomi let go of her, for the first time since the kiss started. But she really wanted a cigarette and couldn't reach it otherwise. After she found a lighter, she lit one for Katie and then herself. Then she leaned back against the wall beside the other girl. Content with her world.

"Didn't we plan to go to the pub?" Katie asked, taking a long drag. The beaming smile didn't leave her face yet. She was practically glowing.

"Yeah, it's around the corner. I thought I'd bring the scooter back so I can drink." Katie raised an teasing eyebrow. "Planning on getting me drunk?" Naomi nudged her with her shoulder, giggling softly.

"Well, meeting my mother wasn't the main reason. When do you have to be home?" Katie turned to her with a seductive smile playing on her lips as she answered. "Tomorrow. Thought I'd see how the date went." The husk in her voice made Naomi shudder. She took a step towards Katie and their lips were merely inches apart.

"Oh, yeah? I plan on showing you a few different ways of how it could go." Naomi purred, licking her lips slowly, and then biting on it. It had the desired effect when Katie growled and attacked Naomi's lips.

"Do you live far from here?" Katie got out between kisses. Her hands were wandering under Naomi's sweater, making it hard to concentrate on an answer but she just pulled Katie closer.

"Uh uh. Around the corner." She gasped as a hand found its way into the waistband of her jeans. "Come on." She demanded, grabbing Katie's hands and stopping them from going any further because she had the feeling this time they couldn't work around clothes.

"But I wanted to meet your mum." Katie whined teasingly, forcefully backing the blonde up against the wall. She licked the length of her neck before biting and sucking hard on it. Naomi closed her eyes, she tried to regain control over her body and grabbed Katie's shoulders. She pushed her away only to take her hand. She dragged the laughing woman to the corner she lived on. They only needed to go through the pub to her flat and then into her bed. That was the plan. Of course nothing's ever perfect and plans don't work out.


	5. the green eyed monster

**hi :) **

**Glad you liked the last chapter, as i said, i was really nervous about it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, the fav-alarms and all the people who just read it. I was thinking about stopping this, thought no one read it anyway, but then i found the statistiks. Weird thing, seems lots of people from all over the world read it, just dont review. Thats okay. :) I wont beg, I just like hearing what you think about the chapters. **

**With that said, off we go :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"OI! Blondie!" Naomi cursed as she had tried to navigate them through the pub to her flat without being seen. It was working until Cook's voice echoed through the room. She closed her eyes and reminded herself that murder was <span>not<span> a good option as she turned around to face him. Lowering both eyebrows, she glared at her best friend impatiently. She hoped that he would take hint and let them leave. She really just wanted to get Katie up to her bedroom, couch, or door. She didn't care as long as they would be finally alone.

Her best friend jogged over and smiled slyly after noticing Katie. She was still hanging on the blonde's arm trying not to lose balance. Naomi has been in such a hurry to get back home that Katie had to grip her arm to keep from falling over her own feet. Cook observed their flushed faces.

He reached around the girls, placing his arms around Naomi and pulling Katie into the graceless hug. "Ladies, why didn't you say anything? I would have waited upstairs for you. I'm always ready for some loving." He faced Katie, licking his lips as he started to thrust his pelvis suggestively towards her.

Naomi rolled her eyes. It was always the same with Cook. Whenever he saw a beautiful woman, he just had to behave like an Neanderthal. Actually, she didn't have to be beautiful. Any woman was enough for him to lose all control over himself.

"What you say pretty girl? Wanna willy-waggle with the Cookie Monster?" Katie laughingly pushed him away. Wondering if he was taking the piss, she gave Naomi a stunned look. Her eyes widened after seeing the serious head shake. She looked alarmingly back at him. Cook was still standing in Katie's personal space with bright eyes and a an even brighter smile. He looked like a little kid waiting for a present.

"Uh, no thanks. You're repulsive." She grinned, clearly showing that she didn't really think of him as repulsive. Naomi was sure he reminded Katie of a kid as well. It was the only reason she was blushing and smiling at him even if that didnt make any sense at all.

"Nah, I can see it in your face. I'm the guy you hook up with. Because you, love, know exactly what you like." He smirked confidently, wrapping his right arm around Katie's waist. Naomi's mood was rapidly sinking when she realized that Katie hadn't moved his hand yet. It felt as if Naomi wasn't in the room, all the more as Katie's grip on her arm loosened. She smiled at Cook while playing with a lock of her hair and a bewildered Naomi let her own arm drop from around Katie's waist as it came into contact with Cooks.

"I...I'll go to the bar." She murmured and left. She felt anger building inside of her, but didn't want to make a scene in her mum's pub. Again. She was sure of one thing; her mother would kill her if Naomi as much as yelled at Cook in front of the customers. Plus, she didn't like feeling jealous or insecure, sadly that was exactly what she was feeling in that moment.

She sat down on a bar stool while her mother winked at her, already busy making her a drink. Gina talked to Harry, a regular and Naomi's uncle. He turned to face the worked up blonde. He ruffled her hair and kissed her temple softly. Since she didn't have a father, Harry happily played the part since the day she was born. He was all the father she ever knew, although, she couldn't wish for a better one. He 's showed her how to play the guitar, the drums and drive an scooter. He's kissed the pain away when she was hurt, and he's dried her tears in the middle of the night after an nightmare. She always found comfort in his muscular arms. Like in this very moment, as he wrapped her into an one armed hug. She didn't need an biological father to know that he was doing a _really_ good job being there for her.

"What's happening kiddo? You looked ready to fly up the stairs with the girl. Why are you sitting here? Alone?" He gently asked after seeing the conflict play on her pretty face. Gina pushed the pint in front of her upset daughter, leaving her to talk to Harry, she knew when to push and when to leave her Naomi alone and right now she wouldn't be any help asking questions.

"Nothing." Naomi sighed, gulping her drink down like it would help figuring everything out.

Harry laughed, squeezing her to his side before he let go and reached over the bar to give her a small bag of crisps. She smiled at him and gladly pocketed it. She was a little kid when she first realized she liked crisps and didn't understand the craziness about chocolate; she always felt ill after eating some. But crisps she could eat like her life depended on it. Thankfully she never really gained any weight, only thinking about stopping eating them made her sad and it was her very own comfort-food.

They started to talk about nothing important, just catching up as Gina walked over to them with an expression that was telling Naomi what's about to happen in a few seconds.

"Love" Naomi interrupted her with a loud ; "**No**! No mother! Today's my day off. I told you to fucking hire someone for the days I'm not here!" Gina smiled the motherly smile. It was the kind of smile that one that makes you feel guilty for not helping because she did so much for you. The smile also said that she would let you go if you really wanted to, even if it meant that she would have to close for the day. The secret weapon of every mother who realized yelling won't change the kids mind.

"You're right love. You work really hard helping me with this dump. Today's your day off and you should enjoy it. I'm sorry. It's just that the football club won and came to celebrate as you see. Fifty people. I think I'll just close up for the rest of the day." Gina said. And the worst part? This wasn't some kind of manipulation, she was either about to close up or the best actress Naomi's had ever seen.

"What's going on?" Naomi tensed as she felt Katie leaning into her from behind. Wrapping her arms around the blonde's stomach, Katie rested her chin on her shoulder as she looked back and forth between Naomi and Gina. She knew the pub owner was Naomi's mother, making it easy to figure out whom Naomi was talking to.

When Naomi didn't show any signs of responding, Gina looked over at her daughter and realized how tense she got after the girl cuddled into her. Seeing the confidence slowly leaving the smaller girl, she decided to step in and distract her from Naomi completely ignoring Katie's presence.

"The pub is crowded, love. The football club won and they came to celebrate but I can't handle them alone, and it's Naomi's day off but don't worry about it. Would you like something to drink, dear?" Gina smiled, finding the girl already adorable as she walked over to the mini fridge. She waited for Katie's order but the girl seemed to be deeply in her own head, a confused look gracing her face.

Something seemed to click into place, the confusion lefzand her expression hardened. Brown eyes were slowly losing their glo, they clouded over with hurt in a matter of seconds after Katie's realization hit her. She's being _ignored_. Not avoided, no, she was being _completely ignored._

Coughing, Katie let go of Naomi and took an awkward step around her to sit down next to the blonde on an empty bar stool. Fidgeting with her hands she tried to meet Naomi's eyes, without success as the blonde kept _ignoring_ her.

"Would you like a pint, sweetheart? Or would you rather have a coke?" Gina determinately tried to get Katie to talk because she looked like the saddest girl on earth, it simply broke her heart. The older woman couldn't stand seeing people upset, it was one of her best and worst qualities. She was ready to kick some sense into her daughter when Harry suddenly stood up and patted Naomi's head.

"Smoke?" He asked, feeling the tension. He tried to get Naomi out of the situation. He was very aware of how bitchy she could be but it looked that if she wasn't careful the girl would run away. Harry didn't see a point in that, the girls looked like they were having fun, Naomi just needed to get her temper back under control or going upstairs alone wont be as much fun.

Naomi nodded, throwing her bag behind the bar. She made her way to the back-door, leading Harry to the kitchen. Customers weren't allowed there, but she was family and they always went out there for a smoke.

Gina was busy taking orders, letting customers pay, bringing others drinks when some footballer started yelling obscene things at her. She was too slow for them, they wanted the next drink and didn't care about the crowd she had to serve at the same time.

Katie watched the older woman in awe because Gina was such a friendly creature. Her goodness was lightning up the whole room. It didn't matter that they were short to her at the moment. She smiled, talked and gave discounts for the long wait as a footballer yelled at her, again. He declared that she was an UN-thankful bitch that apparently forgot who they were.

Katie's had enough. With a scowl on her face she rose from the bar stool and marched over to the footballer booth. She glared at them, finding the one that yelled the insults and pointed an finger into his chest.

"Fucking show some respect, Danny. Are you blind? Look around, this place is full. So have some fucking patience you stupid little wanker!" She snapped, fire blazing from her eyes. He shrank away from the force she contained, knowing all too well what she's capable of. He's had the pleasure to be hit by it before.

"You gonna let some slut talk to you like _that_ Danny?" A blonde wannabe WAG, clinging to his arm, asked. Danny turned his head so fast, Katie thought he might have broken his neck.

"Don't you ever, I mean it Linda, _ever_ call Katie that again. Understood?" He breathed through gritted teeth. Katie realized then and there what it was that made her fuck him in the first place. He didn't treat her like an slut when they met. He has been polite, funny and really handsome. He had morals and knew how to behave. But sadly he had forgotten it.

Rolling her eyes, Katie turned her glare back at him. She didn't need protection. She certainly didn't need protection from this ridiculous bimbo.

"Whatever. What do you want? Another Pint? Now you gonna tell me what _everyone_ wants to drink because this place is crowded and we're not gonna come to your table every two fucking seconds. Yeah? And **IF** you want another drink, make yourself known and wait your fucking turn because believe me Danny, you are _not_ David fucking Beckham. You are an ordinary guy who kicks a ball. So, what would you all like to drink?" She put her best fake smile on, glad to see the guys looking ashamed of themselves. _Good_, she thought. They needed to show some respect towards Gina, towards every woman really. She hated the way guys behaved around women when they were with their mates.

Armed with Danny's table's order Katie walked back to the bar, telling Gina what they wanted to drink. Taking the tray full of pints right away she asked which table it was for and Gina stared at her for a moment, really surprised by the gesture until she shook herself out of it.

"You don't have to do that love. I'll bring it to them in a second." Gina responded. She didn't want the girl to feel like she was obligated to help. She didn't like doing it to Naomi, and she certainly didn't like doing it to Naomi's friend. Girlfriend. Soon to be ex girlfriend._ The girl she's gonna marry_.

"Oh my god, you are Katie, aren't you love?" The sudden realization hit Gina with full force as she remembered how her daughter uttered the words weeks ago.

This had to be Katie, Gina thought, knowing Naomi wouldn't let herself be so emotional by some random girl.

"Uhm, yeah, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. I thought Naomi told you who I was, and I was somehow lost in my thoughts. I didn't mean to be rude." Katie hastily stuck her hand out, shaking Gina's with a charming smile. "I'm Katie Fitch. It's really nice to meet you." In an blink of an eye Katie Fitch transformed from being shy and insecure to the most charming creature Gina's ever met.

Gina's smile threatened to split her face in half as she shook Katie's hand. From the first moment she's laid her eyes on Katie, she thought she was a sweetheart and now she was finally able to understand how the girl had captured Naomi in a matter of minutes. Then Gina's smile fell when she remembered how her daughter was acting like she never wanted to see Katie again. She really hoped they would work it out, whatever had happened, because this looked as if it had potential to turn into something great.

"It's so lovely to finally meet you Katie. Naomi told me all about you. It's really great to put a face to the name." Gina resisted the urge to hug Katie when she noticed the girl blushing. Cute.

"She talks about me?" Katie whispered suddenly very shyly, looking up from under her lashes. Gina laid her hand on Katie's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. It appeared as if Katie needed a little comfort.

"All the time, honey. I swear I was ready to marry you myself." Gina smiled gently and laughed as Katie's eyes widened slightly. "Don't worry, I wouldn't." She winked and Katie laughed self-consciously, not really worried about THAT but about the 'myself'' in that sentence. Was Naomi thinking about _that_? She must have, or Gina wouldn't have put it that way.

"Excuse me ma'am. Could you tell me where to find the rest room?" Gina looked surprised to the footballer who called her names a few minutes ago and smiled, pointing him into the right direction. She was aware of the look Katie sent him and was sure she had to thank the feisty girl for his politeness.

"You took care of him then?" Katie nodded, fidgeting with her fingers again.

"Yeah, I hope that was all right? I know him, and he needs to be put into his place from time to time. He can be kind of an twat when he's with his mates." Katie hurriedly explained, fearing she did something wrong but Gina laughed and waved the explanation away. She couldn't care less about Katie sorting him out. She was thankful, the girl was being a big help she didn't expect. A very pleasant surprise.

"Don't worry honey. Naomi told me you can stand your ground pretty well. Now, I will deliver the tray and be right back. You just go behind the bar and make yourself at home. Make yourself a drink, will you?" With that Gina was already on her way to the table. Katie sighed and went behind the bar, going to the man who tried to gain her attention, thinking she was a waitress.

"Hello, what can I get you? I hope you don't have to hurry, I don't know my way around yet." She asked. He was in his early thirties and grinned, telling her she could take all the time she needed if she drank one pint with him. Remembering coyote ugly, she nodded and laughed, already looking for an empty bottle to spit the alcohol into.

Two pints weren't hard to do and she was back in a matter of minutes.

"Here you go. That'll be ten thirty please." He pulled the money out of his wallet, giving her three five pound notes. As she tried to find the change in her bag (she didn't have a waiter wallet after all) he told her to keep the change and buy herself something nice. Turning around, she rolled her eyes. What nice thing could she buy herself for _four_ Pounds? She needed eggs and milk though, she thought as she made her way over to start taking care of the footballer booth order. She made drink after drink when something stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Oi, stop trying to flirt with my girlfriend, mate." Cook's voice warned. She looked around and saw Cook sitting with some curly haired guy near the bar. They were playing cards. She totally forgot about him. She told him earlier to wait a minute, because she wanted to check on Naomi but then the blonde had been ignoring her and suddenly she was waiting Danny's booth. It happened all so fast, Cook slipping off her mind.

The man turned his head to Cook and laughed. "Shut it little boy. The adults are talking." Katie bit her lip already having the feeling this was the wrong thing to say to Cook. "If I want to flirt with some chick, I damn well will. Got it?" Katie realized her suspicion was correct as Cook stood and walked right up to the guy, almost baring his teeth. He looked ready to pounce.

"Watch it, grandpa." He sneered as the guy started to stand up as well. Katie rolled her eyes, she hated all the testosterone fighting. She caught a glimpse of blonde hair, and a moment later Naomi filled her field of vision. The blonde planted herself easily between the men and turned her face to her mad best friend.

"Cook, back the fuck off." She ordered with a hard stare, putting her palms on his chest she was holding him at arms length. She knew what Cook was about to do and she really couldn't deal with his stupid actions today.

"Yeah, Cook, back off!" Laughed the customer, clearly mocking the younger man. Cook's eyes narrowed and his jaw set, he was obviously fighting the urge to push Naomi to the side and beat the crap out of this guy but the small hands on his chest held more power than chains ever could.

Cook knew that Naomi always wanted him to be his best. She was there to bail him out when he got arrested, and sometimes she was sitting beside him. She never judged him and he knew he could count on her, not always, but at the times it mattered. That's why he tried to stay calm for as long as he could if Naomi was keeping him from fucking some tosser up instead of helping him. She was clever and she knew what was best in this situations.

Naomi turned her head back to the older guy with an unbelieving look on her face. "Are you seriously trying to get yourself into the hospital? What's going on here?" She asked, her patience fading with every passing second. She wanted to stay out of trouble and keep Cook out of trouble this night but this man was seriously begging for it.

"I wanted to get it on with the hot waitress, and he started to threaten me. I didn't know she's his fucking girlfriend, did I? But I won't let some stupid kid talk to me like that." He explained through gritted teeth.

Face full of betrayal, Naomi looked from her best friend to the bar, already knowing the answer to the question as to who might this girlfriend be, because it sure as hell wasn't her mother. She let her hands drop from Cook's chest as if they got burned. She couldn't deal with this.

"Everything all right Katie?" She heard another male voice ask. Looking into the direction it came from she came face to face with a football player who was leaning over the bar, looking intently at Katie. "If they are making you uncomfortable I'll take care of it." He promised, watching Cook and the other guy with suspicion.

Naomi saw Katie rolling her eyes and hiss at him. "Fuck off Danny. How many times do I need to fucking tell you? I don't fucking need you to protect me! Here's your fucking pint. Now fuck off, will you?" Naomi laughed and shook her head. This _**HAD**_ to be a joke. Was the universe trying to tell her something? Out of all the football players in England, the one Katie had a kid with had to be in her mother's pub on the day Katie was there with her.

Cook narrowed his eyes at Danny. Laughing bitterly, Naomi moved out from in-between the testosterone sandwich. There was no way she was going to watch the dogs mark their terrotories. She walked into someone backwards before feeling her mother's arms around her waist.

"It's all right love. Calm down." Her mother's voice soothingly whispered into her ear, but Naomi met Katie's guilty eyes and shook her head. She didn't know what to think. It wasn't Katie's fault that Danny was at the pub, but it was the icing on the cake.

Walking up to the bar she forcefully grabbed her bag and pulled the scooter's keys out of it. She tossed them at Cook before she crossed the pub and walked through the door that lead to the stairs. She just wanted to go into her shower and yell.

Taking two steps at a time Naomi moved as fast as she could. She had just needed to get out of there. Laughing, she realized that Cook would take care of Katie. After taking her to his place, Cook would take her home. Naomi opened her door and slammed it shut with a bang. The pictures on the wall shook with the force. Throwing her bag onto the floor she kicked her shoes off, then tore off her clothes and went straight for the shower. The hot water always calmed her down, but this time it didn't help like it usually did. She turned it hotter until her skin felt as if it was about to crack, but she just closed her eyes and enjoyed it. Cursing herself for not turning up the radio in the bathroom, she started to roughly wash her body. If the radio had been on, she could have yelled. It would help calming her down a little but harsh swearing had to do.

"Fucking Cook, fucking Danny, fucking customer everyone all over fucking Katie." She snapped at no one, rubbing the invisible dirt off her body. It was strange, after having a fight or having a bad day it felt good to just rub it off, as if it was dirt you could just wash away.

The fog was making it hard to see anything as Naomi opened the shower curtain to step out of the shower. She stood in front of the mirror and rubbed her hand across it, trying to see her reflection when her heart stopped and she shrieked.

She spun around with wide eyes and hands that desperately tried to cover her private body parts up. It was harder than it sounds. She didn't know which hand to put where while she yelled at Katie for breaking and entering into her flat.

"So? What other choice did I have? Huh? You just fucking _left_ me in the pub!" Katie responded, far to calmly for Naomi's liking. Like she didn't find it disturbing at all that she just walked in and was standing in front of a very naked Naomi.

"You could have gone home, to Cook, Danny or the sleazy dude for all I care but not into MY BATHROOM! Pass me the towel! It's hanging behind you!" Naomi snapped. She didn't even bother to mask her jealousy, she didn't want to talk anything out in all her naked glory. All she wanted in that very moment was the towel. She felt physically and emotionally naked. Who knew how long Katie had been there. Who knew what she heard and how much of Naomi cursing her out? Naomi tended to let her shower know everything that pissed her off.

"No." Katie calmly responded, leaning against the wall where the towels were, hanging and mocking Naomi. The blonde's eyes bulged out.

"What the fuck? _NO_? Katie, I'm serious. If you don't fucking give me a towel in the next five seconds!" The naked girl exclaimed, furious. The nerve of Katie, coming into her bathroom and keeping her from putting clothes on. Naomi was seething with rage, all the events from the last hour were exploding inside of her.

"You need to calm down Naomi. I'm not going to let you talk to me like that without a fucking good reason." Katie explained patiently and it was all it took for Naomi to finally explode.

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING KID! FUCK OFF!" She screamed and hurriedly moved to the door, not caring about her nudity any more, she just wanted to get out of the bathroom. Reaching the door she opened it forcefully and ran into her bedroom.

Suddenly she was turned around and grabbed by the arms, hard.

Starring her down, Katie moved her to the bed, pushed her down on it, and laid herself flat on top of the naked blonde. After some struggling she pinned her arms above her head to hold a fighting Naomi in place.

"Fuck." Katie whispered, closing her eyes for a second when she realized that she actually was on top of an very naked Naomi. The blonde attempted to wiggle out from under her but her trying wasn't really convincing as she closed her eyes and let out a long moan. All the moving resulted in Katie's thigh landing firmly between her own.


	6. bite marks are love marks

_**Hello lovelies, I'm really sorry about the delay but here's the next chapter. **_

_**I had a lot of work to do the last weeks, helped out at some events at the pub beside my regular jobs and my whole body ached when I fell into bed in the morning, only to get up at stupid o'clock and work again.**_

_**I hope you like it, tell me what you think .**_

_**I appreciate every review I get. **_

_**Thank you soo much for the lovely comments and mails, alarms and reading the story. **_

_ **Bite marks are love marks**_

Naomi panted, trying to catch her breath for the last hour. Every time she got it somewhat under control, a hand snuck back under the covers. Sometimes it landed on her hip, drawing circles until she couldn't take the torture any more and attacked the naked woman beside her. Other times it slowly scratched down her sides, leaving her a trembling and begging mess until the naked woman beside her began her own invasion. Perfect match made in heaven.

She felt the duvet moving again and grabbed Katie's hand before it could make contact with her skin. She intertwined their fingers and lazily turned head around, throwing a knowing smirk in Katie's direction.

"Watch your hand." She teased, gasping as she caught sight of Katie's naked torso. She just couldn't satiate her ravenous appetite for Katie.

Katie had magnificent tits Naomi had spend _hours_ admiring. She's seen her fair share of them in the past but Katie's breasts were really impressive. They were big but not too big or saggy. She's never seen anything like that. Her ex girlfriends' and flings' breasts were always missing something, or had too much of it. Naomi hadn't known what she was missing until she saw Katie's perfect breasts. She could spend her whole life touching and looking at them. She was ruined, no breast would be good enough any more for her.

She bit her lip. Seeing sweaty Katie with just-got-fucked-hair, smeared make up and really impressive tits turned her on. She shuddered.

The blonde put their joined hands above their heads and softly grabbed Katie's hip with her free hand. She pulled them closer together until their bodies collide. Their faces were almost melting into one another as she breathed Katie's air, gazing adoringly into her breathtaking brown eyes.

Whispering, she asked if Katie was okay as she softly stroked the skin on her back and drank everything about Katie in.

Katie closed her eyes for a moment, just enjoying the gesture before she slowly nodded kissing the blondes cheek. Her free hand was moving around Naomi's naked hips and casually covered her butt, squeezing it softly.

"What time is it?" Her voice was hoarse, and a proud smile appeared on the blonde's lips. She was the reason Katie screamed most of the night, making her voice that hoarse. Who _wouldn't_ be proud?

Turning her head slowly to the door, she looked at the clock hanging above it and sighed. It was already after ten am, and she was sure Katie had to leave soon. She didn't want her to leave. With the events of last night still fresh in her mind, she couldn't let her just go, _right_?

How could she? After an explosive night like this being able to get out of bed would be difficult. Drink some coffee, smoke the first fag, and then what? Was she supposed to go back into her usual daily routine and get on with her life? No. She couldn't. Not while she wasn't certain that Katie was hers.

Naomi was the last person to get attached this quickly. She usually didn't care **THAT** much and was able to continue her life. Something happened last night that changed her, but she couldn't tell what it was or when it happened. She just felt different, changed. Snuggling against Katie's skin, watching her writhe and seeing the uncontrollable force Katie Fitch has inside of her and to top it all; being the reason for it exploding was one of the reasons she _couldn't_ just stop doing that. She couldn't stop holding, kissing, tasting, and feeling her if she wanted to. She was a captured woman.

"Ten fifteen." She whispered, softly scratching Katie's side, moving between her shoulder blades before her hand travelled back around, her fingers playing with Katie's right nipple.

"Fuck." Katie moaned, straight away laying down half on top of Naomi. She sucked on the blonde's pulse point, soft hands running through her purple tousled locks and massaging her scalp. A thigh found its way between hers. Taking a sharp breath, Katie ground down on it.

Reaching between the bodies, she put her hands on Naomi's tits. She palmed them roughly as the blonde wrapped her arms around her hips, slamming her down on her thigh. Hard. Slow and hard. "Naomi...fuck..don't fucking stop..." Gasping Katie ordered, rotating her hips faster. She hoped Naomi would get the message and finally fuck her _properly_.

And she did. Promising there's nothing that could get her to stop Naomi's hand sneaked between their bodies and begun its journey downwards. Making out sounds of someone coming up the stairs, she cursed loudly. Right then her mother knocked on the door.

Katie's devilish grin and wandering hand didn't help her to focus on the door. It was crystal clear that she didn't like being left unsatisfied, and the blonde wasn't complaining at all. Katie grabbed the Naomi's hand and directed it between her legs. She could finally feel the blonde's fingers on her clit after some difficulties and readjustments to their position.

Naomi groaned and didn't try to suppress the grin, because she remembered making that sound before. A few hours earlier she almost died of embarrassment after doing it for the first time. The other woman had freed something inside of her. Being inside of Katie pushed Naomi's buttons and let her forget that she wasn't an animal.

Thrusting two fingers smoothly inside Katie, the blonde watched her face transforming. It was beautiful to witness someone losing control, and Katie looked _spectacular_. Her eyes turned almost black, moving wildly around her body worked of its own accord looking for more. Her head fell. In fact Katie's whole body dropped on top of Naomi as she breathed into the blonde's neck. Naomi was able to gaze up and see it all unfold beautifully in front her. She loved every second of it, pulling Katie closer to her. She still couldn't get enough. She never could.

The relentless knocking continued, but Naomi never stopped fucking her. She threw Katie down flat on the bed and doubled her efforts because she needed to make her come, quickly. Maybe her mother would leave when she realized they were not going to answer the door. There was no way she would **EVER** stop fucking Katie.

Katie yelled when Naomi pushed deeper into her. Her arm was burning like hell because it wasn't used to that much of an work out. They've been at it for the last sixteen hours and her whole body was aching, but she didn't care. Not in that moment anyway, how could she? Katie was going crazy under her fingers, trashing violently around and gasping for air. She grabbed Katie's neck kissing her with such force she feared she would break the soft skin of her lips. Katie didn't seem to mind when she did, she pushed herself up and grabbed a fistful of Naomi's hair. Pulling her head to the side, she bit into the blonde's neck. Hard. Naomi shrieked, sure she was bleeding.

Glaring at Katie, something primal took a hold of her as she pushed Katie back down on the bed. Holding Katie's hands above her head, she lay herself over Katie's body on the left side, grabbing her right leg she wrapped it around her waist and used her hips to thrust deeper and harder into her. "Fucking hell Katie!" She grunted, overwhelmed by her instinct to fuck Katie through the bed. She's never been more determined to give her best, to give as good as Katie took than in this moment. She would move heaven and hell to break Katie, and then put her back together again. Katie was putty in her hands giving her a weird sense of power she had never had before. Not like this. This wasn't love making, or even shagging; this was earth-shattering and pure want that brought her to the point of no return. "AAAAHHHH!" Naomi yelled, looking in shock at her left forearm.

Her eyes narrowed, making out the clearly visible reddening impression of Katie's teeth on her skin. She bit her. She fucking bit her. On purpose. The second time. This was was a fight about control and Naomi wasn't about to back down.

Turning her head to the girl lying under her she pressed her lips to Katie's and kissed her with the same force she fucked her. The sweat forming on her whole body made clapping sounds as their bodies collided with each other.

"Fucking finally...don't stop...fucking kissing me...FUCK!" Katie gasped out between frantic kisses. Naomi followed her orders, biting Katie's lip hard, tugging on it and breathing heavily into her mouth as she entered another finger inside of her while her thumb _finally_ started to rub her swollen clit.

But then all movements stopped. Both girls froze. Hearing a little boy yelling for his mother did that to people. After a shock second their eyes met.

"What is he doing here?" Naomi hissed wide eyed, not really sure how to feel about the situation. Katie smiled, kissing Naomi one last time softly on the lips she climbed out from under the blonde and left the bed, didn't even bother covering herself with the duvet as she looked for her clothes. Finding them, she sniffed and grimaced before looking with a pout to Naomi, who was still laying motionless on the bed, trying to control her ragged breathing.

"Can I borrow some clothes? These are really gross. I played in the park in them, had ice and beer poured over them and they stink like hell." Naomi nodded, pointing to the dresser by the door she let Katie decide what she would like to wear. The young mother put some jeans and a black I love New York shirt on before looking expectantly at Naomi, eyebrows raised. "I'm opening the front door in a few seconds. You might want to put some clothes on." With that she left the bedroom closing the door on her way out.

Slowly walking to the front door, she opened it with a big smile. Gina had a crying Bence in her arms. The little boy was all worked up from knocking on the door that his mother was supposed to be behind yet felt as if she would never open it.

"Awe, my baby boy, why are you crying?" She gently asked, already reaching out for her son who jumped crying into her arms. She smiled, rubbing his back and whispering softly into his baby smelling neck. She tried to calm him down, not liking seeing him that upset.

Walking back into the flat, she left the door open for Gina and sat down on a chair in the kitchen. Starting to make coffee Gina smiled. She was busy trying not to get caught observing Katie with the little boy in her arms, clinging to his mum as if she would disappear again.

"It's okay Bencey, everything is all right." The young mother cooed. Her smile widened when she felt the baby stop crying, and his hysterical hiccups turned into quiet sobs. "Why are you so upset, hm? There's nothing to cry about. Come on, tell mama what's going on." Helping Bence to stand on her thighs and looking into his red wet face, she started to clean the tears softly off it.

His lower lip trembled again, and Katie laughed, pulling the baby back into her arms. He was very dramatic and as long as Katie knew he was all right she found it really adorable. Before he could start crying again, she asked Gina who has brought him to the pub.

"Your red-haired copy brought him. She's downstairs eating breakfast with her girlfriend, but the little cutie lost his patience waiting for you and demanded to see you." Gina smiled, handing Katie a steaming cup of coffee and an orange juice for Bence. She sat down opposite of the still sobbing baby and his mama. She decided to wait until Naomi emerged from the bedroom, because they had things to discuss.

"Why did they come here, for breakfast I mean? I told them to stay away." Katie wondered out loud. Ideas of how she could make Emily pay for this were running through her head. Bence glared at her and started to yell something only a mother could understand but Katie just laughed, kissing his temple. "I'm always happy to see you, honey. I didn't mean you." She sincerely promised. Usually they didn't have much trouble with Bence, but he was always a little whiny and clingy after being apart from his mum. She let him have a little reassurance, but he knew not to push his luck. Most times.

"Did you say thank you for your juice honey?" Her tone changing into a motherly reminding one which made him turn around and smile an almost toothless smile at Gina.

"Taaaank yuuuu." He said in a voice that sounded more like singing at the moment. Beaming with delight, Gina reached across the table to pat his little hand.

"Your very welcome, honey. Do you like your juice?" Bobbing his head up and down, his whole body bounced causing him to spill some juice. "Awe, come here, I'll help you to clean you up. Your mum can go and get herself cleaned up." Bence looked between his mother and the blonde lady until he decided to allow his mum to clean herself up. He climbed off Katie and ran into Gina's open arms without hesitating.

Katie took a big gulp of her coffee. "Are you really sure it's no bother? I can just take him with me." Her offer was waved away by Gina who was already standing by the door with Katie's son.

"We'll be downstairs, love. Take your time, and try to lure Naomi out of hiding. I need to talk to her about something." With that the woman left Katie alone in the kitchen to drink her coffee and finally wash her face. She looked horrible.

Checking the time, Katie made her way back into the bedroom. The surprise was written on her face as her eyes landed on Naomi. The freshly showered and dressed blonde sat on the bed applying make-up to her face.

"Wow. You just really didn't want to see him, did you?" Katie stated, her eyes following Naomi's every move. The blonde shrugged slightly not even batting an eye. She just continued her mission to make herself look presentable and cover the bite marks covering her skin.

"I didn't want to see him while I was naked, no. And I really don't think that's a reason to be pissed at me Katie, so you can stop trying to kill me with your looks. Believe it or not, you are not Medusa babe. " Naomi's response was emotionless as she started to work on her hair, completely ignoring Katie's glaring eyes. She knew that if she looked into them or let herself be pulled into that argument they _would_ regret it. Both of them.

Her full length mirror was moved to the side and she looked right into Katie's stomach. She sighed loudly before letting her eyes snap up to meet fiery ones. Katie was mad. Katie was ready to fight.

"Listen _babe_, I didn't plan on Bence being here this morning. It's not my fucking fault Emily thought they should get fucking breakfast in this dump but you don't get to make me feel guilty for leaving your bed because my child was crying. Understood?" Naomi scoffed, standing up she crossed her arms and looked at Katie, disgusted by her.

"Like that was the reason. What kind of a fucked up person do you think I am? Of course I want you to look after your kid. I'd fucking expect you to leave me in bed for him." Katie recoiled, she didn't expect Naomi to be this mad about that or to have such a perfect attitude on that subject. She wasn't used to that.

Every other person she's been together with got mad every time she left them when her child needed her. She didn't run to Bence every second , but she would comfort him if he woke up crying. Sadly most people were selfish and didn't like their cuddle or sex-time being interrupted by a crying kid. Someone actually believing that she should stop the world for him was new, it confused her. Why did act Naomi like this? This couldn't be real. She was too perfect in every aspect she got to know over the few times she met her.

"I'm fucking serious Katie, stop making a monster ou" A soft kiss interrupted Naomi's rant and gentle hands captured her face, stroking it with a new tenderness. Naomi, still mad at Katie for assuming the worst of her, tried to resist the kiss but Katie refused to release her. She kissed her over and over again. One hand was cupping Naomi's face gently as the other pulled her left arm up. Katie kissed the space her teeth left visible marks on. "I'm sorry." whispering she kissed the mark again before gazing up into softening icy blue eyes.

All fight left Naomi as she witnessed the complete change in Katie's behaviour and the way she looked at her, it was as if Naomi was something Katie looked at for the first time, she looked at her as if she couldn't believe she could be real. It warmed her heart breaking it at the same time and she sighed softly, stroking Katie's cheek gently she ran her fingers over the slightly swollen bottom lip she bit a few minutes ago. "I'm sorry too."

She knew Katie wasn't apologizing for the biting. She was apologizing for assuming the worst of her, and Naomi herself didn't apologize for biting Katie's lip. Her heart was breaking thinking about the reasons why Katie was so leery of others. What other people must have done to her for her to be that cautious. Katie always seemed to be prepared to defend herself and her son, Naomi didnt even want to think about why.

That was what Naomi was sorry about. She was sorry Katie had to go through so much because of narrow minded selfish bastards who had hurt her. In that moment she knew she would do everything she could to gain Katie's full trust. She wanted her to feel secure with Naomi. She didn't want her worrying her gorgeous head off about things that hadn't happened yet. She wanted to make sure Katie knew that she would do her best to make and keep her happy.

Looking into breathtaking brown eyes, the blonde was able to read everything in them. Katie understood what Naomi tried to tell her without using words. She understood all and more when her eyes glistened with unshed tears up. "What? No, no no no. Babe, don't cry, don't do that." Naomi panicked and pulled Katie into her arms. "Don't cry, I'm sorry. Please, stop it." Naomi started getting nervous, because she was terrible with crying girls. She always said the wrong things and made them cry even more. She kissed the top of her Katie's head, and stroked her neck softly. She was thinking about ways to make it up to the girl when she heard Katie's cute laugh. She was laughing!

Katie moved her head from out of the crook of Naomi's neck, washing her tears off her face with the back of her hand. She beamed up at the blonde in pure adoration, still laughing lightly.

"You are made for me, aren't you?" smiling that much her face looked like it was glowing, Katie asked. She didn't expect an answer from the dumbfounded girl in front of her, leaning in she pressed her still salty lips to Naomi's. The blonde was still shocked from the former revelation. It took her a whole five seconds to start responding but when she did the kiss felt different. Both women realizing that this was going to be a great adventure, life.

Something started to vibrate against Katie's hip. She laughed, pecking Naomi's lips one more time before she stepped out of their embrace. Seeing Naomi's confused face, eyes still closed and lips trying to reach Katie. The other girl reached into the blondes jeans to pull her phone out. Naomi opened her eyes, finding Katie's grinning face and her phone being shaken in front of her.

"You're important." Katie stated, handing the phone over she caught herself in the mirror and froze. She shook her head, bewildered by the fact that her face looked like she was a very sad clown, and no one told her. "I'm going to try and fix the disaster that my face is. Oh and I fucking hate you for letting me run around like that." She declared, glaring at Naomi who was busy grinning and tapping in a number into her phone.

"Yeah, I didn't want to make you cry any more, but really, I beg you; do something about that." She grimaced, ducking when a book flew by her head she chuckled and blew Katie a kiss. "Now go get ready woman, I think your sister needs a kick in her tiny arse for showing up here at this hour." Glad she didn't offend Katie, she hit the green button of her phone and waited. She walked over to her window, opening it she grabbed her pack of fags, lighting one.

Cook- "Blondie? Didn't think you'll call me at this hour. You should be busy fucking the pretty girl right now, man. I'm disappointed."

Naomi laughed with delight. She felt like she could walk on air and not even Cook was able to change that. Katie did come to her and Katie did come for her and he could suck it up.

Naomi- "Oh but I was, the whole evening, night and morning, what did you do? Pathetic little prick, tried to steal some girls from friends?"

Yes, she was walking on air but that didn't mean he was off the hook for what he tried the night before. She was disappointed with him. Thinking that he would never hurt her was an mistake, and it broke her heart. She knew him for years, but never did any of his actions hurt her personally. This was a new situation. It seemed there were a few new situations in her life going on at the moment.

Cook- "Ah, don't be mad, love. You got her, didn't ya? Wanted to check if the girl was right for you, ya know? If she'd get it on with me, you'd know she isn't good enough for ya."

Naomi scoffed. Of course he tried to talk his way out of it but she wasn't some stupid bimbo. She knew him better than he knew himself, and that helped her seeing the bullshit he was trying to sell her.

Naomi- " Really? How would sticking your fucking crayon dick into her help us figure out if she's good enough for me, huh? You should really stop and think before you act, Cook because it's fucking pathetic. You try it on with someone sooo much out of your league. Did you really think she'd let you anywhere near her? Grow the fuck up and keep your dirty hands off her, got it?"

Knowing she was being harsh and unfair didn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth. She's had enough of his shit. He made her feel insecure and jealous, a thing she never expected to feel because of her best friend.

Cook- " Oh ya? Fuck you Blondie. Really, just fucking fuck you!"

Cook snapped. Naomi's word hitting him as hard as a punch would. But she just laughed, being royally pissed.

Naomi- " Katie already did, sorry mate. Just fucking leave me alone, yeah?"

Cook- " No fucking way, I'm already on my way to the pub."

The line went dead. Naomi sighed, taking a long drag of her cigarette. She turned around, sensing Katie's presence. She saw the other girl staring at her flabbergasted. Her purple locks bounced as she shook her head, trying to understand what it was she's just witnessed.

Naomi raised an eyebrow, asking if Katie had an problem but the other girl still shook her head. The blonde grinned and stalked over to Katie, taking her hand she kissed it and winked walking them to the door in silence.

Reaching the stairs Katie pulled Naomi to her, staring into ice blue eyes that were so expressive it almost hurt. They were open showing every emotion running through the blonde. Always.

"What was that?" Katie asked, needing answers. Why? She didn't know, but she cared that the blonde looked ready to crawl through the phone and strangle Cook with her bare hands. Shrugging Naomi shook her head, pure innocence pouring in waves out of her. Interesting, Katie thought, she had to watch for that. "You were a bitch." She stated, confused.

"Yeah? He'll live. Now come on, Bence is waiting." The blonde tried to start walking down the stairs but Katie kept a hold on her hand, cemented in place. "What, Katie?" Asking exasperatedly Naomi locked her eyes on brown ones, daring Katie to prompt further but Katie never backed down from a dare.

"You were talking about me like I was a slut, a trophy. I think I deserve to fucking know what it was all about?" Her lisp making Naomi smile unconsciously. "Stop fucking looking at me like that!" Katie shrieked, annoyed at being smiled at in an argument but Naomi just pulled her to her and wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her neck softly as she talked into it.

"Yes, I did brag about fucking you, and I'll probably do it again. He's my best friend, and that's what best friends do. I promise you I will never think of you as a slut because you are soo much more than that, Katie. You don't even realize that, do you?" Kissing the freshly washed neck one last time as she slapped Katie arse, and bolted down the stairs with Katie chasing after her.

Opening the door to the pub Katie grabbed Naomi's hand, cheekily grinning at her. Answering Naomi's questioning look with an ;" I'm going to brag too." She opened the door and strutted into the pub like she owned it, never letting go of the blondes hand.


	7. fire and ice

**Hola!  
><strong>

**So, either I broke something by deleting the authors note from the chapter about losing my old beta or i really didnt get any reviews for the last chapter. **

**:( I'll say it's the last chapter, maybe you guys didnt like it? I dont know, just tell me if something bothered you. **

**I dont want to beg for reviews but not getting a single one is a bummer. **

**I hope you like this one, it's the longest chapter over 5.000 words just for you! We'll see everyone again, lets see how that works out for them?**

* * *

><p><strong>Fire and Ice<strong>

* * *

><p>"Look who dragged the cat in." Emily grinned with the straw from her coke between her teeth as her sister finally entered the pub with a cheeky grin. Naomi's hand still firmly placed in hers . Effy was sitting next to her girlfriend with her arm draped behind Emily. She tilted her head, smirking at the women walking towards them.<p>

"It's supposed to be; look who the cat dragged in, smart ass" Katie snapped, sitting across from the couple and making room for Naomi to sit down beside her. She glared at her smug looking sister. She would love to wipe that grin off Emily's face, but feeling Naomi's hand reach for hers under the table distracted her. She sent the blonde a sweet smile.

"Cute. And I think Em had it right, you look ready to get your claws out Kitty Kay." Effy commended.

Taking a sip of her coffee, she watched the girls being all cute and awkward. They didn't know where to put their hands, to look or how to behave making them seem like teenagers.

Rolling her eyes at Effy's nickname for her, Katie placed their joined hands on the table while giving the couple a challenging look. She didn't have the nerve to play games, hating to feel awkward she decided to throw it out in the open. She's spend the night with Naomi, no need to try to make up some stupid lame excuses about taking it slow or hide what they had. Or were about to have.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing here you bitches? I thought we said I'd come home this evening, and now you're stalking me? Bitch move, Effy. Emily I can understand, she's always a bitch but I was expecting more from you." She teased, showing off her dimples and melting Naomi's heart in the process.

"Look at this. Naomi is about to turn to a puddle over there. Isn't that cute?" Emily laughed as the blonde blushed, looking anywhere but the girls sitting across her. Feeling Katie squeeze her hand Naomi smiled. Why should she feel embarrassed or awkward? This beautifully smiling girl beside her was looking at her with such an open expression she should be fucking proud, not shrinking away because her girlfriend's twin teased her. Laughing, after she realized what label she stamped on Katie in her mind she shook her head.

Naomi looked straight into Emily's eyes, muttering her next words.

"I look like that, don't I? But you know, I was actually thinking about all the things I could have continued to do to your sister if you hadn't barge in here." Seeing Emily's mouth falling open was the success she's hoped for, and the whole table broke out in laughter. Even Emily did, after she was able to stop the images from popping into her head of what Naomi would have done to her sister. It was disgusting.

"Good one babes." Katie laughed. Leaning over, she kissed the blondes cheek softly, lingering a little longer than intended. She was ecstatic that Naomi was so comfortable joking around with her family. Naomi smiled and winked at her and then at Emily who threw her straw at her, still giggling.

"Bitch, you scarred me for life with that. I really don't need details of my sister non-existent sex life, thank you very much." Emily shuddered, grimacing as thoughts of her sisters not so non-existent sex life hit her. Sharing a room as teenagers let her witness things first hand, and she has been traumatized ever since. She grimaced. Memories about a boy called Brandon and his squeaking noises filled her head.

"Where's Bence?" Katie asked the girls, looking around the pub.

She knew he would be safe with Gina, but curiosity got the best of her. Her eyes fell on Emily's drink and she stole her sisters coke. She took an extra long gulp of it swatting her twin's hand away as she tried to get it back.

Naomi laughed and stood up, going over to the bar she asked if someone wanted anything. Grabbing the glasses and bottles she needed she made herself and Katie a drink, the others didn't want anything more. With a big smile she hummed to herself feeling very good overall.

"He's in some other room. Gina gave him pens and papers, and they wanted to draw you a picture. Apparently we were too loud for him, and he wanted some privacy." Emily explained with a smile, her tone showing the love she held for the little guy. Naomi learned later the reason why Emily was so incredibly present in his life.

"What are we doing tonight?" Effy asked when everyone was sitting again. Everyone drank their drinks and just chatted while they waited for Bence to finish his masterpiece.

Katie shrugged as Emily started to list seven different clubs they could go to. The blonde didn't think Emily would be the party addict of the group, she'd have picked Effy and Katie. Judgemental, again.

Naomi was wondering about their professions because it was Sunday and they wanted to go out anyway. She decided to ask them, if they were to be friends they should be knowing each other a little. Emily was the one to respond while Effy was busy tipping on her phone, and Katie was people-watching.

"Effy works from home. She's writing articles for 'Let's rock.' She's a genius aren't you babe?" Clearly proud of her girlfriend Emily leaned over and kissed Effy's lips. They were already turned into her direction while the brunettes eyes were still glued to the phone in her hands. Naomi sniggered, finding the routine in their relationship adorable.

"She's probably googling some new big shot indie bands right now to write about them. She's always on her fucking phone. I'd have left years ago if she wasn't such an awesome shag, right Eff?" Emily teased, knowing that Effy wasn't listening to a word she was saying as she nodded.

The laughing red head looked back at Naomi, watching her play with her sister's fingers subconsciously. A frown formed on her face. "I'm a waitress, I don't know, maybe next month I'll be finally working in an pharmacy, but for now I'm waiting tables. Need to pay the bills, don't I? And Katiekins here works in Tesco a few streets from her place."

Emily continued to talk but Naomi tuned her out. Looking at Katie, she imagined her sitting in Tesco and fighting with costumers. It fit, but somehow she couldn't see Katie employed there for the rest of her life.

The door opened, and Cook walked in. Pulling his jacket off, he marched to the table glaring at Naomi. The blonde rolled her eyes after seeing that he looked worse for wear. Again. His clothes were crumbled and looked like someone has danced on them, and he had a gross stain on his shirt but of course his face looked flawless. It always did. Even when he had a cut on his brow he still looked great.

Seeing the other women, his glare transformed into a charming smile. He bowed. Glancing from under his eyelashes, he winked at Emily. Clearly picking her to be his next victim.

"Pleased to meet you. Name's Cook but you can call me anything you want to gorgeous." Reaching for Emily's hand, a cold voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Touch her, and I'll rip your balls off." Effy's voice was melodic like always was but as she directed her words towards the still bowing man, it sounded menacing. "And make you eat them."

A cold wave ran through the room. Cook slowly stood and grinned cautiously at Effy who was still looking at her phone. Showing no signs that she was about to explode, her arm still draped behind Emily like she didn't just state that he would end up as a castrated man.

"No need to get all jealous on me, hot stuff, there's enough Cookie for everyone." When Effy's eyes slowly met his, he visibly paled. He had never been looked at with so much coldness before. Coughing, he looked at Naomi with confusion in his eyes, but the blonde just raised an eyebrow as if to say; told you so.

His eyes followed Naomi's arm. Smirking, he winked at her when he realized she was holding Katie's hand. "Well done, Blondie. Guess I need to pay up, huh?" His cold eyes showed that he was trying to get her in trouble because Naomi had hurt him on the phone. She opened her mouth in shock, only to close it again. She was speechless. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't believe he had the guts to say that. Clearly he had a dead wish.

"A bet?" Katie's voice asked.

Naomi felt light-headed.

She feared that Katie would walk out of her life before she even had her.

"Really, you made a bet about me?" Her tone didn't give anything away. Her emotionless voice scared Naomi more than yelling would have. She could work with Katie yelling at her, kicking her and even biting her but being emotionless? No, she couldn't do that.

Slowly she turned her head to the other woman. Her face was guilt ridden as she pleaded with her eyes. What she was pleading for? She had no idea. She just needed to do it. Katie looked like the girl you needed to beg for forgiveness to.

"I'll just get myself a drink since there's no fucking waitress working today." Cook snapped at Naomi and walked off to get himself a pint. His work was done.

Naomi had hurt him, and he couldn't deal with that. She was the only person that never judged him. She was the one who showed him he wasn't nothing, and she was the one that stood by his site when someone threw dirt at him. It broke him seeing her throwing it.

He knew he went too far this time. He knew he acted like a prick, but that's what people do, isn't it? Fuck things up because they are driven by their emotions. Regretting what he did, he thought about a way to fix things, but nothing came to his mind. He didn't know how to handle this. He's hurt her. He's hurt his Naomi, and she was about to snap. He knew that much. It won't be pretty.

Hearing her footsteps move towards the bar, he took a deep breath bracing himself. He knew her steps well enough to recognize them, even after a drunken night like the last one it wasn't hard to recognize them.

"You can't stand me actually finding someone who gets me, can you?" He'd expected her to yell, hit him and maybe throw his pint in his face but she sounded exhausted, resigned.

Looking at her, it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks, she was giving up one him because of some chick she met a few weeks ago. That pissed him off.

"What the fuck?" He choked out, unable to say anything else because Naomi didn't even really know Katie. She was looking at him like he was nothing but a fucking loser, like he was a stranger and she could live happily without him in her life. And all that because of some stupid bitch, he bitterly thought. What was he supposed to think? This Katie chick waltzed into their lives and fucked it up.

"Our bets Cook, they were for fun. We were just having fun, you and me. They were never meant to hurt anybody. That's what we do, we have fun. And you can't stand the idea of me starting to question if this is really what I want to do for the rest of my life; some stupid bets about fucking random chicks." Naomi smiled, a tiny smile that hurt him like a punch in the jaw.

"But she isn't a random chick, is she? You had to know she was off limits. You knew it, and what did you do? You tried to fuck her before I did. How fucked up is that? You knew she could change me, and that fucking scared you." She sighed. Taking the pint he pushed in front of her, she sipped on it.

Naomi bit her lip while looking him dead in the eye. Daring him to tell her differently.

"You knew I was interested in _her_, not only fucking her but getting to know her. She is fucking fabulous, but you wouldn't know that because you didn't care. The only thing you cared about is winning a bet and bedding a girl I was interested in." She gulped her drink almost fully down when someone sat down beside her.

She didn't dare to look into Katie's eyes, fearing to find the worst in them. Hurt. Disappointment.

The only thing she _did_ was to continue her conversation with Cook. She had to. She had to make him see what he did, if she wanted him to be supportive of her decisions he needed to open his eyes and stop the innocence act. Otherwise they really had a problem.

It wasn't Katie. It was Naomi's choices to be hers alone and not being sabotaged by her jealous best friend. If she wanted to keep him in her life, they needed to find a way for him to cope with her changing. Everyone did. It wasn't a bad thing, changing in a relationship. The opposite, because every person you meet and love has some kind of influence on you and it leaves marks.

She doesn't mean completely changing her personally is normal, it isn't, but starting to re-think her ways, dreams and attitudes is.

"I didn't know that! How was I supposed to know? It was always like that, man, always. I thought this wasn't different." He defended himself. His nervous eyes showed everyone and their brother that he was lying and Naomi felt the anger starting to rise inside of her.

"But you did. I told you weeks ago that I met the girl I was going to marry, Cook." Hearing the gasp beside her didn't faze Naomi, she needed to bring Cook back down to earth, to see the boy she called her best friend.

"You saw me waiting weeks for her call. You were fucking there Cook. You knew she was special, and you tried to fuck her anyway. You tried take that opportunity from me, because you were scared that things might change. And when that didn't work out because she is fucking clever, you had to go and tell her about a fucking bet that I didn't even make." Red faced Cook shook his head. Slamming his pint on the counter, he pointed a finger at Naomi.

"You don't get to do that, Blondie! I'm not the bad guy here. You are the one who fucks girls around and plays with them. I tell them exactly what I want and what I don't. You don't have the fucking decency to do that. You give them false hope so you can win the fucking bet. I'm honest. I'm a good guy, and I didn't do anything wrong. You didn't say she was off limits becau"

Naomi laughed harshly, clenching her fists she stood and glared at him. Her icy gaze froze him in mid sentence.

"You'd like to think so, don't you? What I did to them has nothing to do with this. You just fucking said that because Katie's sitting next to me hearing every fucking word that leaves your fucking mouth! You need to make me look like the worst biggest cunt, fucking bastard. Oh, and I didn't fucking need to tell you she's off limits. If you'd be such a good guy, you'd fucking realize that I care about her. You're supposed to be my fucking best friend. Really James, grow the fuck up because I can't even stand to look at you right now!"

"Fuck you Naomi!" He bellowed, not believing what she was telling him. How could he? He was used to happy Naomi who was always there for him, not this mean brainwashed version of her.

"No, Cook. Really, just fuck yourself." Katie's voice cut in, stopping him from walking around the counter to confront Naomi. He looked ready to rip her apart, and Katie didn't like it. She hated him talking to Naomi like that, listening to their argument showed her how much she already cared for the blonde. It hurt her, seeing Naomi sad hurt Katie more than she realized.

It wasn't how friends were supposed to act, and it wasn't how Cook should be acting right now because if the tear in Naomi's eye would finally fall, Katie would be unstoppable. He used her as a weapon to hurt Naomi and that was a big mistake.

"What?" He laughed. "Stay out of this princess and fuck off, yeah? You did your job now get lost." He couldn't believe the nerve the girl had, after everything she's done. She created this fight between him and Naomi. How could she think she had a right to interject herself into their argument.

"Like fuck I will. I thought I made myself clear last night? I want you to stay out of Naomi's and my business!" she said with almost as much hatred as Effy and Naomi did earlier. "Remember our little conversation?"

The blonde's head snapped to Katie, shocked about the new found information. Katie mentioned talking to Cook last night but she didn't say what it was all about, just that she cleared the air.

"Naomi is my business, love, and she will still be long after you're nothing but a hot memory so I'd shut the fuck up if I were you!" he glared. His voice had a warning tone, but she wasn't have any of it. She was Katie fucking Fitch after all, and little boys with huge egos were her speciality. She ate them for breakfast.

"Right, I don't fucking care. All I care about is you acting like a fucking cunt to your best friend. Look at her!" exasperated her finger pointed at the shell shocked blonde.

"Just fucking look at her for a second, you fucking broke her heart you cunt. I don't fucking care if you try to make her look bad about her past. Everyone has done things they're not proud of, right? I don't care if she's fucked the whole of England promising to marry each and every one of them. You want to know why? Because I have an open fucking mind. If she doesn't give me a fucking good reason to stop trying to get to know her, I fucking wont." she promised with determination.

"And little pathetic attempt like this won't fucking change that. And really, you think I'd be fucking mad at her for a stupid childish bet you made on your own? Without her? You have no fucking idea who you are dealing with here. Either you fucking get your act together and start making it up to her, or be a colossal arsehole and fucking leave" her voice was more a shriek than anythingelse in that moment. Taking a deep breath she composed herself.

"She looks ready to cry and really, you don't want to see me fucking pissed." She spat. The fire in her eyes were blazing at him and hitting him right where Naomi's ice did before.

Cook looked between Katie and Naomi. He was left speechless. He could not formulate an argument in defence of his actions to prove to them that he wasn't the bad guy. When he saw Katie reach for Naomi's hand and pull her into a one armed hug, his face fell.

He couldn't find the words because they were right. He did act like the worst best friend ever.

Looking over to the table that the others were sitting at, he decided it was best to go. He needed to give Naomi space right now. She was hurt, and he was the reason for it. The only good thing he could do was to get lost.

Drinking his pint in one gulp, he walked around the counter to stand in front of Naomi. Guilty eyes met her teary angry ones, trying to show her how sorry he was. Disappointed in himself, he hung his head. His shoulders drooped.

He needed to make it up to her. Somehow. Maybe he had really underestimated Katie Fitch and she wasn't some random fling. Seeing her protective of Naomi proved to him how much they cared for each other already and it hurt that Naomi didn't even seem to care about his opinion.

Maybe he was scared he'd lose his best friend. Knowing well enough what serious relationships do to people, he was afraid of things changing. He couldn't stand the feeling that there'll be someone else Naomi will turn to when she'll need a shoulder to cry on or someone to share great news with. Cook won't be the first one to call any more. Even though he knew that he has hurt his best friend, he couldn't stop blaming Katie for what had happened.

Reaching for the blonde, he pulled her into a hug. Even as she struggled to get out of the forced embrace, he held onto her. Taking in her scent as if he'd never be able to smell it again. Vanilla. Naomi smelled of vanilla and fags.

He told her that he loved her, how sorry he was for what he had tried to do. The boy hoped she believed him. That's how he was feeling. Like a little boy breaking his favourite toy because he didn't want anyone else to play with it.

Kissing her forehead, he grabbed his jacket and waved at the others as he walked out of the pub. Holding his head high, he opened the door and didn't look back. Afraid to see Naomi not even caring that he left. After turning the corner, he ran as fast as he could towards his shop.

Katie touched Naomi's chin lifting her head up to look into her eyes. Meeting teary icy eyes, Katie pulled the blonde to her, brushing her lips slowly with her own. This kiss was something new. It was promising. It filled Naomi's lungs finally back with air.

"Fire and Ice. You will fucking beautifully destroying the world together." Effy lowly stated. She looked wide eyed at the girls as she walked over with Bence in her arms.

Katie and Naomi were smiling shyly, they were so lost in their own world that they didn't even didn't realize when Bence returned. A blush covered both of their faces.

Katie's blush was standing out a little more when she brought Naomi's hand to her mouth and kissed it softly.

The baby looked between Effy and his mum, with curiosity written on his cute little face, and his big brown eyes shining.

"Faaaya n iiiiice?" Asking in lisping baby speech. Effy was his absolutely favourite woman in the whole wide world beside his mother. He always informed anyone who would listen about the fact, telling them how 'cool' Effy was because she could do tricks with smoke and she played with him all the time.

Bence was also very fond of all her necklaces he could pull on and her hair, it was good for pulling too. And she never yelled at him, or talked like a crazy woman to him...he didn't like it when women started to almost sing when they said something to him. She was cool. She always turned the music up when they were alone dancing with him, sometimes she let him pick the songs. Of course it wasn't much more then letting him punch his fingers on the touch screen of her phone but for him it was choosing.

He waited impatiently for an answer. Looking wildly around the pub in search for fire and ice without finding any increased his confusion. His chubby baby face was deeply frowning in concentration, and not even the blue ink on his face couldn't distract anyone from the cute expression he was wearing. Emily took a picture of him.

Leaning into him, Effy turned the little boy towards his mum who was looking at him lovingly. Still holding Naomi's hand, she played absently with the blondes ring. She liked doing that, keeping somehow physical contact with the blonde. The ring was an ordinary silver ring on her thumb, nothing special.

Katie wondered where Naomi got it from, what story was behind it and if it meant anything to her or if it was nothing but an accessory. She was starting to be curious about the little things that made the beautiful blonde Naomi. Wondering what was inside of that gorgeous body.

"Your mama Bencey. She burns everyone that hurts her family like she is fire! Isn't that awesome? And see Naomi sitting with your mum? She is the ice, freezing everyone so mama can start her fire. They are warriors." She explained smiling proudly at Katie.

Effy was relieved to see that Katie didn't run when she had the opportunity to. No, she stayed. She took the shots and started clawing like the tiger she was. That was one of the many reasons why Effy adored Katie Fitch. She was an Amazon, a fighter with the purest of hearts.

Bence jumped up and down in her arms while clapping his small hands and chanting ; faaaya n ice. He seemed very proud of his mama and her new friend being such cool things. Not every kid has a mother spitting fire.

"Come here my baby boy. You didn't even give me a kiss yet." Katie pouted, opening her arms for her son to jump right into. He planted tiny butterfly kisses across her face while Katie laughed and tickled his little belly.

"Mama yuuu faaaya?" His eyes were wide when he asked her if she really was the coolest mama on earth. Cheering, he jumped up and down on her knees after she responded; "Of course I am, baby."

Emily, with a thoughtful expression on her face, came walking over to the bar and automatically wrapped an arm around Effy's waist. "What is it?" Effy asked with a smirk, but Emily just shook her head.

"I just had the weirdest thought. What do you guys think? How would it have been if we all were at the same college together? Cook and Naomi in our form I mean." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy asking such a random question. Even Bence realized everyone was sending his aunt strange looks so he tried one as well, resulting in closing one eye and opening the other one really wide. He made everyone laugh and touch or kiss him. He liked that.

"No, really, do you think we would have gotten along?" She asked again but her twin was shaking her head with a smirk plastered on her face.

"I don't think so Em. I'd like to say I'd lay eyes on Naomi and fall in love with her at first sight but do you remember what I was like back then? I'd probably made her life a living hell because she wore weird clothes. And Cook? God, I'd probably hook up with him." Katie explained and a hand pushed her. She looked with a grin to Naomi. "What babe?"

"Why do you think I wore weird clothes? I looked fabulous, just for your information. I did. Girls stalked me because I was a such a looker. My first girlfriend stalked me into a relationship actually. Oh and I'd probably think you were fake and hate you for it, because I'd secretly like to jump your bones." Katie laughed pecking the blonde on her sweet vanilla tasting lips. She was in awe of the easiness between them when no one was trying to fuck things up.

"No. You would have liked to jump _Emily's_ bones back then, and _she_ would have stalked you into it." Effy explained, looking like it was an actual memory and they had amnesia. That crept the blonde out and Emily apparently too if her shaking her head vehemently was anything to go by. Then she pulled Effy closer to her and kissed her cheek, before punching her arm.

"No way, I would have still ended up with you babe. I don't think Naomi could have changed that." She defended her imaginary self right away, upset that Effy would even consider something like that, even if it was in an imaginary universe. She couldn't see herself with Naomi even if she tried. It just didn't fit at all. Of course she found her attractive, she _had_ eyes, but that was it. She couldn't imagine herself with the blonde now or back then.

Of course the blonde had _those_ eyes that captured people, but that didn't mean she would have gotten together with her. One look at Effy and she knew she had won the jackpot. It wasn't possible or her to see herself with someone else, she supposed it was because she's never been with anyone other than Effy. Of course she had the odd one night stand and fling before meeting her girlfriend but not one of the girls has ever paralysed her like one glance of the brunette did. One touch and she was on fire, still, after so many years.

"Of course she would have, darling. Think about it, it makes sense. I was deeply into Bryan back then, not showing any signs that I could be interested in anything but cock. If Naomi stepped in before our second year in college, you'd have gotten together. The night at Panda's wouldn't have happened and we would have ended up as best friends." Patiently Effy explained it like it was obvious but everyone had troubles seeing this.

Naomi had to say something. All the things twirling around her head needed clarification.

"Why do you even think I'd pick Emily instead of Katie? I don't think so." But Effy's opinion didn't change at all. She smirked her usual smirk and looked like she was all seeing. She was sure of her and Emily getting together as teenagers if they'd have been at the same school. Like she knew something they didn't.

"Because Naomi darling, Emily is gay and Katie isn't."


	8. I wanna mess with anything I like to use

_**The site just deleted my authors note for the third time instead of saving it, pissing me off slowly. Sorry *blushes***_

_**Welcome to Britney and Laynie and thanks for leaving a review. It was my fault you guys couldn't review back then, I deleted one entire chapter and the site didn't let you review twice for a chapter with the same number. Lets say chapter three is authors note, then the real chapter three will be chapter four and when I delete the authors note chapter you already reviewed once for chapter four. A bit confusing sorry. **_

_**This one goes out to my beta because**_

_**A. Her cat D died a few days ago**_

_**B. She installed whatsapp to chat with me and she's funny and really great**_

_**Have fun partying with Naomi **_

_**xoxo Iwy**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>I want drugs, I want booze, I wanna mess with anything I want to use<span>  
><strong>_

_**I want control, I want to fight,With anyone who bugs me and I got the right**_

_**Ever since I met you I want you near, 'Cuz I want you like I never wanted anything else before  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Naomi was lying on her bed, trying to sleep but her mind was restless. It has been a really strange day, strange two days actually, leaving her more confused than she was before meeting up with Katie. She had the odd feeling of her world being turned upside down.<p>

Turning back on her side, she looked back at the TV. She watched Ted Mosby making a huge fool out of himself again. He was pathetic, unbelievably needy and freaking creepy telling girls he loves them after the first date. Thinking back she slowly started realizing she did almost the same, maybe even a little worse than just that. She blurted out that she was going to marry Katie while the other girl was sitting right next to her. How fucked up's that?

Ted could learn from her.

Groaning, she sat up with her back against the wall. She still stayed on her bed but finally gave up on the sleep that wasn't about to arrive any time soon. She reached for her remote when her hand felt something different.

Her phone.

The phone had been beeping for the last three hours until she finally silenced it. Maybe she did act like a brat, but she couldn't be bothered to talk to Katie right now. Back at the pub Naomi has tried acting like Effy's comment didn't have any effect on her, but apparently she wasn't convincing enough. Katie's grabbed her hand, dragged her to the toilettes. She locked the door behind them before she attacked Naomi lips, tits and pants.

Of course she was trying to enjoy the other girl who was showing her exactly how much of a good time she had fucking a girl. Sadly, the annoying doubt kicked in every time Naomi had time to take a breath, pretty much ruining the whole event.

After a really fast quickie, Katie had to leave because Bence was getting tired. Gina's attempts to get them to stay by offering them sleeping rooms fell on deaf ears. Katie wanted to go and was determined to walk out of that door as soon as possible. She practically yanked Emily out of her chair. Poor Emily wasn't fast enough for Katie.

It was a little awkward because Naomi was not sure how to say goodbye to Katie. She didn't know if they would meet again after all this drama.

The blonde hated every minute of it. It took an exceptionally long time. It always does when you don't want it to.

Bence was the first one to decide on the best way to say goodbye. He ran to Naomi and hugged her legs, incomprehensibly mumbling. Naomi picked him up, hugging him and kissing his soft temple. She made his day by asking for a high five.

He squealed with delight.

He was excited about her being his new friend, Effy had explained. Only his friends gave him high fives, and now Naomi was his icy friend. He actually called her that.

The memory brought a gentle smile on her face. Her thoughts about Bence have lightened her mood. It wasn't all that bad. It was actually a good two days for a not-date.

She felt her phone vibrating again. She frowned when she saw the unknown number. It was after ten pm already and a Sunday, but curiosity got the best of her in the end. She picked up the phone with scowl.

Naomi- "Hello?"

Emily- "You need to come to the "Breakers" right now Naomi."

The blonde raised her brows with surprise. She couldn't believe that Emily had called her and wanted her to go the club that Naomi hated the most. It was one of the only ones that didn't check Id's which meant; the place would be riddled with kids trying to act like adults. She hated that. Naomi would rather go into a cool bar with live music than to watch minors dry hump each other on the dance floor.

Naomi- "There's only kids dry humping themselves there. What are you doing there Emily? I thought you were one of the cool kids. Really, I'm pretty disappointed right now. You ruined my picture of you."

She was aware of the fact that she was flirting, but really, it was Emily and she had to know it was just friendly fun. Besides, she seemed like a person Naomi could see herself with. Being friends, nothing more of course. Naomi acted that way with all her friends, no harm.

Emily- "What do you think I am doing? I'm dry humping on the dance floor because Naomi, darling, I am one of the cool kids." 

A smile broke played on Naomi lips as she heard Emily's throaty response. She sure did have a seductive voice, the blonde realized, Effy's words suddenly haunting her. If they've met in college, would she have found Emily attractive ? Or even if she'd met her before Katie? No, she decided, Emily paled in comparison to Katie.

Naomi- "Right, I forgot. I'm just really boring. That's probably the reason I never realized that the grinding kids were actually cool. Forgive me for my ignorance, oh queen of the coolest."

Chuckling, Emily yelled at someone for bumping into her and then explained how Naomi really needed to move her cute arse down to the "Breakers" right now. The sleepy blonde didn't want to and let it Emily know by grunting and groaning her answer.

Emily- "Please, I _need_ to leave! My shift starts in about 8 hours. My girlfriend is going and here I quote; 'fucking mental' with your very mental best mate. I'll won't be able to get any shut eye knowing she's out with that prick. On her own, who knows in what condition she'll be when I get her back ."

When Naomi didn't answer, sitting with her mouth and eyes open in shock, Emily started begging.

Emily- "Please, I will do anything."

Naomi- "Anything? That's a huge promise Emily. You know what you getting yourself into?"

She had to tease her, Emily sounded desperate and ready to do anything Naomi asked her to. She didn't have to know that the blonde was already brushing her hair and applying mascara. Naomi wondered when she had become the person that Emily called when she needed help.

Strangely enough she was okay with it, she felt a bond with the read head.

Maybe the bond was there because the blonde was crazy about her twin. Beside Bence, she was the closest thing to her. Maybe they would have become friends even if Naomi hadn't known Katie. She had no idea, but slipping into her chucks and walking down the stairs she decided that she really didn't care. She liked being helpful, even though thinking about meeting a drunk and drugged Cook was not her idea of fun right now.

She was still pissed at him.

Emily- "Come on, I'll help with Katie. If you fuck up, like really reaaaallly fuck up I'll help you getting on her good side again. That's a deal you can't refuse, am I right? Yeah I am. I can practically see you smiling right now."

Naomi burst out laughing. She wasn't sure if Emily's had much to drank but she sounded high as a kite.

The walk to High Street wasn't far, thank god. "Breakers" was pretty much in an ally just at the beginning of it. If no one got in her way, she could be there in 10 minutes. Of course she could take a scooter, but knowing she would take a pill or two kept her from it. She didn't want to spent the next weeks in hospital, thinking how she'd pay Cook for the damage.

Walking through the pub, she hoped her mother wouldn't catch her sneaking out. She wasn't scared about getting into trouble. She was an adult after all. Her mother making a huge fuss about how she and Katie left things earlier scared her, Gina could be a nosey cow.

"Naomi love, where are you going?" Faking a smile she turned to her mother and raised an brow, challenging her mother who hastily nodded. "I know you are all grown up and all that crap, but a mother can still care, can't she? Are you going to meet Katie? Such a lovely girl, darling. You should go and apologize to her. I bet she is waiting for you to pull that giant stick out of your arse, and take the first step." Gina rushed out, and handed Naomi a single rose that she must've gotten from a drunk customer.

"Give her this, love. She'll love it. Every girl loves flowers Naomi." Seeing the phone on her daughters ear, Gina shrieked and excitedly grabbed it. She started to talk. "Katie, is it you sweetheart?"

Naomi stared at her mother with pure shock, not sure if she should started laughing or crying. Gina has always been very "into" her life, but this was ridiculous. It was embarrassing.

She told her as much. "Fucking hell mother, pass the phone over you crazy person!"

Gina didn't lecture her for talking like that to her while she was working, because the only customers there were two regulars sitting by the bar and playing cards. On every other day she would have bitten Naomi's head of for using such a language in front of people.

Gina looked confused for a moment, probably listening to Emily responding to her craziness. She beamed. "Emily, dear, how are you? I must say, you girls are really gods gifts, aren't you? Naomi is so much happier now." Naomi grabbed the phone and snapped at her mother. She's had enough of this shit.

"Mind your own fucking business for once, fucks sake. I wasn't unhappy before _**mother**_. Even if I was, you should have some fucking boundaries!" The blonde marched out of the pub, she hasn't been that irritated by her mother in years.

Gina acted like her daughter was a fucking child, and the twins new friends Naomi made! She needed to mind her own fucking business.

Sighing, Naomi gathered her courage. She winced as she put the phone back to her ear and started apologizing. Emily must have been _traumatized_. Her mother surely gave her poor stoned heart an attack.

Naomi - "You can't believe **how** sorry I am. She is the devil." Rambling she looked to the side to see if any car was speeding her way before she crossed the road_. _"I swear, someday I'll actually die of embarrassment."Hearing Emily's laugh didn't help calming her down. She could just kill her mother for that one.

Emily- "The devil's weapon is love?"

Naomi- "Oh yeah, sure is. No one would think so, but why do people kill? Because of emotion. Hate, love mostly."She dryly explained. Turning another corner, she lit a fag and took a much needed drag.

"BUHHH!"

Naomi screeched, jumping meters high. She clutched her heart and stared in panic at the three people laughing hysterically in front of her.

Narrowing her eyes, Naomi moved rapidly to punch Cooks chest and yelled at him for scaring her to death. Finished with that arsehole, she turned her attention to the girls who were trying to stay on their feet. All the laughing had them almost stumbling.

"Very fucking funny." She hissed, still shaking from the shock she felt her heart hammer in her ribcage. When Emily tried to suppress her laughter and look at her guilty, failing miserably, Naomi couldn't stop the corners of her mouth turning upwards.

Taking a deep breath, to scream at them, nothing but giggles came out and she laughed along.

"You should have seen you face, Blondie, epic. Epic I tell you, man a camera's never there when you need one, aye?" Cracking up again, Cook threw his head back and wolf-howled. Beating his chest like an ape he looked like the boy she always knew and loved.

Naomi was still laughing when a soft hand grabbed her neck and pulled her into a kiss. Her instinct to fight the kisser off, kicked in but wasn't fast enough. The cherry tasting woman was out of her reach again, smiling cheekily at her.

Naomi's blue eyes widened dramatical.

Emily kissed her. Emily fucking Fitch kissed her. Opening her mouth to give her a piece of her mind, she felt the little pill on her tongue.

Oh, she thought, that explained it of course. Grinning, she swallowed it.

"You thought I was kissing you." Emily squinted at her in deep concentration and pointed a finger at Naomi's head.

The blonde swatted her hand away, but it almost landed in her eye with all the swaying Emily was doing. She wasn't very steady on her feet, looking into brown eyes Naomi wasn't even surprised. They were huge, black, almost like saucers. She was right, Emily was fucking gone.

"You attacked me, drugged me and now you are pointing fingers at me. Effy, you need to control your woman around me." Teasing, she looked to the brunette beauty. Effy was watching Naomi with a gigantic crazy smile and even crazier eyes.

She always looked a little wild and crazy but in that moment Naomi wouldn't be surprised if she stripped and then ran around the block naked looking for a lost treasure. She was out of it, they all were, and Naomi was determined to join them as quickly as possible.

One thing was stopping her though. Catching Emily's wandering eyes, she asked her if this was a set up. She had the feeling this was planned to get her out partying. There's no way she would've gone out with Cook this evening. This felt awfully like a set up and she wasn't sure she would be okay with that.

Emily stared wide-eyed at her, faked innocence written across her stoned face. Attempting to defend herself, she swayed on her heels while wildly gesticulating around. Her legs, arms, and eyes never stopping moving but no words came out of her bruised lips. Naomi wondered if she bit them, licked them like crazy because she was high or if she's been making out with Effy the whole time.

Turning her head to Effy, seeing how out insanely high she was Naomi decided Emily must be a jaw/mouth mover on xtc.

MDMA, the major part in xtc makes people grind their teeth like crazy for hours, lick and bite their lips or in Naomi's case; do all of them above and play around with her tongue piercing. Her tongue was always very swollen and hurting after she sobered up. The whole jaw feels sore.

Naomi watched Emily in awe. She was the new definition of stoned. STONED should be called Emily from now on. Wondering how on earth Emily managed to hold the phone conversation, Naomi leaned on the brick wall behind her.

She met Cooks puppy face with a scoff. Puppy eyes didn't work when you're high as a satellite. "Stop being stupid Cook. Me being here changes nothing. I came for Emily."

She felt someone lean on her out of nowhere. She turned her head and locked eyes with Effy who was offering her one of her fags. Naomi watched the other girl deeply inhale and did the same.

They could be her friends if nothing would go wrong, and she decided that it was a good thing.

"Naomi it wasn't. Really, it wasn't because I wouldn't do that, ever." Emily blew out, standing suddenly in front of the blonde, almost in her face. She started to explain her actions much to Naomi's amusement. Taking a much needed breath, Emily continued. She did not even acknowledge the others as she tried to get Naomi to see how she would never set her up.

"Like, I couldn't. It's fucked up, innit? It is, I know and I'm so sorry it looks like that. Fucking fuck, please don't look at me like that." She pleaded when Naomi's face showed nothing but amused shock hearing her MDMA filled speech. It was no secret that people couldn't shut up once they start talking on MDMA but it was always highly entertaining.

Naomi tried stifling a laugh as Emily became tear-eyed, probably devastated about the situation she got herself in. Stoned people were overly emotional.

"Please, Naomi, you know me. I wouldn't do that to you. Never. Just, fuck, I couldn't! Effy's saying you and me were a couple in another dimension and time. We all know she is always right so I couldn't lie to you. You have to believe me." Hearing the other girl sniffling, the blonde pulled her to herself.

She hugged her while she almost pissed herself laughing. This had to be the weirdest apology she ever received.

"Chill, Emily. You'll become depressed. Sorry I doubted you. Why don't we move our hot arses back to the club. Dancing would be sooo awesome right now. I love to dance. I look like a stoned fool from another planet, but that's just the fun, isn't it?" Naomi took a breath. "We should dance right now. Where the hell are we? The clubs over there! Never mind, just take your shoes off." She leaned down and slipped out off her chucks, pointing at Emily telling her to take her shoes off too.

Emily excitedly crunched down, doing as she's told. "Why? Why are we taking our shoes off?"

"Welcome to our world. Enjoy your ride." Effy's hot breath hit the blondes ear when she whispered the words, sweeping her right off her shoeless feet as goosebumps covered every part of her body.

Feeling.

She always forgot how wonderful everything felt when she's had some MDMA. Running around barefoot, being breathed on and feeling the water from the shower head glide across her body.

"I think I need to control _you_, woman." Effy breathed.

Opening her eyes, Naomi wondered how Effy managed to change places with Emily while she blinked. She was standing almost flat against her. Every inch of their bodies were touching, and Effy's breath was hitting her face.

The brunette was aware of Naomi's reaction to the closeness, her smirk grew when a small moan escaped Naomi's throat.

"Fuck, you're horny." Whispering Effy lifted her hand, her long, strong, delicate fingers running full of wonder over Naomi's face. "You're fucking drop-dead stunning. Your eyes, they're so odd, grey and blue. I can see the stars in them. A whole 'nother universe is expanding, and I can see it all."

Sighing, Effy stared right into the blondes soul. "Fuck me."

The moment was beautiful, so beautifully intimate. It wasn't even sexual, because it was so much more.

Naomi's eyes moistened uncontrollably. She gulped. She wished she could just move the last inch closer to Effy, but she knew it wouldn't be enough. That thought broke her heart. This woman in front of her was magnificent. She's never felt so much emotions for a woman without having the urge to fuck her senseless. No, Effy wasn't that. She wasn't a girl Naomi wanted to jump. She was the girl she wanted to protect from the whole world and all the others she was seeing.

Naomi wasn't stupid. She had talked about Effy's condition with Katie. Googling it after everyone left raised her understanding and adoration for her.

_At stupid o'clock the night before_

"_Want me to turn the TV on?" she whispered into Katie's neck. Laying on the other girl's back, naked as the day she was born, she listened to Katie's soft breaths. Feeling every one of them, she pondered if this was her place. The place she was meant to be laying on, because she felt as if this particular back was made for her. With that thought running through her mind she pressed her lips on random places she could reach without actually moving, wondering if she ever laid that comfortable before._

"_Why? Am I boring you, Screamy?" Softly teasing the blonde, Katie answered. _

_It was their first break after the shagging marathon, and they couldn't be bothered moving from the position they were in. After Naomi has finished fucking Katie in that position they've just collapsed. They spent after being at it for about 6 hours straight. They couldn't get enough of each other. Their ravenous desire drove them higher and deeper. The need that threatened to tear them apart if they stopped touching soft skin._

_Naomi giggled softly into the purple hair she couldn't get enough of. It was one of the hundred things that made Katie, Katie. It fit and looked fucking phenomenal. _

_A grin played on Naomi's lips when images of what she did to the hair in the last hours hit her. She never would have thought that passion could drive her to the point she'd tear at another woman's hair. _

"_Screamy? Right." She kissed a sweaty shoulder blade. "I don't think you can bore me, Scratchy. Ever."_

_All of the sudden Katie pushed herself up._

_Groaning, the blonde hovered above her, letting her turn around before plopping back down on Katie's front after she finished readjusting her position. Her first instinct was to complain, because she was __**that**__ comfortable, but being able to see Katie's glazed over eyes and having her chest push against her made up for that._

_Soft hands ran through tousled blonde hair, gently scratching her scalp. Naomi contently sighed, nuzzling her cheek on Katie's neck she playfully nipped on her collarbone. She ran her teeth softly over every little mark she left earlier._

"_I can do everything, Screamy, better get used to that." Planting a gentle kiss on the top of Naomi's head Katie smiled. One of her hands was moving to the blonde's hips and cupped her hipbone, softly running her nails over it. She liked that place, proving it by always finding ways to touch and caress it. Months later she revealed it being one of the things she loved the most on Naomi. Her hipbones. It was the reason for much teasing from the blonde, who secretly made happy dances because Katie loved such trivial things about her._

"_Never doubted that. You are out of this world, baby." Naomi whispered, too drained to raise her voice. It felt hoarse and scratchy. She needed to drink something. Katie was in that same state, both girls were just cuddled together and silently talking, the energy drained out of them._

"_Believe me Naomi, that's not me." That sentence sounded almost breathed, slightly worrying Naomi._

"_Who is it, then?" The question fell carefully from swollen lips. Naomi feared she was overstepping a line, but the curiosity won. This time she didn't have the strength to think it a thousand times over._

_Feeling Katie's head raising, the blonde did the same and gazed into dazed eyes which hold an unfamiliar look. She waited for Katie to gather her thoughts and tell her to fuck off or explain the statement, she didn't like the worried look in Katie's eyes. She didn't like not knowing the reason for it. _

"_Effy." That's it. She didn't elaborate, leaving Naomi with the ever growing need to hear more about it._

_A long sigh left the lips the blonde has spent hours kissing. "You can see that she is different, right?" And she could. Since their first meeting, she'd known having Effy Stonem in her life must be something else. She radiated something dangerous, something caged. Her eyes gave it away. _

_Not wanting to disturb the atmosphere with stupid useless comments Naomi only nodded, absently stroking Katie's side._

"_When we met, back in our street, she was in a bad state. Her parents moved her out of London, thinking a change of scenery would help, stupid twats." Her tone instantly changing let Naomi see the hate Katie held for Effy's parents. Even though she was still whispering, her words were full of venom._

"_Some people think that's the cure for everything." Naomi offered, feeling the need to say something when Katie didn't continue. _

_It was the right choice. Crawling a little to the side so she could half sit half lay beside Katie, she saw the other girl nodding._

_Moving a little Naomi made room, arching her back, for Katie's wandering arm to fit between her and the pillows to warp itself around the blonde's waist. Pulling Naomi near, Katie kissed her lips, moving their bodies flush together. When she stopped the kiss, Katie reached across the blonde grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. Leaning back into Naomi's embrace, she zapped through the channels._

"_I know. Stupid tossers, didn't think about changing for their daughter at all, did they? Thought she was **rebellious**. You know, if Bence stopped fucking talking for three fucking years I'd start questioning myself. Hell, I'd move every fucking mountain to find the reason for my baby being hurt. But did that thought cross their minds? Never. You know what happens when someone's not speaking?" Not sure if it was a question she expected an answer to Naomi raised her brows. When she didn't get any clues she finally responded with the first thing entering her mind._

"_I had a girl in my school. Joana Miller. She was terribly shy, like she never talked to anyone. At first we tried to involve her but she didn't change, still didn't talk at all. Everyone stopped hanging around her and inviting her. Don't remember when that happened. I don't think I have any idea if she left school with us, moved away at some point or died." Naomi shrugged, looking for a memory of Joana but nothing came to her mind. It was as if she didn't exist._

"_Exactly. You get invisible. And what happens when you're invisible? People forget about you. And when you're forgotten? They act as if you're not there." Katie hotly explained. _

_Naomi's eyes widened, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and it was there for the right reason. "You see things you really shouldn't as a child." The blonde felt a wave a sadness wash over her for the little girl, alone and forgotten by the world when the last sentence hit her._

"_And the whole time three years she was fighting for her life. Silently. There was no one there to take her hand and help her. She was lost in a world of darkness, daemons and screaming voices and her parents thought she was just being **rebellious**." Katie spat, feeling the young mothers whole body tensing Naomi suddenly thought about primal instincts. Katie's primal instinct of rage and protection for the thirteen year old girl chased by everything a child is afraid of._

_Trying to explain it with Katie's motherly instincts Naomi failed, because she felt it too. So much that she sat up, a frown on her face her hands subconsciously clenched to fists._

"_What the actual fuck? They didn't fucking realized it? It wasn't a few days, it was for fucking years and they didn't fucking think of stepping in and trying to help her? She's their fucking daughter for fucks sake!" She exploded. The story was too unbelievably hard to grasp for her. As much as Gina got on her nerves she couldn't see that happening. Under no circumstances._

_Of course Effy's parents were no doctors and probably no specialists in hallucinations but they were her fucking parents and should have made an effort. It was their fucking job too. If it would have changed anything is another matter, but they should have tried._

"_They were still hung up on their own lives, or the sad excuses for them but that's no fucking excuse to forget your own child. Your fucking sick child. It was easier for them not to acknowledge it, but fuck me, Effy was a fucking mess when we met. She was looking like a fucking whore on crack." Saying the last words Katie grinned, making Naomi laugh because that's exactly how Effy still looked like._

_She reached for Naomi's hand, pulling her back into her arms and kissed her before continuing. "Anyway. Emily had to help her. She saw something in Effy that told her she needed to help her. I only saw the cool chick from across the street, but Emily's clever. Of course I thought she was just being a stupid lezzer again, trying to get into Effy's pants. I guess I was only half wrong." She laughed, amazing Naomi completely._

_Even talking about such a sensitive topic didn't stop Katie from being Katie, she was full of emotions and didn't hold them back any more. Naomi had to kiss the living daylights out of her for that._

Back on High-street

Naomi felt wetness on her cheeks and lifted her hands to find the reason for it. Fearing she was crying, panic set in. She knew she was stoned. They were already over half an hour in that ally, and the MDMA started to kick in at some point between Emily's explanations but she didn't want to be a depressed tripper.

Emily.

Naomi craned her neck to the side, shocked about seeing Emily stand there watching her sadly. She wrapped an arm around the smaller girl and pulled her into an awkward hug. Confused about the situation, she wondering where Cook went and if Emily's sadness was his fault. Should she call Katie and tell her she's awesome?

Her thoughts were jumping all over the place.

"What's up Fitchy?" She asked, trying to find out if maybe Cook didn't do anything and it was her fault Emily looked crushed. She really needed to stop over thinking everything, being high always did that to her. She felt everything, knew everything, said everything, was at fault for everything.

Blessing and curse of having the best of times.

"You didn't talk any more. No one did. Cook fucked off while I stood here all alone watching you talk with your eyes. That was beautiful by the way, but I was getting sad. I don't like being ignored." she rambled, glad someone finally remembered her.

Tears were rapidly filling the read heads eyes again when she realized it wasn't Effy. No, Effy was still standing and staring into Naomi's soul, making Emily sadder than she ever remembered being. That was the low on the MDMA. You are top of the world, and you are way under it. A little glance, or the lack of it is enough for your mood to rise or fall.

"NO, please don't do that. Don't fucking cry now, okay? Is Katie fun to be out with? Let's go dance? We can dance? Where's Cook ? Effy, Emily is sad why don't you stop staring at me and give her a hug?" She suggested, a little overwhelmed with an Emo-Emily.

"Ha! Emo-Emily!" She screamed with laughter at her own genius name for Emily.

She wasn't the only one. Effy broke her trance and bent over, almost pissing herself with laughter as she grabbed Emily's hand to hug her. After getting a kiss filled with laughter, Emily joined the fun. never one to miss the joke she had to steady herself on the wall to keep from rolling on the floor with Effy, laughing.

Naomi was happy. She made them cry, stare and laugh. A good beginning for their night together.

A little thing was clouding her happiness though. A thought popped into her mind, intermittently wondering what Katie would think about missing this, because she was a prick who was afraid to pick up the phone.


	9. She's impossible to ignore

_**Hello guys, how are you doing? Hope everything's great on whichever corner of this planet you are right now. I'm still in totally awe that you take your time to read this little piece of written words.**_

_**Shadow Apparation- you turning into an emotional wreck shouldn't make me happy, but it does :) I'm a sap and always have the biggest smile on my face after reading your reviews. You really seem to feel with Naomi and always question stuff. I enjoy this enthusiasm thanks. :) Effy has a very special, lets say, personality. Making some actions seem more important or mean more than they actually do. Like her staring in to Naomi's eyes like this. I wanted her to show us that she sees a little different things than others do, and having drugs in her system made her get lost in Naomi's eyes. It wasn't romantic, erotic or even attraction that pulled her to Naomi. It was simply her mind in combinatino with the drugs. Who knows what she saw?**_

_**Sookieheartsbill- thank you soo much for reading and loving it ;) **_

_**Laynie- thanks for taking the time to leave a review. I couldnt respond in a PM because your not logged in sooo I had to do this here. :) **_

_**K.K.K- Hola! Welcome and thanks for the review. Since I saw your comment I'm wondering what your nicknames supposed to be? There's this one song, The K.K.K. Took my baby away. I think it's The Ramons. A fan? :) oh, and a trip on mdma or something is for everyone different but I actually never saw anyone being able to sleep or hungry after wards, or acting like they've taking some LSD instead of mdma. Totally over the top. That's what I've always read here in stories and I wanted it to be realistic. Thanks. **_

_**As always a big thanks to my beta! **_

_**Now off we go**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>She works real hard to try to make things right<strong>_

_** To see if she can find a reason for what's wrong**_

_**she's gonna stay right in your face**_

_**Activity Grrrl trying to change the world**_

_**She's gonna knock on your door**_

_**Activity Grrl in an uptight world**_

_**She's impossible to ignore -Joan Jett-  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Good morning my lovely new friend with very kissable lips. I bring breakfast!" Naomi beamed as she shook the paper bag in front of Katie's surprised face. The twin had opened the door to find the blonde in front of it and Katie didn't even try to fight the smile forming on her lips .<p>

"I have made sandwiches, with eggs, cheese, ham, pickles, salad.." Naomi listed when she was rudely interrupted by Emily pushing past her into the flat.

"Yeah, she made us go round hers because apparently she couldn't just buy you breakfast, she needed to make it herself." Rolling her eyes Emily teased. The redhead squeezed past Katie, nudging her to the side she groaned.

"Fucking move, Katie I need your clothes. Fuck, didn't think I'd ever say that in my life." Emily marched through the place while masterfully dodging every toy car and stuffed animal laying in her way.

Katie watched her sisters departure wide eyed and speechless. Her eyes fell on a barely upright Effy. She was leaning with her whole bodyweight on Naomi. The blonde didn't seem to mind, or realize it as her eyes were still fixed on Katie.

"Effy honey, did you drug Naomi?" Naomi's object of affection asked with a smirk.

"I brought her to you. You should thank me." Came the raspy answer. "Where's my boy?"

Katie smiled. It didn't matter how stoned or drunk Effy got, she would never forget about Bence. Sometimes, when she realized she was too high, she wouldn't come home until she knew he was gone or asleep. The brown eyed woman reached for Effy's hand and pulled her into a hug, kissing her temple softly.

"It's 11 am. He's in day care. Go take a shower babes, you stink and I don't think you can ever untangle your hair again." To prove her point, Katie ran her fingers through brown locks, getting stuck. She grinned when Effy snuggled into her and breathed her in.

Naomi frowned and shook her head as thoughts ran through her mind. She didn't like seeing Effy that intimate with Katie. Logically, she knew they were nothing more than friends but it didn't sit right with her so she placed a hand on Effy's slim shoulder. Naomi then turned her around and met her eyes.

"No Katie breathing." She announced with still glazed over eyes but the firmness of her statement wasn't lost on anyone. Effy frowned deeply in thought and bit her lip until she nodded, stepping away from an amused Katie. She gave Naomi a thumbs up, clearly impressed, before walking down the corridor to the bathroom.

Grin in place, Katie leaned on the door frame and looked expectantly at Naomi. The blonde stood exactly the same as she did before Emily and Effy interrupted her. Smile and bag directed towards Katie. The picture of innocence, as if she didn't just tell Effy off.

"Now to you" Katie started but a hectic Emily barged in again. "What now Ems?" She snapped, annoyed that she couldn't have a freaking conversation with Naomi. Their separating at the pub and Naomi's avoidance left lots of unanswered questions to talk about but in that moment Katie's heart was ready to burst.

Emily looked at her incredulously and raised her arms in surrender while pulling her hair into a bun, burning fag hanging from her lips.

She was the fastest clothes changer Naomi has ever seen. With clean clothes and her make-up re-done, she looked completely fresh. And all that in what? Two minutes tops.

"Nothing, nothing just give me your car keys. Then I'll be out of your way, and you can shag your brains out for all I care." Emily panted. Her body was in full adrenalin mode because she was late for work and way too stoned to function properly.

Katie didn't give her the keys. She called her a cab and almost pushed her out of the door. Emily wasn't fast enough, again and stumbled a little flipping her sister the bird.

Walking hand in hand into the flat, Katie left Naomi on the comfy couch while she went to make some coffee. A freshly showered Effy joined the blonde. She flopped upside down on the couch with her head hanging off it.

"Spliff?" Effy's voice brought a grin on the blondes confused face.

Naomi mirrored her position on the dark brown couch. It looked rough with holes and scratches in it, but was actually unbelievably comfortable. This had to be the couch Katie told her about.

Contently sighing, she took the offered Spliff and took a much needed drag.

"She likes you." Effy breathed. Her wet hair created little water puddles on the old dark wooden floor beneath their heads.

Naomi giggled. She felt the Spliff's effect hitting her in full force because her poor body didn't have a chance to sober up yet. Thinking about Katie made her smile. Thinking about Katie liking her made her giggle like a little teenage girl with a crush. A thought ran through her mind that instantly wiped the smile off her face. Leaving her with dread.

"She isn't gay, is she? You said I'd be with Emily if I met you guys in college because she's gay and Katie isn't. What did you mean by that?" The words flew out her hurting mouth at rapid speed. The whole night she did nothing but clench her jaw, chew on her inner cheeks and tongue. Now it started to hurt.

"That she isn't gay."

Naomi laughed, because really, what else could she do? She was trying to pry things out of Effy Stonem, a stoned Effy Stonem. It was the stupidest idea she ever had.

It didn't take Katie longer than 10 minutes to walk back into the living room. Straight away with a scowl on her face when she saw the upside down hanging girls on the sofa.

The room smelled skunky.

The thick smoke clouded her sight.

Wondering how many Spliff's the girls were able to smoke in the short time, she directed her meanest look at the smirking brunette.

"Fuck off to bed. You're picking Bence up from day care in seven hours, and I want the room fucking cleaned by then, Stonem." Katie snapped, successfully bringing the calm girl to stand up and wordlessly go to her bedroom.

After Effy left the twin locked eyes with Naomi, her glare slowly transforming into a soft smile.

"I have exactly four hours then I need to be at work. Someone promised me breakfast." She smiled, showing her dimples in the process.

Naomi turned around, immediately jumping to her feet as she grabbed the paper bag and walked up to Katie. She wanted her to finally taste the breakfast she spend an hour making. It took her longer than usual, being that high made her want to make the most perfect breakfast ever made and perfection takes time.

Reaching for the blondes hand, Katie pulled her into the cosy kitchen. Naomi looked around in wonder, taking in the stylish Deco. Instead of pictures, plates and weird kitchen stuff, there were old vinyl's hanging on the walls. Oldies from the sixties, best hits of the seventies and some eighties were planted across the beige painted kitchen.

"Wow, baby, this is the coolest kitchen ever. Who's idea was this?" She was turning and twirling around. Her childish eyes danced across the kitchen taking in everything when two strong arms grabbed her. She was being turned around and kissed with passion. Gentle hands cradled her soft face and Katie shared the adoration she held for the blonde with passion filled kisses.

Seeing her that carefree and in awe about the kitchen left Katie no option but to kiss her senseless.

Naomi held on to the twins hips and pulled her to herself while she kissed her back with equal passion. Separating their lips, she put her forehead against Katie's. With closed eyes, she breathed 'hi'.

Katie nodded, her hooded eyes having trouble to focus on anything other than the vanilla tasting lips. She fought the urge to throw the blonde on the next surface and thrust her fingers back inside of her again finally. It felt like ages ago that she's been with her. Twenty-four hours felt like years.

"We need to talk Katie." Firmly whispering Naomi sighed. Some things were driving her crazy. She needed to clarify them or they'd need to stop this relationship from progressing.

It was important, and she was stoned enough to do it.

"Are you sure you'll remember? You are pretty out of it." Katie laughed, trying to ease the situation but failing to do so, Naomi didn't bite. She looked deeply into Katie's eyes, trying to show her the importance of that talk . The young mother nodded, pecking soft lips again before she stepped out of the embrace.

Reaching for the paper bag she opened it, when she smelled the delicious breakfast Katie's face broke out in a smile. Naomi really did think of everything, it looked like she has been on a MDMA influenced mission to win Katie's heart over with every possible thing to eat. A full success.

"Are you hungry? I could eat a whole cow. I don't even remember when I've eaten the last time. Probably the ice cream we had with Bence." She rambled. " You really thought of everything, yeah? There's even a salad!" She squealed, excitingly clapping her hands. Naomi grabbed and kissed them before interrupting the rant that was about to come out of Katie's mouth.

"Are you really hungry or just stalling for time? Because Katie, it's torture right now. I have all this horrible scenarios in my head, images that drive me crazy. Baby, we really need to talk." She begged, but her eyes still hold a warning that Katie noticed and understood.

Biting her plump bottom lip, she nodded. She gently took Naomi's hand, laying the paper bag to the side she walked them to the comfortable couch and sat down. Pulling the blonde down to her, she wrapped strong arms around Naomi and closed her eyes.

Her head was resting on the blondes collarbone, head tucked under her head. Katie ran her hands gently from Naomi's hips up around her shoulders. The purple haired girl's fingers were absently playing with the blondes neck hair as she tried to save this moment. This moment full of luck and happiness mixed with contentment meant the world to her.

It took years to finally find someone who awoke all this feelings inside of her.

Someone who needed to discuss important things because they cared.

Someone who needed to talk to Katie because they are stoned and partying without Katie.

Someone who needed to make every possible dish for breakfast on their own because they didn't know what Katie liked.

Katie desperately needed to store this moment forever in her mind before it is lost.

"Hey, hey baby look at me." Naomi murmured, untangling herself from Katie's body she lifted her head to look into scared brown eyes. It broke her heart to see this look in them, being the cause for it was even worse. "You, you don't have to be scared of me Katie. Never." She needed Katie to know that.

"I know." Her trembling voice was displaying her feelings as much as her eyes did. She had been burned before. Naomi had the urge to walk right up to the arseholes that have hurt her in the past and laugh in their faces for losing such a wonderful person.

With her soft fingers, the blonde stroked Katie's cheek, trying to fight off her fears but she knew it wouldn't do much good now.

"Katie, when I met you it kicked me to life. Don't get me wrong, I didn't fall immediately in love with you or anything but you intrigued me." The blonde began in a low voice. She was trying not to break the atmosphere they created for themselves.

"Shame. I did." Katie admission surprised her. Her plate sized pupils made her eyes shine even more when she leant in and kissed Katie's lips. Tasting her berry lip gloss, she smiled into them. It wasn't a make out session, it didn't turn into more than a few sensual kisses. Exactly what it was supposed to be.

"Katie, I really don't need to know every detail of your past, I _don't_. I'm not one of those crazy clingy girlfriends that need to discuss _every_ little step you took in your life because that isn't healthy. It's not me! But I have to ask you three questions, I need to know the answers before I throw myself into you." It took all the bravery Naomi had inside of her to say this, to spoil their moment and time.

Katie's eyes locked on hers. They were open and laced with fear, she looked ready to jump head first into the water.

"What happens if you don't like the answer?" Katie had to know. She needed to know what the consequences would be. Scared brown eyes transforming, she looked ready for a battle. Naomi smiled, loving how much Katie cared about them.

The blonde playfully nibbled on Katie's lip. Tugging on it she grinned and ran her tongue teasingly over the purple haired girls bottom lip. She eased the tension a little, she even made Katie giggle.

"It's in the past. I can't possibly demand that you change it, yeah? I just need to know." She assured the now lightly smiling girl. Raising her brows she waited for Katie to tell her she's ready.

Closing her eyes for a second Katie took a deep breath, bracing herself before she nodded slowly.

"I really need to know, god, how do I put this without sounding like a crazy lesbian?" Naomi grinned, shaking her head at herself. She pushed Katie into the cushions and positioned her head between her shoulder and collarbone, kissing the soft skin on Katie's throat.

Finally comfortable, she searched her brain for a good way to formulate her question. Katie's fingers ran soothingly through her hair, untangling her matted locks. The gesture was so natural and intimate Naomi felt like she could walk on air. Again. She hated herself because she knew she was about to destroy this wonderful feeling.

"Yesterday, when Emily had that weird idea of us all going to Round-view? Effy said me and her would be together. Remember?"

"How do you know which college we went to?" Katie asked, interrupting her train of thoughts.

Recalling last night's party she tried to remember when she was talking with someone about the college but now she drew a blank. It had to be Emily though, they've been talking for hours. The MDMA made them want to discuss everything that popped into their mind while Effy had been busy dancing her brains out with Cook. He's showed up a few hours later with a shit eating grin on his face after Naomi almost felt guilty for scaring him off. Turned out he wasn't scared off, when she was busy joining them on that MDMA trip, he had caught a glimpse of some fit girl across the alley and went over to shag her.

"I don't know. I think Emily told me yesterday." She answered with a frown on her face. Still trying to find the conversation in her confused memories. "I really don't know." Feeling Katie nod Naomi kept talking.

"Effy said I'd be with Emily because you are not gay and she is." She finally spoke the words.

The words that have been flying around her mind since she heard them for the first time. Again she felt the other woman nod, but that was it. Nothing more beside a nod and a low 'Uh huh'. Reaching for Katie's free hand she intervened their fingers, stroking her thumb absently.

"Was she implying that you weren't gay back then or that you're Bi now? I think I can tell you're no stranger to straight sex" Both women giggled softly. "but I was still wondering what she meant by that."

She felt Katie's body tensing when she uttered the words. A feeling of dread ran through her. This couldn't be a good sign. She wasn't some insane lesbian only looking for lesbians. She could work with anything, really, at least that's what she's always told herself but in reality? It scared her because she cared. She cared about Katie losing interest. She cared about some bloke throwing her a sickening sweet smile, and Katie running to him. She cared about having to compete with both genders.

"You know how Effy is. She always says things to rattle people." Katie's voice was higher than usual and her laugh sounded fake to Naomi's ears, alarming her.

The blonde sighed, turning around to look into Katie's eye she hovered above her and tried to meet her gaze but Katie was busy dodging her look. Full of disappointment Naomi shook her head and laid back down, staring off into the black TV screen. Her thoughts were running wild, and she felt her bravery slowly leave.

Making her mind up, she slid her thigh between Katie's. Laying flat on top of her, she rapidly kissed Katie's collarbone, bit her throat and licked up her neck to suck on her ear lope. Her left hand moved underneath the dark purple top Katie was wearing. Frantically, she started to massage her breathtaking tits like it was the last time she could.

Naomi froze.

It felt as like it was the last time.

Looking at the visible curve under Katie's shirt where her hand was Naomi felt her emotions run wild, it hit her like a wave of sadness. This felt like a goodbye.

Did she subconsciously make up her mind about their situations? Why did she act like this was a goodbye shag? Slowly she lifted her head to meet Katie's teary red rimmed eyes.

Katie was about to break out in tears, and the blonde gulped the lump in her throat down. Realizing just then that her vision was unclear, and that her eyes were full of unshed tears as well. She looked in shock at Katie's hands that were laying motionless on the sofa.

She was laying there offering herself up to Naomi without participating, and the blonde didn't even realize it in her anger. Katie's eyes were closed, and she felt the tears fall from her eyes.

Ever since Naomi met the other woman she was riding an emotional roller-coaster. Nothing between them was average or easy, and she was a huge fan of easy. She cared too much and hated it when emotions got the best of her. Exactly what's been happening with Katie ever since the day she first yelled at Naomi.

She needed to hear Katie's reassurance, telling her that everything would be okay but Katie did the opposite. It scared Naomi that it meant so much to her how Katie responded.

This was new. It was a huge responsibility getting together with Katie. She was a package deal with her son. Naomi was no stranger to relationships, but they've never been that serious. They've never had her question everything and anything she ever did or would like to do. Was she strong enough? Katie was able to break her with one word, one sentence. She knew giving Katie Fitch her heart would change her life completely, and she would never be the same again after it. She asked her a question and just because she didn't get an answer, her mind played tricks on her and horrible explanations for it formed in the blondes mind. Letting her act like the biggest cunt walking this earth. Of course she was still pumped up to her eyebrows with MDMA and Coke, but was it enough of an excuse? It showed how much power Katie had over her. Now. After knowing her for a few weeks and spending maybe 3 days tops together.

She was pushed up into a sitting position with such a force her back met the other side of the sofa. Staring wide eyed at Katie, Naomi bit her lip, she wanted to check where the door was for an escape but her eyes stayed glued to fiery brown ones. Katie knelt between her legs with her arms holding on the armrest; successfully trapping Naomi between her and the sofa. _Trapped_.

"What the fuck was that?" Katie hissed with eyes that could turn the blonde into a pile of dust. "Are you fucking insane? Explain yourself right now, Naomi."

When Naomi still didn't say anything Katie flipped. "If you don't start talking in next 5 seconds, I swear you'll fucking regret it. Say something, say something..FUCKING TALK!" She screamed, and her arms squeezed the blondes shoulders together.

Naomi was paralysed, frozen in time. Her mouth opened but couldn't form any words. She was scared and totally overwhelmed with the situation she found herself in and her stoned brain couldn't focus on anything. Her eyes danced wildly around Katie's face too scared to look away and too scared to meet her eyes.

"**FINE**! You can _fuck off _now!" Katie yelled red-faced. Standing up she roughly rearranged her clothes. Disgustedly wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she pointed to the door. Still paralysed, Naomi didn't move from her position. Katie was about to pull her up and kick out of her place herself when Effy's hand on her waist made her turn around sharply. "WHAT?"

"Calm the fuck down, Katie." The brunette snapped. She didn't know what happened but she knew that Naomi was coming down and Katie's probably send her on a horror trip, if the blondes appearance was anything to go by.

She was laying halfway on the couch, as far sunk in it as it would allow her and her arms were securely wrapped around herself. Naomi's eyes were the worst. She was looking panicked between everything near Katie. Her teeth clattering, and she was shivering. She looked right a mess.

"Go back to bed and stay out of this Eff." Katie warned, her patience long gone. She was ready to explode. Effy raised her brows, clearly mocking her with a smirk on her face.

"Really mummy? Should I brush my teeth first? Don't fucking forget who you are talking to Katie. Now leave her the fuck alone!" Effy's words seem to have an effect on Katie because she flinched, her fury faltering slightly. Effy picked up on it and pushed past her to sit down beside the terrified blonde.

She didn't try to touch her, worried she'd scare her even more if she tried. She laid her head on the back of the couch and looked at the mess in front of her. Reaching into her bra, she pulled a Spliff out. Ignoring Katie's presence all together as she lit it and inhaled.

"Naomi? Naomi it's okay. Here, take this. It'll help you coming down." She said, slowly taking Naomi's hand in hers she handed her the joint and directed the blondes hand to her mouth. Surprised blue eyes met her gaze as she took a long drag. Exhaling Naomi closed her eyes, willing herself to stop her body shaking.

"Fuck, I'm cold." She whispered, finally.

Effy sighed in relief, finding Naomi in that state while Katie was screaming like a banshee scared the brunette a little. She didn't know how Naomi handled her drugs and her coming downs. Some people went really crazy because they couldn't cope.

"She didn't tell me the truth." Sad blue eyes met Effy's, and the brunette shot Katie a disgusted look before turning back to Naomi and smiling gently.

"_She_ freaked out! We, we talked about" Katie loudly started defending herself.

Effy smiled again at the blonde before jumping to her feet. She grabbed Katie's hand and pulled her into the kitchen. Closing the door behind her Katie jerked her hand away and glared at Effy. "What the actual fuck Effy? It's not my fucking fault you fucking drugged her up to her eye balls and she fucking lost it!"

Effy shook her head with disappointment written on her face.

"You know, we invited her over because she looked like the fucking saddest girl on earth when we left the pub. You couldn't get away fast enough, leaving her with fears and uncertainty"

"Because you had to be your fucking all seeing annoying self telling her that she'd be with my fucking sister!" Katie screeched, her hands flying around in anger. Finally, finally she could let it out. The moment Effy started putting this idea in everyone's head Katie knew it would backfire. And she was right.

"Oh, I didn't fucking know that you not being gay is a fucking secret now! To everyone else you spit it out the second someone even mentions anything gay related like it's a fucking illness!" Effy was right in her face, her anger getting the best of her because she couldn't stand Katie being in the way of her own happiness.

"She was fucking lost, Katie! And you didn't fucking care." Katie's finger poked into her chest as she build herself up.

"But I did, yeah? I fucking called her eleven times, she didn't pick the damn phone up!" Effy nodded, taking the information in.

"Did you ever think about how this is effecting her life Katie? It's not only yours that's being changed, hers is too. And she is crazy about you, I have no idea why but she is and the only thing she could talk about, the whole fucking night until we stood in front of you, was you. She needs a little reassurance Katie. She needs you to fucking take her hand and walk with her instead of yapping in front of her expecting to her to follow!"

They were interrupted by Naomi walking into the kitchen, looking more like herself but the sadness was still covering her whole being as she shuffled over to them. Looking into Effy's gentle eyes she smiled a little.

"I'll be off now. Thanks for everything, I had an great time Effy." She said, sounding normal again. She turned around and met brown eyes.

"Take care Katie." A genuine smile formed on her lips when she reached for the smaller woman and pulled her into an short hug. "See you later." She bit her lip, debating with herself about a proper goodbye she decided on a soft kiss on Katie's forehead. It was so soft Katie wondered if she's imagined it. She reached for the blondes hand when she was about to turn away, softly breathing her name.

"I'll call you." She promised with fearful brown eyes. Naomi only nodded, her jaw set when she turned around again but Effy suddenly stood in front of her shaking her head. She blocked her path.

"You're not going anywhere. Really, I can't let you go anywhere in that condition. You wouldn't survive crossing the street. Come one, I'll show you my room and the bathroom, you really need to take a shower. Do you need to work today?" Naomi nodded.

"Yeah, I have to be at the pub this evening. And thanks again Effy but I should really go." She insisted, the tension was horrible and she needed to breath. Air wasn't getting in her lungs with Katie around right now, and it felt like she was about to pass out.

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later in the bathtub<strong>

* * *

><p>The blonde was laying in a tub filled with hot water, bubbles covering the surface she smoked a Spliff Relaxing. In the end Effy managed to convince her that in her condition anything other than staying would kill her.<p>

She was in awe, that girl could talk anyone into everything she wanted to. The old Radio was playing some American Indie music channel, helping Naomi to relax. With the correct amount of Spliff's, the coming down was bearable. She wasn't used to partying that hard any more. Sure, she went out every weekend but it's been ages since she blew that much MDMA and coke up her nose, combined with the trouble she had it was no wonder she freaked earlier. Now, with the proper utensils it still felt awful but she knew she'd live.

That was the only thing keeping her from getting that stoned all the time, the day after, as she lovingly called it. Her nerves were on fire, and she was on edge. Her emotions all other the place going crazy it was a hell of a ride.

She was so far in her own head that she didn't realize the door opening, someone coming in until she felt the water move in high waves, almost drowning her. Her eyes shot open, widening after seeing a naked Katie Fitch climbing into the tub in front of her. The intruder laid her legs over Naomi's, wrapping her toes around the blondes hips.

Soft brown eyes met her icy ones, and the air started to be electrified again. The tension was back in full force.

"I'm not gay." Katie softly stated, running a wet hand through her locks she freed her hair off the bun. She shook her hair free and sighed. "I was never interested in girls, guess you can say I was a true cock cruncher." A small smile was sent Naomi's way as Katie reached into the water in search of the blondes hand. Finding it, she ran her fingers across her soft skin.


	10. I want inI want out

**Hi Guys, it's late and I'm really tired so no real authors note today. Sorry it took so long to update. I'd like you to pm me the mistakes you found because this is un-betaed. Sorry in advance.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>You want in, I want out<br>That's what love is all about  
>Full of hope and full of doubt<br>You want in and baby I want out _**

_**I want to make you happy**  
><strong>Won't give myself away<strong>  
><strong>Want me to fake it baby<strong>  
><strong>It's just a game we play<strong>_

**_ Joan Jett&The Blackhearts_**

* * *

><p>"Love, we need to discuss something. I've been trying to have this conversation for the last month but you always fly past me. Could you sit your arse down and listen to me for a second?" Gina demanded, her face was showing how hard she had worked her whole life, she looked exhausted.<p>

It was a little after four pm when Naomi finally arrived at the pub, yet again late for her shift.

The blonde threw her bag behind the bar and greeted a few customers before she made herself a coke.

Raising a brow at her mother she responded. "Fine, talk but you remember that Emily's bringing Bence in an hour, right?" She asked, sipping on her drink she climbed on a bar stool. She met her mothers eyes and finally graced her with full attention.

"Was it today?" Gina frowned, apparently the boy's visit wasn't stored in her memory. "We have a forty people reservation for seven and it's only you and me here. I'll be making the food and drinks and you need to serve them, Naomi." She explained.

Her daughter shook her head with a scowl. She pointed a finger, which nails were bitten, accusative at her mother.

"Mother, I told you two weeks ago that he will be staying with us for two days. Why didn't you tell Melanie she needs to work today? Someone needs to keep an eye on him and he can't be left alone for that long." Naomi raised her voice, she found it unbelievable that her mother could forget about something important like this.

Gina massaged her temples, like always when Naomi snapped at her, sighing she thought about a way to fix this. She met the blondes icy eyes when an idea popped into her head.

"When is he supposed to be in bed?" The younger blonde lifted a brow, silently asking her mother to continue. With a gentle smile Gina explained her idea. " We could make a camp for him in the storage room. He would be next door to the kitchen. If he'd wake up I'd be there. Best part? He wouldn't be disturbed by the people, they are going to be in the big room on the other side of the pub."

The storage room wasn't some tiny closet, it was an actual room joined to the kitchen where they kept stuff which didn't need to be in a fridge. There was more than enough room for a small camp where Bence could sleep. It was an brilliant idea, Naomi mused, already thinking about all the stuff he needed to have in the room. A customer interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Naomi love, how you doing darling? It feels like I haven't seen your pretty face in ages. Where have you been hiding?" Robert, a regular customer asked when he pulled her into a hug. He knew her since she was eleven years old and spilled his pint over his pants. Ever since he liked to have a little chat with her, giving generous tips.

"You know me, always hiding from you. How is your niece doing? Do you know now if it's Diabetes?" Knowing the people that came to the pub she always had a thing to say, small talk at its best.

"Thank god it's not. She was just having an virus and after two weeks of antibiotics she was as good as new. Thank you for asking, dear. Do you mind getting me another pint?" Promising to bring it to his table she went behind the bar to prepare it, picking the conversation with her mother up like there never was an interruption. Working together for decades taught them to leave and pick up their conversations because customers came first. Or, they shouldn't be ignored for long.

"It's an good idea mum. Do we still have the travel coat? I can bring it down from the attic when I get his bed sheets." Naomi pondered, trying to remember where she put his stuffed dinosaur he wouldn't sleep without at her place.

"Yes, I think it's in the basement. I can get it, love. Now I want to talk to you about Bence and Katie, darling." Gina cautiously stated. She has been preparing herself for that talk since the moment her eyes landed on Katie for the first time, knowing this was important and needed to be discussed.

"What about them?" Naomi absently asked, finishing pouring the pint she grinned. Always proud of herself because she poured them perfectly. After bringing it to Robert she walked back to her mother and sat back down on the stool.

"I've been thinking, honey and I need to ask you this. Do you have any idea what you've got yourself into this time?" The older blond asked with a curious expression on her face. Naomi's angry looks hitting her like slaps in the face.

"What's that supposed to mean? You adore Katie and you fucking love Bence, mother. Where is this coming from?" Her daughter fired in full defense mode, bringing a gentle smile on Gina's face. She was protecting her girlfriend even when there wasn't anything to protect her from. Just thinking her mother could try to and say something against Katie and Bence brought Naomi to bare her teeth. Gina couldn't be more proud if she tried.

"Of course I do, darling and you know that. But you need to tell me if think that you are able to do this and"

"MUM! What the hell are you talking about? Of fucking course I _know_ I can do this! I wouldn't be with her if I couldn't, yeah? So just back off!" Naomi was ready to explode, her brows drawn together and her eyes shooting daggers at her mother she about to get up and leave.

Gina laid a calming hand on Naomi's arm. "Calm down, I'm not trying to bad mouth them or to talk you out of it. I just need you to tell me you understand the responsibility you are taking on. You can't play Katie around, she is a single mother Naomi. You can't just wake up in a year and leave her because you had a fight. This is serious and grown up, darling. I need to know if you understand this." She hurriedly explained before Naomi could shut her out. She relaxed when her daughter sighed and ran a hand through her hair, still tensed but Naomi looked like she was cooling off a little.

"I know, mum. I'm really aware of that, I promise. I can't say I won't ever hurt Katie, that'd be a lie but I know that I won't give up on her because of some stupid fight we _might_ have at some point. There's a baby involved, it wouldn't be fair to do that. Besides, I love him. I really do, it happened so fast but when he said my name correctly for the first time... God, I actually jumped around and felt like my heart was bursting with pride." Naomi beamed at the memory and with a proud smile covering her lips she went on.

"I am _in_ this mum, I can see my future with them. Don't think it doesn't scare me, it sure as fuck does but that's a good thing. It's so different from my other relationships. Hell, I've never imagined myself with someone for longer than to the next weekend. Now I am seeing my future with a yapping, kicking woman and her son." Gina grabbed her daughter and hugged her with all the love she held for her. She was the proudest mother on earth, not even stopping smiling when Naomi squirmed out of her grip .

"Every time I get the urge to run away Katie looks at me with so much emotions and happiness I just forget about it and drag her to bed." Gina lightly hit her head, laughing slightly. She really didn't need to know this.

"I'm really proud of you Naomi. You grew up to a wonderful woman with a fucking backbone." Naomi was enveloped by her proud mothers arms again and rolled her eyes. Gina was always way to dramatic for her taste, but she knew she was lucky to have her.

"You couldn't wish for more, right?" The blonde asked with twinkling eyes, teasing the older woman. Gina took her thinking pose on, lightly rubbing her chin and looked into the distance (the door to the toilettes).

"I wouldn't stop being proud if you'd go to university, I could live with that too." Naomi rolled her eyes.

Her mother was the most understanding, annoying, nerve wrecking person with teeth and claws. When Naomi's announced she wouldn't go to university Gina only wanted to know the reason. She feared that her daughters A-Levels were about to break the university situation. Naomi had explained, calmly and level headed that her A-Levels were great but she really wouldn't know what to study and that she'd like to travel and work while she was young.

Gina didn't attempt to force her. University costed a lot of money and throwing it out for something Naomi was sure she didn't want to do yet wasn't a really bright idea. She let her daughter made her own decisions, she was an adult after all and the blonde was forever thankful for that.

"All right, stop rolling your eyes. Your past girlfriends were nothing like Katie, love. I know, my opinion in that matter is worth shit to you but I really think this girl is a keeper."

Girlfriend. Katie Fitch was her girlfriend and that thought still brought a huge smile to Naomi's face. Memories of them together floated her mind.

* * *

><p><strong><span>four weeks ago, right after their bath<span>**

After awkwardly drying their wet bodies with Katie's huge towels the girls walked to Effy's room. Neither knew how to behave, they were tired and snappy. Naomi was physically drained and Katie emotionally.

Effy had shown Naomi her room and brought her bag inside, leaving the the decision where Naomi would crash to the girls, smirking she started cleaning the living room.

"Okay, just pick something to sleep in from her drawer. Yell if you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen. Sleep tight Naomi." Katie whispered, her eyes showing how hurt she was by the prospect of Naomi sleeping in Effy's room.

The blond sighed. She seemed to do that a lot around the other woman.

"I don't think I can sleep." Naomi tensely responded, jaw clenched. "I'd like to stay in your room, Katie. Effy's is creeping me out." It was a lie and both of them knew it. The blonde stared at Katie, daring her to decide what she wanted to happen. She was tired of this, it was nerve wrecking and annoying and she wanted to finally get past this shit and enjoy Katie.

Katie nodded and they walked silently to her room. The young mother closed her curtains, banning the harsh sunlight from the room before giving Naomi a shirt a shorts to sleep in. No five minutes later the bed dipped when the blonde finally laid down, snuggling into the pillows she covered herself with the duvet. Her exhausted red rimmed eyes met Katie's and she could see every emotion and all the regret in them. Sitting up she patted the space beside her until Katie reluctantly sat crossed legged down.

"I don't want this." She whispered, the four words stopping Naomi's heart. The blonde shook her head, taking Katie's hand she kissed her palm. "Naomi, what are we doing?" She sounded burned out as her hand moved to the blondes face and lovingly stroked her cheek. Naomi leaned into the hand, choosing her words carefully because she feared this might be a breaking point.

"We exploded. Effy explained it to me yesterday. She said you are fire and I'm ice. We clash. We destroy. We ran our heads in." "Great, not helping Naomi." Katie looked at her incredulously but didn't let go of her. She was wondering how the blonde could be that calm while she was explaining what a disaster they were.

The stoned girl reached for Katie's hands and pulled her into a hug, kissing her temple and stroking her back slowly she calmed the scared girl down. "Don't you get it Katie? It's beautiful. It's passion, pure and raw passion we can't control. We need to stay in this or stop it right now. I feel like this is it, you know. I can't have you for a bit and lose you then. I couldn't. I need to know you're mine because I can't be afraid of you walking away the first chance you get. I couldn't deal with this."

She felt the other girl pull away before she looked surprised at the blonde, confusing the blonde to no end.

"What?" She shakily questioned, fearing the worst because it was a thing with Katie. Either, it was so great she felt as if she could fly or it was horrible, so much that she fought to breath around her.

A middle didn't exist.

Katie furrowed her perfectly shaped brows, shaking her wet hair. "You think I'd just walk away from you? The first chance I get?" Her voice shook when she was hoarsely whispering the question that burned itself into her mind.

Naomi chewed on her bottom lip, suddenly not sure if there was a correct answer. "No?" She tried to backtrack but Katie's hurt eyes met hers and she sighed, knowing it was too late and round five was about to start. Playing with Katie's fingers she closed her eyes and yawned, her back hitting the wall the bed was standing by.

"You're tired and up for more than three days. You should sleep." "NO! No Katie, you're doing it again and I'm fucking sick of it!" Jumping back to where she sat a minute ago the blonde declared while Katie transformed back into bitch mode, snatching her hand back.

"Really? How the fuck can you be sick of _anything_? We hardly know each other, to say you're sick of something related to me is a little ridiculous." She was about to stand up and stump out of the room but Naomi's hand tugging on her wrist made her stumble backwards, right into the blondes arms. She tried to wriggle out of under the blonde but Naomi rolled on top of her, grinning.

"How the roles have changed." She purred, hotly watching Katie she couldn't believe that a few days ago she was the one laying naked under the other girl in a fight. Now she had Katie, in a towel, naked under her and was trying to stop her from leaving.

"What do you want Naomi?" Katie relaxed, or lost her fight, the blonde wasn't sure but she took advantage of it, relaxing her tensed muscles she straddled Katie. She took Katie's hand and absent mindlessly stroked the skin on Katie's hip with her free hand.

"You." she shrugged because really it was that simple. "And I want to stop all this stupid drama, it's fucking exhausting." She added, smiling shyly when Katie's eyes started shining again and the naked girl beamed up at her.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay, now kiss me and go to sleep because I think that's my job now, keeping you alive." The confident tone was fake, Katie's whole body was stiff because of her nervousness but it was good. It was the excitement of finally being with someone you had a crush on for ages.

Naomi laid down flat on top of her, attacking her whole face with kisses she made the other girl shriek and squirm. Seeing Katie being carefree again was the best feeling in ages and well worth fighting she decided.

No, the best feeling was to fall entangled with Katie into trance...

* * *

><p><span> Present day at the pub <span>

The time flew and suddenly a flash of blonde crashed into Naomi, resulting in her doing acrobatic tricks to keep the tray she was carrying from crashing into the little body.

"I'm sorry, he ripped free from my hand. Give me this. Which table?" Emily was already gone before Naomi had the chance to process what just happened. The twin would find the table eventually, she was a waitress and the blonde had better things to do than to think about that.

"Hi buddy!" She crunched down and opened her arms. The little boy threw himself into them, giggling and squealing in delight when Naomi covered his chubby face in kisses like she always did when they saw each other.

"Naooooomeeee!" He proudly laughed, remembering that she gave him sweets when he said that. She widened her eyes and opened her mouth in (fake) excitement and stood up, carrying him on her hip.

"Would you like some candy, Bencey?" She knowingly asked, letting him have his fun thinking that she didn't know about his little act.

"Yetf pleeees. (Yes please)" He lisped. Chuckling she kissed his temple and walked behind the bar, sitting him down on the counter she stood in front of him. The blonde trapped him so he couldn't fall as she reached into the little sweets box for something he might like.

"I bet you want some Liquorice." She mumbled, looking already for the wine gum because she knew he hated Liquorice. Hearing him shriek his disapproval brought a grin to her lips. She met his eyes with innocent surprise. "Really? I thought it was your favourite." His tiny hand pushed her, she would scold him but he wasn't serious. He was still laughing and she winked at him, pulling the wine gum bag, very slowly for the effect, out. His eyes lit up and he bounced with his nappy clad behind up and down.

"Fankooooo Naoooomeeeee. (Thank you Naomi)" He sang. She knew a few kids, her mother always let people stay in their guest rooms when they didn't have a place to stay so she met quite a few. None of them ever talked like Bence did. He sang. Everything he said sounded like singing.

Pretty cute but she hoped to all the gods out there he'd lose it before school starts.

"Would you like something to drink, Sir?" She changed her voice into a butler tone with a thick accent and Bence exploded in laughter. He loved it when Naomi acted like a fool around him. She was always fun and made him laugh. He ordered an orange juice and Naomi bowed, throwing him into another giggle fit.

Emily reappeared at her side with a tray full of empty glasses and a new list of ordered drinks. "Here, table four wants another" changing her voice to annoying high pitched wannabe WAG's she continued "round of like, the awesome red stuff we had, like, earlier, yeah?. The blonde knows, like, what we drink!" She waved dismissively and turned her head away, still in character.

The blondes eyes went wide and her jaw dropped in shock of that performance before she roared. Bence looked from one girl to the other, seeing them laughing that hard made him happy and excited so he stated to clap his hands and laugh along.

Naomi stroked his cheek and unconsciously kissed his blonde haired head before addressing Emily with a teasing glint in her eyes. "Did you ever rethink your career wish, Em? I think a WAG just screams to _finally_ be let out of you."

She dodged the punch Emily attempted and grabbed the happy boy, holding him in the air in front of her like a protection shield. "Ha! You won't punch _him_!" Naomi laughed, shaking him softly back and for. She didn't think that through and certainly didn't think that he would be a traitor but when his chubby fingers grabbed her hair and pulled she realized her mistake. He saw them having fun and when his lovely aunt showed him, grinning like crazy, that he should join the fun in pulling on the blondes hair he didn't hold back.

Emily clapped and jumped excitedly up to him, taking him in her arms she covered him with kisses. "Such a good boy."

"_Traitor_!" Naomi accused wide eyed and rubbed the sore spot where her hair was pulled. The Fitches grinned at her, showing their dimples and Naomi couldn't suppress a smile. She pouted at Bence and opened her arms, the boy comically opened eyes and mouth in shock about her being hurt/sad and practically jumped from Emily into the open arms. His chubby fingers stroked (not so gently) over her head and he gave her forehead a open mouthed kiss.

Naomi's heart was swelling with every new cute thing he did and this one almost made it burst. She felt her eyes sting and looked to Emily who watched them, frowning. The blonde raised a brow and Emily shook head. "He only does that to us, Katie, me and Eff. I don't think he ever tried to comfort anyone other before." She said in awe.

Gina decided that this was the perfect moment to walk out of the kitchen and see if everything was going all right. She beamed after seeing the Fitches and opened her arms to hug a willing Emily.

"Emily sweetheart, you look fantastic, doesn't she Naomi? I just love what you did to your hair. Naomi, tell her the brown looks phenomenal." She patted the freshly coloured mane and stared her daughter down.

"She already did, Gina. Couldn't keep her mouth shut, I thought she was about to start drooling." Emily winked at Naomi who rolled her eyes with a teasing scoff.

Emily turned back to the older blonde. "Thank you soo much, Gina. Do you really think it looks really good? I needed a change. I had it red since college. Right after Katie did it I had to have it, I was jealous and wanted red too but I think I grew out of it." Gina nodded and promised she looked great and that the hair cut suited her too. Emily got her long hair cut, so that it was hanging layered just over her chin. She looked fresher.

"Bencey, come and say hi to Gina." Gina gushed and a second later she had stolen him out of Naomi's arms. The blonde wasn't fast enough to protect him and apologized for it.

"I'm sorry the crazy lady got you Bencey, next time I'll be faster." She promised as she tried to get him out of her mothers grip. (She was tickling him and talking in baby high voices, obviously he needed to be rescued.). Realizing she won't succeed Naomi started to make the drinks for the wannabe WAGs.

"Any idea when you will be back on Monday, Em?" She asked because she didn't yet. It was a real hassle to get Katie to understand that she would be okay with Bence for a few days. Her girlfriend was tip toeing around the subject for days until Naomi figured it out and asked her if she wanted Bence to stay with her.

The twins and Effy were about to get in the car and drive to London for two and a half day. Rob, the twins dad has given them a wellness weekend for Christmas last year and the voucher was only valid until Monday. Neither girl had the money for a trip like that and he thought they had really deserved to finally relax a little. Sadly, on that weekend the Fitch parents were out of town for their anniversary and to get James to babysit for a whole weekend was impossible. Naomi volunteered, promising that he wouldn't annoy her or be a burden. It would make sense, she explained, because he has spend a lot of time in last month in her flat. Right now, in his childish mind it was the only familiar place that was available. Katie has thanked her, seven times and swore she wouldn't hesitate to get in the car and come back if it got too much for Naomi.

Emily was pouring two cokes when she responded. "Around lunch I think. It depends on how full the roads will be, Naomi. If something happens, just call or text we'll come back immediately. I have one of his insurance cards and lend it to you for the weekend. Oh and Katie gave me a little money for you for everything he might want to eat or drink or something."

The blonde stopped doing the cocktail and incredulously looked at the newly brunette. "That's a joke, right?" Emily cringed and put the cokes on the tray.

"No, I told her it's stupid and embarrassing but she wouldn't listen, stupid cow. Said you are taking care of _her_ child and she can't expect you to pay for everything." Apparently Emily was on the same page as Naomi on that matter.

Gina butted in. "That's nonsense." She waved and giggled at something Bence did. "He is a very welcome and loved guest, not a stranger or customer, tell Katie if she ever tries something like that again she will have me to answer to."

Emily nodded and looked at the hour, she sighed.

"I have to go and pick them up from Tesco's. They are buying energy drinks and food for the ride like we're having a road trip, It's fucking London not Glasgow." She went to Naomi and hugged her, thanking her again and reminding her not to hesitate to call if something happens. After that Gina enveloped her into her arms, wishing her fun and to say hi to the others.

"Oh, Emily sweetheart! It's a child-free weekend, you should buy a lot more than energy drinks and chocolate." Gina winked, making Naomi roll her eyes and cringe. The younger blonde crunched down and pulled something out of the little bar refrigerator.

Coming back up she gave Emily a bag filled with a Vodka, three bottles of Cider, a bunch energy drinks and some cokes. "My genes." Gina laughed.

Emily thanked them again and turned to Bence, who was sitting in a high baby chair, drawing. She brushed his locks out of his eyes. "Hey mate, look at me for a second." He cast his eyes upwards and looked expectantly at Emily, annoyed he had to stop his masterpiece.

"You will be good, right? Mind Naomi and Gina, whatever they say, you have to behave okay? I don't want any complaints." It was the first time Naomi saw Emily being serious around Bence. It had an effect, he was just as serious when he nodded. "And we will call you every day, if you miss us just tell Naomi and she will dial our number for you. And please, don't make this hard for them because we won't be in Bristol. If you cry because you lost your toy or something, Naomi will help you find it." He squinted at her, and Naomi found herself thinking about a really weird Mexican stand off until she heard a whimper.

Her eyes shot to Bence, his eyes were filling with tears and his button lip trembled. Oh no, she thought. Not yet. Not a second later he bowled his little eyes out and looking at Emily she saw the dilemma the other girl had. She was torn between taking him and staying home and leaving. Naomi made the decision.

She walked over to the high chair and nudged her mother to the drinks she needed to bring to the WAG's. Naomi pulled him out of the chair and turned around so that she was looking at Emily and Bence didn't. She mouthed 'Go'. Emily cringed and asked her if she was sure.

With no hesitation Naomi nodded and stroked Bence's back, soothingly whispering calming words into his ear. Emily stormed out of the pub, otherwise she would have taken him with her.

Naomi turned to her mother, a helpless expression gracing her face when he started to yell and scream.

"Go, calm him down I'll take care of the bar. You need to distract him, don't show sympathy or he'll never stop. If you show him being sad and heartbroken now is okay he will think he has a reason to believe they won't come back, act like being left alone by everyone he loves isn't a big deal at all. Be an adult." Naomi's eyes widened.

"Thank you mother." She snapped, feeling already overwhelmed. 


	11. She's got Bette Davis Eyes

**And another chapter for you guys. **

**Thanks for the alerts, reviews and reading. You have no idea how much that means to me.**

**Shadow, my trusty reviewer, thanks for questioning things. I really appreciate it, it means this story moves something inside of you. :) I always love reading your reviews their very interesting and original. **

**Laynie thanks for leaving a review. Means a lot and makes me smile. :) **

**Now we are meeting an AU character, I know, people usually don't like them much but I hope you'll give her a chance. She's important in this story. Let's see how Naomi manages without the twins and Effy. **

***Iwy'sAshes***

**Her lips sweet surprise **

**Her hands are never cold **

**She'll turn the music on you**

**You won't have to think twice **

**She's pure as New York snow **

**And she'll tease you **

**She'll unease you all the better just to please you  
><strong>

**She's precocious and she knows just what it takes to make a pro blush  
><strong>

**She got Greta Garbo stand off sighs she's got Bette Davis eyes **

**Kim Carnes**

"Would you like another one?" Naomi smiled at the customer, the young woman had arrived with the forty person group and instantly caught the blonds eye. She was wearing a beautiful dark red dress, her brown hair hanging in waves of her pretty head and her magnificent eyes let emotions explode within the blonde.

"I would really like a fag." She whispered with a teasing smile, looking down at her dress. "I didn't have any space for them in this horrible thing." Naomi laughed, shaking her head. She reached into her waitress wallet and pulling her fags out she gave the girl one.

"Can't you join me? I bet Gina will be happy to give you a five minute break." The pretty girl asked, batting her long lashes but Naomi shook her head, with a wide grin.

"You know I'm alone and you brought me a whole caravan of people to serve, you're out of luck sweetheart." The girl's mouth dropped open.

"I brought you a caravan because I couldn't live with the thought of you being bored, I know how many people come in here, N." She teased, blue eyes twinkling. Then she turned around, addressing her whole family. "Guys, for the next twenty minutes you cant order anything, I'm kidnapping Naomi for a fag." She stated and stood, slinging her arm around the blondes waist. She walked them out of the big hall to the kitchen where Gina was busy preparing some food for other customers. It was still early, not even ten pm yet and people were hungry.

Hearing the door open she turned her head. She was frowning at Naomi and her companion before her face broke out in a huge smile. She was delighted to see them. Laying whatever she was doing down she ran up to the girl and envelope her into a tight hug.

"My god, you are a vision Virginia. Every time I see you, love, you look more beautiful." She gushed, pushing the girl in front of her she turned her around to get a good look.

Virginia laughed and kissed Gina's cheek, even a blind man could see the familiarity between them.

"You too, Gina. Ageing beautifully I'd say." Naomi coughed, fearing they'd never stop this sappiness. "Right, your daughter cornered me, she wanted me to go with her for a fag. Of course I said we needed to make sure you were all set here." Naomi gasped at the lie, slapping a tanned arm.

"As if I didn't know you." Gina heartily laughed. "If I remember correctly you were the reason my daughter always got in trouble. You, my dear, are the devil hidden in an angel skin." Another laugh escaped Gina when she saw Virginia winking at her. "Now go, before I change places with Naomi and she gets stuck in here. I suppose you told your family not to order anything?"

Virginia's arm took its place back on Naomi's back and gently pushed her out of the back-door. That's how its always been. Virginia lightly leading Naomi, and the blonde willingly following her to the end of the world. Naomi couldn't count how many times she has cried and begged her mother to put an end to her being grounded because of something or another.

Gina has had tried to separate them after Virginia first moved to Bristol, Naomi was twelve at the time, turning from a child into a rebellious teenager over two weeks. The girls had spend more hours fighting for their friendship than actually being allowed to be together. Until the blonde packed her bags and left, that is. She wasn't even thirteen then, stated that she wasn't coming back until her mother got that gigantic stick out of her arse and stopped being a bitch.

Gina had a talk with Virginia's father who was raising the girl on his own and they decided to give the girls the freedom they needed, it looked like they would lose them otherwise. They were gone for almost three months, the police was involved, whole Bristol was looking for them but it was clear that they ran away, they have send postcards from the places they were at. Italy, Spain, France, Germany.

Gina was sure many parents wouldn't agree with her decision to lose the upper hand but having Naomi save in the knowledge she could come home, whatever she has done, was the trust they build.

The friendship between the girls was electric, exciting and by the time they were thirteen it turned erotic. Virginia was a roadrunner, she needed her freedom more than Naomi did, breaking them. The blonde always had the urge to come back home after some time away, it was like she was away to charge her battery again and at some point she was ready to go back.

Virginia didn't, she didn't have a home and she loved every second of it. It was over a year ago that they saw each other. They parted in Australia fourteen months ago after spending a few months together, before that they met up in Thailand from where Naomi went home and Ginia (how only Naomi called her) took the next plane to Australia.

Naomi had always loved the other girl to death but sometimes, when she had to take a breath Ginia was already somewhere across the world in her next adventure. Since she was twelve she was scared to blink in fear of the other girl disappearing.

In their relationship, Naomi was the calmness Ginia needed to keep her sanity, to keep her grounded and she was the only reason the brunette ever considered settling, the only reason she enjoyed coming home to.

"Burn me baby." Ginia demanded in a husky voice, putting the fag between her parted lips she moved her face to Naomi's. The blonde gulped extra loudly, shivering. With trembling fingers she tried to get the lighter working but it wouldn't.

Ginia bursted out laughing, Naomi too. She couldn't keep the act up, lighting the brunettes fag she kept on giggling.

"Lets sit." Naomi suggested, taking a seat on the bench which was standing by the wall she patted the space beside her. Ginia joined her without hesitation, leaning her head on the blondes shoulder when Naomi wrapped her arm around the shivering girl. She was wearing nothing but the strapless dress, it was a chilly evening and already dark, making her feel cold.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, just enjoying being together again after so much time apart.

Of course they tried to stay in touch, but keeping contact wasn't as easy with Virginia as it was with others. She wasn't on Skype or Facebook, she didn't twitter or read her mails daily. She was living to live the real life, to live life to its fullest and she thought of all that as wasting precious time. She wrote Naomi postcards and letters from every place she went, and she always brought her a little souvenir of her adventures.

"What did you bring me this time?" Naomi whispered, breathing the chilly air, the fag smoke and Ginia deeply in. It all smelled like home.

Ginia raised her head and stared into warm blue eyes that always looked at her as if she was made by the gods themselves. Naomi made her feel like she could do anything, be anything she wanted always warming the brunettes heart in the process.

From the first moment she looked into the eyes and saw them changing she knew this girl wasn't like the others she always met when she moved. She somehow knew she needed to stare into those eyes forever.

Ten years ago

"_Behave, Virginia. We need stay here for at least two years so please, don't fuck it up again." Marian, Virginia's father groaned. The teenager looked at him like he has lost his mind, her wavy hair falling into her eyes as she shook her head. _

"_I mean it, if I get a call because you skipped class, beat someone, smoked, drank, insulted or did anything else I swear you will fucking go to that boarding school. I've had enough, you have no fucking idea what I had to do for them to let you into this school." Virginia rolled her eyes and left the car, slamming the door so hard everyone around turned to look at her. _

_She scowled, grabbing her fags out of her baggy pants she lit a cigarette and took a big drag. Her dark make-up making her look even meaner than her whole self already did as she stared a group of blonde, giggling girls pointing at her, down. When they laughed again she opened her eyes and smiled a beautifully charming smile at them, raising her hand she showed them what she thought them. They actually gasped._

_She walked up to the school when she was suddenly pushed, landing face first on the ground. She yelled out, jumping to her feet she turned around and grabbed the first girl she could reach. Her eyes were glowing, a fire was burning in them as she raised her other hand to punched her square in the face. But she froze, time froze as she stared into icy blue eyes and saw them transforming. She was looked at like never before, with such a warmness and awe there was no chance she could punch the person the eyes belonged to. Slowly, oh so slowly she let her hand sink and her other hand let go of the girl. She rearranged the girls shirt softly, still staring into the eyes that have captured her. _

"_You pushed me?" She whispered, fearing the crowd would think she was weak for not punching the girl she didn't want them to see her that confused as well. _

_The blonde girl bit her lip, seemingly undecided if she should talk to her, beat the fuck out of her of go away. After what seemed like an eternity she nodded. "Yeah." _

_Virginia gulped when the hot breath hit her face, making her realize how close they were standing. She tried to get her body, thoughts and face under control but it didn't help. She was still watching the other girl as if they were animals, utterly curious and drawn together but scared of ending up as food. _

_Suddenly the blonde girl turned around, she was scowling at the audience. "Fucked off!" She snapped, and like a troop of robots everyone turned around and walked off. Virginia got the feeling that the blonde was not someone she would want as a enemy._

_When the blonde turned back around she smiled shyly, pushing her long dark blonde hair out of her face and put her hands in her jeans pockets. "I'm Naomi." _

"_Virginia." _

"_You're new." Virginia nodded, grabbing another fag and lighting it she offered the blonde one. Naomi hesitated a few moments before she took it and Virginia lit it. They stood in silence, watching each other unashamedly for the whole time they smoked. Naomi has coughed a few times but after the third time she stopped and inhaled properly. _

"_How is it around here? Looks like a right shithole." Virginia decided to speak, the open yet scared way Naomi looked at her made her want to stop the silence. _

"_Uh, a shithole." Naomi grinned and they laughed. _

"Ginia!" Naomi flicked her fingers in front of eyes that seem to be so far away.

Ginia shook her head with a huge smile, grabbing the fingers and biting them. Yelping, the blonde pulled them out of her grasp laughing loudly.

"All right. You can have it later, it's already in your bedroom." Naomi raised a brow, grinning.

"So you think you'll be staying with me, huh? I cant remember offering." The blonde teased. "Besides, I already have a sleepover for the weekend." Of course Virginia would crash at her place, that was no question but she liked to teased her.

"Really? Babe, your random 'special friends' don't count as sleepovers." The brunette teased back, getting pinched in the arm. "All right, all right. Keep you knickers on, I'll play. Who is it?"

"A boy I love with all my heart." Seeing the sincerity in the blonde Ginia's jaw dropped open. She closed and opened her mouth a few times, but no sound wanted to escape. She was still in shock as an amused Naomi laughed.

Gina came running and almost collided with the blonde. "Fuck's sake mother!" Naomi stared at her mother, panicking slightly. Her first thought, after the shock of being run into, was that something happened to Bence and she wasn't there.

"Calm down love, it's just the phone. Katie wanted to talk to you. Please get inside after it, yeah?" Nodding Naomi took the phone and signaled Virginia to wait a second.

Naomi- Katie?

Katie – Hey babe.

Naomi – Hey. (She sighed, a happy sigh.) Did you arrive okay?

Katie – Yeah, all good. We were expected, they waited with champagne and sea food for us.

Naomi – Sea food? Did you throw it them around the face?

Katie - Don't make fun of me. I cant eat stuff I loved watching as a kid. Could you eat a Sebastian?

Naomi – Yes. Because he's a cartoon figure.

Katie – My poor baby will be traumatized after the weekend.

Naomi – No I'm good thanks.

Katie – Miss me already?

Naomi – You know I do, baby.

Katie – How is my son?

Naomi – Sleeping. He's been a good boy, didn't cry much and was only a little mad at me when I put him to sleep.

Katie laughed, knowing how her son liked to test the adults and see how far he could go, she felt pity for her girlfriend.

Katie – I bet he made you want break your ears.

Naomi – Well, no, I'm not that crazy.

Katie – How's the pub?

Naomi – It's fucking full. My best friend decided today was the best day to arrive back home, so she booked a room for forty people. Didn't want me to get bored.

Katie exploded in laughter and the blonde pouted.

Naomi – Not funny.

Katie – But it is. Anyway. I didn't know she was supposed to come home?

Naomi – Me neither. The bitch made the reservation under a different name. You should have seen my face when she walked in. She's wearing a killer dress and walked in like she was Bette Davis herself. Fucking bitch, I was carrying a tray full of drinks and almost let it drop.

Katie laughed with her full heart, she could see it in her mind; Naomi frozen when her best friend arrived. Katie knew all about Virginia. Naomi made no secret out of the bond the girls shared and knew it was important to be honest about it if she didn't want Katie to get the wrong impression or worse, start doubting them over stupid jealousy.

Katie – I like her. I'm sorry you have Bence this weekend, if I'd known she was coming home I would have found another solution baby.

Naomi – Don't be stupid. I love having him here, I bet she'll fall in love with him too the second she meets him. That's okay, right? Her staying here while he's with me?

Suddenly Naomi was bombarded from both girls at once. Both were yelling a pissed off 'what the fuck'. She shushed Ginia, silencing the girl by hitting her with her bitchiest look.

Naomi – Kay? What the fuck are you yelling at me for?

She didn't think she did something wrong. All she did was checking if it was all right that Katie's son spend time with a complete stranger.

Katie – You're so stupid sometimes. Did you think about how she feels now, hearing you say that? Besides, of course it's fucking all right. I didn't expect you to stay with him behind closed doors hiding from the world while he's there. She's your best friend, more than that, as you kindly reminded me about thousand times. So I just assume she's no child murderer.

Naomi smiled, this girl was perfect.

Naomi – You're right. I'll apologize.

Katie – Okay. Babe, I have to go.

Naomi – Noooo, why?

Katie – Because Gina only let you talk to me when I promised I wont keep you for long from work.

Naomi – Doesn't matter. She's old, she's probably already forgotten about me.

Katie – Ha. Okay darling. The girls say hi and want me to tell you to leave Bence with your mum and go mental with your friend.

Naomi – We wait for you. When you're back my mum can watch him and we all go mental. Deal?

Katie – Deal. Miss you. Have fun working and don't flirt with anyone besides Virginia. Got it?

Naomi – Noted. Bye love enjoy your weekend and kiss my favourite Fitchy, yeah?

Katie – Bitch! (Naomi was able to hear the smile in Katie's voice, it melted her heart)

When the call ended Naomi turned back to Virginia. The girl was sitting, with crossed arms and a expectant look on her face, on the bench and waited for answers. Naomi sighed, with a huge smile she started to talk after she sat beside her.

"I have a girlfriend, Katie. She has a twin, Emily. She lives with Emily's girlfriend Effy, her best friend. Emily moved out of Effy's and hers place when Katie got pregnant. Katie's son is sleeping in the storage room right now. And how was your trip? How long are you staying this time?" Unsuccessfully she tried to change the subject, but the shocked girl didn't let her.

"W...W...Wha...When...What the fuck? _When did that happen?_" She spluttered, she was about to throw a fit. The only reason why she didn't yell at the blonde at the moment was the shock and Naomi knew it. She fucked up.

Naomi took a shivering hand but was pushed away the moment skin met skin. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair and look at her watch. She needed to go back to work, it wasn't fair, it was fucking shit but she had to.

"Can we talk about this after your family is gone?" She begged, knowing it was pointless.

"Like fuck we can. I'm going home." Ginia was about to stand up when Naomi's hand caught her waist and pulled her into her lap, wrapping her strong arms around the fighting girl she spoke into her ear.

"Look, it just happened. I met her and she blew me away, I cant do anything about that, okay? I fucking adore her. I know, I should've told you but you were on the other side of the world and I couldn't reach you."

Virginia's head snapped around to her, glaring at her she shook her head. "No, you didn't. You didn't want to because that would mean you'd need to grow a fucking backbone." She calmly stated, the calmness scared Naomi more than yelling would. It was passive aggressive, it was fucking scary because she knew the girl was completely insane. Always loving that quality about her, now she feared it. Another thing came with the calmness, the knowledge of the pain she caused.

"We said we can fuck whoever we want. But that's it. Do you know the definition of an open relationship sweetheart?"

"Yes, that we can do whatever we want."

"And?"

"And?" Naomi questioned back, she was confused and didn't know what the girl wanted her to say.

"That you have a girlfriend. Two people are in an open relationship Naomi. You and me. That was the deal. We do whatever we want, but when I get home I want to find my girlfriend like I left her. And vice versa. That's the deal. Now you act like you're fucking single and you're worst mistake was not to tell me about meeting a girl. Could you please open your eyes and see how you're acting?" She tried to stand up again but Naomi hold on tightly, knowing she couldn't let go now or Ginia would walk away forever because Naomi did the unthinkable. She broke her.

"Ginia"

"A fucking girlfriend? A kid? Naomi, you told me a second ago that you met her and she blew you away. You should have had the balls and talked to me before I barge in here like an idiot." Tears were filling her beautiful cats eyes and Naomi pulled her into a hug but was harshly pushed away.

"A warning would have been nice, fucking shit Naomi. I planned to come home for the last months because you missed me, because I missed you. I worked double shifts, didn't sleep for ages to pay for the fucking ticket and I'm coming home to find you with a girlfriend? And a kid? I lost a fortune for this dress because I know how much you enjoy me looking like this. I feel so pathetic." She couldn't hold the tears any more and with every tear Naomi's heart broke a little more.

"Dont worry, you can call Katie back right away. We are going."


	12. had enough

**Hello guys, hope you're all doing okay. What's new? I feel like I don't update as much as I did in the beginning, maybe I do and because of my other fic, it just doesn't feel like it any more. I'm all excited, I'm having a gig with my band on Friday so wish me luck :) didn't stand on a stage for the last five years. **

**This is a short chapter, I cut in half. I didn't like too much happening in one chapter, so the next one is already finished. Well, if I don't decide to edit it ten times. A question, what do you think, should Katie be mad at Naomi for her best friend/girlfriend/ex-girlfriend even though she knew about her or should she get along with Ginia? It's about them first meeting. It's up to you. **

**Oh, and I decided I will update way faster when I get more reviews. Just saying if the writing is okay and stuff, because I'm still very self-conscious about english not being my first language. Less than four reviews and I'll need to think about stopping. Sorry. Hope you understand. **

**Oh, and 'Guest' I really don't like telling a story twice from different POV's. But since Naomi wasn't even in their lives yet it'd be a Emily/Effy story. I don't know, let me think about it. Or maybe I get the chance to show it in this story. We'll see. **

**Thanks to my loyal reviewers and to all who started to red my other fic bits and pieces. **

**Another thing, I cant shut up today, is anyone creative out there? I'd like to have a picture, art image for the story but I really don't have much time. Having the son of my ex here for quite some time, my band, working, writing, I don't even remember what sleep feels like. So if anyone has the time or would like to make some art stuff I'd be very happy about it. If more than one will get mailed to me we all will decide it together. Everyone gets to vote, I vote twice ;) **

**I know you want to read, so don't let me stop you. Skins isn't mine. **

**Iwy'sAshes**

**Had enough**

_**When the fightin' started you turned your head  
>You left me stranded like I was dead<br>You run for cover when the  
>Heat is on<br>Show your colours  
>Now you're gone<br>**_

_**Had enough  
>Had enough of you<br>You ain't for me  
>Had enough I've had enough of you<br>**_

_**Joan Jett and The Blackhearts**_

Naomi couldn't sleep much, she spend her night turning around and couldn't find the perfect position to get comfortable. Her thoughts were running wild and she couldn't stop them for a fucking second. She felt like the worlds biggest bitch, hurting her best friend like this. _Girlfriend_.

She sadly reminded herself, sighing, she sat up, giving up on sleep altogether. Because, why should she sleep? It's not like she's tired as hell, worked herself almost to death and had a kid to look after in the morning. No reason to sleep. Nope. Not. At. All.

She turned her head to the clock above the door, it was exactly three minutes past six. No time to be up, especially when you didn't go to bed before five am. She hated being up at this hour, it was not night any more but still no morning for her. Of course she liked it when she was up with her girlfriend for some reasons, or after parties but not like this.

The pub got crowded after Ginia's family left, some stupid football match, she couldn't care less about, was won and party seeking people had arrived and stayed until Ginia threw them out at four am. After that they had to clean the place and Ginia demanded answers for the sudden departure of Ginia's family.

Lighting a fag she climbed out of her comfy bed to fill her system with much needed coffee. Cringing she remembered the talk her and Gina had because of the sudden departure.

On her way to the yellow painted kitchen she checked on the little boy, still sleeping in his little travel bed in the living room. She touched his warm cheek softly, stroking a little lock out of his face she leaned down, kissing his forehead.

Her next stop was finally the kitchen. She started the coffee-maker, the oven to scramble some eggs, and toasted a few German bread slices. After she spend a few months in Germany she wasn't able to eat British bread any more. It was wobbly, it was only preservatives and she hated it anyway. The day she finally got to eat what bread's supposed to look and taste like, she felt like she was awoken from a world of blindness.

_Gina walked out of the kitchen door where Naomi stood smoking. The tired woman leaned on the wall and lit her own cigarette. Gina didn't smoke a lot, only after really stressful days like this one she needed something to calm her down. _

"_How are your feet darling?" She asked her daughter because Naomi tended to get hurting feet after working for more than ten hours. It didn't get better, no matter how many years the girl worked in the pub. _

"_I'll live." Was the answer she received . _

"_So I guess Virginia didn't take the news of the changes in your life very well." _

"_No mother, she was happy as a fucking monkey on MDMA. She couldn't stop congratulating me." Naomi dryly responded, meeting her mothers eyes with a scoff. Gina frowned, shaking her head sadly. _

"_What did you expect Naomi?" _

"_Well, not that. She didn't stay mother! I think it's the first time in ten years that she didn't stay here when she had the chance to." _

"_You hurt her." _

"_We are allowed to see other people!" The younger blonde defended herself, she knew that she fucked up, however, she didn't like being reminded of it by her mother. _

"_No, darling. You're allowed to shag other people, not get into relationships. The only rule you had to follow and you managed to fuck it up." _

"_Thanks. I really fucking appreciate your concern." _

"_You don't deserve my sympathy sweetheart, you did the wrong thing and now you have to live with it." _

"_That's the reason you didn't want me to commit to Katie, isn't it mother? Because you fucking love Virginia. Talk about being two faced." _

"_You know that's not the case. Sure I love Virginia, like a daughter really, but that's beside the point. Katie is a sweetheart, and you know exactly that I adore this girl. I Just thought Virginia knew about Katie you were free to love her, I had no idea you took the coward route." _

"_So now I'm a coward? You were fucking proud of me for being with Katie." _

"_You're missing the point. I thought I brought you up better than that. You should have ended things with Virginia first, that's the right thing to do so excuse me for being a little disappointed." Gina threw her burned out fag into the ashtray and walked back into the kitchen, leaving Naomi with her thoughts alone. _

"Maaaaaaaa" A loud cry echoed through the silent flat as Naomi put the scrambled eggs on two plates. She turned the oven off and brought the plates to the table before she slowly made her way to the living room. Bence was standing in his travel bed holding his hands up, his little red face was full of tears from crying after his mum.

When he caught sight of the blonde he started to cry louder, because he wanted his mummy, not her friend.

"Awe, who's crying?" Naomi cooed, walking over to the bed she wanted to lift him up but he sat stubbornly on his nappy clothed butt.

"Meeeee!" He yelled, his angry face turning redder. She chuckled a little, reaching under his armpits she lifted the struggling boy, hugging him she walked to the bedroom. She was talking calmly into his ear to make him stop crying.

"Dont cry baby, I know. I'd cry too if I was the first thing I'd see in the morning." He struggled more, hitting her shoulder. She frowned, this never happened before. Sure, sometimes he got mad because she didn't allow him to dance on her head but he never had the guts to actually, purposely, hit her.

She laid him down on her bed, in silence, and with some effort pulled his pyjama pants down to change his nappy. He yelled, kicked, and trashed around just to make it harder for her. She didn't say a word, afraid that if she did, she'd scream back.

It was fucking early, she didn't sleep much and was fucking exhausted. His tantrum didn't make it easier. When he managed to kick her in the face Naomi snapped. She grabbed his arms and pulled him in a standing position. The little boy stopped his act, watching her fearfully.

"You listen to me very carefully, Bence. I know you miss your mummy and that's the only reason I'm not taking your toys away for hitting and kicking me right now but this is not how we act around here. We talk, because that way we can find a way to fix the problem and if you don't stop this nonsense right now we wont go to the park later and I'll take your toys away until tomorrow. Understood?"

She looked into wide brown eyes, the same ones as his mothers who captured Naomi's heart and could turn her to mush with just one look. She was fighting not to lose her strength. This was a battle for dominance, she knew that if she gave in the boy wouldn't take her seriously any more, ever.

His lip trembled, he was about to start crying again but Naomi didn't falter. She raised a brow, staring in his eyes. "Did you understand what I said Bence?" She asked firmly, relief washed over her when he finally nodded. "Good. Now, please lay down. I need to change your nappy." Reluctantly he did as he was told and Naomi went to work.

Twenty minutes later a freshly clothed, washed and still pouting Bence sat in his baby high chair by the table and poked his fork in his food. Naomi watched him over her coffee mug, she was thinking about ways to cheer him up but it wasn't even half seven yet. They couldn't go to the park yet, it was raining and to cold. She didn't want to let him watch TV all day long, that's just not right. Playing with his toys wouldn't cheer him up at the moment.

"You're still tired, right Bencey?" He glared at her, his little face was all scrunched together as he showed her exactly what he thought of her.

"Look, do you want to get back to bed" "NO!" She decided to ignore his outburst and kept talking. "to my bed? We cuddle and I can read you a book?" His glare faltered, apparently he was interested in what she offered.

"I like the little mermaid." She shared, she was hoping he'd start talking again. "Or, no I really like Peter Pan. Do you know him?"

"Hook." Bence mumbled, he was still trying to stay mad at her but he was slowly losing the battle.

Naomi nodded, sipping on her coffee with a grin.

"Right. Hook is his enemy, that right. But do you know who Peter Pan is?" He shook his little head and looked like he was dying to know who this Peter Pan is. "Awe, every little boy should know Peter. He's a really special boy, you know."

"I AM!" Bence pointed his fist at himself as he exploded,looking alarmed as his jealousy kicked in. He was thinking that she had another special boy she loved and he didn't like that idea because he was supposed to be her favourite boy. She told him. "No Peeaa. Bencey." He explained, still pointing his tiny fist at himself in case she forgot.

Naomi chuckled, her face showing how he melted her heart as she looked at him lovingly. "Of course you are. But you know, Peter is pretty cool. I don't think he every fought with his friends like you today. He likes to play and have fun with them instead of yelling and hurting them."

"Bencey toooo." Bence sang and as if to proof it he smiled his biggest smile at her until Naomi broke out in laughter.

"Okay. Why don't you eat your eggs and then we can read Peters Adventures?" She was surprised when he shook his head with a face like thunder.

"No Peeaa. Peeaaa thupid." (No Peter. Peter stupid). Naomi grinned at him, winking she promised she liked Bence better than peter and just wanted to go on a adventure with him so he could see Neverland.

He wanted to know what Neverland was.

"That my dear boy is the best place for children. There are no adults, no rules, no sleep times or scolding, only little kids playing and having fun all day and night. It's a kids paradise. And most important" she lowered her voice like she was telling him a secret as she helped him out of his chair and walked to her bedroom. "the kids can fly." His eyes got so big that Naomi had the urge to pinch his cheeks like old ladies did.

"Bencey flyyyyy?" His question was full of awe and wonder, showing Naomi how innocent and special a child's mind was.

"Only when you really wish for it. But to do that you need to hear Peters adventure or you wont have a chance to get to Neverland. I guess it's up to you. But you think Peter is stupid so I guess you don't want to, right?" He shook his head, clearly he wanted to and the blonde was really proud of herself as she reached for the dusty old book.

She flopped down on her living room couch, throwing a cuddly blanket over them she cuddled Bence into her and opened the book. "Oh, I forgot. I need to ask you a question before we start, it's really important. Do you believe in fairies?" Bence nodded, beaming at her he bounced full of excitement.

"Okay, then we can begin." She kissed his temple. "Chapter one. All children, except one, grow up."

A loud knocking entered Naomi's dream, she fought it and kept on sleeping. She didn't hear the door open, someone walking into the flat, making their way to the living room, or standing in front of the couch. She didn't feel eyes boring into her as they looked, surprised, at her and Bence cuddled together asleep on the couch.

The blonde was on her back with Bence comfortably across her torso, his head was in the crook of her neck, his little arms circled around her midriff and she was protectively holding him with her right arm. They looked as if sleeping this way was natural for them and they never slept differently.

When the person crunched down to look closer at their faces Naomi indistinctly wrapped another arm around the little body resting on her and turned him away, to the back of the couch before her eyes hot open. She was met with hurt green cat eyes and her confusion left. "Hey." A lazy smile formed on the blondes lips, she leaned up and gently kissed full lips. "You came back."


	13. welcome back home honey

**Hey guys, no long author note today. Too tired. Have fun and as always thank you so much for taking the time and leave a review. Makes me all happy and smiley. I think some things need to happen, like, Katie getting her butt back to Bristol and fix the situation, show Naomi what she's being strong for. **

* * *

><p>If she closed her eyes Naomi could pretend the fight between her and Ginia never happened, but the small body still sleeping across her chest reminded her why she shouldn't. No, she really shouldn't try to pretend it never happened because it would mean to try and pretend Katie and Bence never happened.<p>

Impossible.

Ginia shook her head. Her brunette mane rocking and the smell of berry shampoo hitting the blonde where it hurt. She always remembered things by their smell. Smells always brought her back to the past.

"What's his name?" Closely watching the boy the brunette asked. Her hurt eyes fell on Naomi's hand stroking his head unconsciously when she answered. "That's interesting." Ginia's lips turned upwards when Bence snuggled closer to Naomi, hiding from the disturbance. "He's precious, simply beautiful."

Naomi nodded and kissed his head before she slowly and carefully sat up, holding him to her chest so he wouldn't fall. Standing up she tiptoed to her bedroom to let him sleep in peace.

Returning, Virginia sitting in the kitchen and smoking a fag with a coffee mug in her hands was the first thing Naomi saw. She sat down in front of the sad girl and poured herself a coffee too while they sat in silence.

"I'm glad you came back." The blonde finally whispered, looking into her mug she avoided meeting green eyes that reminded her of the pain she caused. It felt so wrong and gross she could pass out. She had never been more disgusted by herself.

"I didn't want to. Actually, I was booking my flight when I decided to see you." It didn't surprise the blonde, she's been bracing herself all night long to hear all about Ginia note less leaving the country.

"What's changed?" Looking at her best friend, girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, Naomi witnessed the impact her actions had.

Ginia looked like a shadow of the girl walking into the pub yesterday. She wore ripped jeans and Vans, a hoodie and no make up. Her hair was untamed and open, and her eyes were circled by dark rings.

She was the portrayed heartbreak. The usual freshly styled girl turned into nothing but a blur of who she was.

"Cook." The blonde's eyes snapped to her, the surprise and anger evident. She hasn't heard from Cook since the party. It was a month ago that she saw him the last time.

"Pardon? You met that cunt?" Ginia's eyes sharply locked on Naomi's.

"Why Naomi, sweety, shouldn't I?" The blonde knew she should just shut the fuck up but she couldn't, her boiling anger was ready to erupt.

"Because he's a complete arsehole! He's a dick and he fucked up! He tried to sabotage me." Ginia's bitter laugh froze the blonde. She knew she shouldn't have said that. Ginia was hurt, and here Naomi was ranting about the boy who tried to get her to not hurt Ginia.

Of course this wasn't his intention, but for Ginia it was enough.

"Right." She mumbled, grabbing her over sized bag. "Wrong answer, Naomi." Ginia got up and walked to the door, turning around to the confused blonde she sighed.

"He talked me into meeting you. He stood up for you, defended your actions so much I punched him good and proper but he didn't stop Naomi. He tried to explain how you are a victim of love, that you didn't _decide_ to hurt me, that you _couldn't_ possibly fight this connection to Katie, that you were so drawn to her you couldn't even think straight any more. He said that in your love blinded mind you didn't cheat on me, that you didn't think of us. Because compared to us, what you feel for Katie overshadows everything. You are the cunt here darling. And it fucking hurts."

It was big as life how much the words hurt the brunette, her whole body shivering and her eyes were full of tears as she spoke.

Naomi's heart dropped.

"He said you were driven by your instincts. That's why I came here, because my best friend, the person I'd fucking die for has finally gotten what I couldn't give her, what she always wanted." The tears spilled out of beautiful green eyes Naomi has loved since she was eleven.

As motion and speechless as the blonde was through Ginia's explanation, as sudden she jumped to her feet. Pretty much flying to the door, wrapping her arms around the breaking girl was her only concern.

No matter what happens, the person in her arms will always be in Naomi's heart and she couldn't watch her slowly breaking without giving comfort.

She always loved her, probably since the moment she got punched by her and both of them knew they could have had it all. Naomi had been willing to do everything to be with Ginia, compromising so much that she's lost her in the end.

"I _know_ I drove you away. I _know_ that's what you always wanted, but I _couldn't_ stay. I _wasn't_ ready yet." Ginia cried into Naomi's shoulder, letting her emotions, all her bottled up pain, out. "I'm so sorry I _couldn't_ be what you needed."

Naomi hold on tighter, felt her own eye starting to sting as her heart slowly broke. The only difference was; Naomi would be happy with Katie in her arms again in the morning, Ginia not so much.

"You...You were exactly what I **needed** and **wanted**. Never doubt that, yeah? You're a fucking legend, Ginia and I never wished for anything other than what we had. You are fucking **perfect**. It's not your fault, it happened." She needed her to understand this because as tough as Ginia appeared, made out of Iron or Steel, she was only made of flesh and blood.

* * *

><p>It was long after midnight when the movie, the girls decided to watch, was finally over. Bence was asleep, playing with Ginia and Naomi all day long exhaust him and he passed out the second Naomi laid him in his bed. Thank god, she didn't want another episode of him showing her how unbelievably angry her could make her.<p>

"Well, that was stupid." Naomi commented with a grimace, sad a stupid movie stole two hours of her life she'd never get back.

Ginia slapped her arm and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"God, ha, you're just as sappy as Katie, such pussies." Both girls froze after the comment left the blonde's lips, it was still tense between them and way too soon for that.

After a few awkward seconds Ginia sighed, rubbing her tired face.

"Forget it, it's okay. I'd like you to tell me about her anyway. Cook's description wasn't detailed. I know she's got a 'killer-rag', he'd 'tap that' and that she blew you away. Oh, and of course she has the cutest kid on earth." She was fiddling with her ring, she always did that, always had to do something with her hands. They were just as restless as she was.

Naomi groaned, suddenly feeling a little light headed.

Maybe it was the wine they had, the Spliff's they shared or the cyder but she would bet her money that talking about her girlfriend to her, well, newly ex girlfriend was the reason for it.

Ginia pinched Naomi's feet that were resting on her legs and the blonde sighed, giving up the fight.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" She asked, grumbling, because she just _knew_ this was a mistake.

"Where is she from?"

"Bristol."

"How old is she?"

"Twenty-tree."

"Siblings?"

"Giniaaaaa." Naomi whined, fearing this'll blow up in her face, she didn't like this at all.

"Okay. Why don't you tell me something then?" The suggestion was spoken so softly the blonde couldn't do anything other than obey.

"Okay. Katie is, she is, I don't know. Special? When you meet her you'll think she is some kind of crazy angry psycho and she _really_ is but I fucking love it. It's the best thing about her. She's got the biggest heart, and a really soft side I love very much. But I enjoy her freak outs too, it's always fucking amusing. We have fun, we fight like Kate Moss and the Press, sometimes we want to kill each other but then we have the best time ever. She's got a twin, Emily. My god, Emily is awesome." A laugh escaped the blondes lips and she shook her head.

She tried keeping her emotions in check, didn't want to hurt the brunette any more but it was useless. Talking about Katie made her act like a little teenage girl with her first crush.

"She's this tiny little comic, I swear I'm in stitches all the time we're together." Ginia squeezed her foot, chuckling a little. Apparently Emily sounded very likeable, the brunette couldn't stop the tears when Naomi told her some typical Emily stories.

"You'd like her. I think she is my long lost bro." That brought a snicker out of the brunette. "She always makes me laugh with her impressions. I haven't seen anyone being able to talk like that. Her voice changes from WAG, to royal, to cockney and American in a second and she's in a new role. Amazing, and so funny man. Oh, and she's pure fury when she's pissed. If you think me and Katie fight all the time you haven't seen the twins together. Emily's an earthquake and Katie the tsunami that follows. I guess you can see what happens when they collide together." And they talked, about Katie and the girls, about Australia and the things Ginia experienced and an hour felt like two minutes.

Naomi frowned at her vibrating phone on the table. It was late and she had no idea who would call at this hour. Katie was probably sleeping or partying, the others too and her other friends had to work in the morning.

"It's Katie." Ginia gave her the phone, she tried but couldn't keep her expression completely blank, the pain wasn't hidden easily.

Watching the brunette with a frown Naomi started talking to Katie.

Naomi- Katie?

Katie – Expecting someone else, are you?

Naomi – What's up?

Katie – Is that the correct way to greet your girlfriend you're away from?

Naomi – Are you okay? What's wrong?

Katie – Nothing. Open the door.

Naomi's eyes widened comically and she jump to her feet, running to see through the window. Sure enough she saw a arms crossed, shivering Katie standing by the door tapping her foot impatiently.

Naomi – I'll open the door, get in here. Your freezing.

Katie – No way, first I want to know what expects me up there.

Naomi – W ..What?

There was a deep sigh and Naomi saw Katie rub her temple, a nervous habit always happening when her girlfriend was insecure.

Katie – I heard you yesterday, Naomi. You forgot to hung up and I heard you. I didn't question anything. Until I got here to find I'm not wanted. Now tell me the fucking reason.

Naomi – You heard me? Okay, get up here! Nothing _expects_ you here and like fuck you're not wanted.

Katie – Oh? So NOTHING expects me? Why should I get in then, huh?

Naomi – Fucks sake Katie, it's raining! I told you a thousand times; a fucking jacket wont ruin your outfit! Now get your arse in!

Seeing Katie shake her head while she snapped the phone shut Naomi narrowed her eyes before stomping to the door. "I'll just get her inside, stay here with Bence okay?" She yelled as she ran out of her flat, grabbing her coat she took two steps at a time.

She didn't question her decision to leave Bence with Ginia for a few minutes, she knew he'd be perfectly safe. Wrenching the door open she walked into the rain. Her eyes met Katie's and she glared, wrapping her coat over shivering shoulders as she reached her.

"Inside. Now." She ordered but Katie crossed her arms again, meeting Naomi's eyes with pure anger.

"No fucking way!"

"Katie, I'm serious! If you don't get inside I'll drag you in!" Katie turned her head away. Naomi grabbed her arm walking back into the pub she dragged the girl with her.

She kicked the door shut and continued dragging Katie up the stairs until they stood in front of the open door to her flat. It was then that Naomi took a calming breath and turned to Katie. Softly she rubbed her hands up and down the shivering girls arms. Katie looked like someone kicked her puppy, behind all this anger was insecurity and pain. Naomi had to stay calm, one of them needed to.

"I turned the doorbell off because I didn't want a totally wasted Cook to wake Bence if he decided to come here." She explained as calmly as she could but the anger wasn't gone, she just suppressed it.

After hearing Ginia's and her conversation Katie still doubted her, just because her doorbell was turned off. It wasn't like she was expecting her girlfriend to arrive that night, she wasn't due to come home for at least twelve more hours and by then Naomi would've waited impatiently in front of the fucking door.

Fiery brown eyes softened a little, giving the blonde hope but then an accusative finger was pushed into the blondes chest. "Why _should_ he? You didn't talk to him in ages!"

"Just fucking believe me, you don't have a reason not to, okay?!" The blonde snapped, shutting Katie up and letting her flinch away. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to yell but you don't make any sense Katie. You're being stupid."

"Oh yeah? You're fucking stupid!" Katie exclaimed and marched into the flat. In shock, the blonde stared after her with an open mouth before her legs remembered how to work and walked after her.

She found her in the living room. She was staring at the wine, the dimmed light and 'the fucking notebook' on TV. Oh and of course she saw Ginia sitting comfortably on the sofa like she belonged there, wearing nothing but a tank top and the shortest shorts ever made.

Ginia was looking at her with the same expression, the only difference was; Katie didn't have a fucking reason to look betrayed or hurt. Naomi needed to make her see it before Ginia snapped.

"I...I didn't know you had company. I should just leave. I'll take Bence and we'll be out of your hair." Katie whispered, her voice strained and on the point of breaking as her anger was replaced with disappointment.

The blonde shook her head, softly taking Katie's hand and lacing their fingers she kissed her knuckles. "No baby." Sighing, she pulled Katie into her side, kissing her wet hair. "You're not going anywhere. That's Virginia." She turned to the girl on the sofa and felt like Ginia's pain hit her like a bullet. She gulped.

"Ginia, that's Katie." Automatically she squeezed Katie tighter to her, kissing her hair again while her eyes remained trained on Virginia like the girl was a wild animal ready to pounce.

It felt like ages until Virginia finally stopped staring Naomi down and met Katie's eyes. Both girl simply took each other in, confused and expectant and the blonde was glad no one started throwing punches.

"All right?" Ginia huffed and Katie nodded, biting her cheek lost in thoughts. "Sure mate." Naomi tried to suppress a laugh, she thought the tough guy acts didn't fit them at all. It was like they were pissing on her leg.

"Wine?" Ginia shook the bottle and Katie nodded. "Fuck yeah." She turned to her shell shocked girlfriend with a cute smile and Bambi eyes. "Mind getting my stuff, baby? It's by the bench." Pecking Naomi's lips she didn't leave her an option. Walking to the sofa, sitting down beside Ginia she took the offered bottle. Gulping as much down as she could.

When the blonde arrived back in the living room she wasn't sure if she maybe, travelled through time and space? It had to be an alternative reality she walked in because there was no chance, no chance at all Katie and Ginia would be sitting snuggled together on her sofa in her reality.

"The fuck?" Naomi asked, confusion written on her beautiful face. Her eyes fell on the empty bottle, oh, two bottles and the Spliff hanging in Katie's mouth. She was gone for less than twenty minutes! Needing to go three times because Katie had four huge suitcases, little bags, purses and Naomi brought it to their bedroom. Still, there was no chance the girls had enough time to get wasted.

"Come here. Don't stand there looking like a twat, N." Ginia grinned, green eyes twinkling dangerously at the blonde. Katie nodded with enthusiasm, reaching out and grabbing Naomi by her pants she pulled her in her lap.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you tired? Both of you?" Naomi desperately questioned, groaning. Her guests have decided it was fun to compare stories about the blonde. And as the alcohol kept flowing the stories stared to get more embarrassing.<p>

Katie didn't stop softly sucking on her neck, and the blonde closed her eyes. "I'm serious. It's almost five. Bence will be up in a few hours." A moan interrupted her complains. It was her own. Who was she kidding? Katie was tipsy, cuddly and fucking horny. How could she sit there complaining? Having drank as much as the other girls her resolve was breaking and she forgot her rules to stop hurting Ginia. Her instincts took over as Katie's teeth nipped on her earlobe.

She growled, turning to the side she wrapped one leg around Katie and pushed herself up. Straddling her girlfriend she attacked her lips, jaw, neck with her lips and teeth.

A few minutes ago Virginia passed out, sprawled across the love seat. Thank god, alcohol filled sleep was pretty tight, otherwise Naomi might consider running away and taking a new identity on.

"Fuck!" Katie hissed. Snapping her eyes shut she bit Naomi's uncovered collarbone when her girlfriend pinched her rock hard nipple, panting in her ear. "Baby." A moan was her answer and Katie grunted, trying to lift the blonde off her but Naomi was persistent. She only moved her leg between Katie's thigh. Feeling Katie's wetness through her knickers she started rocking herself up on Katie's knee at the same time as she pushed against Katie's centre. Suddenly she was rudly interrupted by Katie's hands holding her on arms length.

She glared at Katie, mad she would interrupt such a important task but Katie's flushed skin, panting breath and heaving chest told her the girl enjoyed her efforts.

"What? I didn't see you forever. Why you pushing me away? You on your period? I really don't fucking care right now Katie." She was _really_ drunk. Katie grimaced pushing her completely off. She took her hand and lead the blonde to the bedroom until she stopped short, looking in shock at her son.

"Fuck. Naomi, we need a fucking bed." She demanded, and the blonde stared at her like she's lost it, gesturing to her bed.

"Uh, there. See? Perfectly fine bed." Katie rolled her eyes, and walked beside the bed reaching for the baby monitor she positioned it.

"What's your problem babe?" Naomi was losing her patience. Her girlfriend turned around with a filthy grin after being sure the equipment worked.

"Fancy a shag in the pub girlfriend?" The blonde's eyes lit up like she was a kid promised the best gift ever.

"Chase you hot shot." She whispered, reaching for Katie's arse but, laughing quietly the girl ran to the door and downstairs. Inside the pub she pulled Naomi softly to her and kissed her tenderly. The taller girl melted into the kiss, reaching around to wrap her arms protectively around her girlfriend they kissed like they should have when Katie arrived. Happy to be together again.


	14. Change my life forever baby

**Hey guys, I'm sorry took ages for me to upload this but I couldn't get a hong of this chapter. I knew what I wanted to happen but it always ended in a disaster. That's still not my fav but I'll do, I hope. **

**Tell me if it's complete shit, or if you like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Eight months later<br>**

* * *

><p>„Are you sure you want to do that? It <em>can<em> get a little annoying." Katie mumbled. Straightening her hair she was looking in the mirror at her still naked girlfriend, splayed across the bed.

Naomi nodded, turning around to look for her fags. Katie realized what the blonde was looking for and reached for the pack she had on her dresser. She threw it at Naomi with a wink before continuing to tame her mane. Naomi kissed the air in Katie's direction, making the purple haired girl roll her eyes and chuckle, as the blonde lit her fag.

"I'm serious babes. You don't have to tag along. We'll be back as soon as we can get away from Jenna." The blonde sighed and crawled on her knees to the end of the bed. She wrapped her arms around Katie's soft, naked waist, laying her head on her girlfriends shoulder they stared at each other in the mirror. Katie automatically leaned into the blonde, turning her head to kiss her softly.

"I really don't care baby, your Mum's got a huge crush on me. I'll live." Naomi smirked, dodging Katie's flying fist with a chuckle. She grabbed her girlfriends arms, trapping them she turned her around to kiss her like she wanted since Katie got out of the shower.

With a moan Katie pushed against the blonde, softly laying her on the bed and climbing on top of her, she never stopped the kiss. When soft hands tried to pull down her panties Katie pinned them above the blondes head with a smirk.

"Not fair." Naomi snapped, turning her head away when Katie's lips tried to capture her own. Yes, she did act like a child but to be honest, the weather was horribly hot and it's been ages since she got some.

"Awe, my poor baby. You want me to do..." Pushing her hips down Katie grinned. "That?" Katie's teasing face was wiped off when Naomi turned them around, pinning Katie down with her arms above her head and a thigh between hers.

"I don't know." The blonde whispered into her ear, making her shudder. "I was thinking I'd like to do" She pushed her thigh up until the young mother groaned, grinding into the perfectly placed thigh. "That?" She finished, tugging on her earlobe.

Naomi's seducing plan was successful, Katie wrapped one leg around her hip, pulling the blonde faster down until Naomi found a rhythm that matched the twins erratic breathing. When she grabbed a fistful of blonde locks, pulling until Naomi's open mouth met hers, her tongue met the blondes straight away in a battle of dominance.

Naomi groaned, steadying herself on an elbow when she opened her eyes to catch a glimpse of the beauty in front of her. Katie was losing her mind, writhing beneath her she desperately tried to find the friction she needed so badly. Her magnificent eyes were unfocused and clouded with pure, raw passion and she panted through her open mouth. A picture for the gods.

"Fuck. Katie, if you try to stop me again" "**NO**!" The purple haired girl exclaimed. She reached around, one of her hands landed on Naomi's naked arse and the other on her neck, bringing their bodies as close together as they could. "Don't you ever fucking stop. You know I never want you to." She panted and her eyes rolled back when she felt Naomi's long fingers enter her.

It was almost too much to handle for Katie. The unbelievable feeling of being filled by her girlfriend, having her sweaty, naked body pressed to her and hearing Naomi raggedly breath into her ear made her almost cum on the spot.

Effy greeted the girls with a knowing smirk when they finally emerged from Katie's room a hour later. The brunette was wearing a bikini with a beach skirt, sunglasses and no shoes. Sure, England's bad reputation about the weather wasn't totally false, but they still had some summers like this one, where a little wind would be the best surprise.

"Decided to come and join the annual Fitch-Garden-Party?" They rolled their eyes at the posh tone and Effy cracked, laughing.

"I thought you were going to cancel and I'd be left alone with all the Jenna-Love." Katie made her way to her sons room, putting some clothes into a bag while Naomi kept Effy company, bringing everything to the car.

"You didn't think I would miss some Jenna time, did you?" They smirked at each other, fighting with Katie's huge bag that didn't want to fit in the trunk.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later they stopped by Emily's work, honking. The brunette walked out with a huge smile and ran to the car door to greet her nephew. She hugged him, kissing his chubby face for as long as he let her. It wasn't long, madly laughing he tried to swat her hands away.<p>

"How is my favourite boy doing today?" She asked, winking at Bence who was clapping his hands and talking in his own language.

She turned her head to Effy, giving her a soft kiss before she addressed her sister. "Bitch! You were supposed to pick me up an hour ago!" She was lightly slapping Katie's shoulder when her hand was grabbed by Naomi. The blonde narrowed her eyes in mock anger.

"No slapping Fitchy!" "Or what? I bet it's _your_ fault you are late, so you really should shut up now." Emily teased, squeezing Naomi's hand in a silent hello.

"You Emily, are looking gorgeous today. That a new top?" Naomi's distracting flirting was interrupted by Katie's hand slapping her thigh. She rubbed the sore spot with a pout, turning around to stare outside.

"I told you a thousand times, baby. No flirting with my sister when I'm around. It's grossing me out." Katie lisped with a teasing glint in her eyes. Naomi tried to keep on pouting but seeing Katie acting that carefree and happy made her lean over and start covering her girlfriends face in kisses.

Katie shrieked and tried, less than convincing, to push the blonde away. At the end Naomi blew a raspberry on Katie's cheek and the driver lost it. She broke out in laughter, the whole car joined her and they couldn't stop when she parked in front of Jenna's house.

Naomi helped Bence out of his seat, letting him walk on his own she hold his tiny hand as he gazed up in adoration at her. He loved that she didn't carry him around all the time but let him walk even when he was really slow.

"Where are we going mate?" She asked when he dragged her off the small path leading to door and walked to the wooden garden door. The others followed so Naomi thought it was okay to open it. The sight greeting her was hilarious, she was fighting to keep her laughter from breaking out as she witnessed Jenna Fitch in a smart, black suit and a huge hat on top of her head. She looked like a crazy person, being dressed like this when the weather demanded from the people to lose all their clothes.

"Oh my god mother! You'll fucking sweat yourself dead!" Emily exclaimed, she couldn't hide her laughter when her mother turned her tomato red face to them.

"Girls! Come on in, come on. And my little boy of course, come and give grandma a kiss." She crunched down, opening her arms to catch Bence as he ripped free from Naomi.

When she finished kissing him like everyone over forty always did, she gave him a little water pistol, sending him off to play with the dog.

"No, wait! Bence come here, you need your floaties!" Katie yelled but Bence was already around the corner looking for the dog. She cursed and was about to take her shoes off but Naomi insisted to do it.

When she walked by Jenna she tipped her head with a wink. "Looking pretty today Jenna." A bashful laugh and a light slap on her shoulder was the response she got from mama Fitch before Katie gave her the floaties.

"It's been delicious, like always Jenna." Effy complimented with her winning smile and Jenna's face broke out in a smile that threatened to split it in half. Her daughters girlfriends knew exactly how to handle the easily impressed woman.

"Thank you dear. I thought a salad is the best choice, with the weather and all." Turning to look at every girl she smiled. "I haven't seen you in months. What have you been up to?" She asked everyone.

Chewing on her carrot Katie grinned at Naomi, winking. The last months have been spend mostly in bed for them, or doing fun stuff with Bence. It's been a good summer.

Naomi coughed when everyone started to look at her, she wasn't as secretly perving as she thought so she gave Jenna her whole attention. "We've been to the beach a few times with and without Bence. I think three weeks ago we went to London, visiting some mates and just relaxing. What about you, Jenna? How was your vacation and where is Rob?"

Jenna enjoyed Naomi's company, the girl was always very polite and considered. A beautiful change from Katie's ex partners who were acting like they walked right out of the jail and didn't know how to use full words.

"It was simply beautiful. You girls should take some time off and go to Australia. It'll blow your mind. Effy? Didn't you work in Sydney for a summer?" Effy nodded with a smile, taking a drag of her cigarette.

"I was seventeen back then." She countered and Jenna waved her protest away, insisting she must have been able to see the beauty of the country. Even at seventeen. "I was more interested in other stuff back then." She winked, making Jenna laugh and blush. "So, where is Rob?"

Jenna sighed, getting another round of beers out of the cooler and putting them on the table for everyone to take.

"He is surfing with James. I tried to get them to come home today but they said the waves were 'absolutely insane'. He wants me to give you his love though and to tell you that you need to visit more often."

After they finished eating and everyone has had a few beer, Katie laid on the grass in the sun, tanning. She lost her clothes, only dressed in her very short bikini and huge sunglasses she enjoyed the weather.

Emily and Effy were playing in the pool with Bence, throwing him around and letting him splash them. Everyone was having a great time and just relaxing. They've been at Jennas for over three hours and no one had the urge to go home yet, Naomi thought sitting on her comfy garden cot.

"Naomi? Do you have a minute?" Jennas sharp Scottish accented voice asked as she sat beside the blonde on a small wall.

Naomi nodded, sitting up a little to look the older woman in the eye,lazily smiling. "What's the matter?" It was obvious, that Jenna was a little nervous, maybe uncomfortable even and it worried the blonde. Until that day, the twins mother has never been anything but welcoming and loving to her, seeing her fidgeting made the blonde uneasy.

"Naomi sweetheart, you've been with my daughter for quite some time now." Naomi interrupted with a proud smile.

"Ten months next Monday." She declared, beaming at the twins mum. Jenna chuckled, patting Naomi's thigh.

"We have been thinking. I know that Katie wasn't happy before she met you, for a long time. It was clearly showing, breaking our heart sometimes. You know what her biggest dream was when she was a child?" It was a rhetorical question, Naomi raised her brows, silently asking Jenna to continue.

The mother had a melancholic smile on her face as she remembered a little Katie, declaring what she was going to be when she grew up.

"When the girls were around seven we were on vacation in Germany. In Hamburg is a borough called Altona. It's very artistic and Katie was amazed by the non existing mainstream. They live through generation old little corner shops instead of huge capitalistic companies. She loved every little store and made us buy in each one something." She chuckled lightly. "That day was the annual flea market, a silent protest against capitalism and huge companies that tried to buy their way into the district. I'll never forget how she listened to this student, telling her all about the history of Altona. He took his time, answering every question and she stood under a power pole, looking up at no name trainers someone threw up there."

Naomi looked over to her girlfriend, for the first time realizing that a little activist was hidden behind the make up and leopard print. It wasn't hidden good, every time Katie could she would run around barefoot, with chucks, go to flea markets.

"Would she like to open her own store?" Naomi inquired, a little surprised by this talk.

Her relationship with Katie wasn't only made of sex, they had long conversations, speaking about the future and their wished but her girlfriend never voiced anything like this.

"She thinks she isn't able to do it. She didn't go to university, as you know and she would need to do for the business. It's a decision the both of you need to think about because life would change if she stopped at Tesco's. We are willing to give her a loan, but she wont listen. She thinks she cant afford to quit her job and go to university now. She's thinking about you and Bence." Naomi's brow furrowed.

"Why? If she wants to do this, she should." She stated matter-of-factly.

"You really need to talk to Katie about this, dear. She wont take the first step." Naomi nodded, smiling when she heard Katie's screech after being thrown into the pool by Effy.

* * *

><p>"Who wants" "Shush! He's asleep!" Katie whispered when Naomi walked into the living room, holding three beers. She shrugged, giving Effy and Katie a beer before she carefully sat beside her girlfriend who had a sleeping toddler cuddled into her.<p>

Getting comfortable Naomi hung her legs over the side of the comfy couch, snaking an arm around Katie's shoulder she leaned into her. Soft fingers were running through her hair, making her moan.

"Get a room." Emily mumbled with closed eyes, nodding off on the love seat she shared with Effy. She turned her head into the cushion and was out again. Effy grinned with an adoring look as she eyed her girlfriend, wrapping an arm around Emily's midsection she got comfortable, snuggling.

Naomi watched the scene with a curious look, wondering how the two of them ended up together. She couldn't possibly think of someone else who'd fit better to either but they were such complete opposites. She kissed Katie on top of her head, running her fingers up and down her arm.

"Eff? You and Emily, how did it start? I know it happened at a party but there has to be a story behind." She asked with a smirk, wanting the juice. Effy's raised brow and filthy smirk made her laugh, it was a typical response.

"I'm serious." Chuckling, Effy opened her beer and Emily grumbled in her sleep because she moved and she didn't like to be disturbed. Silently apologizing the brunette leaned down, kissing Emily's temple softly and the grumbling turned into a happy sigh.

"Well?" Rolling her eyes Effy turned her head to the waiting blonde. "Yes Naomi?" Katie shook her head at the girls.

"Just tell her Eff. She wont shut up for the rest of the night if you don't and I'd like to take her to bed soon." "You'd like to bed her soon?" Naomi's eyes shot to Katie's brown orbs, winking.

"There's nothing tell, really. We met, got together, didn't break up." She dead panned in a horrible attempt at being serious. When Naomi's lighter hit her arm, she gave in. "No need to violence, Blondie. We met when I moved to their street. Katie was stalking me, she thought I was the coolest thing walking on earth." "She still does." Katie interrupted with a grin, making the others laugh.

"She still does. It took me a few weeks to get all my shit together and go to college, Katie took me partying every night, my parents fucked right back off and I couldn't care less. Emily was a complete different story, she went out with us but after a week she started to ask me about college, brought me food, took me grocery shopping and kicked my arse until I started cleaning my place." Sometime through her story she started stroking Emily's back as she remembered their beginning.

"You realized she's way better for you than Katie and declared your love for her from a rooftop in college?" Naomi questioned with mock excitement, bringing a round of laughter.

"Almost." Effy winked. "Katiekins didn't fall for my charms, my poor teenage heart was breaking everyday. Then, it was the second year of college, we all went to a party at Pandas. Emily swallowed every pill she came across and was fucking gone when I found her in the bathroom. She was staring at her own reflection in the mirror for hours. When I asked her what she was looking for she said she tried to see the difference between her and Katie."

Naomi shifted a little, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and she wished she didn't ask. Katie picked up on it right away, wrapping her arm around her shoulders and pulling her back to herself, enveloping her.

"Dont start getting any ideas now. It's been ages and you didn't question anything before you knew about this." She whispered in the blondes ear, feeling Naomi's whole body tensing she sighed.

"Almost a year, babe. You and me are together for almost a year now and I really hope you don't want to make something from my past to a big problem now. Cook, or the thing with Ginia, I didn't make a huge deal out of it so please don't do it now." Katie variate between softly whispering and hissing in annoyance.

"She's right you know. We were kids and like I said, she wasn't even interested in me that way." Naomi shook her head, tried to clear her mind from images of her girlfriend and Effy. She knew it was really stupid and childish, so she nodded and crawled up to kiss Katie.

"I'm sorry, it just shocked me." That and her talk with Jenna had shocked her, like she was seeing complete new sides of Katie she never knew existed.

"Shall I continue or do you want to bed her now, Katie?" Effy easing the tension was the best solution at the moment. Naomi nodded and gave the brunette her attention back.

"What difference was there?" She asked, actually curious.

"Well, I told her it's their heart. Katie didn't want me, Emily did with every fibre of her being. The only problem was that Emily didn't know that yet. She had no idea she was in love with me. She knew she was gay, apparently everyone did since she started to talk. She had no idea her desire to be around me all the time, help me and want me to live my life with as much happiness as I could with her trying to accomplish all this for me was because she loved me. So I kissed her. We shagged. The next day we shagged again and we are still shagging." Effy finished with a laugh, the seriousness gone.

Naomi blinked. She didn't think Effy could be that emotional until she heard her talking about Emily.

"All right, we done?" Katie grunted, she didn't like to hear anything about her sister and shagging. She had her own shagging plans, but for this she needed to get the blonde into her room.

Naomi smiled at Effy, showing her she appreciated the honesty before she nodded, taking Katie's hand. "Okay, so we are off to bed."

Falling on top of Katie, panting and sweating, Naomi lazily planted kisses where her mouth reached. Her whole body was shaking when Katie started to laugh while she ran her fingers through blonde hair.

"Remind me again why we didn't do that for weeks?" Katie whispered in pure after glow fashion.

"You were too hot, complaining I was a human heater making you bloody dehydrate. That were you words." The blonde grinned, turning her face to look into the eyes she loved so much.

Katie pulled her down, cuddling into her as much as she could and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

"Babe?" Naomi whispered but Katie only grunted, reminding her that she was in fact Emily's twin.

"Baby? Come one, open your eyes." She tugged on Katie's hair, more annoying than hurting the tired girl, until Katie's eyes shot open and glared at her.

"What? I'm tired." She whined and tried to push Naomi off to turn around and fall asleep but the blonde didn't bulged.

"Five minutes." Naomi demanded and Katie groaned but nodded nonetheless. She looked up into blue eyes, demanding Naomi to get on with it, she opened her legs.

The blonde's eyes widened and she exploded in laughter after realizing what Katie thought she wanted her to be awake for. Even the young mother cracked a smile when it was clear she was mistaken.

"Okay, first; Do not ever act like it's a chore to make love to me." Naomi warned with pleading eyes. As funny as it was, thinking about it, it did hurt when Katie acted like she needed to let Naomi fuck her.

Katie nodded and pushed herself up on her elbows, softly kissing Naomi's upper lip. "I'm sorry."

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I think you should go to university." Katie's brow furrowed and the blonde continued before she could interrupt her.

"I talked to your mum today and she told me about your dream, opening an store for whatever you want to. She said they are willing to give you a loan and that's great Katie. I think you should really do it." Katie's eyes were shining with excitement until a cloud washed over them and she sighed.

"It's not that easy." "But it is." Naomi insisted. Knowing Katie had a dream, a dream that could start being reality had changed everything for the blonde. She needed Katie to go after her dream.

"No, sweetheart, it's not. I'd need to start university, but what about Bence? I couldn't afford not working, we would lose the flat. The loan for the store is the smallest problem." She sounded defeated and the blonde had to urge to stop it.

"Well, fuck it. I have my own place, you can move in with me. Both of you, don't even think I'd dare to suggest that you leave the boy. You both move in with me, then you don't have to pay rent. I bet my mum will hire you, that way we can fit our hours so someone will be looking after Bence. And if we both have stuff to do, like work or classes or whatever, my mum will be there. Effy and Emily will help too. It's a few years and they will be fucking hard, but I am sure we will manage it." Katie was looking at her in shock, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"I'm serious. Your parents will give you the money after that and you will have your own store for whatever you want, a little business you will give to Bence when he's old enough. No mainstream. No capitalism or big companies. You will be your own boss."

"It'll only work in Camden town." Katie whispered in awe.

Naomi blinked, confused.

"The store. It will only work on Camden town. London?" The blonde nodded. "I know what Camden is but why will it only work there?"

Katie was smiling, a far away look in her eyes. "Have you been to Hamburg?" Naomi nodded. "There is the district called Altona, it's pretty much Camden town of Germany. Nowhere else a concept like this would hit it off."

Naomi sat up, reaching for her laptop she always had at Katie's and looked it up. The young women were looking through pictures, getting a feeling and letting Katie's imagination run wild.

Katie was pointing at various things she'd like to sell, like second hand clothes, self made furniture, home-made cooking.

After an hour Katie took Naomi's hand, stroking her palm and looking into icy blue eyes. "You need to go to university too."

"No I don't." Laughed Naomi. "I wouldn't know what to study Kay. It's completely different to your situation."

"You write. You read like a maniac, you know all about history and myths. That's not going to go away. Lit, or history. I think you should give it a go."

And this was the night, Naomi's life changed forever.


	15. Changes

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Split it in two, it was too long and too much was happening at once. **

**How are you? Been enjoying the summer? I was sick for ages, still coughing, when it was hot as hell and everyone out having fun. That's life, isn't it. **

**So, I think we are kinda in the middle now, guess about ten more chapters until this will be over. **

**The chapter after the next is a little difficult to write and I thought maybe I'd do a fill chapter. You can chose what you'd like to see in it. **

* * *

><p>„Pardon?" Gina stared at the two girls sitting by the bar counter. She had been preparing drinks when suddenly her daughter barged inside, dragging an excited Katie along.<p>

"You need to fire Mel, mother." Naomi repeated without missing a beat but Gina was still looking at her like she's grown another head. Rolling her eyes the blonde elaborated. "Katie needs to have her job."

Gina nodded, of course she would give Katie a job, but this still didn't make much sense to her. "Did you get fired, sweetheart?" In a comforting gesture Gina reached across the counter, patting the purple haired girls small hand.

Katie shook her head, raising a brow she looked to Naomi, urging her to start explaining and save Gina from the confusion. Naomi's smile threatened to split her face in half when she finally let her mother know what the whole thing was about.

"Katie's going to go to university mum. She wont be able to afford her place any more or do it without me so we decided she'll move in with me. I thought she could work here, we could arrange her working hours after her timetable and Bence will be always taken care off." She explained in a firm voice, her face showing no signs of doubt or any room for another solution.

Gina listened to every word her daughter said carefully, watching the young women in front of her with a thoughtful expression. When Naomi finished her talk her mother nodded, a timid smile on her lips.

"If you are taking the piss, girls, tell me. Right now." She warned. The older woman didn't want to start thinking about a completely new situation around the pub, when it wasn't going to happen.

The honesty on their faces answered her question and she nodded, trying to hold herself back from making a scene but she couldn't. She ran around the counter and enveloped the girls in her arms.

She couldn't be happier.

"Mother, stop. People are staring." Naomi muttered with a slight blush covering her throat and ears, gently pushing her mum back behind the counter. "It's not a joke. Do you think it's manageable?"

She handed over two pints to the suddenly worried looking girls. "I wont lie. It will be tough, girls. Naomi I know you take good care of Bence but he isn't a baby any more. He is a toddler and being a full time working mum wont be a bed or roses love." Gina felt like it was her job to show her daughter the reality of the situation. She needed to know what she was getting herself into.

"We talked about it, Gina. Of course we cant start planning as long as we don't know what you think of it." Katie responded, feeling that she may seem not as eager as Naomi if she didn't start talking.

"Look, you and Bence are always welcome and" Naomi's glare didn't stop her. "I would love to hire you and have you all living here. But we need to talk about this as adults. Do you know how much Mel gets paid per hour?"

"She is _not_ Mel mum. You don't have to pay her the minimum wage." The blonde said with a set jaw and a visible warning in her eyes. Gina was torn between being proud and offended by her reaction.

Her loving eyes met Katie's and she smiled at her. "It's not much love. You have to know this before you start making decisions."

Katie looked to her girlfriend with a frown on her face, not so sure about the plan any more. Maybe she could stay at Tesco's and still manage it when she lived with Naomi?

Naomi squeezed her hand before she turned back to her mother.

"We don't have to pay rent here, that's quite a massive plus mum. Think grandma and grandpa would have loved it, don't you? Since there's no rent the money isn't as sparse. Of course we would pay for the electricity and water and all costs we create, like I do now. We could manage our hours. So Bence wont be alone when he's back from day care, either I will be home or Katie. And one of us will be in the pub. Effy and Emily will help, and the twins parents too. Mum, we need to do this."

"Love, do you really think she will be able to be a full time student _and_ work full shifts _and_ be a full time mother? When do you think she'd have time to study? Or spend time with her son?" Gina questioned. She wasn't against that idea, but they needed to know what they were about to turn life into.

Katie didn't give Naomi time to respond, seeing that her girlfriend was about to explode she answered to the waiting woman.

"We know it sounds all messed up now, Gina. But like I said, it is just the big picture now. We don't know yet if I'll study full time or not. We wanted to make sure you'd give me the job before we started making plans. The pub is the best solution because living above it, Bence will be near and we could, if needed, switch our shifts. The question Gina is not _if_ we are going to move in, we will, but if you'll hire me." Katie looked at Gina with some worry, she feared that she went too far but the other woman smiled at her before she chuckled.

"You, my lovely Katie are really matchless. Knee high to agrasshopper but a larger than life personality. Okay. Let me talk to Mel and see when she can leave, I wont kick her out right away, you understand it, don't you?" The couple nodded with beaming smiles on their faces.

They had a list. A list of things to do before their new life would start shaping itself. It was Effy's idea and she's written their steps down.

1-Talk to Gina about a job for Katiekins

2-Prepare for the move

3-Katiekins needs to talk to someone at the university

4-Find new day care for Bence

5-move Kay and Bence above the pub

6-move Emily's arse back to Effy

7-Naomi needs to talk to someone at the university

8-Save money for vacation with Emily and Effy

9-go on vacation with Emily and Effy

10-Katie's talk with her parents about the loan for her store

11-buy place for the store

12-move to London, Camden town

13-Bence first day at school in London

14-opening Katie's store in Camden town

15-Naomi's first day at a magazine

16-sending Naomi's book to publishers

17editing Naomi's book

18-publishing Naomi's book

Gina's laughter boomed through the pub, making a few customers look at her. She waited for Katie to check off number one on her list before she reached for it, reading it with amusement as well as hope and pride. All of a sudden an idea formed in her mind and she looked at the girls with wide eyes.

"I don't need the extra room, now that I'm alone." Naomi looked at her mother strangely, raising a brow. She wasn't sure if being alone was a good reason to smile from ear to ear.

Her mother's lost it. Obviously.

"Mother, please tell me you haven't lost it completely." Gina laughed, patting her grimacing daughters head. "No darling, I haven't. I was thinking about your flat and that there isn't enough room for the three of you. It's just one bedroom and the living room."

"Well, yeah. We will make the bedroom into Bence's room and maybe buy a new pull out sofa for us. Then the living room is going be our bedroom slash living room." Gina waved the idea away with a scoff.

"No, you will move into my flat and I take yours. It's enough for me, even if Kieran comes to back to me it will be big enough. Then you'll have a room for Bence, a living room and a bedroom. It's perfect." She clapped her hands.

Katie met Naomi's questioning eyes. "That's really generous Gina, but are you sure?" She was. Sure as someone could be. The girls were about to start a life together, why shouldn't they do it without problems that can be dealt with.

* * *

><p>Katie and Bence were watching a documentary about planets when someone knocked on Naomi's door. The young mother looked at her son with mock seriousness. "Are you expecting someone Bence?"<p>

He sincerely shook his head, shrugging his little shoulders. "Nope. You mama?"

Katie chuckled, patting his head while she went to open it. Her face was blank when she saw her grinning sister, hand full with two huge plates of food, Gina's cooking. "Fancy some sister bonding?"

Rolling her eyes Katie opened the door fully, making room for Emily to enter before closing it again. "Like we need a stronger bond." Muttering she walked back to the living room, with a frown, and sat beside Bence waiting for Emily to return from the kitchen.

The brunette brought plates, forks and knifes, two beers and an orange juice to the couch table before she sat down on the beat up love seat. She didn't say a word when she opened her beer and gulped it down.

She didn't say a word when she ate her lasagne.

She didn't say a word when she smoked a fag.

She didn't say a word when she brought the dirty plates back to the kitchen, cleaning them.

She didn't say a word when she sat back on the love seat.

When she picked up her ringing phone she finally said _some_ words.

"It's not your fucking business!"

Katie sighed, eyeing her son but he was too engrossed in watching how life on Jupiter would look like to even acknowledge Emily's fight with Effy .

"NO! I wont and you shouldn't get here either because I sure as hell wont come home with you!" Closing her phone she stared at the TV, not saying a word.

Katie looked at the clock, making up her mind she got to her feet. "All right, everyone under eighteen should be in bed by now." Bence's head shot to her, looking at her with a pout. "Wasing Upiter mama! Five minutes? Please?" (Watching Jupiter)

Katie shook her head. "No baby, you can watch it tomorrow. Come on, say goodnight to Emily. You need to brush your teeth again, right?" Reaching for his hand she gently tugged on it, making him move off the sofa with a hanging head.

"Yeah, Bencey eat nuggets." Emily smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Bencey _ate_ nuggets, yeah?" She asked and he repeated it correctly.

When they've realized that his talking didn't get better after he started to use more words, they've had a talk with a speech pathologist. The woman had told them they shouldn't correct him by telling him how he should pronounce the words but repeat his sentence in a question. That way he wouldn't feel insecure. Unaware of his mistakes he'd think he said it correctly.

The boy didn't want to sleep.

He was angry that he couldn't watch the documentary, he was angry that he couldn't hang out with Emily and he was angry that he had to sleep while it wasn't even dark yet.

He was angry.

He cried, went as far as demanding to wait for Naomi to give him a goodnight kiss before he would close his eyes but Katie didn't let him play her. She promised she'd send Naomi right to him but if he _still_ wouldn't be asleep by then, she wouldn't let her take him to the park in the morning.

She hadn't seen him brush his teeth that gladly or throw himself into his travel coat since, well, _ever_. The blonde had promised to take him to the park. Without Katie but with loads of ice cream. Making Naomi automatically the coolest person on earth for him.

* * *

><p>"All right Ems. Either you open your fucking mouth right now and start telling me what the fuck you did or I'll call Effy. My best friend. The woman that's telling me how her shit looks like. Your choice really." Katie marched back into the living room and stood by the love seat, blocking the TV.<p>

Emily tried to push her away with her foot but Katie just scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She fixed Emily with her meanest stare until the sulking brunette relented and met her twins eyes.

"It's about Effy." Katie was relieved that getting her sister to talk wasn't going to take longer and she sat on the couch. She laid her head on the armrest and turning to Emily she raised a brow. "You _don_'t say!" She gasped, bringing a light chuckle out of her twin.

"Sorry. What did you do?" "Why do you think it's _my_ fault? Maybe Effy fucked up, cheated on me with a bloke, got pregnant and gave me chlamydia!" Staring each other down the twins didn't blink, both standing their ground until laughter echoed through the silent flat.

Katie was wiping her eyes, a few tears had escaped when Emily slowly stopped laughing and looked at the black TV screen.

Watching her, Katie saw the confused teenager with a heart too huge for the world full of twats and cunts. She saw the pondering child, trying to find a reason why some people were starving while others threw their food away. It didn't matter how old Emily was, as fun as she was, as down she could be.

It was worse than her being mad, because when Emily started doubting something it had already broken her in some way.

"We are standing still Kay. We are standing on the same fucking spot for years now and haven't moved an inch." Katie eyed her sister closely, knowing this was really serious.

Emily's brows furrowed, showing a sign of wrinkles she'll get when she'll age. Her jaw was set and she was grinding her teeth, holding the tears and her emotions under control for as long as she could. Her fingers were rubbing against her jeans, her hand or the love seat, always looking for withstood. Her lips were being bitten by her teeth as her whole appearance screamed; I'm ready to fall apart.

"And that is a bad thing?" "No Katie, I'm _thrilled_ you and Naomi are planning a fucking life together after barley two weeks while I don't even live with my girlfriend of eight fucking years." Emily mocked with an over the top smile, making Katie scoff.

"Are you having a fucking laugh? I thought something was really wrong, you twat. All that because of my relationship? God Emily you are such a tit." "EXUSE ME?!" Katie shook her head, pointing a finger in Emily's direction.

"You found your true love when you were _sixteen_ Emily. Do you know how precious that is? How rare it is for couples to stay together who have met at such young age? You've got a gorgeous girlfriend _every_ bloke and fucking girl with eyes would like to shag, date _and_ marry but she fucking worships you, you stupid bitch. She _never_ cheated on you, _never_ lied to you, _never_ physically hurt you. What the fuck do you want more? You have won the fucking jackpot. I'd sell every pair of shoes to have that." Katie exclaimed, raising her voice so much in the process that they didn't hear the door open or close. "And for your information; Naomi has been with me for almost a year now. In two weeks it's our anniversary, you bitch."

Seeing Naomi suddenly standing between love seat and sofa startled the twins and they looked at her with wide eyes. "Uh, hi?" The blonde waved with a uncertain smile, not sure if she shouldn't have just turned around gone right back to the pub when she heard Katie's rant. Emily had been sitting by the bar earlier, drinking pint after pint until Gina made her food and send her up to talk to her sister. It was obvious that she wasn't okay and hearing them 'talk' in the hallway should have been a warning.

With a sigh Naomi realized that it wasn't possible for her to turn around and leave, she couldn't leave a sad Emily without trying to see if she could be of any help. She was in a deep mess of Fitches.

"Is that the correct way to greet your girlfriend?" Katie asked with a teasing glint in her eye. Naomi's lips broke out in a smile, her killer smile that has made Katie's knees go week from day one, and she winked at her girlfriend.

"Sorry babe. Had a nice evening? Or did you miss me like crazy again and cant wait to show me how much in our bed?" She flirted, kicking her chuck's off and throwing her bag on the little table by the door.

The wrong twin answered. "Yeah, couldn't stop myself from sniffing your bedsheets while you were gone darling." "Oh yeah? Get your butt over here right now and sniff the original." Of course Naomi never missed a beat when Emily started goofing around.

Emily jumped to her feet, much to the other women's amusement, strutting up to Naomi she grabbed a fist full of blonde locks and sniffed on them.

Everyone broke out in laughter and after hugging the brunette Naomi nudged her to the side and let herself plop down beside Katie. She threw one leg and one arm over Katie and laid her head on her shoulder, kissing her neck softy. She murmured a soft 'hi' into Katie's neck as the other girl ran her fingers through her hair and caressed her head, kissing her forehead softly.

"Pub crowded?" Katie asked, playing with the hand laying on her stomach. She felt Naomi nod, exhaling deeply. The blonde was tired, she even rubbed her eyes.

"Why did you want to sell your shoes for love Kay? I could eat you up, you know I love you to bits." She yawned as she snuggled closer to Katie.

The twins looked at each other with the universal awe expression, they couldn't not be swooped off their feet by that. Katie just had to give her a long kiss on the corner of the mouth for the cuteness. It was rare that Naomi let her romantic side out, usually they've had fun, messed around or fought. Katie loved every second of it but when the blonde was tired, she would forget that she hated cheesy speeches and she'd let something cute slip.

Katie never let her live it down, just for the fun of it, but on the inside she was swooning."I know, you cheesy cow. Emily's thinking her relationship sucks because we are the pure perfection." Naomi opened one eye, boring it in sheepish brow ones and Emily had to chuckle at the absurdity of one eye being able to stare her down.

"Explain yourself Fitchy." She demanded with a yawn. Emily tried to protest, saying that Naomi was too tired for her shit and that she should leave but the blonde and her twin dismissed that completely. Stating that Emily didn't have anyone other to talk to anyway and having a conversation about her stupidity would help her to leave her poor girlfriend alone.

"You're real cunts." Emily laughed, throwing a cosmopolitan magazine at the couple. "But yeah, I don't know. I was being stupid, yeah? I know Effy loves me and I love her too. That's what matters, innit?" "She wrote you on the list too." Naomi helpfully stated.

"Right, yeah, she did. Stupid twat made my life list about her. Here." Katie moved to reach for the list on the table, much to Naomi's annoyance, and handed it to her sister. They watched the brunettes eyes lit up after reading it.

Naomi snuggled comfortably back into Katie's body when her girlfriend was sitting in her position again. Katie's back was between the edge of headrest and armrest of the sofa, she was more laying than sitting. The blonde fit perfectly between her thighs, her head on Katie's torso she wrapped her arms around Katie's back and rested her head on her chest to look at Emily.

When she talked Katie's hand was messaging her scalp. "It wasn't open for discussion. When she heard that Katie and Bence are going to annoy me here 24/7, _ouch_" She rubbed the spot were Katie's tugged on her hair. "Well, as I was saying before the domestic abuse happened; It was clear for her you'll be moving back in when Katie's gone. I always thought it was the deal?"

Emily nodded with a smile, playing with a ring on her finger. "Yeah, but I thought the last years changed that. Maybe she liked being alone, you know?" Katie scoffed. "Pff, she's hardly alone, yeah? When you're not there, or we are out my lovely girlfriend is stalking her."

Naomi nodded and leaned up to peck Katie's lips softly before she untangled her limbs from her confused girlfriend's. She stretched and groaned when her bones cracked. "Fuck, I'm exhausted." When she turned to go Katie grasped her wrist, stopping her. With a raised brow she was asked where she thought she was going.

"Uh, say goodnight to Bence? And bring his coat in here, cant be arsed later. Ems, you're okay sharing a room with him, yeah?" The brunette's nod was enough for Naomi and she walked to her bedroom.

She left the door open to make it easier for her to roll his travel coat into the living room. They always did this. It was the best alternative. She'd rather roll the bed around when she's tired than have him wake up and hear his mother have sex. It could always happen, even when she was tired, that she'd wake up with a naked Katie between her legs. And it was really a turn off to stop and bring the coat into the living room first.

She smiled when she saw the boy laying on his tummy, his little butt in the air and his arms sprawled out to the sides. Leaning down she reached for him, and turned him softly on his back before she kissed his warm head. "Sleep tight mate."

She was rolling the coat through the hallway when suddenly Katie stood in front of her. The blonde narrowed her eyes, gesturing to Katie to move the fuck away but the twin scoffed, crossing her arms over chest.

"What's your problem?" Naomi hissed, fed up with Katie being difficult for no reason at all when all she wanted was to move the freaking bed in the living room.

"Are you going to talk to my sister or what?" The blonde shrugged, waving her hand but when Katie didn't move Naomi smirked. She moved the coat forward and snorted after seeing Katie's eyes widen. Like it was a car she was about to run her over with.

"Whatever." Katie mumbled and tried to manoeuvre herself out of the way. The hallway wasn't big and there wasn't enough room for Naomi, Katie and the coat. That's why she couldn't just walk away, being that near to Naomi brought her skin to tingle. She grabbed the blonde's neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss, wrapping her arm around her waist she pushed her into the wall.

Naomi didn't hesitate, she put her hand on Katie's lower back where her skin was showing, pulling her closer and bended her knee when it fell between the twin's thighs. She vaguely heard the coat being moved and opened one eye to see Emily pulling it into the living room with a smirk.

Katie was exploding, pushing her deeper into the wall when Naomi's hand started to knead her tit under her bra. "Come to bed." The blonde shook her head, biting Katie's lip with a grin as she gently pushed her away.

"Going for a fag. I'll be right back, and I expect you to lose those clothes." Naomi met Katie's lips in a last searing kiss before winking and walking through the living room into the kitchen.


	16. What just happened

_**Hola ladies, What's happening? I feel like shadow and our new girl lisa are the only ones reading? Complaints? If you do, just spit it out. Never like to think people don't like what I write. I rather know.**_

_**Hope you're all feeling good, healthy. I am, now, finally, a proud member of social network needs. I got tumlr. And twitter. And picsart! Picsart's awesome, like instagram, just not that mainstream and for HTC. So, if anyone's intrested just look me up. :) I'd love to follow you.**_

_**IwysAshes  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Emily shuffled into the kitchen, the blonde had never seen her look as uncertain as then. Naomi was sitting on the window still in the kitchen, smoking out of the open window when she sensed Emily's nervous entering.<p>

"All right? Looking nervous Ems. Please don't tell me this is the moment were you confess your unstoppable love for me. I'm really not prepared for it today, hard day, cant deal with it. Like, you should have given me more time. I know there's been a lot of obvious clues, but I didn't have got the time to get ready yet." Naomi explained, patting the empty spot beside her Emily sat down on after little hesitation.

"Here, looking ready to pass out from whatever is bothering your pretty head." She handed the brunette her pack of fags and opened her thighs for Emily to lean into her. When she did, the blonde loosely wrapped one arm around her midsection, blowing smoke out of the open window.

She didn't say anything after that, deciding to give Emily time to gather her thoughts. She didn't even join into her teasing so it must have been serious.

They smoked in silence, with the blondes head resting on top of Emily's and looking out.

"There, see that really bright star?" Emily turned her head and looked up, squinting before she gently nodded her head. "The North star. Polar star."

Naomi softly shook her head, never taking her eyes of the bright dot. "It not. That's the ISS, the international space station. It shines brighter than everything else. Even though it wasn't always there and it's not really a star." "Can we always see it?"

The blonde smiled lazily, her tired eyes meeting Emily's. She was glad the brunette didn't stay quite, was glad she talked to her, even just about stars. "No. It's circling the earth, like the usual stars, it's just really ours. Sometimes, we can see it when the sky is clear, sometimes we cant and sometimes it's all across the world." "Are always people there?" The blonde nodded. "How do you know this?"

"Well, my lovely depressed lover, I googled it." Emily's looked incredulously at the blonde with a chuckle. "Who's googling _that_?"

"Yours truly. There was a time when I was travelling with Ginia around south America. We talked to people and travelled across the globe to discover the truth about the end of the world. That involved to study the stars, we were fearing they were going to crash down on us." "Like, the twin sun? I heard that our sun could be in a twin solar system, having a dark twin that's going to kill us. Planet x?"

Naomi's eyes lit up, she couldn't believe Emily knew about or was interested in that. It was common to hear people cry or laugh; The Mayan Calender is ending, we are going to die! But hardly fifteen percent of them knew details that weren't from a stupid talk show.

"Niburu. Exactly. How do you know that?" She asked with excitement in her voice.

Emily pursed her lips, grinning. "You are such a child babe. How do you get excited by the smallest things?" "Answer my question!" The brunette laughed when Naomi demanded to know how she started to be interested in all that.

"Effy. Whenever she's learned something knew about the Sumerian, Maya or Hopi she just _has_ to tell me. Don't remember much because we are mostly high as fuck, but I know bits and pieces." Naomi hugged the smaller woman when she felt her tense after mentioning Effy.

"You work." "Huh?" Emily raised her brows, blowing smoke out of her mouth in circles.

"You and Effy. You're really good for each other. I cant really picture you with anyone else." "Except for you." "Except for me. That's right. No, lets stop fucking around, Emily. I really think you are over exaggerating . What's happened?"

Emily's confused eyes met Naomi's and she shrugged, but the blonde didn't let the topic go. She had a feeling that something else was the problem, Emily didn't strike her as the person making a fuss out of everything. Not to forget, they knew each other for a year now and she could say that she was aware of a thing or two about her.

"I know you are the most relaxed person Ems. You don't go around freaking out over nothing. Something must have happened. I'd like to know what." She explained,wrapping her other arm around Emily too, keeping her from withdrawing.

The girl sighed and snuggled deeper into her friend, she felt like shit and the blonde always knew how to comfort her.

"I'm unbelievably glad that you are in our life's, Blondie." Emily sighed, turning her head she smiled sadly at her friend. She reached for a blonde lock that always landed across Naomi's face, making her blow and blow to get rid of it but it never stayed where it should. Emily grinned when she managed to pin it behind the blondes ear.

Naomi laughed, wholeheartedly and wrapped Emily in a big hug before she kissed her forehead. "You are fucking adorable." "I'm scared."

The blonde raised a surprised brow. "Well, not the response I usually get" She let the sentence hanging when Emily narrowed her eyes, showing her that joke time was over.

"What are you scared of? I told you I'll kick every giants arse for calling you tiny." Emily shook her head and unwrapped herself from Naomi's body before she jumped to the floor. Muttering a 'forget it' as she marched out of the flat, slamming the door behind her.

Naomi stared after her, not blinking as she tried to understand what just happened.

She didn't have to wait long. All of a sudden the door was wrenched open again and Emily walked back into the kitchen with a face like thunder. Pointing a finger in Naomi's surprised face.

"You don't get it, do you? Fuck Naomi. How can I even think that you care when all you do is making fun of me? You know, I'm not stupid. I know Katie made you talk to me. If you don't care just don't act like you do." She was pissed off and Naomi didn't appreciate being her target, she wasn't the problem after all, she just tried to help.

"Calm the fuck down Emily." Emily scoffed, grabbing a fag and lighting it. "You know exactly that I care. And Katie didn't make me talk to you. She asked me if I was going to. I wouldn't have tried, wanted to let you cool off. I was about to go to bed Fitchy and let you calm down until tomorrow. But _you_ came to me. And I do tend to talk bullshit at the worst times. Sorry. But I care. Always did and will keep on caring for a long time so stop being a fucking bitch."

Emily's tensed shoulders slacked and she looked away, slowly her glare transformed back into a sad expression, making the blonde worry even more. This was just so not like Emily.

"I know I'm sorry. I gotta go, have to talk to Effy, don't I ?" Emily didn't meet the blondes searching eyes, she went and grabbed her back on her way to the door.

Naomi closed her eyes and tried to get her anger and worry under control, deeply breathing in. Then she went to her bedroom where Katie laid, sleeping. She undressed herself after brushing her teeth and climbed, naked as she was born, next to her girlfriend.

She crawled under Katie's duvet and spooned the other girl, softly kissing her neck as her hand brushed along her side. She heard Katie groan and grinned before her teeth started to nibble on her neck, while her hand moved across her ribcage up to palm her breast. "Tired."

Naomi snapped her eyes shut, clenching her jaw. She couldn't sleep yet, even though she was about to pass out from tiredness. When her emotions were all over the place the blonde couldn't calm down enough to sleep, the only solution was sex.

Katie knew about the fact and usually she didn't have a problem with it. With that thought in mind, Naomi's hand started to wander again, taking a hold of Katie's right hand she softly tugged it between her own legs.

She felt and heard Katie's breath hitch.

It didn't take her girlfriend five seconds to turn around, throw the blonde's face into the pillow and grab her hips, pulling her behind up and pump her fingers into her. She didn't waste any time, after the first thrust she felt how ready Naomi was and suddenly three fingers filled the gasping blonde.

Naomi groaned, throwing her head from side to side as Katie's movements started to get more frantic. When she felt Katie wrapping her whole body around her and panting into her ear Naomi was ready to explode. Feeling her girlfriend's naked skin glide across hers, hearing her pant from her tremendous efforts to bring Naomi higher and higher combined with the wonderful hard, steady pace her fingers pumped into her was enough sensation to die for. Or explode in blissful patterns.

"NO! Don't you dare! You didn't wake me up for fun of two minutes babe! No way I'm letting you out of this now." She bit Naomi's ear lobe and the blonde bit into her own wrist, doing her best to stay as quite as possible when Katie literally tried to shag her through the bed.

Or break her back. She wasn't sure because every plausible thought had left her mind and she was running on instincts only.

"FUCK!" She yelled out when Katie started pushing her hip into her hand, redoubling her efforts. Apparently the purple haired girl didn't like Naomi's loudness, she grabbed her neck and pushed her head back down into the pillow, silencing her and if she wasn't scared of never again getting some Naomi would've cum on the spot.

Katie suddenly stopped. Just as Naomi was about to kill her for it, she turned the blonde around and pulled her in her lap. Naomi parted her thighs automatically, straddling her girlfriend she gazed into brown eyes filled with lust.

Panting, Naomi was waiting for Katie to move, or do _something_ again, but the other girl was looking at her in wonder and didn't seem like would move any time soon again.

When blue eyes lowered she realized something that she couldn't allow any longer. Hastily her fingers started to undo Katie bra, freeing her tits and she leaned down to wrap her lips around a hard nipple.

Katie's head fell forward and she kissed Naomi's spine as it was the only part she could reach while the blonde was busy with her tits. "I love you so fucking much." She hissed when teeth started to pull on her right nipple and she grabbed Naomi's hair, forcefully pulling her away.

Glaring icy eyes snapped to hers and the blonde pushed her on her back from her average point above Katie. It was a struggle, neither wanted to give the other the upper hand. Katie wanted to continue what she started and Naomi had tasted blood, now she couldn't go on without having her fingers buried deep inside her girlfriend.

Katie pushed her hips up with all the strength she had and shoved the blonde to the side, hooking her leg around her waist she hoisted herself up while pushing the blonde on her shoulders into the bed. "Never make me stop."

Katie's voice held a warning, demand and plea in it but her eyes were filled only with love. Slowly her hand reached for the blondes wild locks clinging to her face and she swept it to the side, with a tenderness that brought tears into ocean blue eyes.

She frowned, thought she's done something wrong when tears started filling the eyes she couldn't get enough of. "Baby?" She asked with worry evident in her voice, stroking a flushed cheek softly.

Naomi laughed, she tried to shake the emotional state she was in off and wrapped her arms around Katie's shoulder before she pulled her down, breathing her in. "I'm just so fucking happy. _You_ make me so happy Katie." She breathed deeply in again, loving that her lips tasted Katie's skin because she was that near. " You and Bence, Effy, your mum. Even fucking Emily when she's a twat. I feel like everything I've done, had to do and live through was leading me to this moment. I feel complete, you know, like my life finally showed itself to me, how fucking wonderful it is."

Katie struggled to stop herself from bawling like a little kid when she heard the impromptu speech. She drew in a deep breath, a shaky breath and kissed Naomi's pulse point gently, and long, storing this moment in her mind forever. "I, I don't even know what to say." She could cry because she had no idea what to say after being told that you're the reason the sun shines, it felt like nothing could measure up to that.

A hand reached into her mane and softly tugged, making her look up and to Naomi. "Dont do that. I know exactly how you feel, know why?" Her other hand was running up and down Katie's backbone. "Because I feel it too. You tell me, but I can feel it on your body. Your body changes. You get goosebumps, whenever I touch you. Your eyes soften when I do something totally stupid, and no one makes you yell as loud as I do because I make you mad, or happy. It's in your eyes and in your heart and in every word you say to me." "I do all that?" Katie grinned and Naomi laughed, hugging her.

"You know what you could do now?" Katie raised a brow, clearly very interested. "You could kiss me now." With a devilish glint in her eyes the twin kissed Naomi's lips, long and soft.

Then her chin. Then her throat. Then her collarbone. Then between her breasts. Then every breast and when she reached her hips Naomi closed her eyes and tangled her fingers in her hair, pushing her down with a content sigh.


	17. I'm not made for this I hate it

**Hello, no long authors note today. Thanks to everyone reading, alarming, favouring, reviewing. **

**Shadow- I'll never be sick of hearing your thoughts about the story. Love them :) **

**silent reader- nice to know, thanks :) **

**Lisa101-Yes they do love each other even when there are some arguments, they keep loving each other. **

**Have fun! 3 reviews for the next chapter to be posted. **

**A bit of drama coming  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Naomi shook her head, slamming the cupboards like they've done something horrible to her. She scoffed after finding that her favourite mug changed places, again.<p>

Looking at the drawers she braced herself, calming herself as down much as she could because she was about to scream the house down. She pulled it open, looking for nothing more than a tea spoon but she found plastic bags. "Fucking bitch! What's wrong with the drawer? It's perfectly fine for spoons!"

"You anry?" She turned her head to the frowning boy sitting on the kitchen bench, face full with cereal and milk all over his shirt and she had to bite her lip to keep herself from yelling at him. He didn't do anything wrong. He's a _child_. A child gets dirty.

"An-_gry_! It's an-_gry_ Bence. I know you can pronounce the word, why don't you just say it correctly?"

He gaped at her, saucer-eyed and she saw his chin start trembling, making her angrier than she'd been before. _She didn't even yell!_ She just told him to say the words like they're supposed to be said and she knew he _could_ say angry.

"Dont cry! Eat your cereal and maybe try to actually get some into your mouth instead of your clothes."

A small whimper escaped his lips and he jumped off the bench to run away from her. She stepped into his path, blocking it and put her hands on her hips but he wasn't impressed. He tried to manoeuvre his tiny form through her legs, with no success, yelling and crying.

She wouldn't start a fucking discussion with him, he was a child and she an adult. He had to listen to her and she knew she hadn't exactly acted right but still, she wouldn't let him get away with a tantrum. He'd just get used to it and they wouldn't ever get him to listen and respect adults. He would jump on their heads, he'd be spoilt and a little annoying, rude kid.

She picked him up, not caring about or commenting on the kicks and slaps he tried to deliver Naomi walked in a fast speed to his room. She sat him on his bed and kneed in front of him, getting a tissue to try and clean his face a little.

"You tupid! I want mama!" He whirled around, making it impossible to clean his face of the cereal and milk. Naomi took a deep breath, composed herself and took a hold of the flying hands before addressing him in a firm voice.

"Listen to me carefully Bence. I will not have you talk to me like this, it's rude, nasty and it hurts. I understand that you are mad" His little hand grabbed a fistful of blonde locks and pulled until Naomi ripped her hair out of his grip.

Enough was enough.

She stood and laid her hands on his shoulders, making him look up at her in surprise. Maybe he realized that he took a step too far, maybe her fire spitting eyes scared him, maybe he felt that her touch felt different. She didn't care for the reason why he stopped fighting. She needed him to listen and was glad he would.

Naomi thought her voice would be shrill, angry and loud but that was not the case. It was very low, making it sound more serious and his eyes widened with every word she said.

"You will stop this nonsense right now. I'm going to the kitchen, having the coffee I badly need since an hour ago and you will stay exactly where you are until you realize what you just did. You wont come out before you calmed down, understood?"

She walked to the door, leaving him sitting on his bed. "Maybe I act stupid sometimes, maybe I'm angry sometimes or make you bath, teach you words, brush your teeth and eat your food but I only do all that because I love you. It doesn't matter how many times you tell me that I'm stupid or you hate me, I _wont_ stop. You need to recognise boundaries, you're not a baby any more."

He would probably forget half the stuff she said but if she said it often enough, she hoped for him to remember why she acted the way she did and that she wasn't just his cool mate any more.

It was probably Bence, she thought while she started the coffee maker, who had to adjust the most to the new living situation.

At first Naomi was mama's friend who he could be silly and fool around with. Someone who always took his side, winking at him while explaining to his mama that whatever he just did wasn't his fault, wasn't that bad, wasn't meant to be mean. Someone pouting along so Katie would allow him to finish watching the movie. Someone always taking him exciting places, showing him cool stuff and comforting him when got scolded by his mother.

And suddenly she was the one making him stop watching the movie to brush his teeth and go to bed.

The one telling him off when he did something he shouldn't. She still took him in her arms when he came crying but her face was turned to Katie, listening why she scolded him and Naomi had to take her side now.

They lived together and she had to be consistent, had to raise him _with_ Katie and she couldn't just let him run around the place and do whatever he pleased. He wouldn't take her seriously, they had had the problem at the beginning of living under the same roof.

He wouldn't listen to anything she said.

She had told him to brush his teeth, making him laugh and run around, hiding, making a game out of it. She had wanted him to take a bath and his naked butt wouldn't come near the bathroom. It had been hell. She made him food, he wouldn't touch it, demanding she'd take him down to the pub. He would cry and yell and kick and hit and she had cried in the shower, exhausted and was losing hope.

Katie had been watching her closely, observing every detail about the way Naomi let Bence run all over her. She had let it happen for a few weeks but after walking home one night and finding her girlfriend crying in the kitchen with the floor covered in water, juice, potatoes and sausages she had decided it was enough.

"Are you okay?" Katie had been chuckling when incredulous blue eyes met hers. "Sorry. Baby you really need to show him that he cant treat you that way." "Yeah, right, like he'd listen. He'd just yell in my face." "Well, make him stop." Naomi's bitter laugh had woken a defence mechanise in Katie and she had glared at her with her hands on her hips.

"He's a _child_, a fucking child not a monster Naomi. You need to show him that _you_ are the _adult_ and not just his friend he can do whatever he wants to any more. If you don't teach him when to stop he wont. It's a child, you know what that means. He will always try and test your limits, hell he still tests mine but that's when you have to grow a fucking backbone."

Naomi had stopped to try and argue in that moment because Katie had been right. "But I don't want to yell at him."

Her girlfriend had seated herself comfortably on Naomi's lap and kissed her softly. "You don't need to. But you need to be strict or he wont know that you're serious. You'll do great. And sometimes you cant do anything else any more than yell. Well, I cant. You'll beat him with arguments. Don't worry baby he loves you." "I don't want him to stop."

It had been hard, finding her way to actually get him to listen and do what she told him to.

She sipped on her tasty coffee and rubbed her temples, it was not a good day and it seemed that not a good day was usual since they moved in.

Katie was out since Saturday morning, studying with her study group, finally deciding to call at midnight.

Naomi- Are you okay? Where are you?

Katie- Hi baby, I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. Lost track of time fighting fucking accounting. Is Bence okay? Are you all right?

Naomi- Everything's fine. I brought him to bed at seven and he took a bath. Are you still at the university? Isn't it closed by now?

Katie- They kicked us out around eight. I still cant get a hang of this fucking shit baby, I really suck at accounting. We decided to keep studying at Cindy's. I know I should have called but one moment we've been sitting in the smelly room and the next we were in Cindy's smelly room.

Naomi had started to frown after hearing lots of laughter and her girlfriend throwing something at someone. Her words had been spoken through gritted teeth.

Naomi- It's fine.

Katie- How was work? Did Effy come and take Bence for a few hours?

Naomi- No she had to write some article and tomorrow is the deadline. She suggested I bring him to your mum but I didn't have the time.

Katie- And what did you do then?

Naomi- Called Mel, she took my shift.

Katie- _That's the third time this week Naomi. _

Naomi- _Someone had to take care of him this week._

She knew she shouldn't have said that but listening to Katie sigh in irritation made her defend herself and Katie look like the worst mother.

She had to study a lot, she'd been out of 'school' for years and had to start learning how to study again. Of course she needed extra help in accounting and that didn't make it much easier. Her schedule was pretty good for the semester. Classes were mostly in the mornings except for Thursday, that was her long day.

It looked like she could work a couple of hours and spend time with her son, but the first months were nothing like that. She had to refresh her memories a lot and spend almost all her free time with her study group or cooped up in their bedroom with her books and netbook.

She worked in the evening on the weekends and Thursdays in the morning. But now her weekends were spend in the library or other study places and Naomi had to work more shifts.

That wasn't the problem, the blonde liked supporting her girlfriend in this special and important time but it got to her that Katie was never really home any more. She was either at the university, pub, or busy with studying at home. Letting Naomi get more and more frustrated with everything.

Katie- Right. Because I am _never_ home and cant take care of _my_ child. You're such a bitch. You made me do this, it was _your_ idea. We both knew it'd be hard, a fucking hard time but you still wanted me to do this. You think I like spending all my time with strangers and study so much that I dream of fucking numbers? No. I'd like to bring my child to bed on my own from time to time. I'd like to take you out and have fun. I'd like to sleep in with you on the weekend but I fucking _cant_ because I need to get this stuff in my head! It's hell, fucking exhausting and I _hate_ it but I got to do it!

Naomi- Did someone just offer you a _beer_?

Katie- _Yes Naomi_. Benjamin offered me a beer. We are having a fucking party. I'm not a child any more, if I want to drink a beer after studying for seven hours I fucking well will.

Naomi- I see how much you suffer. Has got to be really hell.

Katie- Fuck you.

Naomi- Fuck _me_? Oh Katie, dream on. Don't think there's been ever a time that I didn't want you, but everything once, right?

Katie- Yeah right, like we fucked recently. You didn't touch me for _weeks_, Campbell. You run to another room when I accidentally touch you or start changing for bed.

Naomi- _That_ happens when you work the whole morning, take care of a child when he gets home and then work again when your girlfriend decides to pop up.

Katie- You're such a bitch! _Do you think _I sit around all day doing nothing?

Naomi-_ I know that _you don't run around the pub or after your child the whole day!

Katie- FUCK YOU!

Naomi- Oh shut up!

Katie- I'm home in twenty and if you're not naked by then

Naomi- No Katie! Just..no.

Katie- You make me so mad! I could throw you against a wall right now but I rather throw you on the bed than that.

Naomi- Just stay where you are. You'll be home by what, one? And then you'll wake up at six and fuck off again. Just stay at Cindy's, why bother.

Katie- Because we have a fight and I wont be able to fucking sleep without talking to you first.

Naomi- Well I'm tired. Do whatever you want but don't expect me to wait for you and keep fighting. I have to wake up and entertain Bence in the morning, and my mood will be fucked either way.

Then she had hung up the phone and sat in the kitchen, smoking one fag after fag, waiting. Waiting for Katie to show up and fight, then snuggle up to her and sleep. Her lovely girlfriend didn't show. She did send texts though, telling Naomi how much of a bitch she was, how unfair, how much she loved her and when the spelling started showing her drunken state Naomi had turned off her phone and went to bed.

The ringing of the house phone brought the blonde back to reality and she picked it up. It was Emily, asking for Katie. Naomi explained that she was out studying, keeping their fight to herself for now. The twin couldn't talk for long she had to get to work and suggested that Effy could pick up her nephew for the day.

Naomi debated with herself. She did need some time to herself but if Katie decided to come home Bence would be a buffer, maybe they could keep their tempers in check then.

Emily- Come on, you need a few hours. Even if it's just to take a nap in peace, or a bath and she feels bad for cancelling yesterday.

After they ended the call Naomi heard small footsteps walk down the hallway. She looked to the door just in time to see a mass of curls hide from her view. "Bencey? Come here sweetheart." He was still weary but when he peaked around the door frame again Naomi smiled at him, making him slowly walk up to her.

He looked to the floor with a hanging head and the blonde chuckled, his 'guilty face' was adorable."I'm sorry Nomi. Don't be nasty boy." She reached for him and hugged his tiny body as tight as she could without hurting him while she smothered him with kisses.

"I know you're not a nasty boy. You my darling, are the most brilliant, adorable, young man on this planet. No, in the whole universe, you know? You just need a push from time to time, right?" He nodded into her shoulder, his small arms clinging to her neck, glad she wasn't mad at him anymore.

She sat him on her lap and turned him around to face her, grinning. "You were sad yesterday because Effy couldn't make it, remember?" When he nodded she kissed his forehead, because suddenly, when reminded of it his face looked like Effy would never ever pick him up again. "I just talked to Emily and she said that Effy feels really bad. She wants to take you swimming. I said I needed to ask you first. You're a busy man, I never know if you've got time."

He was bouncing on her lap in excitement. "I want go swimming! Effy good, alwas fun!" "Really? You want to go swimming with Effy? She's always fun? I don't know. I think she's pretty boring."

His eyes widened in shock and Naomi winked at him. "Not boring! Always fun! We run and she don't yell!" "Doesn't she yell at all?" "No! She doesn't!" A proud smile appeared on her face and she patted his head. She knew he could pronounce a lot of words correctly, he was just too lazy.

"Okay, I guess then she actually is pretty fun." "Yes! Pretty! Effy so pretty!" She exploded in laughter and helped him packing a bag with his swimming stuff. His floaties, swimming shorts, towels, body lotion and shampoo, a snack, a nappy.

He's learning to go on the potty at the moment. It's better than Naomi thought. He still needs a nappy for the night and sometimes when he's deeply concentrated on playing he'd forget that he doesn't wear one any more but other than that, he is doing pretty great. She just finds it more hygienic for him to wear a nappy in an indoor swimming bath.

"Would you like to eat something Gina is cooking?" She could have made him a sandwich but he didn't really eat his breakfast and she knows her mothers cooking is way better than hers. She's hungry as well and his enthusiastic nodding relived her as they made their way down to the pub. She couldn't be bothered to cook today.

She wasn't prepared for the what was expecting her downstairs. Only a handful customers were scattered all over the pub but her eyes were glued to her girlfriend devouring a huge plate of greasy food. Katie always craved greasy food after a night full of drinks and drugs, the blonde too but after their fight and Katie's night at a strangers house Naomi couldn't keep the anger down.

She was thankful for the tiny hand holding hers, reminding her that he was still there and it kept her from yelling at the roughed up girl.

"MAMA!" Katie's head snapped to them and a smile broke out on her tired face, forgetting for the moment about their fight and acting on instinct. Seeing your girlfriend and your kid? Makes you happy.

Bence let go of Naomi's hand and ran into his mother waiting arms, telling her where he was going. "Wow, swimming, huh? That's great baby, I bet you will have a great time with Effy. But do me a favour, yeah? You need to dunk her good, okay?" "You come too mama?" She kisses his head with a small smile, shaking her head.

Naomi walked to the counter just as her mother came out of the kitchen with a plate full of food. She waved at Naomi and brought the customer his order before she took her daughter in her arms. "Dont look like that darling, you'll get wrinkles." "I don't care. Can you please cook something for us? Just take it from my loan, don't have the head to cook today."

Gina nodded, knowing that she will never charged her daughter for food. Sure, when Naomi partied she had to pay herself, only at cost but she would never take money from her family for food.

Naomi marched to Katie's table, giving Bence his orange juice she patted his head absently. "Here you go. Food takes a few minute. Do you wanna come with me to the garden or will you stay with mama?" "You stay!" She answered with a chuckle. "I'll be back. Just going for a smoke. You coming or are you staying?"

"I'm finished, I can come with you, we can all go." Katie challenged with a raising brow but the blonde didn't acknowledge her presence at all. She would say something and regret it later, better kept her mouth shut.

"All right. I'll be back in five." Naomi bend down and kissed his hair before turning away. "What about me? Don't I get a kiss?"

With a 'no' Naomi walked away and heard Bence and Katie until she reached the kitchen door. "Uh oh!" "Dont, darling, please just don't. Tell me how your day was yesterday."

When Naomi darted through the kitchen her mothers hand gripped her and made her stop. "Tell me what happened."

She rolled her eyes, her mother was looking at her like Katie maybe cheated on her. "Nothing mum." "I'm worried!" "Well, don't be. Everything will be fine." "No, you look absolutely not fine" "FINE!" Naomi yelled.

"It's too much! Okay? It's too fucking much! I cant do it! I'm always in a bad mood, Katie annoys me when she breaths and the poor boy gets in the way of my fucking anger, every fucking time! I'm not made for this and I hate it! I sleep too little, I work too much, I snap at everyone who wants to talk about it, I annoy myself, and I'm way underlaid!"

She decided to ignore her mothers chuckling.

"And when I see _another_ fucking dirty mug on the counter for three days I'll _smash_ it! Is it that hard to put it in the sink? Or to put the laundry _in_ the machine when the laundry basket _explodes_? You don't throw dirty clothes _ON_ the basket! You empty it! And if another _toy_ hits my head,or hurts my toes because they're _everywhere_ I'll take all toys away! _All of them!_"

Gina was red in the face from the laughing she didn't even try to hide. Naomi didn't understand what exactly was so funny about her miserable situation. "STOP LAUGHING!" When Gina couldn't stop her daughter shook her head, unbelieving expression on her face before walking out and lighting a fag.


	18. sticks&stones break bones-hands souls

First week

"This is a fucking joke, right?" Katie wiped the counter off the smelling liquid, the third pint she poured had landed everywhere but in the glass. Her best friend, Effy, was sitting on the other side of the bar, shaking her head.

"She cant do that." Katie shook her head, not even trying to consider the news. "Tell her to stop fucking around and come back home."

Effy sighed, ran a hand through her long wavy locks and shook her head with hard eyes. Yes, Katie was her best friend, yes, she was hurt but she knew better than anyone else that a hurt Katie bended reality.

"She's not fucking around and you know it." Pained brown eyes snapped to her and watched her blankly. "Do I, Eff?"

And Effy hesitated just for one moment, one moment because the eyes seemed to be giving up and she never dreamed to see that happen. "You do. She needs to figure some stuff out, needs time for herself and you stalking her wont help." And then Effy actually winced when Katie slammed a glass too hard on the counter, breaking it in little pieces.

"It wont help that she's away from home, gone fuck knows _where_ with her _ex_. For over a fucking week!" And it's then that Effy saw Katie's hands shake, showing how scared she was underneath all the anger.

"She's gone to _Italy_ with her best _friends_."

"She's fucked off without as much as a fucking note, leaving me hanging from one second to another with the pub and a fucking crisis to get everything under control."

"She talked to you about it, you've had an week long argument and she organized for Mel to work her shifts and us to take care of Bence while you work and study. She didn't just _fuck off,_ Katie. Don't make her a monster she's not."

Gina interrupted their discussion with a quick hello as she started cleaning the tables. It was Thursday and the pub closed an hour ago, yet Katie couldn't bring herself to go upstairs, she couldn't bring herself to walk into the flat and be ambushed by pain from every corner.

"You heard from your daughter?" Gina sighed, rubbing the cloth a bit too hard across the table. She was torn between wanting to kick her daughters arse for being a coward and kicking Katie out for hurting her little girl. "No."

"When you do, tell her she needs to stop this bullshit because my patience is nearly gone." The blonde woman turned around and eyed the girl behind the bar, seeing her shaky hands, set jaw and gritted teeth as she poured yet another pint. The dark circles under her eyes visible, make up long gone and it was nothing new any more that she didn't refresh it every two hours. She was hurting. She was lost. "I'll tell her to take as much time as she needs to come back home. I wont fight your battles with her." "Gina"

But Gina didn't let her finish. She walked up to the counter and lit one of the cigarettes from her pack behind the bar. After the pub's officially closed they always smoked inside. "Listen Katie. I know that you're hurt, I know that you're confused and lost and mad and swamped with crap but she feels the same and she is my daughter. I love you, and I hope that you know that but I will always worry about her and packing her stuff, leaving just like that isn't what she'd normally do."

"But it is, isn't it? She's done it _hundred_ times before, packed her bags and fucked off with Virginia to the other side of the world just because she could." Katie sighed, she didn't have it in her to yell any more, she was slowly losing hope.

The older woman shared a worried with look with Effy, both sensing the resignation in the barley holding up girl. Gina reached across the counter and took the wet rag out of Katie's shaking hands, the poor girl was wetting everything, forgot about the rag all together as she fidgeted with her hands.

Effy bit her lip, worried she might say the wrong thing. "It was before you were in her life. She didn't do it once since you got together." And she was right. Incredulous brown eyes bored into dark blue ones, her whole face hardening as a bitter smile formed on her lips. Katie fucking Fitch came out to play.

"I know."

Two strong arms rested on the counter when she propped herself up to look at the women as if to tell a secret. "That was an amazing time, she didn't have a _reason_ to leave. We laughed, went out, partied, spend time with Bence, shagged every second we could. But then, then she made a mistake." She bit her lip with wide eyes, completing to act like she was telling a exciting story.

"She thought it would always stay that way, 24 fucking 7, and asked us to move in. No even better, she actually found a way to combine our lives so much that she didn't realise the honeymoon phase _had_ to end. She wanted more, so much more because she was so happy and then she woke up a year and a half later, with a headache, toys laying around, a crying child, me in university and she fucked off!"

Her voice hardened that bit more. "Because _now_ she had a fucking _reason_ to leave."

It was like they were watching her crumble in front of their eyes without much to say to make it better, because now Katie was fully aware of the gravity of her story. Fear she might be right was creeping deep into her heart, so deep that she gasped and started struggling for breath. Her wide eyes grew wider, her jaw dropped and one hand was clutching the place where her heart almost stopped beating while the other covered her open mouth, desperate fear written all over her face.

She was having a panic attack and didn't feel anything as her body started shaking and she blacked out.

Second week

"Give me more!" Naomi yelled over the loud music to Cook who was standing in the kitchen of a little trailer they shared with Ginia by the beach. Since arriving two weeks ago it was their home, their party cave more so.

He nodded with a grin, waving a Vodka and Tequila bottle with a raised brow. "Fuck it! Mix it!" Naomi yelled, jumping from side to side with a glow stick between her clattering teeth. They knew it would be hell in the morning, jaw would hurt like a bitch but they needed to bite on something and a gum just didn't do it any more.

His roar was heard over the music and he cheered, preparing the drinks while he bounced up and down, glow stick between his clattering teeth as well as around his head like a halo and sweat pouring of his body like he just walked out of a shower.

An _amazing_ XTC trip.

A long arm slung around Naomi's dancing form, sneaking across her stomach from behind and pulling her in. She didn't hesitate, pushing her arse into the body that was filling up all her senses. Her right hand reached for the sweaty neck and she turned her head around until she was close enough to crash her lips to always ready, cherry tasting lips she's kissed since she was a young teenager.

She was turned around in a flash, her body pulled impossibly closer and a thigh pressed between hers as she started grinding while her lips never left their place.

Third week

"Come on babe, you need to sleep." Effy whispered when she walked back into the living room and found Katie sitting on the love seat, her arms circling her legs while her chin rested on top of her knees, staring into space.

"Is Bence asleep?" Her voice was hoarse from crying for the past weeks.

Effy walked up to her and sat on the armrest, wrapping an arm around the heartbroken girl. "She's gone for three weeks already. I know that she wont come home any more. Tell Emily to move into the smaller room, me and Bence are coming back." The brunette softly kissed Katie's temple, squeezing her to her side.

"Dont give up. Naomi didn't give up on you either."

Fourth week

Naomi was sitting on a dark blue Vesper, the wind was blowing through her hair as she sped down the beach with grocery bags hanging on the handle-bars. Her hair was pulled up in a lose ponytail, aviators covered her tiny, red eyes and hid the dark circles a month without more than two hours sleep a day had punished her with. She wore a bikini top with simple shorts she stole from Cook to her Chucks. She wouldn't wear flip flops, or sandals, or Jesus shoes, she hated feet and was happy to wash them three times a day in hot Italy instead of showing her feet to the world. Either no shoes or shoes that covered her feet.

Looking into the distance she started to make out little dots, knowing her friends were playing around on the beach with a few people from the village. She slowed her pace, didn't want to fall off again when she tried to stop like she did in the first week.

Everyone was cheering when she arrived and some guy called Fernando she remembered always being with them, came to help her bring the scooter around the trailer. He smiled and she grinned when he hugged her. Everyone was just full of love, thanks to the pills and powder they lived on. "Want some?" His shining blue eyes danced with mischief as he opened his mouth, showing her the price.

She didn't hesitate, wrapped her arms around his neck and sucked the little pill of his tongue without actually touching it. Then she laughed and patted him on the back, it was his seventh attempted to nail her.

"Stop hitting on my girl or I'll have to hurt you, yeah sunny-boy?" Naomi didn't turn around when soft arms circled around her waist pulling her closer. Ginia's head rested on her shoulder, kissing the sun burned skin while she stared down the pretty Italian until he walked away.

"I'm not your girl." Came the whispered denial, yet the blonde's hand still rested on top of Ginia's and she turned her head to kiss her lips. "Soon you'll _be_. You just need to stay here, with me and stop pretending to be a wife." "I _wont_!"

Her protest was weak, her mind had been clouded since she stepped out of her flat four weeks ago and her blood might consist of chemical substances by now, she hadn't been sober ever since.

"Oh yeah?" Ginia challenged, running her hand down the front of Naomi's shorts she pushed the girl face first against the wall. "You wont be mine any more? Then what? You'll be just a whore then? Or will you stay with her and be a cheater?"

A groan was all the answer Naomi was able to give to the mocking as fingers, that knew her like she's a book they've written, started moving in perfect circles on the perfect spot in the perfect way they always did. "Bet your girlfriend never had you sitting by her feet, begging her to fuck you because you'd die without it...never had you hump her thigh while she slept because you couldn't contain yourself...she's probably only 'made love' to you, no wonder you've left."

It didn't even take Ginia two minutes to make the blonde cum, she knew exactly what to do in which way, had had year long practise after all.

When she did and the blonde could breath normally again, Naomi forcefully turned around and pushed the brunette off her with blazing eyes. Her hand landed on her face with a loud slap. "Dont you _ever_ talk about her again, or I'll kill you."

Virginia laughed, so loud and so long.

The blonde felt her heart break piece for piece because Ginia didn't take her love for Katie serious any more. She doubted it. Knowing that this person making _fun_ of what Naomi and Katie had was actually the person knowing her the best hurt more than anything, it made her doubt her feelings herself.

Whatever she had done, she never doubted for one second that she loved Katie with all that she had. She had been just scared that it wasn't enough any more.

"Okay N, what do they say? A guilty conscious needs no accuser. I wont tell you what a fucking hypocrite you are." She walked up to the blonde, backing her up to the wall. "But if you ever hit me again you can fuck off and I wont care any more."

She turned away and was about to leave but Naomi put her arms around her waist and stood in front of her, kissing her, apologising between kisses as the XTC ran through her veins.

Sixth week

Emily looked at her sister with worry, Bence sitting on her shoulders. She came to bring him back but finding Katie drunk, in the middle of the day, sitting between pictures on the kitchen floor broke her heart a bit.

She didn't think about it, walked right up to Gina's door and knocked. The woman opened and furrowed her brows in confusion. "Emily? Is everything all right?"

"No. I arranged for Bence to stay with my parents for a week but they can pick him up tomorrow and Katie's a mess. I really don't know what to do. My girlfriend is out of town, doing some researchy stuff and Bence needs attention." Gina could see the desperation and worry in Emily's eyes, she had always liked the girl, she found her polite, funny and very smart.

"It's fine. Leave him with me, it's almost bed time anyway, and I just take the travel cot downstairs to the room beside the kitchen. Had him sleep there a few times before they moved in. I carry him up later and let him sleep in my bed. Don't worry, Emily. Just take care of your sister, okay?" She took the smiling boy and kissed his head softly.

"Did you hear from Naomi, Gina?" They knew that Gina was stuck in a horrible situation, she was caught in the middle and Emily had tried to leave Gina be. But it was enough. Katie was a step away from breaking and Naomi _had_ to come home, even if only to end it.

"I did." The woman looked older, she looked like a worried mother. "They left the trailer in Italy two days ago and drove to Crete with people they've met." Emily's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe this.

"Well why don't you tell her to come home for a day or two to break up with her _girlfriend_ before she decides to extend her vacation again!" "I'm sorry Emily." "No you're _not_! You raised her this way, you showed her that it's totally fine to piss off when things get hard! I'm taking my sister home, she wont fucking wait for her any longer. Tell her that oh and tell her that she didn't just leave Katie and Bence, she left me without a word too! I thought we were fucking mates, Naomi can drop dead for all I care."

"EMILY!" Bence screamed, horrified by her words his face turned red and tears fell from his eyes. Emily bit her tongue, of course Bence didn't share their attitude, he loved Naomi and they had tried to keep as much as they could from him. He thought she was on vacation and hearing his aunt say that she wants her dead hurt his little heart.

Emily tried to take him in her arms, apologise and calm him down but he kicked her in the head with all the strength he had. "YOU DEAD!" He grabbed her hair and pulled on it but Gina finally pried his hands and fighting body off Emily and brought him inside, closing the door from the outside.

"I know you're mad and you've got every right to be but I wont have you talk about my daughter that way. Tell Jenna to get Bence by lunch tomorrow. Good bye Emily." With that the woman opened her door and blocked Bence's way out as he wanted to attack Emily again.

Emily who stood watching the door with tears in her eyes and wondered what had happened to them.

Eighth week

Naomi was laying on the beach, enjoying the sunlight and the light wind blowing over her as she stared out into the sea. She didn't realise that tears fell from her eyes, that she was shaking, that her shorts were ripped or that she had blood all over her almost naked body.

"Naomi! Fuck where are you?" She didn't hear Cook's hysterical cries or Fernando's booming voice calling for her. "I think I see her! Stand up Cook, fuck, come buddy, I not carry you."

She didn't hear them approaching her as fast as they could in spite of their wounds and pain. When two bloody hands cupped her face and made her meet eyes full of fear and pain she furrowed her brows, turning her head away.

He whispered in a broken voice. "Naomi love, where you are? We have look the beach up and down last night all time." His broken English didn't make her smile like it normally would.

"Cook are here. Look." He touched her chin and turned her head to the blooded mess of ripped flesh and clothes laying head first in the sand. "He dead?" Her voice didn't sound like hers any more. Her eyes didn't feel like her eyes any more. She was watching from the sideline without any emotions left.

"No, passed out. Come on love, get you home." He helped her to her feet and when she stood, her eyes moved from Fernando to Cook and finally she started sobbing after seeing the damage. After seeing what was missing. Who was missing.

Fernando's strong arms wrapped around her and he pulled her into a hug. Their bloody pieces of clothing mashing together and there wasn't an inch space between their wounded bodies. She held on to him for dear life. As his own eyes started to water he leaned down kissing her and her mind was flooded by bits and pieces from the night before.

_They were dancing by the beach. Someone had parked a car and turned up the music while they snorted line after line from a trunk of a tree. Naomi's hands trembled and she yelled for Ginia to help getting the lines set up. The thin girl walked over with a filthy grin, two strangers on her side. _

"_That's Mákis_ _and this lovely girl is Adriana, found them near the bus stop and thought they shouldn't miss our party." Seeing Naomi frown she grinned. "They've got speed." The blonde nodded with a smile and welcomed the newcomers. _

_Hours later Makis and Adriana had called some friends to join the party and the small two room caravan Naomi and her friends had rented was packed with people even though the party was outside. _

_It was late, probably around midnight when Makis had tried it on with Naomi for the third time. She was out of it, giggling and telling him something about only one boy she loved. _

"_I'll be next one." She told him that it wasn't possible but he didn't listen. They were in the caravan on the floor in front of the little bathroom, sitting on pillows and clothes because there was nowhere to sit any more. _

"_Leave her alone, Mate. She's taken." Cook grinned, patting the boy on the back as he was climbing over them to reach the toilet. "Not today she's not. Look at her? Cant have a chick like that escape." In his high state Cook only shook his head and went on with his business. _

_Later she was laying behind the caravan, her bikini top over her head and her shorts pulled down, Makis laying over her. "I...have to" More words didn't leave Naomi's lips, her head turned to the side and she vomited alcohol and bile. "Fuck! Here, wipe your mouth sweety." He helped her wipe her face with her bikini top and started kneading her tits. She shook her head. "No..I cant...go.." He pulled his own shorts down and when she felt his hard cock touch her thigh she screamed, slamming her knee up. _

_They were back in the caravan, Fernando and Cook yelling at Makis and his mates. Ginia helped Naomi clean up and all of them drank some shots and took some pills after he apologised. "I'm sorry. Thought she was into it. Sorry Naomi." "S'okay. Sorry for hurting your dick." _

_The moon was looking beautiful when Naomi made Ginia cum under the stars. _

_There were screams. Ginia was ripped off her and Naomi felt her head fall into the sand as someone jumped on her back and grabbed her hair, slamming her head repeatedly into the water. Ginia's hysterical voice yelled for the boys, alarming them and they came with knives and pans, beating Makis to a bloody puddle. _

_Suddenly hell broke loose, the Greek friends they've brought started beating, punching and kicking Naomi and her friends. _

_She couldn't see anyone any more, couldn't stand up, didn't know where she was but it was wet. Someone was ripping on her clothes, dunking her underwater and then she felt Makis inside of her and she closed her eyes as her lungs filled with water. _

_Ginia saved her with a rock. But she wasn't able to help Ginia any more, she blacked out. _

Week nine

Gina waited for two hours at the airport. She couldn't sit home and wait, it was better to be somewhere else. Looking at her watch she realized that she could finally go. She made her way to the airports police department and knocked on the door the little note in her hand told her she was supposed to. A friendly older man opened the door with a small smile. "Mrs. Campbell?" She could only nod, her heart was beating out of her chest when he asked her to take a seat.

"Did you bring the needed documents?" With shaky hands she handed him a folder, hoping she didn't forget anything.

She couldn't!

"Birth certification Naomi Campbell, Birth certification James Cook, Birth certification Wirginia Tenner, Birth certification Fernando Testa. I'm glad you were able to get Mr Testa's documents. Did you bring the money for their tickets?"

She nodded and handed him an envelope with 1856 Pounds.

"Your daughter and her friends have to make statements, as soon as possible, I'll arrange for someone to visit them. I'm really sorry we weren't able to bring them back faster but the embassy wasn't convinced of their story. Took a lot of threatening from our side to let them leave the country. But Ms. Tenner wasn't able to leave the hospital until today anyway. We wanted them home as soon as possible."

Gina nodded, her lips pressed together to keep herself from crying. She had to be strong. They were almost home.

"I'll call the Crete airport right now and tell them to bring the kids on board of the next plane, Mr. Campbell, now that the money is here. You have to understand I couldn't do it without having the money in my hands." "Of course."

The cop sighed, looking to a picture on his desk. "That's my daughter, lovely girl, only seventeen but she wants to see the whole world. I think she hates my job, because having seen young people return home abused or dead makes me want to stop her from ever leaving her room."

"Naomi never ended up in a situation like this before." A sob escaped Gina's lips and she apologised but the nice man waved her apology away. "Why don't you go and eat something? My treat and then before you know it the kids will be here."

Gina had an idea of what had happened to her daughter and her friends, but she was never prepared for this sight. Cook was the first she saw.

His face was full with stitches and his hair was shaved, she could see blank spots where he was stitched or maybe operated. He was limping.

A young tanned man walked beside him, Fernando, his cheek bones seemed to be twice as big as they should and he too, had blank spots and a shaved head with stitches covering his body and a sling around his arm.

The boys had Wirginia between them, both holding her because she couldn't walk on her own without unbelievable pain.

Tears ran down the older woman's face. Wirginia's smashed face, with the broken nose, cheek bone and jaw never look more beautiful to Gina. She had saved her daughter's life and been almost killed for it, her leg and wrist broken.

Behind them finally came her daughter in view and Gina gasped, struggling for breath. Her little girl was black and blue, her eyes were that swollen that Gina couldn't make them out. She had bandages pretty much everywhere and she walked very slowly with her head down. Her tail bone was hurt, was all the mother knew.

"Gina, looking as lovely as ever." Cook smiled with tears in his eyes when he wrapped one arm around the shaking woman. "That Fernando, thank you so much that you helped getting him here."

She only nodded, kissing Cook's cheek in gratitude and did the same to Fernando. She wanted to take Naomi into her arms, hug and kiss her, make it better but her daughter stood with crossed arms, eyes to the floor and showed her mother that she couldn't be touched right now. She would probably break.

Gina wanted to wrap Wirginia in her arms but she didn't know how, the girl was hurting everywhere. "I cant touch you." She cried, and the friends exchanged worried looks. Wirginia smiled, which looked more of a grimace and reached with her good arm for Gina, pulling her into her.

They didn't have any luggage and made their way to the car in silence.

Outside Naomi finally spoke but she didn't meet her mothers eyes, her arms circled her own waist in a protective pose. "Did you bring fags?"


	19. Take a step back take a step home

When they walked out of the pub Gina asked Cook to stay for a talk. He promised to be back after he let them into his apartment above the shop.

"I know James, you all are horribly hurt but Naomi...she...she's so cold." Cook turned his gaze away, couldn't watch the woman in front of him any more. "Did...did something else happen to her?"

His teary eyes looked away and she sped around the table, hugging the crying boy. She still saw a little 14 year old boy when his eyes looked lost like this. "I think Ginia saved her in time, but I don't know. She's blaming herself so much for what happened, Gina. And _I_ took her there! She came to me for help to cope and figure out her life and I made her run away and get hurt. What a fuck up I am." He shook his head, wiping his cheeks angrily. "Great friend." He hissed.

"Wasn't your best idea, James. She has a life here, a life with a girlfriend and child and you helped her being a selfish coward. The other tragedy isn't your fault, you tried to save them because your a good lad on the inside but I still cant believe you were encouraging her to run."

With a sigh she run her fingers through his short hair, stroking the bold spot with a far away look. "Will she be okay, James?"

He shook his head with pained eyes. "I don't think so."

* * *

><p>The next two weeks Gina tried to keep the Fitch twins from seeing her daughter and she took care of the necessary visits to the police, hospitals, the embassy and other places they needed to be brought to. Naomi hadn't been home since the day they arrived and Gina was pretty sure she didn't even take any of her clothes with her. She simply bought new ones.<p>

They lived at Cook's place, the girls in the bedroom and the boys in the living room on the couch and a lilo they blew up. Some wounds started to fade, others took longer and Gina's heart ached when she saw the swelling on her daughters face don't fade at all. She could only imagine how forceful this man had beaten her.

It was horrible timing and horrible coincidence that Naomi decided to walk into the pub that day. She froze by the door, door handle still in her hand when her eyes darted to the counter and met Katie's equally overwhelmed face.

The girl almost fainted seeing her girlfriend beaten black and blue. Effy was by her side and took a yelling Bence out of her arms, he wanted to get to Naomi. Katie slowly started moving towards the blonde who watched her carefully, like a wild animal would watch someone approaching, one leg outside for a quick exit.

She couldn't deal with Katie's problems now and the pounding in her ears thankfully stopped her from hearing Bence's cries.

When she was near enough to touch the blonde, Katie stopped. Her hands relaxed from the clenching she did and she breathed deeply in, trying to pull herself together. This was a one time chance and she needed to do it right.

"Naomi" More didn't leave her lips. Sobs shook through her body and tears ran down her cheeks instantly. She was a second away from having a nervous breakdown.

Naomi looked frightened to Effy for help but the girl shook her head, turning away and leaving her to figure it out on her own. Something inside the blonde stirred when she watched Katie's crying form, something she hadn't felt for a long time and she bit her stitched lip with a frown. The young mother tried to breath and apologise for her sad excuse of a greeting but only more cries escaped her lips, she looked like someone was actually doing to her was done to Naomi, like she could feel the pain on her own body and soul.

The door behind Naomi opened before the blonde had the chance to do anything, to follow her instinct and comfort Katie. Fernando looked inside, almost crashing into Naomi on his way, Virginia by his side. "There you are. She could not wait more, why take long to get drink?" The blonde met Virginia's cat eyes and nodded, walking to the bar without as much as a glance at Katie she grabbed two bottles of Vodka. Then she thought about something and took a third one, slamming money on the counter before marching back to the door. Thrusting the bottles in Fernando's arms she wrapped one arm very carefully around Virginia's waist.

"You okay? You're not supposed to walk around! Fucking hell, you will never start feeling better when you run around, you know that! I told you to wait a fucking second!" The blonde muttered but her eyes betrayed the angry tone, they were looking at Virginia in worry and something else that broke Katie's heart. "You were gone for too long."

Naomi nodded and apologised, helping Virginia out of the door. The brunette turned her head to Katie and smiled lightly. "Good to see you Katie." "COME on!" Naomi snapped.

"What the hell was that?!" Katie demanded to know when the others left the pub, her hand flying to the door as if they were still there. "What the actual fuck was _that_?"

Gina hastily took Bence and brought him to a table, giving him paper and pens before returning to the bar.

"She didn't say one word, she...she is empty Gina. Did you see that? She's empty!" Gina tried to say something but Katie didn't let her. "But not completely. Did you see how she treats Virginia? Again; what. The. Fuck."

Her fingers scratched her own neck, she couldn't hide how upset she was if she tried. "It's been three weeks but...but she looks like it fucking happened yesterday! _How_ bad was it really Gina?"

Effy reached for Katie and planted her on the bar stool, she was making them nervous with all the pacing. "Something horrible happened to her Katie, of course she's empty. But the question is what you're going to do about it?"

Katie looked at Effy like she lost it. "Me?" A bitter laugh boomed through the pub. "I don't think I can do shit. Don't want to be a bitch here, but she _left_ to be with her and she's_ brought her back_. I don't think that she wants me in her life any more, Eff. It's not about what I could so, she simply doesn't want me any more."

* * *

><p>After another two weeks Gina wanted Naomi and her friends to see a therapist. Her idea had been rejected and laughed off.<p>

Emily knocked. Once. Twice. Three times and more until the door opened and she came face to face with the Italian bloke. "Fernando is it, yeah? Is Naomi home?"

He smiled a very charming smile but an annoyed voice suddenly appearing made him frown. "Forget it sunny-boy, she's got a girl hotter than anything you've ever shagged. Little Fitch." Cook nodded at her and raised his brows, blocking the door like a bouncer.

"Listen, I just want to see her. We've been mates for a long time now."

"See, red, I like you. Always did, yeah? You've got your heart where it's supposed to be, but Naomi will always be number one, got it? Cant let you see her, cant do that."

He didn't want to let her in, didn't Naomi to be more upset than she already was but Virginia made him and he huffed, saying that whatever would happen, it's not on him. He took Fernando with him and left the place in fear of the fall out. Emily entered the flat fighting not to pass out, it smelled horrible like something died in there.

She walked to the living room and smiled lightly when her eyes landed on Naomi.

Naomi with Ginia draped over her body on the couch. She had to remind herself that she really shouldn't grab the girl and pull her off Naomi right now, it wasn't her place to do so. Besides she had been sure that would be the end of everything.

Virginia tried to stand up but Naomi wouldn't let her. She wrapped her arm around her and they had a conversation using their eyes. Virginia won, hands down. Pushing Naomi off her she limbed to the other room, leaving Emily in an uncomfortable silence.

"What do you want?" "I..I just wanted to see how you're doing." Naomi laughed, she laughed with a look of utter disbelief and Emily's blood ran cold. It was a mean laugh, but more importantly it was a disbelieving laugh caused by disappointment. "Yeah, sorry I didn't drop dead. Did my best though. Maybe next time."

The brunette shook her head, she couldn't believe that this was her friend, the friend who always made her laugh, who always had a smile on her lips, who always said the funniest things in the worst situations. No, this person sitting in a smelly room, in smelly clothes was drinking something that smelled like Vodka wasn't Naomi any more. It was the worst version of her. "You know that I didn't want for this to happen. I was angry."

Naomi nodded, a mocking thoughtful expression gracing her features. "I know. Pretty pathetic what people get angry over. I watched my friends get almost killed. I have a right to be angry, you were thinking that a stupid relationship from somebody else is a reason to be mad. _Nice_. Don't you have a life Emily?"

Emily had to remind herself that no jury would understand if she strangled this abused woman.

"Well, I better go. You're not in the mood for visitors." She wanted to get out of this place and hated herself for coming in the first place. She liked her memories of Naomi and could kick her own arse for destroying them with this person.

The blonde nodded again waving towards the door. "Tell Katiekins to stop sending people. Either she walks the five steps from the pub herself or she's got to stop." Emily frowned, confusion evident on her face. "_What_? You going to tell me she _didn't_ send you?"

"Uh, no. No. I was send but it wasn't Katie. Here, I'm supposed to give you this." She handed the glaring blonde an envelope and watched her open it carefully as if it could explode any second. She couldn't be sure but it looked like her eyes started to tear up and shine at the same time for a second before they hardened again. "And I don't know if you haven't realised, but they don't live at your place any more."

Now she was sure. Blue eyes reminding her of someone this girl was before a man took it away with punches and kicks looked at her with unshed tears. "They..what...they moved out?"

"Yeah. And Bence really wants to see you, that's why he invited you to dinner." They were interrupted by Virginia before Naomi could respond, she was clutching the little painted invitation to her heart.

"I think it's best for you to go now Emily." Naomi's head snapped to Virginia with a glare. She waved the invitation in front of her. "Did you know about this? Did you know that they've left?"

Ginia rubbed her temple, knowing the next outburst was coming. "Calm down Naomi." "NO!" Naomi jumped to her feet and walked up to the girl, backing her into the wall. "I will ask you one more time: did you know that they've left?"

She couldn't meet the blonde's eye's, an almost begging look was shot to Emily, making her widen her eyes in surprise. Then Naomi's fist landed directly on the wall beside Ginia's head but neither of the girls even flinched, only Emily gasped. "You knew? You fucking knew and I'm still here, in this fucking smelly place? How long have you known?" "A few weeks." "_DONT_ fucking lie!"

Emily looked bewildered at the scene enfolding in front of her. She was getting herself ready to step in and pull Naomi off the girl if she tried to hit her. Everything was possible, she never saw Naomi this mad before, she was practically fuming and Emily didn't know how much self-control she still had.

"Your mum send a letter" Came the whispered answer, Ginia left the sentence hanging, didn't need to continue because she knew she just broke Naomi, the last working pieces of her.

All fight left the blonde and she shuffled back to the couch, reaching for the bottle she gulped the Vodka down as if it was water. "My mum send a letter. My mum send a fucking letter and you didn't think about telling me? Showing me the fucking letter? How many letters did she send? Huh?"

She sank to the floor and pinched her nose, clenching her eyes shut she spole through gritted teeth. "You know I would have come home right away. You know that I would have booked the next fucking flight and begged them to stay. _Made_ them stay. You didn't want me to go." Ginia limbed over to Naomi and sat on the floor beside her, taking a hold of her hand. "I couldn't let you go. You were finally mine again, you've been always mine and you're not made for this wifey shite. You said so yourself." Naomi exploded in disbelief. "I thought she _didn't_ care! I thought she didn't fucking care I was gone! God, I cant even look at you right now. This, this wouldn't have happened if I went home."

Now Emily felt the need to step in and stop her. "You cant blame _her_. You walked away and it was your idea to stay with her. Virginia may be a selfish bitch but it wasn't her that left her girlfriend home alone."

"Fuck off Emily. That's got nothing to do with you." The blonde warned yet Emily couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer. She'd been silent for far too long. "But it does. Katie involves me and you do too. Come home Naomi, you cant keep living like this. You're hurting." "Fuck off."

Emily snapped her head to Wirginia, obviously the only person Naomi would listen to and begged her, she begged her with her eyes to let Naomi go, to take the burden off her shoulders and let her be herself again. To stop her from feeling guilty and blaming herself for Wirginia's pain. Because it was obvious that she wasn't with her out of new recreated love, it was guilt and it was killing her. Everyone with eyes was able to see that she wasn't happy.

With a sigh Wirginia looked around, eyed the mess they called home now, saw the mess that Naomi became and she shook her head. "I'm going to my aunts for rehab. I talked to her a few days ago and she promised she'd pick me up with her car. I'm not staying here and you shouldn't either."

Naomi laughed, shaking her head with a grimace. "You're not going anywhere without me." But the other girl didn't laugh, she didn't agree like she always had, she was shaking her head with a sad smile. "You _are_ with me because you feel guilty. You _were_ with me because you wanted to forget, you wanted to hurt yourself, and now you're with me because you feel like it's your fault what happened to me." "I love you." Three small words meaning the world to one and nothing to the other. Hearing them flow of Naomi's tongue with ease pained Emily, to see the devastation in her friend's eyes and still feel wasn't a nice mix of feelings.

She was divided, with one hand she'd liked to strangle her miserable, blonde friend and with the other she'd loved to hold, comfort and protect her until the end of time.

"I know that you think that but you haven't loved me for a long time. In fact, you didn't touch me since we came back to England. You simply couldn't. You wanna know why? Because in Italy you could pretend, here you cant. You cant pretend Katie doesn't exist any more."

Naomi cried.

She cried hard and long feeling like she had no tears left when she walked to the pub three days later, clutching a bag in her trembling hands.

Gina wasn't sure what to do, her daughter looked heartbroken and lost when she walked into the kitchen and sat on the little step to the other room like any other day before she ran away. As if she hadn't ignored her mother for weeks in fear of her punching her with the truth. "Naomi darling?" When she raised her head and met her mothers eyes Gina smiled because even if she was broken, finally she looked like her daughter again. Her eyes weren't empty any more. They were unbelievably sad and she still looked hurt but it was better than seeing nothing in them.

"They are upstairs. Dinner is waiting for you." She didn't have more to say, wasn't sure there was anything she could have said but seeing Naomi get to feet and take a deep breath before she walked upstairs gave her hope things would start getting better.


	20. Do you wanna watch me bleed?

_Hi guys, thank you soooo much for reading, commenting, the alerts and private message's. Make me smile. And welcome to all our new readers, there's a few of them. _

_I think about 2 maaaaybe 3 chapters are left. ...so...lets not waste time. :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Do you wanna make me cry? <strong>

**I cry a lot.**

**Do you wanna watch me bleed?**

**Do you wanna hear me say, **

**what I don't really mean? **

**You said**

**Explain this shit**

**I said **

**Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire!**

* * *

><p>She stood in front of her <em>own<em> door and felt ridiculous for debating if she should enter or knock, decided on knocking in the end she waited. It felt like she waited for an eternity until the door opened and a little body slammed into her legs. It hurt but it was fucking worth the bruise she'd get.

She bend down and hugged Bence, tears forming in her eyes from the love she felt erupting in her heart. He was excited and talked a mile the minute, making her smile into his hair and kiss his slightly brunette locks softy. His hair darkened. He wasn't blonde any more and she had missed it, or maybe she didn't, maybe she had seen it and didn't take notice because she'd see him everyday?

Raising her eyes she caught sight of Katie standing by the kitchen door, watching them intently with relief showing on her face. Apparently she had already formed an excuse for Naomi's absence, everyone could tell from the pure look of sheer surprise on her face by the blonde's presence.

"You was in the pub but don't say hello Bencey!" She nodded and kissed his head again, squeezing his tiny form and praying she'd never ignore him like that again. "You're right. I didn't say hello, sometimes I'm a huge twat, yeah? I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

He nodded like this question wouldn't weight on her shoulders like huge mountains and ran away, his attention elsewhere making Naomi chuckle as she rose to her feet again, looking uncertain and nervous around the room. "Dont just stand there, come on in. We've made your favourite. Meat balls." Katie waved her into the kitchen with a strong voice. _Naomi looked around the flat in awe, grabbing Katie as she walked by she pulled her into a knees-weakening kiss. With a chuckle the twin asked her what's gotten into her. "What's gotten into me? Baby, look around! This is amazing, it's our fucking place! Not mine where you moved into, no, it's new for both of us. Our place. Look!" She pointed to a leopard printed blanket hanging off the couch. "I'd never dream of buying rubbish like this but it's here because it's ours and you bought it!" _

_Katie looked at her with a glare. "Rubbish?You're not getting any meat-balls." When she took a step towards the kitchen two arms encircled her waist and pulled her close while kisses were planted all over neck and cheeks. "You cant do that, you know I'll __die__!" "Die, huh?" "Uh huh, or lose an limb. Cant live without your meat balls." _

She followed her girlfriend into the kitchen and wiped the freshly fallen tears from her eyes just as Katie ushered her to the table and called for Bence, gracefully ignoring the troubled expression Naomi had on her face.

They sat in silence, mostly entertained by Bence who had lots of questions.

"Where you were?" "_I've_ _been_ to Italy and Crete, Bence. And I saw Paris for an hour." "You bring Bence gift?" "Yes, I _brought_ you gifts." "You brought mama gifts?" "Yeah, I did." "You miss mama and Bence?"

She felt Katie's eyes on her when he asked that particular question in childish innocence,boring deeper into her than before. She hadn't been able stop looking at Naomi since she stepped into the flat. Scared she'd disappear again. "Of course I did. Tons. Did you miss me?" _Naomi stood in front of the new day care near the pub, nervously smoking her third fag. She was early and had to kill time. Her face lit up when her mobile phone reminded her to enter the building now. _

_Bence ran into her arms as soon as she came in view and she kissed his head, his cheeks and his temple, making smacking sounds that brought giggles out of his throat. "How's your first day Bencey? Do you like the new day care?" He nodded and bounced around pointing at a girl near the wall and explaining that she was his new friend. Then he turned serious frowning at her all of a __sudden. "Nomi miss Bencey?" She hugged him and laughed, thinking about how she had been waiting for forty minutes in front of the building because she missed him so much. "Of course I did. Did you miss me?"_

Bence fell asleep in Naomi's arms a few hours later after he made her watch a documentary about Uranus, claiming there was life on it. Katie was on the love seat on her own, she didn't dare to get too close to the blonde, afraid she might leave again if she moved too fast.

"I think it's time for us to go."

Naomi furrowed her brows and sadness washed over her. Of course it couldn't be that easy, of course it was Bence's idea to invite her. Of course Katie wanted to leave. "Why? He's got a perfectly fine room _here_." "Naomi." Katie sighed but the blonde shook her head, subconsciously pulling him closer to herself. She wasn't ready to let him leave after so much time apart. Of course she didn't forget that she herself was to blame for this but her heart almost split in half thinking about him leaving through the door.

Standing up she walked slowly to his room, feeling like she had never done anything other than bring him to bed, the familiarity calmed her nerves as she kissed his forehead, tugging him in. _"So, how'd you like it?" Katie looked around the room with a surprised face, taking in the décor. She pointed to a random painting covering most of the wall. "I thought he wanted cars?" Naomi grinned, shaking her head. "Nope. He wanted the universe. A friend of mine is an artist, always skint but really good. I asked him to make this room unique, a room no other kid has. And he came up with a few ideas but I thought this was the best one." _

_Looking around they watched the paintings on one wall, the solar system with the planets behind each other, starting with the earth. It was huge and beautiful. The other wall by the windows had the Libra constellation which Bence was born under. The wall with his chest of drawers was painted with a huge supernova in beautiful colours and the last wall, where his bed would stand showed the milky way. "It's impressive and well amazing Naomi, but isn't it a bit...dark?" With a laugh Naomi pushed a button and the dark round lamp flooded the room with soft light through its little holes. "You think he'll like it?" _

_Katie shook her head, fighting the tears that were about to fall. "I think you are officially his favourite. Mine too." "Yeah?" "Yeah, come here and let me thank you for being fucking amazing." "Yes ma'am." _

She shuffled back to the living room, expecting Katie to bombard her with questions and demands but she wasn't prepared for the bottle vodka suddenly on the table and Katie drinking out of it. "Heard it's your drink of choice at the moment." It should have felt like a stab but it didn't, Katie's grin showed Naomi that she wanted to understand, not to accuse.

"I've done things Katie." And Katie nodded, playing absently with the label on the bottle. "I don't know what you want or what you think about us now but whatever it is, I want you to know that I love you, always did."

Katie bit her lip and met Naomi's eyes for the first time since the blonde started randomly talking after she reached a certain level of drunkenness. "I know." _"I cant, god I bet she'll hate me. __I'm a __girl,__ Katie, shit, a fucking __girl__. You're fucking a __girl__. Oh god." Katie grinned at her girlfriend's __freak out. They were sitting in the back-seat of Effy's car in front of the Fitches house because Naomi had a panic attack. _

_She handed the shaken girl a cigarette and lit it, patting her thigh. "Babes, don't you think it should have been __me__ freaking out about that little detail? Yes, __you're__ a girl. Yes, I'm __fucking__ a girl. But I think what's more important is that I'm __loving__ this girl, okay? Fucking chill and stop bouncing your stupid leg." _

_Naomi nodded a few times and drew heavy drags of smoke into her lungs. "Okay. Okay. I'll be amazing. I mean, I am charming. Right?" Amused Katie nodded. "Right. I'm charming. You're mum didn't kill Effy and she knows about her, right?" And Katie nodded again. "Yes Naomi, she knows she's a girl." The blonde didn't even roll her eyes, too deep in her freak out to take in the teasing glint in Katie's eyes. _

"_Cool. She isn't some homophobic bigot,she does live in the 21 century, right?" "Relax." But Naomi couldn't relax. Katie had to take matters in her own hands if she ever wanted to enter the house. Without giving it much thought she climbed on the blondes legs and pushed her hand down her jeans, pulling on her knickers, first up and then to the side. After that was out of the way she started relaxing her. _

_Ten minutes later they smoked another cigarette and rearranged their hair and clothes. Naomi kissed Katie softly on the forehead and grabbed her purse as they were climbing out of the car. She took the small hand and kissed it. "Oh, before I forget; whatever happens inside this house, whatever I do to embarrass you, everyone around and myself, please remember that I love you, yeah? Always did." Katie pulled her into a kiss. "I know." _

A big sigh left the blonde's lips and she rested her head on the backrest of the couch, watching Katie. "It was too much for me. And I don't even know what we're doing here, Katie. You moved out, that means it's over. Doesn't it?"

Katie lit a cigarette blowing circles with a thoughtful expression on her face. "You know, I thought it was over when you left. Over for you darling. I thought you wouldn't come back and I tried to move on, done things myself, but then you actually came back and here you are. What's happened to you breaks my heart but I cant help wondering if you'd have ever be back otherwise. If you'd ever come back to me."

"Dont." Naomi pleaded. She knew what little doubt could do. "I cant tell you that. I really cant tell you much, I just _cant_. The only thing I really _know_ is that I love you. That I fucking loved you from the first time you yelled at me." It was Katie's turn to nod. She never doubted that. "I don't care what you have done, just come back home Katie."

And this were the words she needed to say because suddenly Katie was crying, and the blonde didn't hesitate this time. She walked to the love seat and wrapped her body around Katie's, kissing her tears away, kissing her eyelids, kissing her cheeks and when Katie grabbed her neck and pulled her closer she crashed their lips together. _Naomi let herself into Katie's flat, carrying two bags full of drinks and food with her. "Babe? You here?" _

_She heard sobbing and her feet carried her to Katie's bedroom and her girlfriend who was laying on her bed in a towel and crying. Without a word, Naomi placed the bags on the floor and crawled up to Katie, wrapping her whole body around her. It was a bad day again. _

_Three days ago Katie got a phone call from her mother telling her that her favourite aunt had died. Katie was her favourite niece, only eight years younger they've had a special bond and she was hurting like a wounded animal. _

_Naomi turned her around and kissed her tears away, kissed her eyelids, kissed her forehead, kissed her cheeks and when she was close enough to reach her mouth Katie grabbed her neck and crashed their lips together in a pained, hurtful, hard kiss. Everything was hard, every touch was hard but it was what Katie needed and Naomi wanted to help her in every possible way. _

_She would fuck Katie through the bed now, afterwards they'd cuddle and she'd listen to stories she'll share about the adventures she got into with her aunt. _

"You sure?" Katie asked when she walked them to the bedroom, her hands under Naomi's butt and the blonde's legs wrapped around her hips. Naomi nodded, keeping on kissing and nibbing on the neck she loved so much until she felt herself fall on top of the mattress.

She pulled Katie on her lap, letting her straddle her legs she pulled her closer. "Are you?" She whispered because she couldn't believe that this wonderful woman was going to take her back after all she had done.

Katie's eyes were boring into hers, telling so much and Naomi couldn't remember how she had been able to live without her. She _hadn't_ been able to live a day without her. That was why she'd lived on drugs and alcohol, numbing the pain for the whole time.

"You did a horrible thing, Naomi. You hurt me sooo much but when I saw you, saw what they did to you, I couldn't be mad. My heart was breaking because I wasn't there to help you, _then_ I couldn't be near to help you recover. I _weren't _there to help you move on. And I _need_ to. I was dying without you and I really cant live like this, not if there is a way for me to forgive you." She kissed salty tasting lips.

"Besides, you were overwhelmed. You weren't used to being a mother, it changed your life completely and the worst thing was that I didn't have time for you any more. Made you go mad. You couldn't cope with everything on your own and I'm sorry I've left you alone in this." Naomi pulled her down and kissed her, basking in the feeling of doing it again but Katie pulled out of her reach, holding her on arms length by her shoulders.

"I'm here to listen if you want to talk about anything, but, please, please try not to tell me about Wirginia. About what you did with her. I cant." She was shaking her head as images of her girlfriend in Wirginia's arms filled her head, breaking her heart. "I _cant_ share you. Cant even share you in your memories. I'm sorry."

Naomi reached around Katie and flipped them over, hovering over her suddenly far away girlfriend. She stroked her cheek while her eyes darted across the beautiful face and her heart ached thinking about all the pain she had caused. "I know it's no excuse and probably pretty fucked up to say, but I've never touched her sober. I couldn't close my eyes without seeing you." A bewildered chuckle escaped Katie.

"Fucking right it's fucked up." A long sigh left her lips as she looked up into open blue eyes, still swollen and she just had to run her fingers up and down Naomi's back. "I'm scared we wont recover from this."

Naomi pushed herself up on one elbow, laying across Katie because it didn't look like they were starting anything any time soon and this conversation could take a while. Her right hand was holding up her head while the other softly touched Katie's skin. "Me too." She confessed with a heavy sigh, kissing Katie's shoulder. "What are you thinking?" _With a heavy sigh Naomi fell on top of Katie, spent. She was still fighting for breath when she realised how silent and motionless Katie was. Her head raised to meet brown eyes but Katie was staring up at the ceiling with a frown. Not the expression you'd like to see on the girl right after you gave her multiple orgasms. "What are you thinking?" Katie's head snapped to hers like she had forgotten about the blonde, making her feel uneasy. She saw the doubt and fear creeping into Naomi, her face was always so expressive and she reached around, gently running her fingertips up and down Naomi's back. "Was wondering why I didn't do all __that__ sooner. Not to brag, but I'm pretty good in the sack, yeah? And making a girl cum, god that feels fucking powerful. Making you cum? Heaven Naomi, heaven." _

The brunette shrugged, running her fingertips over Naomi's tanned back. "How ill are you exactly?" Naomi's brows furrowed, surprised by the sudden change of topic. "What?" And then Katie's fingertips were gently tracing the swollen skin of Naomi's cheek and eyebrow.

"I only heard bits and pieces but no one really knew anything. Are you still in medical treatment and how long until you'll be well again?" Naomi felt the tension, Katie's body stiffened underneath her and she kissed her temple, trying to calm her down for what she was about to tell her. _Katie was shaking with anger when the drunk bloke started to hit on Naomi again. Fucking club, she shouldn't have tagged along, this was hell. And seeing her girlfriend laugh and smile at him? Worse. _

_She's had enough and ordered two long island ice teas before making her way to her flirting girlfriend. She smiled and placed herself beside the blonde, nudging her with a sway of her hips. Surprised, Naomi frowned but when she realised that it was Katie she fucking practically started to glow and took her drink off her. _

_No wonder she was laughing and smiling at the boy, the blonde was off her face with saucer eyes. She grinned, resting her hand on Katie's back she pulled her in, kissing her full on the lips. "Thanks baby." She sipped on her drinking straw nodding at something the boy said. "Made a new friend?" Katie smiled, but everyone could see that it wasn't a nice question,it was badly covered jealousy. _

_Even in her wasted state Naomi remembered the look, tone and smile. Her girlfriend was about to rip the bloke apart. She laughed, wholeheartedly and wrapped one arm around Katie's shoulder, pulling her in and kissing her temple. It always calmed her girlfriend down. Maybe it had to do with the way Naomi always pulled her a bit closer, almost possessive, maybe it was the way it felt to have her close, maybe it was because it was such an innocent kiss that Katie instantly started breathing normally again. "Huh, I don't know, don't think he's out for a friend. Bloke I don't even remember the name of meet Katie, my gorgeous girlfriend. Babe, meet a boy I wont remember tomorrow." _

"Shouldn't be too long now. My eye socket is broken that's why the swelling wont go away and why I look like a fucking lion, but it's getting better every day. I had my tail bone bruised but surprisingly that's pretty much healed and my knee was sprained. Everything else isn't even worth mentioning." Katie's eyes tried to meet hers but she couldn't look at her. She was ashamed.

The twin pulled her oh so gently into her arms and kissed her head, softly running her fingertips over her hurt tail bone. "How did that happen?" She touched the tail bone again, signalling that she was specially asking about it. Naomi answered into Katie's neck, not able to look into her face. "A bloke jumped in my back." And Katie pulled her a little closer.

"Babe, Cook said to Gina, uh...he wasn't sure..did the bastard" She let the sentence hanging, not knowing how to say the words without breaking out in tears. Naomi drew a shaky breath in and shook her head, trying to erase the blurred images.

She gritted her teeth as the anger started building inside of her again. "He tried. Three times." Katie couldn't hold herself together any more, she pulled Naomi's face up and gazed into her eyes with fury. "Please, tell me. Not everything, not if you don't want to. But tell me _something_." Naomi sat up, she couldn't lay around thinking about what happened and Katie moved with her, wrapping her arms around her from behind.

The blonde was looking to the door, just staring into space as she held on Katie's hand for dear life. "He hit on me in our caravan, the first time he really tried to but it didn't work. Virginia met him and his friend Adriana and brought them to us, they were Greeks. We were fucking high, for weeks and one minute we were sitting by the bathroom and the next we were behind the caravan and he tried to shag me for the second time." Her voice was void of emotions, her face as hard as her voice as she told Katie what happened. And it felt again like it didn't happen to her, like she's merely an observer seeing in happen.

"I screamed and I think I kicked him, his cock. He stopped, we walked back inside, everyone was yelling and we made up with more fucking pills and really shitty powder. God, fucking _stupid_." She shook her head, still, no emotions visible. The only thing she couldn't turn off was her need to feel Katie close, to feel her ground her.

"And then, I don't know, Katie I really shouldn't." Katie kissed her shoulder, telling her that she could tell her and she wrapped her arms tighter around the angry girl. "No I know, it's not that. It's got to do with Ginia." She heard and felt Katie sigh, torn between the need to know how her girlfriend, the woman she loved to death got that hurt and not being able to listen about her straying.

"You love me?" Naomi nodded, still staring into space. "I wont ask you if you love me more because that's bullshit. She's a completely different person than I am and she's been always a huge part of your life, of course you love her differently. But can you _try_ to promise not to run in her fucking waiting arms again when things get tough?"

The blonde turned her head to look at Katie with sincere eyes. "Katie, I love you sooo much and I'm really sorry I left. But before we continue deciding anything, can you promise me not to throw it at me every time we have a fight? Will you be able to move on from this and don't hold it against me every chance you get? I don't know if we could go on with it always being there. Present."

It was the wrong thing to say. Suddenly Katie didn't sit with her arms around Naomi any more, she was running through the room, pulling her shirt back over her head.

"Katie, don't do that." Naomi sighed but Katie shook her head, muttering how stupid she was thinking that everything could be how it had been before. "Dont go, come here." The purple haired girl didn't even think of moving back to the bed, she was marching out of the bedroom with a face like thunder.

Naomi scrambled to her feet, throwing a jumper over her almost naked body on her way to chase Katie. Her girlfriend was already fully dressed and made her way over to Bence's room when a cold hand grabbed her wrist, forcefully turning her around.

The blonde looked at her with hard eyes and spoke in a warning tone. "Dont do that." Katie watched her in disbelief, scoffing. "What? You gonna punch the wall beside my face now? Found you inner beater, yeah?" When Naomi's hand didn't let go the young mother sighed. "Let go Naomi."

She shook her head, letting go of Katie wasn't an option. "I cant." She almost pleaded for Katie to understand. It was the truth, she physically wasn't capable of letting go, fearing her girlfriend might leave for good if she did. "You'll leave me." _"You left me!"_ And suddenly two shaky hands pushed the blonde's shoulders with such force that the girl stumbled a few steps back with a timid expression, but Katie didn't stop, she walked her backwards with fire spitting eyes. "You fucking _left_ me, Naomi! After almost two years you were able to pack your stuff and _leave_ and now you have the nerve to set fucking terms on my behaviour?"

The scared blonde stood with her back to the wall, nowhere to go to escape this situation. A sharp fingernail was pushing into her chest, making it hard to breath. "You think you have _any_ right to safeguard your way into this?" Hurtful laughter filled the silent room. "You should be kissing my fucking feet for even _talking_ to you! You broke me. You broke Bence and here you are telling me we cant go fucking on if I cant promise to never hold it against you?"

Something clicked in Naomi and she shook her head, trying to straighten her thoughts. "How did I break Bence? He looked just fine." And when Katie's eyes suddenly changed from angry to devastated Naomi knew she fucked up more than she thought.

"I'll leave him with you tonight. You'll see that he cant sleep through the night because he's scared he'll wake up left alone, wakes up every hour crying. Separation anxiety the doctor calls it. I have let you into his life, made you a part of it without considering the idea that you'll fuck off and break him in the process." A shaky hand runs through dark purple hair and Katie shook her head, looking into the direction of the nursery. "I don't think that you have got an idea how he idolises you. For him you're the reason the sun and the moon rise, Naomi. He made me teach him the alphabet because he wanted to write you a letter, a barley three year old child."

She walks over to the couch and flops down, lighting a fag and staring at the blonde still standing by the wall. "Do you think it was easy to bring him to bed? He ripped every book I wanted to read him because apparently you forgot to mention he's only going to sleep after listening about fucking Hercules beheading Medusa, Zeus turning into a bull and stealing girls or you fucking playing him a concert on your guitar." "Heracles. I teach him the Greek myths not the Roman. And it was Perseus, not Heracles." The twin shook her head, a sad smile playing on her lips.

"Imagine my surprise when he started a fucking tantrum after I couldn't explain what a supernova was, told him a star explodes but obviously it wasn't enough and I had to fucking google it to get him back under control." She took a deep drag of her cigarette and Naomi leaned on the wall, just watching her. "You really have no idea how much you mean to him. He doesn't know people leaving him, never had to experience it and I was really careful not to bring any blokes home I knew wouldn't stay. But you were different. A fucking girl that can scream as loud as I do fucked me against a wall in bright daylight and I couldn't care less about the gender or consequences, fucking cliché."

She met Naomi's eyes and suddenly a nasty smirk appeared, the blonde knew whatever was about to come out of that mouth would hurt. "I'm screwing Danny by the way."

She had no idea it could hurt _that_ much. She bended forwards and had to steady herself on her knees or she'd have fallen to the floor. "I asked him to take care of Bence for a weekend and he was really lovely about it. Wanted to know if everything was all right, if I'm in trouble or if he could help in any way, cared. Totally. When he brought him back we got chatting. Made him some Lasagne and we had cider. He was really sensitive about everything and didn't think I've deserved what you have done. Made me remember what I liked about him in the first place when he started listing ways to kill you for breaking my heart. And then, he was just so lovely and he is well lush, we started making out. It got pretty quickly very passionate and _god_, Naomi, I fucking missed it."

Suddenly the shock turned into raging anger and the blonde couldn't see reason any more. She marched up to the couch and grabbed the glass table, heaving it up she threw it against the wall. It didn't break and she got madder. Her wild eyes looked around and stopped at the standard lamp, reaching for it she crashed it to the floor. The display cabinet was next and she managed to break the glass doors with her fist.

She didn't see Katie scramble to her feet, run to Bence and carry him out of the flat. She couldn't see anything beside Katie and Danny screwing each others brains out in their flat. Probably their couch and the bed they'd shared. Her blood was boiling and she couldn't contain the hysterical cries when she smashed everything she got her hands on.

She was sweating, crying, bleeding and screaming when her door was slammed open and banged against the wall. Two arms grabbed her from behind, trapping her own hands to prevent getting punched in her blind rage. Then she was dragged across the floor, her kicking, screaming and wild movements didn't help her at all. She was thrown into the shower and it was then, when she tripped and fell that her vision finally cleared right before cold water hit her whole body. "FUCKING SHIT!STOP IT! Fucking BITCH!"

But Katie didn't stop, she stood above her in the shower and aimed the water at her face, making her spit it out and gasp for breath between cursing. "Calm _down_!" "Get the fuck out!" Naomi's hands grabbed her girlfriend's trousers and she pulled until Katie lost balance and crashed into her, water draining both of them from head to toe. They wrestled for control, both women trying to get their hands on the shower head but Katie managed to straddle the blondes chest, making her lay with her legs up the wall.

The angry yells turned into fearful cries when the water covered the blonde's face and made her feel like she was drowning. Katie's hand shot up instantly and she turned off the water before throwing herself at her shivering, crying girlfriend. She tried to hush Naomi's fears while her own tears mingled with the water drops running down her face. _"Fuck, yeah...just like that...baby...fuck...harder god..." Katie slammed harder into the writhing blonde, pressing her against the shower tiles and sucking on her pulse point when all of a sudden Naomi missed her footing and send them crashing to the ground. "Fuck, baby you okay?" Katie searched her girlfriend's head for any wounds but the girl laying under her took her hand and pressed it back between her legs. "Keep going!" She growled and Katie wouldn't dream of ever denying her a request like that. _

She just wanted to cool the blonde off before she hurt herself smashing the place, not scare her to death.

Katie didn't know how long they had been laying in the cold, wet shower soaked to the bones but she couldn't care less because her girlfriend was so scared that it hurt seeing her like this. Shivering, silently crying, gasping for breath and trapped in her own horrible memories. It seemed like she wasn't with Katie in the shower, she was some other awful place and not even Katie's always comforting presence made it better. "I'm so sorry, baby...god I'm sorry I'm such a tit. Breath. Okay? Breath with me."

She turned them around with some difficulty, sitting in the shower with her legs dangling out she pulled the dead-still girl into her lap, resting her right hand on her chest. Then she took Naomi's left hand and placed it behind her on Katie's chest, whispering in her ear. "Breath with me. Breath in...good baby...breath out...that's it...breath in...god I love you so much...breath out..."

And when they breathed together Katie formulated a plan to kill the Greek bastard who damaged her girlfriend. She wanted him to pay. She wanted him to pay for making Naomi scared of her own girlfriend. She wanted to make him pay for touching her. She wanted to make him pay for not accepting a no. She wanted to make him pay for hurting her, breaking her bones and breaking her soul. She wanted to make him pay for Naomi needing her help to fucking _breath_.

And she wanted to make Wirginia pay, because you never invite Greeks who are bringing gifts.

She wanted him dead. "Where's Bence?" And tears welled up in her eyes because of course the first thing after finding her way back to reality Naomi would ask about him, worry. She kissed her wet hair, exhaling loudly and shakily. "With your mum. Don't worry, we need to get you out of the wet clothes. Come on."

But Naomi didn't move from her spot on her lap, she didn't want to move an inch, she was spent and could fall asleep from the exhaustion. "I cant." Katie's eyes closed and she prayed for the first time since she was a child. She prayed to whatever might be watching over them to give her enough strength to help Naomi find her way back, however long it might take.

It was a struggle to get them out of the shower as her girlfriend didn't move at all, at least she let herself be moved without a fight. Katie stripped her down, rubbing the towel softly over her wet, bruised and beaten body had to bit her lips to stop herself from bursting out in tears when her eyes ran over the stitched, bruised, yellowish black skin.

Naomi looked so very young standing in front of her, naked, make up-less and empty. She looked empty. It was the first time that Katie didn't have the urge to throw her on the bed and take her in every possible way after seeing her naked. She wanted to wrap her arms around her and never let go again, staying forever by her side to protect her from the world. _Katie stirred when she felt the bed move and when her eyes opened she saw her new girlfriend walk closed eyed to the bathroom. She chuckled when Naomi came back, her eyes were still closed until she felt Katie's hands around her waist puling her on top of her. Tired blue eyes watched her in confusion at the sudden position she was in. "Never run around naked when you don't want to be ambushed." A filthy smirk appeared on the suddenly awake face and Naomi's lips tugged on her earlobe. "Who says that's not the reason I run around naked." And then a moan escaped the kissable mouth when Katie slid two fingers inside of her. _

With trembling hands the twin rubbed the body-lotion on the beaten skin after she softly sat Naomi on the bed. The blonde wasn't looking at her, her eyes were glued to a blank spot on the wall and Katie didn't want to imagine what she was seeing there. When she finished with the body-lotion she helped her into some shorts and a singlet she got from Naomi's dresser, towelling her hair afterwards. She reached for a cotton pad and wiped away what was left of her mascara, creaming her face when it was gone. _"You doing it wrong! Wrong Katie. Wrong." A very drunk Naomi scolded with a shaking head. The twin raised a brow, amused to hear about her mistake. "Yeah? How am I supposed to do it then?" On unsteady feet the blonde swayed to her dresser and picked up a face cream, thrusting it in Katie's chest who almost dropped it. "That. I'll look old." A chuckle came from Katie's lips when she started creaming her face. "You'll look old with that cream baby?" She teased and Naomi's head shook with a serious expression on her face. "No. I'm hungry." She's forgotten what she was explaining and Katie did too when two hands started groping her tits. _

She was about to tuck her in when she remembered something. Walking over to the second dresser she reached for socks, thinking with a smile in how much trouble she had been when she forgot to put socks on Naomi's feet after a party. The blonde had been horribly hung over the next day but her biggest problem had been her naked feet. _"Eww Kay, my feet probably __touched__ you last night." Katie had grinned at her. "I haven't got a problem with them, think they're lovely." The horrified look on her girlfriend's face made her laugh and want to kiss her until she couldn't breath any more. _

"_You've got a fetish! A gross __feet__-fetish! Do you know how disgusting that is, fucking hell Katie. I don't even wanna know what you're doing when I sleep. You're surely all over them, doing nasty feet-fetish stuff. Read about it on the internet, I know what the likes of you are up to." Katie walked two steps until she stood between the blonde's legs by the counter she was sitting on, bringing her arms around waist. "They're just sooo hot." Her hands reached down and grabbed Naomi's feet, bringing them around her waist. In a flash her girlfriend was off the counter and shrieking. _

When she covered their clothed bodies with the duvet Naomi turned around and met Katie's worried face. "You're wearing too much."

And it was absurd, and so fucking typical of Naomi to say that Katie chuckled, shaking her head. Her chuckling turned into laughing within moments and her girlfriend's furrowed brows couldn't stop it. "You okay?" "Yes..No..God Naomi...this is fucking bullshit."

Naomi let her eyes wander across the bed, over the kilometre long empty space between her and her girlfriend until she nodded. "Yeah." A long arm reached out for Katie, curling around her waist Naomi pulled her flush against her own body. She threw one leg around her and the arm stayed where it was as she buried her face in her neck. "You wont be screwing him any more." "No?"

She was too tired to argue, to make another scene, to lose it again so she just nodded. Possessively biting Katie's neck she marked her, long and hard. Over and over again. And when she was sure he girlfriend wouldn't put up a fight any more, a fight for dominance, a pretence she started softly kissing every inch of her body, whispering 'I love you's' wherever her lips could reach.

Her body fell on top of a sweaty Katie. Panting the blonde looked up to see those eyes that made her knees go weak. Soft fingers stroked her eyebrow, her jaw and her lips. "I love you too Naomi."


	21. I hate myself for loving you

**_Hi guys, hope you've had a good weekend. we're getting close to the end, people. Guess it makes me a bit sad and I tried to prolong it but the next chapter, is the last one. _**

**_This here is a really long chapter. over 8000 words for you. A lot of things are happening which are necessary for the end now. Hang in there, all will be good. :)  
><em>**

**_Cant believe it's almost over now.  
><em>**

**_Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, writing me mails and not hating it ;)  
><em>**

**_IwysAshes_**

* * *

><p>"Well, this is cosy." Effy muttered, throwing a glare across the room in Emily's direction. The brunette twin shrugged helplessly and rolled her eyes, nudging her head at her sister buzzing through the place like she couldn't sit down for a second and to Naomi, who was resting against the window and smoking with a permanent glare.<p>

It wasn't _Emily's_ fault this party sucked.

"You made me come. You promised me fun, loads and loads of drinks and drugs and loads of fucking fun but I ended up in a fucking chapel of rest with glaring bodies. Well done, sweetheart. Well fucking done." She snapped, coldness lacing her voice.

Naomi turned her head, lazily staring Effy down. "Why don't you fuck off then?"

Dark blue eyes locked on ice blue ones, unflinchingly holding the stare off when Effy suddenly got to her feet and moved, slowly like a predator towards the blonde until she stopped an inch before they'd collided with each other. "Excuse me?"

The blonde took a long drag of her Spliff, blowing rings right into Effy's face. "_I said_, why don't you fuck off then? I didn't invite you, and I sure as hell wont be making an fucking act of entertaining your skinny drugged arse."

A smirk appeared on Effy's pale face and she tutted. "Big mouth for such a tiny, broken bitch." Emily was by her side in a flash, elbowing her she told her to keep it together but Effy wasn't to be stopped. "Why, huh? It's the truth, isn't it? Nothing but pure honesty. Ever tried it Naomi?"

"Fuck off."

"No, you listen to me very carefully now, Naomi. The girl running around like a fucking 50's housewife is my best friend, my girlfriend's twin, the only person I would kill for and I really don't want to prove it. So _you_ get _your_ shit together, _go_ to the fucking therapy and _stop_ treating her like she did you wrong and has to grovel for your forgiveness." She smirked. "Because it's a fucking miracle she even looks at you, you know that, right? While you were off having the time of your life she was a miserable bitch, dying of heartbreak in this fucking place she hoped you'd come back, day for day. Did you? Huh? No. You didn't. You came back after Karma fucking bit you in the arse for your mistakes."

"_I_ didn't get fucking pregnant, did I?"

A laugh as hollow as an empty deep well erupted from Effy's throat. "_That's_ your problem? If it were fucking possible you'd be pregnant too, Naomi. I thought you loved Bence? What's the difference? Will be Katie's child, same parents, same genes."

Emily tried to drag Effy away but there was no chance this girl could be moved, her claws were out and clawing for all the pain Katie had to go through. Finally, after months of silence she snapped.

Katie reappeared in the living room taking in the scene in front of her. "Emily, get her out of here." Two pairs of confused and accusative eyes stared at her in disbelieve but she just shook her head, gesturing around. "This is our home, and I think Naomi _did_ leave when Effy asked her to last week, the week before that and last month, yeah? Besides, all of this is none of your business. It's my relationship, my girlfriend, my home and I don't want you to waltz in here and ambush her the minute I look away." She took a calming breath. "So I want you to go now. It's her birthday and you wont be a bitch to her today."

Effy scoffed, snatching her arm from Emily's grip she marched up to Katie to stare at her with an penetrating look. "You don't have to stay here, Katie. Come back home, we'll get through this, we did once and we will again, yeah? You really don't fucking deserve that from that hypocritical bitch."

Katie sighed and ran a hand through her hair, softly shaking her head with a sad smile. "I love her."

"_She's_ still in the room." Naomi mumbled, receiving a glare from Emily.

"Right. That's what I don't fucking get! Why? I mean she's horrible, she doesn't even fucking look at you any more and I don't wanna start with all the she's-a-girl-thing." This time Katie scoffed, raising her brows as if to ask, really?

Naomi's phone beeped and then she opened the window to yell that the door was already open. All eyes were on her when she turned to the girls. She shrugged. "What? It's my birthday, thought I should invite people I actually like having around, isn't that right sweetheart?"

And then the room was filled with excited, loud people who were jumping at the blonde and throwing powder, pills and bottles at the table. The music was turned on and suddenly it felt as if twenty people had invaded the whole place instead of maybe eight.

Effy shook her head when a drunk Cook threw his arm around her shoulder. "All right sunshine? You and me, I know we'd get on just fine, in every way. But you know who I'd get on more with? Your bird, man, she's fine" "If you like breathing you'd shut up right now." She growled and pushed him away, wondering why on earth Naomi ever befriended him in the first place.

In a matter of seconds there were people everywhere, throwing pills into each others open, waiting mouths and chasing them down with pure vodka or whatever was close enough.

Fernando walked towards Katie with a charming smile, offering her a Spliff. She grimaced, but ended up reaching for it anyway. She tried to block out everyone, tried to get rid off her sister's and best friend's glare, wanted to stop thinking for a minute in months and just fucking breath without thinking she'd die.

Fate didn't want her to forget, relax and stop being sad.

A long arm draped around her shoulder and the hand belonging to it snatched the lit Spliff from Katie's fingers. Sad brown eyes followed the rolled piece until it landed firmly between her girlfriends pink lips. She took a drag, then another and another, never acknowledging the girl she still had her arm around.

After a couple drags Naomi thrust the slowly burning Spliff into Fernando's hand with a glare. "No fucking drugs for her." Turning her head to Katie she planted a dismissive kiss on her forehead. "She's pregnant."

Never before had a touch or kiss felt this cold.

The young man looked at Katie before handing Naomi a pill with a grin. "Congratulations." Sarcasm was dripping of his lips and slapped Katie right where it hurt when Naomi bowed as a thank you, making a joke of it.

Suddenly the blonde snapped her head back to Katie and stared into her eyes with a clear warning. "Dont do anything stupid, darling, cant keep an eye on you forever and we wouldn't want Danny junior to suffer because you cant keep it together, yeah?"

It was something between pulling away from Katie and pushing her out of the way when the blonde walked away, never once looking back into sorrow filled eyes. Katie felt tears well up in her eyes again, it hurt to see the nonchalance in her girlfriend's eyes and demeanour.

"Now, where's my birthday girl?" Katie suppressed a groan, yet she couldn't stop appear the dirty look when, out of thin air Wirginia materialised beside her with a bright smile plastered on her face. Her smile grew when she met Katie's eyes. "Katie, good god, you look amazing. How have you been?"

A confused frown made its way over the twins face. She wondered if this was some kind of stupid joke, or if, perhaps, Naomi really hadn't kept in touch with the girl after all. "Uh, thanks. You too. I mean you healed well."

Wirginia rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Yeah, cost me a bloody fortune but it wont get any closer to how I looked before so I guess it's something." Not hiding it any more Katie eyed the girls face, watched the new nose, cheek bones, jaw and chin which suddenly reminded her of how hurt this woman got protecting the girl Katie loved.

Katie's emotions were all over the place for the past months, her hormones were running wild, and she couldn't stop her eyes starting to fill with fresh tears as she carefully wrapped one arm around the girls shoulder and softly hugged her. "I couldn't say it earlier because there wasn't a good time but thank you." Ginia squeezed her side gently, not minding the closeness. "Dont worry about it. Everyone would've done the same."

When Katie pulled away she smiled tenderly at the girl. She remembered how surprised she had been when they had first met and got along just fine instead of biting each others heads off. She knew that if another world or time they'd be great friends. "No, they wouldn't. But I meant to thank you for leaving." She rubbed Ginia's shoulder, surprised by the familiarity herself. "I know it must've been the toughest decision you had to make."

Sipping on her beer Wirginia nodded, her eyes wandering through the room until they landed on Naomi. Beautiful, laughing, Naomi. "Not really. No matter what everyone thinks, Katie, I always wanted what's best for her. She kinda cant really take care of herself, you know that. And as much as it hurt, she'd been a broken-hearted bitch without you. Changed into some angry, broken, drunk cunt and I knew it wouldn't get any better as long as you weren't back together." A chuckle escaped her lips when Naomi started 'moonwalking' with Cook. "She's still not fine but she's not dying any more."

All of a sudden Wirginia turned back to Katie with a questioning look after she mustered Naomi for a few moments. As if she saw all the pain and anger radiating off her in one minute and she didn't like that. "Why isn't she happy?"

Katie had been feeling like shit for a long time but this question really did it. She wanted to explain, apologise or beg for forgiveness just because Naomi wouldn't let her. But before anything could have left her lips the blonde in question marched towards them with quick steps.

Her eyes shot to Katie while her arm snaked possessively around her waist, gently resting on her side, before she looked suspiciously at Wirginia. "You okay baby?" She asked, needing to know if Katie was all right but her eyes never left Wirginia's.

Katie couldn't stop herself from enjoying this moment, even though she knew Naomi was merely checking if Wirginia had behaved properly and hadn't hurt Katie in any way. It was stil the closest and softest Naomi had acted towards her in weeks. Resting her head on the blondes shoulder with a content sigh Katie wrapped her own arm around her waist, making her girlfriend glance at her in surprise. "Never better."

Deciding that Katie seemed to be in one piece Naomi exhaled, her shoulders slacked and she visibly relaxed. When she tried separating their bodies Katie didn't let her, she stayed exactly where she was and hold on tight to the blonde. Naomi finally addressed Ginia after realising that she hadn't done/said anything to her girlfriend. "Wasn't expecting to see you here." She muttered, still trying to take a few steps away from Katie's clinging body she shuffled around.

When green eyes bore into blue ones, a chilling tension formed around them instantly. "Haven't missed your birthday once. Don't know why you're surprised." Their words may have sounded polite, but with their staring and up-sizing looks this conversation would have looked like some threatening argument if it were a silent movie.

Katie's hand slid into Naomi's from around her waist and the blonde groaned, snatching her hand away. "Stop it." She hissed and it made her mad, it made her unbelievably mad that Katie didn't put up a fight, that she didn't demand things to change, that she didn't do _anything_. No, Katie was wallowing in self-pity instead of fighting for what she wanted. Just looking at the floor and lowly apologising seemed to be all she had been doing for ages.

Naomi didn't know what to do. Hadn't known for a while and Katie didn't make it much easier. Instead of showing the blonde that it was enough, that they would get through this, that somehow they'd manage if she stopped acting like Katie didn't exist she kept running around, cleaning, cooking, whispering and avoiding eye contact. She allowed Naomi to punish her and the blonde was too confused and hurt to have the willpower or strength stopping it on her own.

"Wow, good thing I left because I'd probably slap your attitude away if you ever talked to me like that, sunshine." Ginia said in a fake, cheery voice, showing the blonde what a fucking bitch she was. "Come on Katie, lets go and get a drink until Naomi gets that fucking stick out of her arse." She reached for Katie's hand but it was slapped away by a head shaking blonde, clearly showing that Katie would not go and get a drink with her. "What the fuck Naomi?"

And it was probably the first time that Naomi didn't spit out the news with venom or just simply spiteful. No, when she opened her mouth to deliver the line her chin started to tremble and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from breaking out in tears. Wirginia's eyes roamed her face and she didn't hesitate grabbing her hand and pull her away from a shell shocked Katie. She gently held the hand which seemed to fit perfectly into hers as she walked them across the room to the door. Together, they walked in silence down the stairs and through the pub into the garden where Ginia sat the blonde down on the bench, offering her a fag. "Be right back." She promised and ran back inside the pub.

Naomi stared off into nothing, she was shakily breathing, ready to burst into tears any moment. She hadn't cried over the topic yet, she'd been to busy being a cold hearted bitch to let her feelings show, too afraid it'd completely break her heart if she let herself actually think/feel what this meant. Having a girlfriend who's carrying her ex-flings baby. But seeing her best friend, even after everything and all the anger she felt towards her for leaving Naomi, the gravity of the pain finally hit her and she needed to let it out. Needed her best friend to comfort her.

"_Put your index finger here, sweetheart...just like that and now strum with your right hand." She clapped, just as excited as the little boy when the chord filled the room after about ten minutes of trying. "Amazing! See? Told you if you just keep trying you'll eventually get it." _

"_What chord I played?" His eyes were shining with pride when he tried again and it actually sounded like the chord right away. "That's the E major. I think you seriously need your own guitar. It'll be easier for you to practise, there are small guitars especially for children." He giggled and bounced a little bombarding her with questions about the kid guitars when the door opened and Katie came back from university. _

_Naomi leaned over the couch table from her spot on the floor to see Katie walking in. "Baby, come here and look at that. You'll __die__." She waved her to them. Katie took in the scene of her son and girlfriend sitting on the floor with an electric guitar in his tiny hands and an huge, acoustic one in hers, before she made her way over and took a seat between them. She kissed his curly hair and when she turned around to say hello to Naomi her lips were already pressed to hers. _

_Since that night where they talked about everything three weeks ago, Naomi had been outstandingly clingy and loving. She was constantly near and couldn't get enough of Katie or spending time with Bence- It filled Katie's heart with so much love she thought it must burst at some point. Naomi had been trying, trying with all her might to make this work and Katie couldn't love her more for it. _

_But today the twin pulled away after a quick peck, turning her head to her son with a small smile. "Whatcha wanna show me, honey?" He grinned at Naomi when she nudged her head to the guitar in his arms and slowly put his finger where it belonged to, on the correct string, correct fret and started strumming. _

_To Katie it didn't sound like anything special, she had no idea that it was an actual easy chord he was playing but seeing his and Naomi's excited faces she knew it must have been something really special he just did. So she did what every mother would, she cheered and clapped her hands, telling him what a great job he'd done. "Nomi says I get guitar!" _

"_She does, huh?" _

_After listening to Naomi's explanation, why it's really important for him to start to play while he's still young and that they could always sell it if he didn't keep it up, Katie made some lame excuse to go and take a shower. _

_She just needed a second to clear her head. _

_When she stood under the hot water, trying to keep her tears at bay her girlfriend decided it was time to join her. On every other day, occasion or situation Katie'd be over the moon by the prospect of having her naked girlfriend with her in the shower but not this day. Because Naomi saw it all when she took a look at Katie. _

_Naomi saw her red rimmed eyes. She saw the way she was clutching her stomach and how horribly sorry she looked. But more importantly, she saw betrayal written all over her._

_Standing naked and wet in front of Katie she was shaking her head in denial, thinking that this couldn't had happened to them. "Katie I need you to tell me that you're not pregnant." _

_But Katie couldn't say these words, not after having heard the doctor explain how far along she was. She was shaking, her whole body was shaking and she was crying and apologising and the blonde did what she had to do, what she always had to do in such situations; She wrapped her arms around the almost hyperventilating girl and tried to comfort her. _

_It was an instinct. One of a few she had adapted over the past years. _

_Katie horny-Get her off._

_Katie cries-Make it better._

_Katie sad-Fix whatever happened._

_Katie mad-Make her happy._

_Katie drunk-Keep making her laugh or she'll start crying at some point_

_Katie's cries were loud, she was crying as if someone had given her the worst news ever. And when Naomi tried to tell her to calm down, that it would be okay, that they'd get through this together, no words would leave her gritted teeth. _

_Something dawned on her then and slowly, oh so slowly her hands, arms, and body left Katie's. She got out of the shower without another word. Wrapping a towel around herself she left the bathroom because the loud cries didn't make her want to comfort Katie any longer. She didn't feel anything at all. _

_A pull between what she was used to do and what she felt the need to, or rather not. Usually she'd try to move heaven and hell to make Katie feel better but she couldn't do it when she wasn't even sure that everything would be okay. _

Naomi didn't notice Ginia's return until a tequila bottle was handed to her. With a grateful smile she gulped down a bit of it, as much as she could but her throat started protesting soon and they started to take turns. "I was hoping you'd be happy when I leave N." Ginia took another sip. "Why cant you just be happy? God. Do you have any idea how hard it was, leaving you _again_ so you and Katie could be together? Seems it's what I'm always doing these days and yet I wonder why the fuck I even bother when you're not happy?"

Naomi didn't respond and the other girl didn't expect her to. She had to make her see reason and the blonde really needed to let everything sink in what's been said. "I know you. If you like it or not, I fucking do and I know that you love life Naomi. You love it and you fucking love having fun. You were so happy with Katie, you've had sooo much fun and she _is_ fucking amazing. Why cant you stop looking for reasons to fuck it up? I can see that you're suffering, then you treat her like shit and it makes _you_ cry? What the fuck? Just stop over thinking bollocks and enjoy her for Christ's sake. "

This got the blonde's attention and she looked at Ginia like she was an alien. "You know, it's not like you deserve a freaking medal for letting me be with Katie._ I chose her_. I always did and always will, so stop acting like I should be thankful for your selflessness."

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Ginia sighed, rubbing her neck with a shaking head. "Is it the summer? What's fucking you up I mean." They never actually mentioned what's happened to them. Always call it 'the summer'.

And just like that, when worried cat-like-eyes met hers Naomi almost started hyperventilating because it was so hard to breath. She had taken a couple of pills, drank a lot and had a bit of powder so she was pretty wasted and it didn't help calming her down at all. Threw her emotions all around instead. "Katie's pregnant."

A moment of silence hung over them when Ginia had no idea how to respond. It ended when the girl broke out into a fit of giggles. Naomi grimaced and shook her head, regretting she brought it up in the first place. "How did you manage that? I know you're good baby, but knocking her up?"

The blonde was surprised to feel a smirk form on her own lips, and almost collapsed when she started laughing herself. She laughed, long and hard, letting out the madness and anger til tears started running down her cheeks. Two strong arms embraced her and let her finally be sad about it. "God Ginia, she's such a fucking baby producer, a birth-giving-machine really." Naomi scoffed, wiping a few tears off her cheeks. "Yeah. Gonna tell me how this happened then or do I have to go upstairs and make her talk?"

Naomi lit her next cigarette while she started to explain why her life was a disaster. "Apparently she had a thing with Danny when I was gone. Don't really know how long but couldn't have been longer than a couple weeks."

"And she got pregnant right away? Shit. She must feel like hell."

"She? What about me? Huh? _My_ girlfriend is carrying the child of her son's father." Ginia squinted at Naomi, penetrating her with a meaningful look.

"Yeah, _she's_ pregnant. _She's_ studying. _She's_ fighting for her future. It's the same fucking bloke that _she_ cant even count on when it's about Bence. To make matters worse _her_ girlfriend isn't there for _her_, she's sulking while the _poor girl _is probably about to give up on everything, on the dreams she finally started going after." Stealing Naomi's fag Ginia continued. "Yeah, not knowing what'll happen, if she's gonna be dumped, if she'll drop out of University, how to manage everything with a what, 3 or 4 year old son _on her own_ has got really nothing on your situation." Wirginia finished with an eye roll.

"You're taking her side?"

"Of course I am." Ginia exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "Naomi her life is shattering right now. Someone came and threw a fucking bomb inside and she has no idea if it'll blow up or not. She forgave you for your fuck ups. I assume you forgave her too but now you're a bitch because of something she didn't do on purpose. Did you ever talk to her about it? Have you made her see that you wont leave? Or are you leaving her?"

Naomi bristled. "Of course I'm not leaving her, I wouldn't do that to her."

"So you love her?"

"Well yeah but"

"No, no Naomi no fucking buts. Maybe it doesn't fit into your little plan, a newborn, but it's going to happen so either suck it up and be the fucking best supportive girlfriend she could wish for or leave like a fucking coward with your tail between your legs. But don't treat her like this. She needs _you_. She doesn't need to feel like she's done something wrong every second on every day, it's not good for her or the baby. If you love her, if you want to stay with her stop being a bitch and help her. Start planning, start to fucking warm up to that idea and make her see you wont leave."

The blonde had expected a lot, some of her worries involved wrestling Ginia to the floor when she'd try to get to Katie. Some even involved kicking her out if she started to yell at her girlfriend but none, none of her ideas had Ginia slap her with honesty and brutal truth.

She had been mad at Katie for wallowing in self pity the whole time but now thinking about it, she realised that Katie had been scared Naomi'd leave. That's why she was all 'yes darling' housewifely bullshit and avoided any confrontation. While Naomi wanted for her balls to grow back and start pushing the blonde into the right direction Katie had been lonely and scared.

"I know it's not the optimal situation, Naomi but...look...You kinda knew she screwed him...so it's not really that...you can just feel like any other couple that's having an unplanned baby. All lesbians would kill for that chance."

Naomi shook her head with a smile. "You should've stopped there, I really don't think all lesbians would kill for their girlfriends to get pregnant by surprise. Just doesn't work like that. But I know what you mean."

They heard rustling and both heads shot to the little steps by the shed only to be met with a sight Naomi would have happily lived without. Effy was sitting there and had the blonde fuming. Naomi knew that the girl had been listening to everything they said. "Nice of you to fucking join our conversation."

The brunette shrugged, but her eyes were trained on the blonde with hatred. "Not my problem you don't see shit when she's around." Getting to her feet Effy stalked over to the girls, stopping in front of Naomi with her hands on her hips she glared down at her. "As much as I hate to say it, she's right. If it were up to me you wouldn't get anywhere near Katie again but she fucking loves your stupid arse so get yourself together and make up your fucking mind. Because if you don't stop hurting her, Naomi, I swear I wont guarantee for shit."

"Relax, it's hard on her too." Ginia warned and Effy moved her eyes to her, not saying a word. "Oh, the 'I'm too cool to talk' attitude. Always wondered how you pull that off, but really Effy you just look retarded, staring like that."

"I'd suggest you stay out of it Wirginia. You've done enough." Effy didn't say anything to the obvious stab, she'd rather have the girl fuck off and if that's not possible, to shut up and don't act like she had any right to say shit in that matter.

"I'd suggest I stay out of it if you do. Bet you cant sleep properly because big, bad Naomi is mean to Katie and Katie still loves her more."

Furious blue eyes snapped to Naomi's in a flash and she had to suppress a shudder. If looks could kill, Naomi'd be a pile of dust. "You told her?" She had never seen Effy angry like that, and the past weeks had been really anything but nice, yet having her spit fire and bore those boiling eyes into Naomi was well scary.

"What?" She decided to play dumb in hope of Effy just drop it. Wishful thinking. "You told her, I cant believe that you told her." The hissing turned into unbelieving sighing as the anger was replaced by disappointment.

Naomi shrugged helplessly. "I didn't know that you wanted me to keep it a secret, everybody knows." It was true, she didn't tell Ginia to purposely gossip or bad mouth Effy. It came up and she had had no idea the brunette would be that furious with her.

"God Naomi you have absolutely no idea how much I regret talking Katie into calling you back when she wasn't sure if she should." The blondes confused face seemed to be what Effy hoped for because she smirked and threw her a dirty look. "What, you thought she met you and was all about seeing you again? Please, _straight_, remember?"

"Effy stop it." Naomi whispered, she knew the girl was fucking with her head but it still hurt and she hated what little doubt and uncertainness could do. But Effy didn't stop, her mood had catapulted upwards after realising where she got Naomi. "Why, are you scared of hearing the truth? You know that she isn't into girls, you know that she loves cock and you know that she'd never label herself gay for you. Open your eyes, Naomi."

"Are you telling me that she doesn't even want me?" The thought was ridiculous, so horribly ridiculous but it didn't change the fact that Katie's sexuality wasn't something Naomi could just ignore forever. She had never been scared of the other girl leaving her for a bloke, but things had changed and they weren't exactly the happiest couple around.

Something flashed over Effy's face, it was gone too fast but Naomi could've sworn she saw a flash of sympathy in those hard eyes. The brunette pondered over this for a few moments before sighing and lighting another cigarette. "No. I wish that she didn't want you, I really fucking do but that's just not true. She loves you."

Having enough of Effy's bullshit Ginia decided to step in. "And doesn't that just kill you?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you loved the straight Katie for, huh? Pretty convenient I'd say. Starting a relationship with the straight girl's gay twin. Straight girl you love." She widened her eyes in mock shock. "Awe, straight girl who fell in love, head first, kicking and screaming with a girl. Without thinking about the fucking gender for a second. I wonder how long you've tried to get Katie and she never would, because she's straight. Then Naomi runs in front of her car and Katie's a goner."

Naomi stared at Wirginia like she'd lost it, talking to Effy that way.

"I bet Katie told you over and over again that it's not you, that she just isn't gay but if she would you'd be her first choice. Ha, guess it's been you not after all. Not the girl thing." Expecting Effy to punch Ginia any second Naomi moved a bit away from the girl, she didn't want to get between that.

But Effy didn't punch her. She didn't even glare at her, it was only her usual smirk and her amused eyes that made Naomi feel uneasy.

Throwing her fag away Effy tilted her head a bit. "Tell me Wirginia, how does it feel loving a girl forever, being happy and then having her start a relationship without feeling the need to break up with you first? Or even tell you? I guess it's hard seeing that you're nowhere as important as you think you are." "Shut up" "Like Naomi said, she _chose_ Katie. Always did and always will because in her own fucked up way she loves her. You were good enough to hide away but how did it feel to know that she was with you just because she couldn't cope with all the love she felt? That she was with you only when she was fucking wasted because she couldn't breath without Katie otherwise?"

Ginia was on her feet and had Effy pinned to the wall before Naomi could react. Instead of stopping to wind her up Effy kept talking with a nasty grin. "Come on, you know you want to punch me. You want to punch anything because it hurts so much being nothing. To answer your question though, my best friend loves me and my girlfriend is a fucking dream. I couldn't have more luck and if I got the chance to change things, I would never give up on the life I share with Emily. What about you? What do you have?"

"I'll have your bones broken if you don't shut up!" Somehow Wirginia managed to say these words with a firm voice even though her eyes were filled with angry tears.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend!"

All of a sudden there were people in the garden, yelling, punching and pushing. Naomi tried to make out what happened but her intoxicated brain couldn't figure out where all this commotion came from. She started feeling light-headed and when someone fell at the bench she sat on she gasped for air. It felt as if no air could make it through her lungs so she got to her shaky feet and tried to steady herself on the wall. She lost her footing when an soft, warm arm took a hold of her hips and pulled her in. "Let's get you out of here." She saw Fernando's scared face in the crowd and Cook falling to the floor but she couldn't hear anything over the ringing in her ears as she started to panic.

She didn't have time to dwell on it or properly freak out because someone was guiding her back inside the house and rushed her upstairs. When they walked through their front door Naomi was a mess. Shaking and crying she tried to run back downstairs and help her friends but Katie didn't let go of her. She hold on tight onto the panicked girl and helped her to the bedroom where she sat her on the bed before she kneed between her legs. She wrapped her arms around Naomi's waist and legs before doing her best to talk her down.

"There's no fight?" Naomi asked after she let Katie explain everything three times. She was laying on her side, curled into an exhausted ball. Her girlfriend was beside her, mirroring her position without touching any part of Naomi. "No bad fight, no." "What kind of fight then? What happened?"

Katie sighed. She averted her eyes and shuffled a bit to the side so she could change positions and look up at the ceiling. "Your friend had Effy pinned to the wall and Emily pulled her off her. She punched Ems and they started to fight. Everyone ran outside. I think someone pushed Cook and he crashed into your bench, that's when you were having a panic-attack."

Naomi rubbed her swollen eyes and groaned, drained from the stress but now that she knew nothing horrible was happening she felt like shit. "Fuck, they were just having a bitch fight and I've lost my mind over it? That's embarrassing." She opened her eyes and watched Katie fidget awkwardly with her hands while she stared up the ceiling. She was clearly uncomfortable. "You can look at me you know."

But Katie didn't turn her head, instead she bit her lip and Naomi saw the same expression on her face which was planted there since they first knew about the baby. She looked ready to crawl into a hole and die.

With a heavy sigh Naomi moved over until there was no space between them any more. She didn't hug Katie, or snuggled into her but merely laid skin to skin beside her on her side. "How far along are you?" She gently whispered. Hoping to show her that she didn't want to start another argument or be a bitch, she was curious.

Surprised brown eyes locked on hers and she smiled, encouraging Katie to talk. "Thirteenth week." The nervous girl eyed Naomi carefully, waiting for her to blow up on her or start throwing things. She didn't expect a shaky hand to reach out and lay the palm over her stomach, gently resting there.

"Naomi?" Katie asked, not knowing what this meant or how to react as she watched Naomi stare in awe at her tummy. "I'm so so sorry" With a groan Naomi shook her head and with some difficulty she managed to straddle Katie's thighs. She looked down at her, and it seemed like she realised how very tired and sad Katie looked for the first time in weeks.

"Stop apologising." Gentle fingers stroked Katie's rosy cheek. "I cant hear it any more." She traced her jaw. "It wont do anything good." Her thumb crossed her bottom lip. "We cant change it any more. And even if we could, I wouldn't want you to." A heavy sigh left Naomi's lips and she gazed into captivating brown eyes, which finally captivated her again.

Katie's voice was breaking when she finally responded, her heart almost beat out of her chest. "You're not leaving me?"

"No." Blonde hair flew around when Naomi shook her head vehemently. "Never. God I'm so sorry you were thinking that. I'm pretty wasted now but I know what I'm saying and I wont change my mind in the morning, next week or ever. I might need some time to get used to this but I really don't want to lose you or Bence. I cant."

"I've been thinking to give the baby to Emily and Effy. I'm pretty sure they wish for kids and it felt like a good idea." Katie confessed, finally having enough courage to rest her hands on Naomi's thighs she sighed in relief.

The blonde looked at Katie incredulously. "No way, that's a horrible idea." "I thought it would solve everything."

"Get real. First of all I cant understand why you would think of giving your kid away and then to a family member? You could never deal with that. You'd see him or her all the time and it would kill you. How could you think I'd let you do that?" Naomi reached across the bed and fumbled with her cigarettes until she gripped them and could lit one.

"I thought you'd be glad if the child wont be here."

Hurt blue eyes looked away and Naomi bit her lip, she was a step away from kicking her own arse for the way she acted. "Katie, I would never want you to do something like that. I was overwhelmed, okay? I had no idea how to deal with all of this and you weren't making it any better with this self-punishment. But I'm not some cold hearted monster, this is _your_ child. I love everything about you soo much that I cant think of any reason why I wouldn't love this kid."

Katie laughed, she laughed for the first time in weeks and pulled her girlfriend down to crash their lips together.

It didn't take long for Naomi to get lost in the kiss, to get lost in all that Katie was but a knock and Emily's barging in made them pull apart. Blue eyes glared at the brunette but Emily wasn't fazed, she calmly walked to the bed and sat down beside her disbelieving twin. "Dont stare at me Naomi. Your fucking girlfriend scratched me!" She pointed at her own cheek, making Naomi smirk as the blonde climbed off Katie. To the pregnant woman's relief she didn't let go of her, keeping her hand between her own while she and her twin had a glaring match.

"Good, always taught her to defend herself when midgets jump on her back." A scoff was all Emily responded with. "Anyway, looks like your sister needs to talk to you and frankly, I cant be bothered to sit through this. I'm going to see if the others are all right and get a drink. There's still a party going on. Find me later, yeah?" When Katie nodded Naomi smiled and pressed her lips softly to Katie's, lingering and running her hand over her stomach until Emily groaned, telling them to stop being disgusting.

With a wink Naomi stumbled out of the room, remembering just then how pissed she was. She looked for Ginia, making sure she was fine she then warned her to never lay a finger on one of her friends again if she didn't want it to be ripped off. "What?" The brunette screeched.

Naomi sipped on her Vodka and nodded, looking into the crowd. "She may be a bitch right now but that's my own fault and I'll deal with it on my own. Thing is, she is my friend and I know that she is just being loyal to Katie and Bence. She's been there before, had to pick up all the pieces so if she thinks she needs to give me a piece of her mind every time she sees me, it's fine. I can hold my own. Don't need you butting in and make things worse."

"She doesn't have the right to treat you like this." A chuckle left smiling lips and Naomi rolled her eyes.

"_I_ didn't have the right to be a selfish bitch in the summer, or now. You know, as fucked up as it sounds; I do understand why she hates my guts right now. But she's Katie's best friend, she's my friend and I'm staying with Katie so I need to fix it somehow and give her time to trust me with her family once again." She shrugged because it was as simple as that. She fucked up, she needed to give them time to forgive and forget. "And you really shouldn't act like my personal bodyguard. Or have you forgotten that you just left me and fucked off after everything that's happened?"

Cook interrupted the slowly angry turning argument and wrapped both arms around the girls shoulders. "My favourite muff munching couple, hottest lesbians on the block. What yous say? Wanna willy waggle after years and years of bottled-up sexual tension? We will make the walls shake with our shaking bodies. What you say? Huh?"

Naomi rested her head on his shoulder while she pinched his side, always torn between being disgusted and amused to no end when Cook behaved like a Neanderthal. "Never, you're gross and I know where you've been before."

"Awe, you break me. Anyway, get your coat, get your girl and lets go. I wanna show you your present, after that you'll be more than happy to thank me with your girl on girl loving." He howled and with a grin Naomi went to the hallway for her jacket. She ran into a eye-brow raised Effy on her way back to the living room.

"Just wanted to check you haven't forgotten who your girlfriend is and take the wrong girl with you." Naomi nodded, biting her cheek as she tried not to start screaming at her. "Dont worry." She said instead with a smile just as the twins emerged beside her through the bedroom door. Waving her mobile at Effy she lay an arm around Katie's waist. "Texted her to come outside and see my present. Sorry to disappoint."

She leaned down and kissed Katie's temple. "Ready?" Cook jumped into the hallway with Fernando and Wirginia in tow, a couple other people following them down the stairs. "Come on mates, prepare to be impressed. Blondie, hold on tight to preggy here, you'll be blown away."

"You have any idea what it is?" Katie asked, squeezing Naomi's hip. "Na, but I bet you it's either something disgusting or perverted. Or both." Looking at an overly excited Cook, Katie frowned. "Look at him, he's acting like he bought you the moon. I bet it's something pretty cool."

The blonde looked surreptitiously at Katie with a suggestive grin. "Yeah? Whatcha doing if you're wrong?" The smaller woman slowed their pace and placed her fingers in Naomi's belt loops, pulling her in while she whispered into her ear. "Everything you want me to."

Blue eyes lit up when images of Katie's naked body tied to the bed entered Naomi's mind. "What happens when you lose?" She countered as happiness exploded in her tummy by the familiarity and flirting she missed so much.

Her earlobe was pulled between teeth while hot breath let goosebumps form all over her body. "Everything _you_ want to, for as long as you want to."

"Blondie get your gay arse over here and meet Kence." With furrowed brows the blonde turned around and her jaw dropped. Cook stood grinning like a fucking maniac beside a shining Vespa. She dragged Katie along when she ran to the scooter and let her fingers glide over the purple surface.

"It's the one you made me fix. Cant say I ever managed to do a more beautiful work but it didn't seem right to sell or keep it myself. It's always been yours yeah? What ya say? You like it?" He was bouncing on his heels like an excited little kid on Christmas and she could do nothing but throw her arms around him and plant a couple kisses across his sweating face.

"You kept it." In wonder her hands found the scooter again, tracing the word 'Kence' by the seat and when she opened it only to see a small, children helmet and a normal one she hugged him. He may always make stupid comments about Wirginia and her, or everything else but deep down he knew where she belonged to and who with.

Another helmet was pushed into her arms and then Cook reached for the one under the seat before sliding it on Katie's head with a grin. "Here's the keys, go and test it. Documents are at my place, you'll get'em tomorrow."

"Thank you so much Cook. I haven't had an idea you could be that amazing." Naomi confessed, her fingers itching to sit on the scooter and drive off. "Yeah you didn't want to listen. Now fuck off you two."

The blonde turned to Katie with a coy grin and reached out for her hand. "Wanna join me?"

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know. You coming?"

"Always."

Kissing her own hand first Naomi laid it over Katie's mouth since the helmets made it impossible to kiss her girlfriend and Katie's knees weakened by the gesture. They climbed the scooter and Naomi wrapped Katie's arms around herself before yelling if she was ready before they sped off into the dark streets of Bristol.

"She's had drinks and drugs, why do you let her fucking drive?" Emily exclaimed, horrified by the prospect of finding her sister on the pavement, bleeding to death. Effy's arm encircled her side and she kissed her cheek softly. "Dont worry, Naomi's as fast as a fucking turtle. See? We would be faster if we walked beside them. She wouldn't hurt your sister."

And it was true, while they watched them drive away the girls didn't really get far or fast. They were still heard and seen . Walk pace.

"Why the hell are you guys watching my daughter push a scooter?" Gina's irritated voice asked from across the street. The woman had gotten back from her date with no idea about the party, the scooter or Katie's pregnancy since Naomi decided it not a good time to talk about it.


	22. heaven and hell wouldnt want another way

_**Hi guys, so this is long. Had 28 pages and decided to make a cut final. 23A and B. It's a bit different than what you're used to because we jump through time. It's little scenes of how their life is continuing. **_

_**Hope it doesn't disappoint. **_

_**Makes me sad, finishing the story does and I'll write a proper thank you author's note when I post the final chapter. **_

_**Thanks for all the support. **_

_**The final is written, at least five reviews and I'll post it soon. :) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>instructions: if you see this<br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>it means some time has passed between the last scene and the one you started reading. if you only see the little stars, flowers, whatever they are it means it's the same day and situation just another scene. hope that makes sense.<br>**_

* * *

><p>"Naomi? Love, how are you feeling?" Gina rushed towards her pale daughter who was sitting on a hospital chair with her chin on her bend knees.<p>

Naomi looked at her mum with red-rimmed eyes, all trembling chin and devastation on her face. Gina's arms were around her in a flash, slowly rocking her daughter back and forth. "Tell me how Katie's doing, the baby?" She asked. Her shaky voice an octave higher, fearing to hear the worst about the new born and its mother.

After filling her lungs with a few quivery breaths Naomi pulled away from the embrace, not capable to feel the closeness if she didn't want to break down again. She wiped her red eyes and nose. "They're fine." She nodded, more to herself than Gina. " Katie did a great job mum, I know Caesar isn't 'proper' birth-giving for some but I've seen _things_ mother, I never knew were possible. I don't think I'll be able to ever touch Katie again. Ever again." New tears formed in her eyes when a mental image of the doctor showing her the placenta entered her mind.

A knowing laugh escaped Gina. "It'll pass love. But how are they feeling now? Is the baby healthy? Boy or girl?"

"A girl." Suddenly a dream-like smile appeared on Naomi's face. "I always knew it's a girl because I fucking _asked_. Don't know why you lot demanded to be left in the dark bout her sex, at least it has got clothes and a room fit for a girl. Sure, it's not a stupid phony princess room but no cars either. " She shook her head, getting back to the topic. "It was all bloody and covered in gross white stuff, but I haven't seen anything quite beautiful in my whole life."

Gina slapped Naomi's shoulder. Scolding her. "Dont call her _it_. That scar Katie got you when you started calling the baby it hasn't even faded yet. What's her name then? Mercedes? "

"Funny, mother, really funny. You're just hilarious aren't you? Bay. The name's Bay. I got to pick it mum. Been freaking out for the past weeks because no fucking name would stick for more than an hour but when I saw her, in Katie's filthy gibs I knew she's a Bay."

Gina chuckled at her daughters grossed out face, but her heart swell when she was attacked by the love those blue eyes were firing. Her daughter was a mum.

* * *

><p>"Where is she? I wanna see her!" Bence stormed out of the living room wearing his Jim-yams, he yawned and rubbed his eyes.<p>

Katie smiled lazily at her son and pointed to the car seat Naomi was carrying. Suddenly Bence's loudness and excitement were washed away and he stared in wonder at the sleeping infant. "Bay, meet your big brother." Naomi whispered and picked the baby up, carefully leaning down so Bence could get a better look. "Say hi to her, Bence."

"She cant play ball with me, she's boring."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure? Do you really want to do this?" Katie asked, biting her lip in a nervous manner. Her eyes flew from the building they were stood in front to her girlfriend, who looked as though she was either a second away from fainting, or she'd like to barge in their and have it done already.<p>

Naomi moved her head so she could see both, the building and Katie. Her eyes were wide and she exhaled, her eyebrows raising and falling, she was a complete wreck. "I do." She scratched her neck and chewed on her inner cheek, which she always did when she was that tense. "Dont think I'm having second thoughts, baby. I couldn't want it _more_ if I tried. But, I guess it feels like...it's just huge, you know?"

Katie nodded and pulled their joined hands up, softly kissing Naomi's knuckles. Her other hand ran through blonde hair, twirling it between her fingers. Her gentle eyes roamed her girlfriend's face, wondering how they had managed to get there. "All right. Just so you know, this isn't a given Naomi. You've got the choice and I promise I wont be mad if you decide not to do it."

"I know." Soft lips pressed a hard kiss on Katie's temple. "But I'd be forever mad at myself." She nudged Katie's oversized bag, raising a brow. "You've got all the required papers?"

Katie nodded.

They turned towards the building in sync, and after a long, synced breath they walked up the stairs with firm steps. Not hesitating. Not doubting. And most importantly; no running as they walked with smiles towards their future.

"Yes Ms. Campbell, I do understand your point and I've had a really long talk with your lawyer, a judge and people from the youth-welfare-office. It doesn't change the fact that we haven't had this situation in Bristol yet, it is the first time a homosexual couple tried to take this step." The older man sighed, running his eyes over the papers laying in front of him on the desk. "Why don't you request to be signed as Bay's legal guardian? It seems to work just fine with Bence."

Katie shook her head and glared at the balding man. "Because it's the 21 century and possible for two women to appear on a birth-certification."

He didn't know what to do. "Like I said, we've hadn't such a case in Bristol and you're not in a civil partnership" Naomi sighed, loudly and placed her hand on top of the desk, making the man fidget nervously with his tie. "Perhaps you're right, but that doesn't mean that you can take this from us. Bay is our child and the laws have changed. We don't have to be in a legal partnership for Bay to be our child."

"But where would you sign? There is only one 'mother' line."Of course their lawyer had thought about this being a possible excuse and presented them with the new certifications. Katie slid them over and he sighed again, some sweat started to be visible across his forehead as he read through the file.

"Mother and parent" He muttered. Dialling a number on his office-phone he talked to the supreme court of the united kingdom and the women saw with glee how his face fell with every word he heard.

"You need to sign here Ms Fitch and you, Ms Campbell please sign under parent." With a shaking head he watched the women scribble their names at the right places. "Congratulations."

Emily had a funny feeling in her tummy when she watched Bay and waited for Bence to come home from school. She hadn't heard from her sister yet and had no idea if they had achieved to get Naomi at the birth-certification or not.

"You should be glad you're that tiny, Bay. Your mums are fighting for you now, you know. They're doing anything they can so you can grow up like every other child." She explained to the sleeping infant. Nine weeks ago Bay arrived in their lives and it took as long to get lawyers and courts to approve of something that shouldn't be questionable.

"Talking to yourself again?" A cold voice commented with a sneer and Emily rolled her eyes, throwing a dirty look at her girlfriend. She didn't find it important enough to respond, opted on ignore her girlfriend completely.

Effy's empty chuckle echoed through the quite flat as she leant by the wall, crossed arms and a mean smirk on her face. Offensive mode. "Awe, silent treatment again? Cant believe you've finally realised what this relationship needs."

Angry brown eyes rose and hit Effy with the whole Fitch power but the brunette wasn't fazed, she looked amused. "Keep working on that, sweetheart. Never quite the Fitch-bitch you try to imitate, are you?"

Emily closed her eyes and took a calming breath. "You need to stop being provocative, Eff or I'll snap one day." With slow steps Effy made her way across the room a folded her legs under her as she sat as close to Emily as possible. She was in her private space, practically on top of her as she breathed into her ear. "Snap? I don't think you've got any right to do so now, do you?"

Emily gulped, the close proximity and Effy's scent as well as her hot breath on her skin made her body betray her mind. She hissed through gritted teeth; "Stop."

Huffing, Effy planted a loveless kiss on Emily's forehead before jumping off the sofa. She grabbed her bag and jacket, door open as she looked at her girlfriend over her shoulder. "Tell Katie I'm glad it worked out and their both Bay's ma's, happy for them. You should be too by the way, this is getting out of control."

* * *

><p>Effy opened the door and her eyes widened in surprise when they landed on Naomi, carrying a car seat in one hand, and grasping Bence's hand with the other. Her wild, pleading eyes bore into Effy. "I'll pick'em up tomorrow."<p>

"What"

"We'll leave them at some corner if you don't watch them, we are in desperate need of sleep. Desperate Effy." She pushed the Bay-filled car seat into Effy's arms and ran her own hand through her matted hair. "A night _full_ of sleep. Full of wonderful, _uninterrupted_ sleep. I want to take a bath, without screaming or having a baby _creep _the shit out of me because she wont stop staring." She mockingly glared at the sleeping baby. "Katie needs to sleep, more than only three hours if we're lucky. She's a walking hurricane and I'll kill her if she wont rest and turn back into my wonderful girlfriend. Your choice. This, or the corner." Her rambling was ended with a helpless shrug.

A smirk formed on Effy's lips when she realised just how much of a train-wreck they actually were. Being too proud to ask for help got them to the point of losing their minds completely. Silently, she reached for Bence's hand. Before she could raise her head again Naomi was speeding off in her beat up car.

When the knocking didn't stop Effy opened the door, only to see a freshly bathed Naomi shuffle her feet, with hair which had yet to dry and a sheepish smile on her face. She was holding Bay's huge stuffed duck in her hand. No one could fool the brunette, it was obvious that the feet-shuffling woman couldn't be without the kids for more than two hours. Even if one of it was spend having hot sex, the scratches on her shoulder were a pretty good clue for that. That was the reason why Effy agreed to watch them in the first place, knowing well enough the couple wouldn't get through a whole night without having the children close, and she loved having the brats around.

Sometimes, when she walked through her flat her eyes would roam the walls. Those little reminders of Bence's first couple years on this earth in form of little art pieces (pen, wall and a toddler made a wonderful combination for the décor) always send her flying down memory lane with a bitter-sweet heart.

She was really glad Katie had found Naomi all those years ago, no matter what the girl's done to her best friend, what she's doing day for day counts more. She makes her smile and loves her to bits. She makes her happy. Somehow, those two completely different women managed to set each others hearts on fire, on day one and they yet had to stop doing it.

Effy knew that Naomi was good with the kids, that she loved them and felt like they were hers. She hadn't truly forgiven Naomi for breaking Katie, even if Katie had and the blonde had proved to be pretty amazing, Effy couldn't forget the image of her best friend breaking. She knew that if they'd ever separate it would kill Katie and that alone, the power Naomi had over the twin made it hard not to be wary.

Of course she'd stopped being nasty and bitchy towards the blonde, after endless arguments, fights and discussions with said blonde and two very annoyed Fitch women they had met up for drinks at a familiar pub which wasn't on Naomi's grounds and talked. They'd let it all out, both of them and after hours of snapping, yelling, drinking, crying and almost punching came laughing.

She _had_ to give Naomi another chance. Because in the end Effy would be the one losing if she hadn't. Katie planned on spending her life with the blonde, which would kick Effy to the sideline if she didn't try.

"Bay forgot her duck." Naomi waved the too big animal lamely.

So, Effy silently opened the door and watched in amusement as Naomi rushed to a eye-rolling Emily and snatched Bay from her, showering her in kisses while her eyes scanned the place for Bence.

Effy yawned when looking at her phone. She had a text and it was 11pm. She had been sleeping and cursed Katie, who texted her to; "Open the door."

_Katie_. So she stumbled to the door with closed eyes and yawned again when they opened to see a smirking Katie, in her sleep-clothes. Shorts and an old Ramones shirt she had announced was hers when Naomi showed up one day wearing it, shortly after they had met properly . "Cant sleep." The twin shrugged, and they shared a knowing smile.

Effy nodded and waved the girl inside, gesturing to the living-room and the guest room before walking straight back to bed.

Katie walked, as quietly as she could, towards her most favourite couch in the whole wide world and grinned at her son, sprawled out across it. He'd always sleep on it when he was spending the night. Obviously he had good taste. Naomi had it professionally cleaned once, stating it had an own micro-cosmos through years and years of partying people sweating on it but after that, Bence couldn't be pulled off it. She wiped his hair from his face and kissed his forehead softly how in a way only a mother could when she rearranged his blanket.

Then she took a few steps to the guest-room and a tired, beaming smile broke out on her make-up free face when her eyes landed on her sleeping girlfriend, holding their daughter in place with one arm across her chest and her other arm thrown above her head.

She kicked off her shoes and flinched when Naomi stirred, and opened one eye lazily. A slow, really slow smirk appeared on her face as she moved a bit to the side, making room for Katie under the duvet. The mother crawled in to the bed, kissing Bay's head and then she snuggled into Naomi's sleep warmed side. She kissed her neck softly. "Good night, sweetheart."

In the moment when Katie's eyes closed Bay started sniffing and a low cry left the tiny, trembling lips. Naomi's eyes shot open but Katie kissed her jaw, shaking her head with a loving expression. "I'll take her. Need to talk to Emily anyway." She whispered, prying the infant from Naomi's death grip. "Sleep."

* * *

><p>"You are bored, aren't you baby-Bay?" Naomi yawned, fighting to keep her eyes open. She was so tired, that not even all the running and screaming children could keep her properly awake as she was sat on a swing with Bay strapped to her.<p>

Bence was climbing a tree with a couple other kids and she was fighting every cell in her body to stay awake. "I know you are._ I am_. How can these mothers be entertained by watching their kids make fools out of themselves? Yeah, no idea. Don't need to yell shit at Bence every two seconds. He's here to play, yeah? Doesn't need me to constantly remind him to not do this or that. He knows. It takes your mama ages to get here, doesn't it? Her clone is well weird, your aunt. Acts really strange for weeks now and I think they've got problems, Effy and Emily do." She sighed, stroking Bay's soft fuzzy curls.

"Kinda sad that I'm not that close to Emily any more to help her, or be there for her. But your mama will fix them, if there's a chance to fix it. God I hope so. Stupid women. Look at them, creepy. Aren't they? Yes, they are." When she stared at Bay and willed her to respond, other than her cooing or spitting Naomi shook her head. "I'm trying to have a conversation with you, kid. I need to see a fucking doctor."

* * *

><p>"Who can fly? Huh? Who can fly?" Cook yelled and threw Bay in the air again. "You, my pretty ankle-biter, <em>you<em> can fly!" "What the fuck are you doing to my child, you fucking airhead?!" Katie's shrill lisp froze the poor guy and he caught the child, looking like he was shitting bricks.

"Katie" Naomi tried to keep her girlfriend from exploding and rip Cook's head off but fire spitting eyes, combined with a sharp finger pointed at her glued her to the spot.

"_You_ let him throw her around! You should act like a fucking parent, Naomi. A child's no doll, yeah? Cant glue her together if she breaks! You really should know better than that! God, why do I even leave her with you? Alone?"

Something snapped in the blonde and she jumped to her feet. Towering over Katie she narrowed her eyes, her arm pointing in Cook's general direction. "Exactly, a _child_. She's not made of fucking sugar! And you really need to watch what you're saying because I'm this close to" "To what? Punch me?" Katie mocked, referring to Naomi's violent behaviour back when things were all tits up.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Yes, punch you, exactly. That's what I always fucking do, yeah? I don't know why you say that all the time! You make people think I'm a useless wife-beater! Never touched you, princess! Believe me, I did horrible things to you_ in my mind_, but I've never even touched you. So fucking stop acting like I'm killing you when we're alone. And you really should stop saying that I cant take care of the kids."

Katie looked away in shame, mumbling an apology after being pulled off her high horse and made her clear her tired vision for once by Naomi.

"Just go to your fucking study group, clever clogs."

Katie tiptoed into the room, dodging all the furniture and toys which were covering every surface. When she reached the sofa, she got down to her knees, just staring at Naomi and Bay sleeping peacefully.

"Naomi!" Shaking the blonde's leg she tried to wake her. It didn't work. She had to dig her nails into pale skin for Naomi to finally open her swollen eyes. Confused, she gripped the baby and hold her closer.

"Hi babe." Katie grinned and got up, planting a smacking kiss on Naomi's lips. "I'm home and I don't wanna fight. Make love, not war and all that bollocks yeah? Come on then, lets make love." She was pulling on dead weight, and when Naomi wouldn't move an inch after a couple of times of Katie trying to get her to her feet the twin groaned.

"I'm sorry, okay? You take great care of the kids and I fucking trust you with them. Always did. Even when I didn't trust you with myself I knew you'd never hurt them. Intentionally. So come on now, want you naked." Naomi's blank expression made Katie try rolling her eyes, in slow motion.

Naomi gaped. "You've been drinking!" She accused. "You actually went out, got drinks, got cunt-faced and _now_ you want to screw me?" Carefully she laid the sleeping baby on the sofa and got to her feet, slowly walking towards Katie until she was merely inches away. "You are E-ed up, Bitch."

"I'm sorry, yeah? But you went all ballistic on my arse and told me to bugger off and to 'calm the fuck down'! I didn't know where to go or what to do! Effy said I wont calm down if I didn't get shit-faced. She helped." Katie shrugged, like she hadn't had a chance to change it, since it was Effy telling her to do that.

Naomi narrowed her eyes. "Do you know how long I haven't had a drop of alcohol? Four months. My only comfort was knowing you haven't any either. And now you probably drank all the bitch-piss there was since you smell like every fruit possible."

With a raised brow Katie compromised. "You can do anything you want to me. _And_ you'll remember. Just stop being lame."

"Anything?" When Katie nodded, Naomi carried the baby to its nursery and laid Bay carefully in her cradle. She made her way back to the sitting-room and raised a brow at a naked Katie sprawled across the couch. "Naomi, get crackin' I'm really gagging for it and if you don't move and start all the dreamy stuff, I'll need to go get Bob into the game. So move your arse and let me de-bag you."

"Jesus Katie, did you jump out of a R'n'B clip? Who's Bob?" Naomi asked amused, making her way over to her horny, drugged girlfriend. Unsteady fingers pulled the blonde down and started 'de-bagging' her right away, while wet lips left trails along a trembling stomach. "My battery operated boyfriend. So buck up sweetheart, I think it's time for _you_ to ride today."

Moaning, Naomi giggled. "Stop talking like that, cant take you serious." The giggling stopped when knowing lips wrapped around her clit and Katie's tongue moved in slow, yet firm circles around it. "This feels amazing." She stroked Katie's hair gently. Breathing heavily Naomi decided she couldn't give a fuck if Katie drank without her, if being screwed by her drunk girlfriend was the reward. Something was on her mind though. "I'm not riding anything. Certainly not Bob."

Unbelieving chuckling told her she'd be too far gone to care. "Of course, baby." Katie pretended to take her serious. She had a goal in her head and couldn't wait for her girlfriend to finally crack and let her literally shag her through the bed.

"_Naomi?" _

_The blonde raised her her head from her laptop, meeting Katie's excited gaze. "Yes?" _

_The twin crawled towards her girlfriend across the bed, taking the laptop and put it aside to straddle naked thighs. She wrapped her arms around her neck and back, pushing herself as close to Naomi as she could. Practically breathing the same air. _

"_You know" She purred. "I love sex." _

_A knowing smirk presented itself on Naomi's amused face. "I've noticed, haven't had that often sex a day before." She pushed up and kissed Katie, she took her bottom lip between her teeth, pulling. Teasing her. "Love it." _

_And Katie kissed her, she build the passion up to the point where she had Naomi writhing and panting under her, ready to do anything she wanted. Or so she thought. "Wanna try something?" _

_Naomi nodded, couldn't do much else with Katie's mouth and fingers teasing every part of her body. "Good, bought it the other day. Always wanted to try it." _

_Blue eyes snapped open and exhaling, Naomi tried to clear her vision as she hold Katie at arms length. "Bought...bought wh...what'chu bought?" She wiped the light sweat from her forehead and penetrated her naked girlfriend with a questioning look. _

_Katie pushed her hips up, making Naomi shudder, bit her earlobe when she finally answered. "A strap-on." She didn't stop the slow yet firm movements her hips made, making Naomi roll her eyes back. "Wanna see what it feels like" _

_Gathering all her strength, Naomi changed their positions and pinned Katie down, leaving a trail of kisses from her neck down. "Okay." She panted, running her fingers through wet folds, circling Katie's clit in rapid speed until the girl wasn't able to hold still any more. "Where is it?" She asked, pushing two fingers deep into Katie. _

_This time she didn't rush, her hand worked in a steady slow, hard pace while her left hand followed Katie's pointing arm and reached under the bed for the strap-on. Deciding she needed both hands and that she didn't want Katie to have time to freak, her lips took the bundle of nerves between them and her tongue started soft strokes. Now she had both hands to fix the straps and it took her quite some time, but in the end she managed to fasten it. _

_When she was sure it wouldn't fall off, Naomi's tongue sped up and three fingers slammed into her thankful girlfriend who was begging for release for the past five minutes. And when she crumbled, screaming herself hoarse, Katie didn't notice how Naomi had moved up and started kissing her. _

_It took her a couple moments to register what it was, pushing against her in gentle strokes. Naomi hadn't entered her yet, took her time to let Katie slowly get used to the new feeling. They'd been together for almost four months, so it's been at least that much time since something bigger than three fingers had the pleasure to penetrate her. _

_It was clumsy, it took a couple of tries for them to find a pleasurable rhythm but after a little while their eyes locked, bodies melting into one. Naomi's firm, slow, deep strokes made Katie shudder every time the blonde hit a very lovely spot. "Fuck" It was sensual and Naomi had to fight the urge to pound into her girlfriend as if her life depended on it. She had fucked other girls with a strap on before, but this felt different. Her instincts told her to close her eyes and get lost in it, but looking into Katie's deep and fucking magnificent eyes, having this connection while they experienced this together was so much worth. _

_And then, after a life long period of awestruck lovemaking Katie reached around the blonde and grabbed her butt, pushing her deeper into herself. Wrapping her legs around Naomi's waist she pushed her hips up, in sync as their pace slowly fastened. When Katie jerked her body in a particular manner Naomi groaned and snapped her eyes shut, rather concentrating on Katie's body than her own. But the girl realised exactly what she'd done to Naomi and with a filthy grin, she did it again, taking Naomi by surprise so the blonde's legs buckled and she crashed on top of Katie. "fuck...shit Katie." She hissed into her ear, the noisily breathing pattern making Katie moan as she started to circle her hips. "You need to stop doing that...or I'll never stay in rhythm." _

_But Katie didn't care. _

_Her hips were on fire and while she circled and pushed her right arm found its place on Naomi's lower back, pulling her in. It felt amazing. To Katie, Naomi was well on her her way towards the edge, losing control completely. _

_A thought flashed through her mind and then her eyes locked on Katie's with urgency. "How much do you love fucking? Fucking each others brains out?" She enquired, almost cuming on the spot when Katie's eyes darkened and she tightened around the fake cock. _

"_Love it" She was pushing Naomi up. "Get to work then and make me pass out." The blonde closed her eyes for a second, storing this image in her head for the future before grabbing Katie's right leg and pushing up over her shoulder. _

"_As you wish." And she stopped fighting herself. There were gasps, screams, curses, cries, bites, scratches, accidental pinches while they drove each other crazy for the next three hours. _

_When Katie fell on top of the blonde, with her eyes closed shut and bruised lips she lazily ran her fingertips over pink-blushed skin. "You know that wasn't what I meant when I said I wanted to try it, yeah?" _

_Naomi couldn't open her eyes any more. She felt as if she'd been running a fucking marathon and every muscle and nerve were yelling at her for doing so. "Hm?" _

"_I wanted to fuck you with it." _

_Opening her eyes Naomi grinned. "I know." She kissed the back of Katie's head, the only place she could reach without moving. "But you wont. Sorry." _

* * *

><p>"I cant believe you said yes." Katie exclaimed, throwing her hands up. Naomi responded with a grimace, rolling her eyes at the dramatic gesture.<p>

"I cant believe you said _no_."

"He's a boy, Naomi. And Anna is a girl." The newly dark, almost blackish redhead explained forcefully, her lisp making it hard for Naomi not to jump her right there and then, in the hallway of their flat. Instead she rolled her eyes once more and swore, she saw smoke coming out of Katie's ears.

"A five year old boy and a four year old girl. Jesus, I didn't think. All the hand-holding action happening there, she'd get pregnant. I'm too young to be a granny." Katie shook her head in overacted disappointment. "They could play _doctor_, Naomi. Get excited over their bodies!"

"Right. And _then_ she'll get pregnant." Naomi sighed and thought it might be better to start arguing without making fun of her slowly cracking girlfriend who looked ready to claw Naomi's eyes out. "Fine, listen Stalin. It's fucking normal for kids to be curious at that age. Don't forbid it, just talk to him. And don't be _that_ mother. It's really annoying and makes you look like you're a fifty year old dinosaur."

Katie decided to let all the insults slide and concentrated on something of far more importance, explaining the situation with a face of pure conviction. "When I was four, Jonny Demoir showed me his cock, and wanted me to show him what I had." Naomi didn't look shocked or surprised like Katie imagined, she only shrugged and didn't miss a beat to counter back. "Well baby, you were a four year old slut back then. Some things never change. But not all children are, I promise. I saw Dan Akin's sausage when I turned seven. See? " The sentence was so highly inappropriate that Katie couldn't help the laughter working it up her throat and had to wipe the tears off her cheeks after she calmed down. Then Naomi started telling her what she'd like to see now and Katie didn't waste any time showing her everything she had.

* * *

><p>The banging on the door made Naomi groan, but she went to open it anyway. Her mother was standing in front of her, red faced. "You know what your precious son just said to me? He said I'm a useless cow. A <em>useless<em> _cow_ Naomi."

"Okay."

"Okay? _How_ is that okay?"

"You are, you know. A cow. Has no one told you that?"

"Plenty of people."

"So? What's the problem?"

"He's six!"

"Relax, he's a child. Tell him why it's not okay to call someone names and if that wont work, blackmail him or something. But don't come running to me, you're a grown woman for fuck's sake." Naomi snapped, shutting the door.

When Katie arrived home that evening Naomi didn't tell her what had happened. Bence was still at Gina's so they had probably talked it out anyway. So the surprise was that much bigger when Bence walked through the door with his usual, charming and sweet smile and Naomi waved him to the kitchen table they were sitting at. She didn't want him to go to his room before having a talk with him.

"You're grounded. For a month." Maybe not that much of a talk as stating the obvious.

His eyes widened in shock, and desperate for help he looked to his mother, who just shrugged with a confused expression. She didn't want to undercut Naomi's parenting and looked on in interest at the scene unfolding in front of her.

Slamming his door shut, he marched into his room without another word. Naomi was behind him and in his room a second later, collecting his toys and small portable TV.

"No DS. No TV. No Playstation or Computer. I wont ground you in a room a child's got all entertainment. Everything digital is gone, you can play with your toys or read your books. I hope you apologised to Gina for being mean."

He yelled, cried and threw books at his wall. His husky voice screamed through the whole house how much he hated her, how she wasn't his mother, how he wished she'd never walked into his life and was never born, over and over again.

"What did he do?" Katie questioned with a frown feeding Bay a bottle, surprised by the hard punishment. "He called my mother a useless twat. Think I overreacted Katie?" Doubt was heard in Naomi's shaky voice as Bence's tantrum and screams for her death made her question her decision.

"No. I'm glad you didn't let it pass honey. That's what we gotta do. We need to show him how to be a good boy so he'll grow into a good man, and sadly we cant do that with nodding and smiling whenever he does something bad."

He never acted badly towards any adult again, it made him the most polite child.

* * *

><p>"And Bence kicked him in the shin, he's got a bruise big like Wales! I hope you know what an expected punishment for this kind of a behaviour is, seeing as you don't have any children of your own. Perhaps I could talk to his mother?"<p>

Gritting her teeth Naomi nodded, pushing a guilt ridden Bence in front of her. "Why did you kick Patrick, Bence?"

"He said mean stuff." "That is not an explanation for physical violence. Of course, I cant possibly know what kind of things he has to see that make it perfectly fine for him." The annoying, middle aged mother snapped.

With gentle eyes Naomi asked another question. "What did he say?"

"I'm not a tell-tale!" He exclaimed, shocked she could think such horrible thing. With a calming voice Naomi continued. "Either you tell me what he said and I'll take care of it or you'll have to live with your punishment. Easy-peasy."

Later that night Bence crawled into his mother's bed and poked Naomi in the eye. "Are you up?"

She groaned, swatting his poking fingers away. But when she felt his eyes bore into her face, Naomi opened one eye and glared, as good as she could while yawning. She raised a brow, daring him to woken her up for nothing. "I wanna tell you."

She nodded wordlessly and wrapped her arms around his body as she walked to the living room and sat them on the sofa. Reaching behind her she took the blanket off the armrest and covered their bodies with it. He cuddled to her front, playing with her hair, exact the same way he did when he was little and just like Bay did now. "He said I'm a robot. That I'm not a real child because I was made without a daddy through a needle. He said I was made by dykes and that it's a virus."

He wasn't finished yet, so to show him she was listening and didn't fall back asleep she kissed his head softly. "I don't care if you made me with a needle. But everyone was laughing and Lucy told me what Dykes means. That made me angry! I don't want him to say that about you and mama, I don't want anyone to call you that. But I know I shouldn't have kicked him. I'm sorry."

Naomi shook her head with a far away look. As a child, she'd never experienced any problems because of her sexuality. Her school mates never picked on her, her friends and family supported her and she never had to deal with any injustice in that matter.

It made her wonder if he'd be able to grow up like every other boy, or if he'd always have to suffer and fight for what's right. If he'd always have to explain and defend over and over again until he'd grow tired of it and started blaming them. "You know that I don't like it when you fight other children. But sometimes, sometimes the anger is so big that you cant shake it off. Would you like to take up some fight-classes? To protect yourself if you need to?"

"You _want_ me to fight? You _hate_ fighting."

"I hate injustice more. It'll give you more confidence. Lots of the anger you'd normally feel wont even be there, because you'll know you could get them to the floor in three seconds tops." She met his eyes. "I don't want you to be a victim."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god Naomi! What is this? Is it our anniversary or something?" Katie asked wide eyed, staring at the menu of the restaurant they were sitting in. A usual, not too fancy restaurant felt like heaven to the couple since they didn't get any time to themselves any more.<p>

"Please." Naomi scoffed with a wink. "Like I'd ever remember _that_. No, baby. This is your late-birthday. I know we had to celebrate with the brats, and everyone was too pissed to babysit afterwards because they fucked off with Emily but I thought we should do it again. Just you and me, a usual restaurant and no gross kids."

Katie leaned over the table and kissed the blonde softly, stroking her cheek. "You're unbelievable."

"Just wait. We are going dancing later, and I expect you to lose all your inhibitions. We're meeting the others at the club."

"Did I say that you're unbelievable?"

"Everything comes with a price, deary." Katie exploded in laughter at the stupid smile on Naomi's face.

"Oh my god, you did not just say _that_! No 'once upon a time' for you any more!"

Panting, Naomi fell on top of her sweaty girlfriend and kissed her cheek softly. "That was 28. Happy birthday, baby."

Katie shook her head, blissed out beyond words she turned her head to kiss Naomi but the blonde groaned and flinched away. "Shit, my lips and tongue are numb." She tried to move her fingers but it hurt too much. "And I think we fucked up my hand. Literally."

They grinned at each other when Naomi waved her left fingers. "Still have these."

* * *

><p>"So." Katie started, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. "Lina seemed nice." She watched Naomi out of the corner of her eye and tried to suppress a knowing smirk when her girlfriend stared out of the window, bouncing her leg, scowling.<p>

"Yeah, a real darling." She muttered in annoyance and Katie had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. "But like you said, we don't need a sitter."

Taking Naomi's hand she placing their joined hands over the console and nodded. "True, but she seems really great. We should go out some time. Dancing, theatre, perhaps dinner?" Naomi almost crushed Katie's hand and the twin couldn't keep up the act, she roared in laughter. The blonde snapped her head to her and eyed her suspiciously.

Katie waved her concerns away, literally waving and Naomi scoffed, imitating the wave with a raised brow. "Katie? You okay or did your mind just fuck off on vacation?"

Arriving at the daycare Katie parked the car and turned her body to her girlfriend. "You are jealous." A happy grin formed on her lips. "You, Naomi-I'm-too-fucking-confident-to-be-jealous _are_ fucking jealous of this sweet, young kid because she _obviously_ likes me."

"I am not jealous of her. Why would I? You are _mine_, _my_ girlfriend. _My_ partner and _we_ are raising children together. _Together_. _You and me_. Not some 19 year old wannabe player. And you love me, and I make you happy. I _am_ making you happy, yeah?" Somewhere in her pissy rant her voice lost its certainty her sharp eyes got a new questioning touch.

"Oh baby" Was whispered before Katie crawled over the console to straddle Naomi's thighs and bury her head in her neck. She gently placed a couple kisses there, stroking Naomi's sides. "Of course! I was just playing." Another kiss was delivered to Naomi's jaw before Katie settled her lips on her lovers and kept them there. Just lips pressed together. "You know all that, don't you? You're the only woman I'll ever love."

"_Love_. Okay but what about fucking another woman? Or man?" And Naomi hated herself for bringing it up and being insecure about this. It helped that brown eyes locked on hers and told her thousand stories, stories of what they saw and what they always wanted.

Katie smiled that soft, little smile on carries when met with something that's so clear it shouldn't need any confirmation. "I cant see in the future, honey. But I know that I haven't felt like this towards other women before, ever. And while it's fun to flirt from time to time, I'd never hurt you that way. I'm not a cheater, never been one and wont do it. Besides, I've got the hottest dyke in town, what more could I wish for?"

Naomi's jaw dropped. "You did not just say _that_! No Bikini Kill or L7 for you any more."

Naomi knocked on the nanny's door and smiled when the young woman opened, seven months old, waving Bay in her arms. Reaching for the giggling child Naomi couldn't keep her eyes off her when she greeted Karen, the nanny.

She covered the tiny, chubby face with kisses and felt her heart swell to the point where she always feared it would just burst, no heart could keep up this regular explosion happening when she saw Bay. The dark-haired, blue eyed baby gazed into gentle, loving icy blue eyes and laughed, wholeheartedly and loud, Naomi had to kiss her fuzzy hair.

"_Hello there baby-Bay. Why are you crying, huh? Are you hungry or do you want us to lose our mind?" Naomi yawned and curled her arms around the wailing two month old, taking her out of her cradle. Instinctively she smelled the baby's nappy, thanking god when her nose didn't cringe. The angry cries turned into heart melting sobs and hiccups while she softly talked to the little girl and stroked her back. She walked to the kitchen with half closed eyes and prepared Bay's bottle until it had the perfect temperature. _

_As soon as the the baby had tasted the first drop she stopped being sad and only big sighs reminded them of her earlier exhaustion. Huge dark eyes were trained on Naomi and she started in wonder at the woman always coming when she screamed. One of her hands reached for long blond hair and twirled it in chubby fingers, she always did and it always made her slowly close her eyes and fall asleep. _

_It had taken weeks for Naomi to stop being scared shitless Bay might choke herself if she kept eating while she slept. _

_Sometime during the second week Naomi had demanded for Katie to stop getting up in the night. She enjoyed feeding Bay at night, it gave her some alone time with the baby and they bonded through it. She hadn't slept through a night since she was eight, waking up every two hours made sense when a food needing baby terrorised the whole house. _

_When she heard Bay suck in air Naomi pulled the bottle away and brought the tiny body to her shoulder, softly rocking and simultaneously stroking her back until she heard a small burp. Bay's head moved from side to side and Naomi laughed, she had woken herself up with the burp. Naomi turned her around in her arms and looked adoring at the confused baby, planting a kiss on her chin. _

_It seemed that Bay loved hearing Naomi laugh and she laughed out loud herself, for the first time. So loud that she froze in shock and her huge eyes looked alarmed at Naomi. The blonde collapsed in laughter, see a baby scare herself by laughing almost broke the blonde. _

_A tired looking Katie shuffled into the room, throwing the girls a dirty look because she'd been woken by half an hour of laughing. "It's fine if you want to have her at night but don't wake the whole place, you're supposed to bring her back to bed. Not keep her awake." _

_Naomi waved her to the sofa, pulling her beside them excitedly. "Look at this. God, babe, I cant stop laughing." And when Naomi laughed again and Bay joined the fun, Katie couldn't stop the laughter exploding when the baby froze in fear of its own shrill, laughter. _

_A few minutes later Bay lost her fear though and simply entertained the women with her laughter._

_Thankfully Katie remembered to grab her phone and film it while it lasted, made a great Youtube video. _

"Was everything all right today?" Naomi asked, knowing Katie would need a couple more minutes getting cigarettes and a magazine at the corner store.

Touching the little hand Karen nodded. "An angel, like always. She woke up thirty minutes ago and has been telling me stories all morning. Weren't you, my little angel?" The baby cooed for a second before giving Naomi her whole attention once again, softly twirling blonde hair through her fingers. "Ma"Bay yelled, drooling.

Rolling her eyes adoringly Naomi pinched Bay's cheek softly. A few days earlier Bay had started addressing them as 'Ma', a couple other words left those tiny lips day for day and made them horribly sappy and proud. 'Ben' had been the first word a couple weeks ago. She could say; Ben, Ma, ball, Em, Ffy, (Effy),no, yeth(yes), come and every new day new words were formed.

Katie always teased that Bay liked Naomi better, she never pulled on _her_ hair or necklaces whereas Katie was always her victim. The blonde believed it had to do with the fact that Bay couldn't fall asleep without playing with her hair, she simply remembered that it was necessary and didn't want to hurt it.

Sliding on her Bay-backpack which was a front-pack really, just a few belts strapping Bay to Naomi's front. The blonde had both arms free to walk and carry something if she needed to. She loved this, having Bay strapped to her front. Three thousand years ago, when there were no strollers women carried their babies that way and they still do, she thought it was good for the baby hearing and feeling the mothers heartbeat and warmth. Of course it was good for Naomi, having a reason to have the baby close.

"Come on rock star, say bye-bye to Karen." Naomi encouraged and almost peed herself when Bay waved at the nanny. "See you tomorrow, same time as always."


	23. Home is where your heart is

_-AmyW-R.I.P_

_-aaguirre32_

_-areader101_

_-Britney _

_-bribri9183_

_-chicka23_

_-CB1204 _

_-CheRiLaDy_

_-FreakFlagFlyin_

_-gayornot_

_-hello you_

_-iEritHa_

_-jarv_

_-K.K.K _

_-KlikesRose_

_-ImaginationIsMyEscape_

_-lizurd _

_-Lindalu _

_-Laynie_

_-LeslieAtwood_

_-Lisa101_

_-LoveN0OtherVices_

_-miluvrox_

_-marsupial1974_

_-miluvrox_

_-mystikraven102_

_-notinuse44 _

_-PresidentAwesomePants_

_-RockKid89 _

_-raer _

_-silent reader_

_-Shadow Apparation_

_-VakeWolya_

_-xx_

_and lots and lots of guests and anonymous reviewers._

_That is who made the story happen. _

_Cant thank you enough for joining me on the ride and leaving room for a couple AU characters who usually don't really stand a chance in ff's. _

_What you've been reading for the last couple months, was my therapeutic way to cope with a horrible breakup I'm still trying to understand and I cant tell you how much it meant to me seeing the honest responses and thoughts you guys shared with me. Weird as it sounds, it did help, the whole journey did. _

_The last chapters have been a drag. Not because I didn't know what to write, but because I knew the story was ending and I didn't want to see that happen. Sentimental cow, that's me. _

_Soooo, to all readers who hadn't had the time to review, that's fine. No really, I've just seen how many clicks that story had since the day I uploaded it to right now, how many viewers, and it blew my mind people. _

_I've started with the sequel already, still working on the first chapters and if you're interested, maybe we could see where life is taking Naomi's family. _

_Enough babbling. All right, Iwy, deep breath and go. _

_Bye bye_

_IwysAshes_

_xoxo _

* * *

><p><em><em>

_There was a place in my hometown where I use to wander  
>Above the trees I saw a big black cloud of thunder<em>

* * *

><p>Naomi saw Katie still rummaging around the shelf through the store windows and started making her way over. "Mummy's going crazy over her celebrities again, we wont do that, right? You'll be a well cool kid, Bay. Your brother will be a rock star, and you too my darling, can be anything you want. Look, that's the pavement." While Katie's pregnancy progressed Naomi had been busy reading books on good parenting and correct upbringing.<p>

Almost every single book had rubbish in it but most of them had some interesting things in common. Like, that your baby is able to communicate way earlier than talk. Simply because its vocal chords are not ready to work properly yet, it has to learn to use the air correctly but in the meantime it understands and knows what you're saying. It stares at you, almost creeping you out, because it learns from the way you talk. When a child is over 6 months old the vocal chords slowly start working and it's important that you help it develop its speech correctly. Singing, talking, reading is important and to always use repetition when talking.

After Naomi read all the new information, she started to actively explain Bay everything around her. When three and a half months old, Bay had been able to show that she was hungry, sleepy or needed a new nappy. Baby signing they call it and it's a very common way to communicate with a baby before it is able to speak properly.

Naomi thought, more people need to see their babies as little humans in need of constant brain activity, not just sleeping-pooing-crying dwarfs who aren't supposed to stop being cute until they turn 18.

"My baby-girl, come and give mama a kiss." Katie gushed when Naomi and Bay entered the store Katie was shopping in. Her magazines were long forgotten when she laid eyes on her baby hanging in front of Naomi.

She didn't like the Bay-pack, as Naomi called it, but as long as she never fell out the blonde didn't see a reason to stop using it. Katie had lost many arguments, which didn't stop the permanent glare on her pretty face when she saw her baby hanging like a monkey.

"Ma...Ma...Ma" Bay bounced and threw her tiny limbs apart, making Naomi automatically hold tighter on the straps. After Katie planted way too many horror scenarios of Bay's possible wounds if she fell out, Naomi always hold on a bit tighter.

* * *

><p><em>Summer rain in my face like snowflakes falling from space<br>It was so beautiful, and then I passed the mountains_

* * *

><p>"I saw him walking towards the pub, where the fuck is he?" Naomi wondered, looking out of the window in search of Bence whom she'd seen stroll down the steps to the pub a couple minutes ago. He hadn't arrived home yet, and she glared at the pub's door from her window.<p>

"Relax he's fine, he probably went to say hi to your mum." Katie's calm voice reached her from the sofa, book and 10 months old sleeping baby in her arms.

"Oh I know he's just fine." She sighed and continued to growl; "I'm cooking today! That's why he's not home yet." Marching to the door she told Katie, who didn't really listen, that she'd bring him and he'd eat her food, even if she had to tie him to the chair.

When she barged into the pub her eyes scanned the room and scoffed, knowing exactly where he was hiding. Stomping to the kitchen she caught him stuffing his face with fish n chips. Her hands went to her hips and she glared at him, not saying a word. She didn't need to, with a heavy sigh he let the piece of fish drop to the plate and got to his feet with a hanging head. She pointed a warning finger at her mother. "Dont let him play you!"

She nudged his shoulders until he started shuffling his feet through the pub, making the customers laugh at his death row face.

Katie smiled tiredly at her son when he walked in, followed by a smirking Naomi. "Oh honey, you knew she wouldn't let you off the hook. Besides, if **I** have to eat it, so do you." He shook his head, long brown hair flaring around as he pointed a finger at Naomi.

"You are mean!" She grabbed the finger and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Grinning she planted kisses all over his face. He couldn't escape her grip and had to endure the affection-attack if he ever wanted her to let go.

"No, I just want us to together. At least once a day, because I love you. That's mean isn't it?" He tried to glare but when he looked at her stupid grinning face he cracked, laughing like only a child could. "No it's not."

"Exactly. It's not. Besides, I want to discuss my birthday with you guys." His eyes lit up after hearing the news. Last year he had been at his grandparents house when Naomi had her party, but this year she had promised he'd be there. Special guest even.

They ate Naomi's vegetable soup and talked about their day, just doing what every family did while having supper. "How was school?" Naomi asked, taking a sip of her beer. They always argued about the importance of having something to drink when eating soup. Naomi thought it was always important to drink, Katie didn't. Soup was water, after all, obviously there shouldn't be anything to drink.

"School was awesome! I got to play a whole beat on the drums today. They say I'm a natural, but I told them that's just for fun. I'm a guitarist right, Naomi?" And his fierce brown eyes, almost scarily similar to his mother's snapped to Naomi and she didn't try to hide the small smile fighting its way on her lips. Because just like his mother, he tried too hard to make her happy.

So she patted his long hair and winked at him. "I think we need to start looking for a drum kit." And seeing his eyes light up like this, reminded her why she would offer her arm and heart to make him happy. "What you say Katie, he responsible and enough of a good boy to get a kit?"

Katie frowned, tapping her chin in deep thought. "Hm, I don't know sweetheart. He'll be well loud and no one could get any sleep. I know I wont."

Shuddering they thought back to those nights where he'd just plug in his guitar and start practise at bloody dawn.

"No!" He exclaimed. "I'll ask Ginia if I can play in the basement, there's no way you would hear it. And if I wake up and want to play I'd just stay there, so I wont wake you guys."

Katie's questioning eyes met Naomi's, silently asking her if she thought this was a good idea. A six year old sleeping in a basement? Naomi shrugged, not all too comfortable with the idea either but not opposite either.

"How about we put up a guest bed in the basement and you could sleep there on the weekends? Not school-nights though. At least not while you're still in primary school. I think it's important that you always have the option to play, but we shouldn't have to suffer because of it. " The blonde suggested. "Of course you need Ginia's permission."

Before she could finish the sentence with threats of what would happen if he didn't take the rules serious the boy had crashed into her, hugging her like she just invented music herself.

Naomi grinned and stroked his too long hair. "Now tell me how _school_ was."

Bence was attending a all-day school which was a really good option for full-time working (or part time working/part time studying) parents. In primary school the kids had classes until 1pm, then they had home-made lunch and an hour long lunch break. After that, they had the 'homework' classes, were they did their homework with some teachers or if there was no homework they'd be helped with whatever wasn't their best subject.

The last two hours were spend with fun stuff they got to chose at the start of the semester. Some kids took the circus group, learning to jungle or drive a unicycle. Others wanted to be in the art group, learning everything about art. A few boys took sports, or zoo where they took care of the schools own animals.

Bence had signed up for music class. His love for the electric guitar had brought him there and he was having awfully loads of fun. They taught him about the theoretical music stuff Naomi only knew bits and pieces about, since she couldn't even read notes. She'd learned it by chords, never needed notes to get the melody correct.

He had been eyeing the drums for a couple months now and the girls had been waiting for him to finally ask for a kit. They hadn't known how hard he apparently tried to do what he thought Naomi wanted him to. She always knew he might end up as a drummer.

The school was highly rated, well known for its perfect concept and socially well-respected. They were an UNESCO-partner school with a school in Tanzania. Were socially involved and taught the children to live a life in awareness and help. Unbelievably great social school projects, containing plane-loads of collected food, toys and other stuff were happening every semester.

It was all fucking expensive and full of posh, snotty wannabe duchess but if Bence was going to be something, whatever he wanted to, this school was the start to absolutely everything. And he wouldn't have to change schools. He started there and would only leave for university with the same people he'd known from day one. Amazing concept.

Getting him on the waiting list had been impossible. Of course every child had to have a certain level of intelligence to be considered worthy, which made Naomi flip but that wasn't the problem. He'd had never get in if it weren't for Katie's parents and, sadly, Danny's name. They had tried it without the help, but the head of the board didn't even pick up their letters or calls, never mind made an appointment to meet Bence. After almost giving up on that idea altogether and Naomi's plans to bomb up the school the Fitches and Danny made a few calls and suddenly Bence was in. Just like that.

"_Honey? Why are you throwing darts at the wall?" Naomi asked suspiciously when she entered the living room and was met with Katie angrily throwing darts at the brick walls. The young mother turned around and showing Naomi her huge Belly she pouted. _

"_They wont let Bence in that fucking school. Fuck, they wont even put him on the waiting list." She hissed, throwing another dart over her shoulder which landed in Naomi's Coke clock. To save the rest of her décor Naomi walked over and carefully pried the darts out of Katie's swollen fingers. She kissed these fingers and shrugged. "Why are you so blaze about this? This school is amazing, Naomi. You don't even care!" She huffed. "You'd be glad if he went to a fucking outdoors school, with wood and shit everywhere. Fucking Waldorf school." _

_Naomi grinned, she always found Katie's mood changes more amusing than scary. Sometimes her amusement got her into trouble, but she couldn't be really mad or hurt by the pregnant woman's fits. She was, after all, carrying a baby inside her body and had to eat three times as much, gain weight, see her body change, and endure those mood swings with her hormones being all over the place. She was a hero. A pregnant, emotionally retarded hero. "Listen sweet, you just need to call your parents or even fucking Danny and he'll get in." _

"_No!" Katie exclaimed and snatched her hands away. "Never! I wont have Danny do shit for this baby, he's a lousy father and doesn't deserve to confuse this child and act like one whenever he pleases." _

_Tearing up she sniffed. "These kids don't need that, they have constantly people in their lives who love them, always and not when it fits the schedule." Naomi giggled softly and pulled Katie in her arms, kissing her temple. "I don't want them to dance their names." Katie cried when images of Waldorf school pupils dancing their names flashed through her mind._

_Naomi sniggered, swaying Katie in her embrace from side to side. "They wont. I promise I'll never mention the wood school again." She promised. "And I wasn't talking about Danny being present in the baby's life. Or Bence's. But if he could get him into the school, why not? Doesn't mean he's got to start hanging around here or anything." _

_Katie's teary eyes locked on Naomi's and her chin trembled. "You'd be okay with that?" Naomi shrugged. "And what about the money? It's filthy expensive." _

_The blonde directed them to the sofa and wrapped her arms around the round woman, planting soft kissed along her jaw, neck and head. "We'll manage. We could ask my mum for some help and I can get a loan." _

"_Your mum will pay for your studies and she's doing already too much for us. We cant ask her to pay for Bence's school." She sniffed again. "And I wont get a loan yet, at least not such a big one." _

_Naomi nodded and stroked Katie's scalp."Your parents will be happy to help, but they are paying your fees and are giving you the loan for the business. Would be horribly selfish to ask them." Must have been the right thing to say because suddenly Naomi had a lap full of a pregnant girl, her stomach poking into Naomi's chest as she kissed her hungrily. No, she couldn't complain about the mood swings, because after every cry-fest, bitch-fest or depressive episode there was a horny reward. _

"_Danny can pay for it." Naomi panted when fingers started working on her zip fastener. "Or give us a loan, yeah, we'll pay it back." When she saw the smirk on Katie's face it dawned on her that she'd been played. _

* * *

><p><em>I went coast to coast, and from star to star<br>That's how you learn, just who you are_

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not."Naomi shook her head vehemently, a disbelieving smile on her lips as she looked at the three people sitting on her sofa as if they'd lost their minds.<p>

"I'd say we wait for Katie. Those are her children after all." Mary, Danny's mother responded with a smile as fake as Pamela Anderson's tits. Danny laid his hand on her thigh, a calming gesture trying to get his mother to be nice and not start a fight with the woman raising his children.

His sorry eyes met Naomi's and he tried to express how this wasn't his fault. "We are paying for Benedict's school if it slipped your mind. I think it's highly inappropriate to be told by a stranger that we cant take our grandson on vacation, young lady."

The anger Naomi was feeling started to make its way upwards, ready to be slapped all across this rude woman's face when Ted, Danny's father said his first words since their arrival ten minutes earlier. "I think it's best we discuss this as adults. Naomi is an intelligent, young lady who is aware of Benedict's need to be with his family."

"_He is with his family."_

"He is dad!" Both, Naomi and Danny exclaimed.

Ted's authoritative gaze landed on the blonde and a sickening smile formed around his mouth, a smile people smiled when they were manipulating you into something that's 'logically the right way'. Truth is, it's the way they want it. They just try to intimidate you into thinking so yourself. "You are a really good friend to Katherine, just like Elizabeth was when he was born. I know that what you have done for my grandson cant be repaid but maybe we could show our gratefulness by showing interest in your studies? These study-fees are a drag nowadays" She couldn't bite her tongue any longer and shrugging at the backbone-less-athlete Naomi threw her own fake smile at the older people.

"I cant tell you how thankful I am for seeing with my own eyes why Katie never wanted you to be

in charge of Bence's life. You cant even say his name, or Katie's without putting as much distance in it as possible." She shook her head. "We never wanted to stop you from seeing him. Never. We allowed sleep over weekends, day trips to the zoo or amusement park but you weren't interested. And now, now you march into _my_ home and demand to take Bence to a family gathering for _three weeks without any notice_. This evening? Don't you see the mistake?" She tipped a rushed and desperate text to Katie on her phone.

"No. This isn't how this works and you know it. You are supposed to inform Katie in advance so she's got time to plan everything. You cant just barge in here and take him! You've got to discuss it with the both of us before deciding anything." She finished, letting her eyes move between glaring faces and her phone.

When she hit the send button they heard Katie strut inside, banging the door when she slammed it close. Always a great entrance.

A friendly smile on her lips and the fire in her eyes were hitting the unwanted guests with full force as she pecked Naomi's lips. "Hello darling." She smiled, knowing well what her girlfriend had to endure while she wasn't home. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was hell." Turning on her heels after Mary coughed for the fourth time, Katie finally graced them with her attention.

She hadn't tried to insult them or be impolite, but she had to make her point clear, showing them that Naomi was, in fact, the most important person in the room and they had to accept it.

She walked over and kissed Ted's cheek first, then Danny's with a visible threat in form of her nails digging into his thigh and at the end, she air-kissed Mary. "Gosh, had I known you were supposed to visit we'd have made a cake. I'm so sorry but we weren't prepared for any visitors today. Or did you leave a message?" She raised a brow, showing that she wasn't happy with the unannounced attack. At all.

"We didn't think it was necessary to warn you, darling." Mary laughed a fake, ugly laugh which everyone joined in. "But your friend has been a real doll, offered us tea, coffee and biscuits. Such a modern way, to stand while the guests are seated and playing with her phone. He youth."

Katie bit her lip, smile firmly in place, and winked at Naomi before kissing the side of her mouth. An innocent kiss but a kiss only lovers share, a kiss that shows the intimacy of a couple without making a big deal out of it.

Yet, it was a huge deal inside that room, to the conservative snobs staring wide-eyed at Katie's obvious affection towards the blonde. "I know, I never thought I'd be that lucky to get such an amazing girlfriend."

"Friends are important, Katherine. You are indeed in luck. When will your studies be finished?" Ted asked, sipping on his tea. "Perhaps it's time to start looking for you own flat. I have close friends in London, they'll be happy to help you find something proper. And I'm sure we will even manage to find a way for you to own a _house_, Katherine. Until your business starts earning, of course." He winked. He actually had the nerve to fucking wink at her.

Naomi couldn't resist, she turned to Katie with mock excitement and pulled her hand, making the twin suppress a grin. "Yes honey, Ted just offered me a lot of money as a thank you for helping you and Bence. We should start looking for a cosy home for our family, don't you think? With what he's offered me and now you we'll have an amazing home."

When Katie joined the act, nodding excitedly Mary had enough. She got to her feet and planted her unfriendly self directly in front of the small women, glaring. "Stop this nonsense! We are here to take Benedict for vacation and your...friend thinks she has the right to decline our wish."

"Well" Katie started, straightening her shoulders as she looked the mean women square in the eye. "That's because she has _every_ right to do so, Mary." She shrugged. "I don't know why, or what happened before I got here. All I know is that my _partner_, who's more a parent to my children than their biological father, has _every_ fucking right to decide what's happening with Bence and Bay when I am not here. And even if I _am_, she still does." Mary gasped, horror washing over her face like Katie just told her to fuck off and die with a strap-on in her butt.

Katie didn't raise her voice, or insulted the people who were in fact related to her children. No, she didn't need to, because she was in the right and had nothing to be ashamed or scared of.

With a light shrug she explained her statement with raging fury in every glance she shot around the room.

She wasn't exploding, but the anger was boiling inside of her every cell. "It's juridically approved for Naomi to decide where, when and who with those kids are. She may not be their mother, but she sure as hell owns the same rights and obligations. She is Bay's parent, and Bence's Legal guardian, people. That is more than anyone one of you lot are. So if you don't mind, please leave now. And next time, if you want to take Bence somewhere, do it the way we agreed on. Call two weeks in advance if you want him for a weekend, and two months if you want to take him for vacation."

"You cant be serious!" Ted exclaimed, red faced. "How can she be the girl's parent? That is unacceptable! The father should be informed and have the right to fight this injustice. Or did you get Bay through in vitro fertilization?"

The girls shared a look with Danny who, obviously, hadn't told his parents about his second child. With a long sigh the thirty years old man rose from the sofa and scratched his neck as his eyes met his parents angry faces. "Stop being difficult, dad. I am Bay's biological father but"

He didn't get to finish the sentence. His parents were in front of him before he could blink and his father yelled in his face what a waste of space he was, that he wasn't a proper man, how he couldn't just give Bay away like a gift to a lesbian fling. "SHUT UP!" He yelled, clenching his fists angrily before pointing a finger at his parents.

"Jesus, mum, dad just listen to yourself."

He shook his head and lowered his voice back to normal as he made them look at the couple. "Fuck's sake, they've been together for ages. It's not a fling, and everybody knows it. I am not a fucking _father_, all right? Sure, I'd like to think I could bond with Bence in some way, maybe if he gets older and wants to get to know me after knowing what a fucking prick I was. But how can I demand to be Bay's legal parent if I don't even know how? I don't know her, I'm not there for her to change her nappy, hear her first words or see her first steps. I don't teach her shit, I don't comfort her and I wont do it. I know I wont. So why the fuck should I make their live more difficult than it already is? I'm not the family type, I'm sorry but I'm not. And I didn't tell you about Bay because I wanted them to be left in fucking peace, okay? Just remember how you treated Katie after she got pregnant with Bence, you wanted to take him away."

He stretched his arms around the flat, making his parents look around. "This is a family. A proper family with pictures on the walls and toys on the floor. Look at their fucking eyes, they're exhausted because that's what parents are. I'm loving life, have got a new girl every week, party way too much and never know when I'll be home the next time. How could I rip Bay's fucking _mother_ away from her and give her nothing in return? Huh?" He shrugged helplessly. "What kind of man would that make me, huh?"

Disbelieving, Naomi shook her head. Sure, Katie had always said that Danny was a good guy, that it had been the reason for their fling in the first place but she had always seen him as an arrogant, mama's boy who didn't have a backbone. And there was the fact that he was the type men Katie always liked. Of course it didn't help that he fucked and knocked her up while they were together.

She wasn't mad at Katie for it, she loved Bay like nothing else and thanked every god out there for having her but he was still a sore spot.

"He is a grown man." Naomi stated. "He is allowed to have his own mind, make his own decisions and I think this shows that he isn't a stupid, greedy jock. He knows right from wrong. And it takes fucking balls to tell yourself you're not worth to be called a dad. You should be proud and help him, not try to force him into something he knows he doesn't want."

Ted's eyes flashed with fury. "You don't get to say a thing about my son. He is my flesh and blood and so is the girl. We will fight for her. Both of them. You should enjoy calling yourself her parent, because when we take you to court, you wont see them every again."

"Get out." Katie demanded with a shaky voice, ready to blow the whole place apart. Her hand squeezed Naomi's, it felt like she was ready to break it and her free hand was clenched into a fist, digging her own nails into her palm as her whole body trembled with anger. The lioness, which every mother's got buried inside of her, was trying to make its way outside and play.

"No! We wont leave until you clear this nonsense" But it was Danny who threw his arms up and interrupted his mother.

"Fucking hell mother, you cant drag them to court!"

"We certainly can and will. Just watch us getting your children back to where they belong."

A nasty smirk formed on his lips and he shrugged, acting clearly superior. "Do what the fuck you want. Thing is, you cant. Drag them to court that is. We've got it all covered." He turned to the girls and grinned, winking at Katie, who wasn't about to rip the people apart any more. No, she was grinning like she'd won the jackpot, clearly trusting the bloke with that.

"Katie's asked me to be their donor two years ago, so Bence and the baby would be full siblings. We had a lawyer draw up a contract and of course I've forwarded all my parenting-rights to her aviation blonde. I don't intend on suing, and if _I_ wont you have no fucking chance."

Wide-eyed, slack jawed and speechless, for the first time in her life, Naomi almost fainted. She panicked, wondering how they were to get out of this if the parents decided to go to court. But Katie squeezed her hand and looked at her with a gleam in her eyes, showing her that she didn't need to be worried.

Naomi wasn't the only one nearly fainting, Mary looked like she aged ten years in a couple of minutes and Ted's face lost all its colour. "You...you did what?" His mother stammered, teary-eyed.

"Yes mother, I made a decision. I decided to help the mother of my child who's got everything he could wish for."

"But how, how are we supposed to live with that Daniel?" Ted whispered, half the man he seemed to be. "We see Benedict every now and then, take him places and spend time with him. How are we supposed to keep doing that and leave our granddaughter behind?"

Seeing the man helpless and obviously pained, Naomi locked her eyes with Katie's and they had a wordless conversation. Katie wasn't on the same page, made it clear with a shaking head and a glare but Naomi shrugged, showing her that the man did have a point.

A defeated sigh left the brunette and Naomi turned to the older couple with a determinant expression. "Bay will know who her biological father is. At some point she'll know that a man is needed to make a baby. We wont lie. But that's all he is. Her biological father who doesn't really have anything to say or do in her life unless she wishes it when she gets older." Katie nodded at Naomi's words and squeezed her hand to show her that she agrees.

"Bence likes spending a couple weeks of summer with you lot, I don't see why we should stop him now. Of course the situation has changed with this visit. You can keep seeing him, and Bay if you want to but not like you used to." Now her voice hardened, as did her eyes.

"No unannounced trips _anywhere_, no last minute decisions. You talk to us, _ask_ the both of us if we allow Bence to go. And Bay can tag along too when gets older, now she's too young. You can take her to the park, zoo or whatever but no sleep-overs yet." The twin stared at Naomi's like she'd lost her mind, offering Bay to them but Naomi just clicked her tongue, showing her that she wasn't finished yet.

Her icy eyes warned the people who she wouldn't hesitate cutting off if they didn't comply. The next sentence was voiced with an obvious warning, a warning no one should ignore. "And if I hear _one_ single time that you've talked badly about me, Katie, our family or _anything concerning our our life_, you wont see Bence nor Bay until they're old enough to decide for themselves." She stared the older people down, standing her ground with a straight back and hard eyes.

"Oh and Danny?" He grimaced, scared of his turn to be put in place by the scary blonde. "You know that Bence doesn't have to call you Danny, yeah? We could talk to him, together and you could start taking part in his life."

A gentle smile appeared on his lips and he chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "Right. Appreciate that Blondie, but lets be honest here, yeah? I wont keep being around continuously. I'm fine with being Danny, his mum's mad mate who plays footie and takes him for pizza and a game when I'm in town, don't I? No need to confuse the poor chavvy. He's forgotten me, and there's a reason for that, innit? I might be a father on paper, but I sure as hell ain't a dad."

When the door closed Katie turned to her girlfriend with a shaking head. "I cant believe it." She ran her fingers through freshly cut blonde hair and her eyes looked like Bambi's did when he watched his mother die. "I'm so sorry for what they've said when I weren't home yet."

"How do you know they have?" A loving smile appeared on red lips, and loving brown eyes watched her as open as they were at the beginning of their relationship. Finally, Naomi thought delighted, they looked at her the way they used to and lost their pain. Of course it changed them, but having this newly formed life showed them how important and special it was to find someone to love and be loved back fiercely like that.

"Because you wouldn't have called for help if you weren't about to kill them. And for that, the only reason to happen is challenging your parenting rights and or skills." She kissed Naomi softly, reassuringly. "You do know that everything I said is true, yeah? You don't have to feel less a parent than me. Specially not because the 'royalty' said so." They rolled their eyes in sync at Katie's nickname for Danny's parents.

"Do I? I mean yes, I can decide where they are, I am their contact if something happens, I have all the deciding rights. But really, I am _not_ _Bence's_ mother." She looked away, ashamed of thinking such terrible things, let alone voice them. But Katie didn't let her shut off, her soft fingers grabbed her chin and turned her head back to meet her eyes.

"But Bay's your daughter" Seeing Naomi roll her eyes again Katie scrunched up her face, squinting at Naomi in confusion. "Would you like to adopt him?" The thought had never crossed the blonde's mind before, not because she wouldn't like it, but their relationship had been edgy and hard at times and when it wasn't, there had been never a situation where it was necessary, legally.

A wedding was nowhere in sight and she didn't feel the need to sign papers to feel like the child's mother.

"You mean like, marriage and all?" Naomi asked and Katie shrugged, kissing her before the blonde responded with a frown after a short while of thinking.

"No, I don't think so. I mean, yeah of course I'd marry you right away if a civil fucking partnership was legally equal to a proper marriage but it's not, Kay. Sadly it still fucking isn't equal in the 21 century. All it is, is a joke. Do you know that if we got married, build a life, bought a house, cars and shit and lets say, I'd die, you wouldn't be my legal spouse, inheriting everything by right. No. from start till end there'd be separation of property, you wouldn't be my _wife_. You'd be my civil partner with fuck all rights a wife'd have."

Katie's big orbs teared up while she listened to Naomi rant. "So you don't want to because you'd have to have a will stating what I'd get?" It broke her heart knowing that her girlfriend had obviously spend hours on researching this civil bullshit, and she didn't like what she learned at all. The only reason for the research, Katie thought, was that she had been thinking about proposing and then decided against it. It broke the twin's heart.

Seeing Katie's eyes glister Naomi panicked and sneaked her arms around her waist, pulling her in. She tried to look as honest as possible when she said the next words. "No. Not at all,yeah? If you really wanted, Katie, I'd do it. I love you and it's got nothing to do with me not wanting to marry you. I want to. I really do, so much that it fucking breaks me knowing it wont have the same meaning to the world because we're women."

With a aggregated sigh she she squeezed Katie's hips and her thumbs drew circles in slow motion on soft skin, under Katie's jumper. "It's just my believes, you know? It would be a sad excuse of a _marriage_. It'd make me mad, every time I'd have to explain that you are my _partner_, and I don't think I could shut it out enough to live with it. I'd always knew that that's what you'd be. My civil partner. Not my wife. And I know, I know that it should only matter what we think, that you are my wife but I wouldn't be able to do that. It'd piss me off every new day."

She wiped her thumb along Katie's wet cheek, tracing her prominent jaw afterwards with a awestruck expression as her heart ached, seeing Katie shed tears because of her. "I love you so much, god, you are the reason I breath. It's pathetic really, my obsession with you. You bring me to the edge. Day for day you make so mad that I could blow out the next person's brains. But then, after you had your daily fanny-fit you smile at me, or you laugh, grin or wink. Or you fucking look at me with so much love and hope and just, I don't know. The love I feel, the love we share would feel like we sold it for a worthless piece of paper."

Katie gulped, she gulped down an explosion of waterfalls and smiled. "I'm not sad, Naomi. Stop freaking out, will you honey? I'm touched." She kissed confused lips. "You actually looked all that up", Katie's next words were whispered emotionally like never before, "you wanted to marry me."

And Naomi frowned, wondering why Katie looked that surprised. "Well, yeah. I mean we've been together for almost five years now, we live together since pretty much the start, we are raising two brats together. The next step Disney taught us is marriage." This got her a laugh and she grinned, relieved that Katie wasn't mad, or close to break up with her because of the marriage thing.

"Naomi Campbell, do me the honour and never, never ever ask me to marry you while the civil partnership still isn't fully equal to marriage?" Katie smiled with sparkling eyes.

"Of course. Yes." The blonde laughed. She felt her eyes prick and pulled Katie to her, crashing their lips together while she thanked God, Zeus and Hades for this perfect Heroin she got to call hers.

* * *

><p><em>Home is where your heart is<em>  
><em> Find where you belong, start to take control, show a little soul<em>  
><em> Then you feel who you are<em>

* * *

><p>"What the fuck did you do?" Naomi shrieked, her eyes glued to a bleeding Bay laying on top of her blanket on the floor. She rushed over and reached for the tiny girl, carefully touching the bleeding eyebrow. "Bence! What did you do to her? I left you for two minutes! Two sodding minutes!"<p>

"I played with my ball and she was just laying there. I wanted her to catch it." He rushed out, hoping the explanation would save him from getting in trouble. It didn't, it just made it worse. "You wanted _her_ to catch your football? A _baby_? Jesus, how old are you? Two?" Angry blue eyes flashed dangerously and his chin trembled, tears filling his eyes rapidity. "You better hope she's okay. Get your shoes, get your coat, your going to Gina."

Fifteen minutes later Naomi sat in front of a doctor at the hospital, giggling Bay in her arms. He had washed her wound, stitched it and now she had a dark blue bandage over her head like a funky bandanna. "Dont worry. She'll be just fine. The eye-brow is a very tender skin part, breaking easily. Children have softer skin than adults, just like their bones. The X-ray was fine, nothing is broken. She will get a nasty bruise and probably cry every time something touches it, but only because she wont remember what happened and get scared of the sudden pain. You can take her home."

"Are you sure? No permanent damage?" She enquired, worried eyes locked on Bay's.

"Besides a tiny scar which will probably heal well enough to be almost invisible, no. She'll be as good as new in a week or two."

"So, I scared our six year half dead without a reason when I yelled at him for almost killing her?"

The doctor smiled gently at her, patting Bay's head. "That's normal. You were scared and in that moment all rationality left. Just talk to him and apologise, explain what happened. He'll understand."

* * *

><p>"Do you like the animals here, Bence?" Naomi asked, sipping on her milkshake and suspiciously eyeing the Giraffe who's creepy long neck was on Naomi's side of the fence. They were head to head and she didn't like being stared at by the animal. She pondered, if we humans just weren't used to being on eye-level with animals, because we're so locked on thinking that we're the superior race on this planet that it creeps us out having one huge animal watch us like that.<p>

"Yeah." He shrugged, his voice not at all convincing. Since they arrived at the zoo an hour earlier, his eyes still had to leave the ground. "You sure? We can leave if you want. Catch a movie perhaps?"

"S'fine."

She furrowed her brows and led the way to an empty bench, taking a seat and lighting a cigarette. "So, Bay's got a killer bruise, huh?" His teddy eyes snapped to her and she saw anger, nothing but sadness and anger. Realising that, Naomi smiled gently and touched his hand. "I didn't take you here so you can dwell on what's happened. I wanted you to finally enjoy a nice sunny day out again. You do know it _wasn't_ your fault, yeah? I hate seeing you all mopy in your room."

"But it was!" He cried. "It was my fault and you hate me for it. Ever since Bay's here you always take her side over mine. Always. You always yell at me and mama too. I _hate_ Bay. I hate her because she stole you and you never wake me up late at night any more to play music when you cant sleep, now you cuddle with her on sofa! And when I play music you yell because _Bay_ is sleeping, you always tell me to go to sleep and let _her_ sleep! We always had so much fun! You and me. YOU AND ME! You love her more and now I've hurt her and you hate me for it! I wish Bay never came to us and never took you away! You were _mine_!"

He sniffed and angrily wiped a couple tears away. "I don't remember a time when you _weren't_ there and now you are _never_ there for me any more!" Naomi reached around and rested her arm around his shaking shoulder, giving him the choice to come closer.

She showed him that she was there, _with him_ and happy to comfort him or just cuddle without suffocating him and making him even angrier. He was just like his mother. Fiery temper. "You don't hate her. She's your sister, you love her and you'll fight off every boy when she gets older."

"You're defending her! _Again_!" This time she didn't give him a choice. Pulling him closer she kissed his head and let him cry, be angry. A heavy sigh left her lips when she started imagine how awful he must have felt the whole time if this had been truly twirling around his mind all the the time.

"I'm sorry, Bencey. You are right. Listen to me, you're a big boy now. And when I do something wrong, or act like a twat you'll tell me right?" He nodded into her shoulder. "Right. But Bay, she's _tiny_. She cant even walk yet, let alone tell anyone if something bothers her. That's why adults get annoying and overprotective over babies. They cant defend themselves, and someone needs to." She kissed his head softly while she stroked his back. Shaking her head disbelievingly when her next words left her lips.

"And I don't hate you."

He cried harder. The thought alone, that Naomi could hate him made him shake in anger, sadness and desperation. He felt lost. "I could never hate you Bencey. I was there to potty-train you. I was there when you started to form your first whole sentences. I was there when you lost your first tooth and _helped_ you lose the next. I was there for your first day of the new kindergarten, on the first day of school and I will be there when you graduate. I will be there when you fall in love for the first time and I will fight your ma so she wont scare the poor girl away. I will be there when you start hating us, when you start being a monster teenager, when you'll be in trouble I will be there to help you out. And I wouldn't be here, ready and excited for _all_ of it if I hated you, Bencey. You understand?"

His teary eyes locked on hers and he nodded, sniffing. "Yeah. Like mama loves me. You love me like you love mama? Forever and always?"

"No one knows what'll happen in the future Bencey, but whatever it is, I'll be always by your side. I love you more than anything. I love you so much that it feels like you're my own son. I could never hate you, okay?"

He nodded. "That's what I don't understand."

"What is?"

"I'm not your son. Why not?" A loud groan erupted from Naomi's throat and she tried not to roll her eyes when he asked her that question. They'd hoped that it wouldn't come up for at least a couple more years but of course Bence had to wonder.

He shrugged. "What? I'm sorry Naomi I know you love me like one and I don't try to be nasty but why am I not your son? Luca from school only had his mum and she met a man when he was little and now he is his father. Step-father Luca called it but he said that for him he is his father because he doesn't remember a time when he wasn't around. You were always around, you love me like a son, you love mama, why are you not my step-father?"

Naomi widened her eyes and snorted with laughter, as she tried to hold it in. He was looking at her all innocently and confused, she felt bad for almost pissing herself laughing. Wiping her eyes, she chuckled and kissed his temple. She tried to find the correct words, any words really, to explain what he was asking. "Am I a woman or a man honey?" She roared with laughter, again, and only stopped when he glared at her for making fun of him. "I'm sorry, but tell me."

"A woman." He mumbled, sulking because she laughed and looked at him funny earlier, making him feel like a little child.

"Yes. A woman, honey, is a mother. A man, is a father. So, if anything I'd be your step-_mother_." Another laugh was working its way up and she let it out because then Bence was giggling at his own funny mistake.

"I called you a _man_! Ha!" "That you did." "Now tell me why you're not my step-mother?"

She rode out her last giggle and nodded, lighting another cigarette. Thinking, she tried to make sense in her head, tried to somehow find a way to explain he'd understand. She pulled her legs up and sat crossed leg across a bench, motioning for him to mirror her position so they could look at each other properly. "You know that there's this thing called politics, right?"

He nodded, staring at her like she was about to let him in a huge secret. "It sucks. Some people think that women shouldn't love women, or men men. They think that true love can and should only be shared by the opposite gender."

She took a deep drag of her fag while her eyes scanned his confused face. She knew that he needed some time to take the information in and decrypt it. When his eyes narrowed, after a couple seconds, she knew he understood. "But that's not true, Naomi!" He exclaimed, his voice high-pitched and angry. "You need to tell them! You love mama and mama loves you and Emily loves Effy, and Effy is really pretty so that's no wonder but Effy loves her too! _I_ know that! And when they don't someone needs to tell them!"

Her face softened when she witnessed his reaction, touched by his childish view of life. Naomi patted his hand which was clenched into a fist. "Problem is, they wont listen. They grew up in a world where it was forbidden and sentenced with death if someone was gay. A lot's changed over the past 20 years, and it's good that we are allowed to be with and love whoever we want. But we are still not finished. There are still differences made, too big differences and it'll take some time until they wake up and get that major stick out of their butts."

With a frown he asked her if that's the reason she's not his step-mother. "No honey. That's the reason your mama and I didn't get married yet."

She ruffled his too long hair, wishing he'd finally let her take him to get a desperately needed cut. "To become your step-mother I'd have to adopt you, and your father would lose all his parenting rights. We'd have to go to court, it'd be expensive and would take ages. But that's not the reason. To be honest, I always saw adoption and marriage going hand in hand. Don't know why."

"So because some stupid people don't understand love between women you wont marry mama and adopt me?" "No. Honey I understand why you think that now" He interrupted her with a confused expression, flaring his arms around. "But you said marriage and adoption walks hand in hand. You wont marry mama so you wont adopt me! That's what you said!"

Bence didn't like to not understand something. He was a small Fitch after all, with all the force and temper the genes come along with. He was nice, polite, funny, hot-tempered, feisty, very low and fucking loud. A very understanding good kid who was a little impatient and hated being left in the dark. A child that felt too much and thought too much for his age.

So, with a calming hand, Naomi rubbed his scraped knee. "I know. But you interrupted me before I could finish. What I meant to say, and I'd really fucking appreciate you don't start yapping while I talk, is that I'm your legal guardian. That means I get to decide and do to you kids everything your mama does. Since marriage wasn't in the picture and I _have_ all rights concerning you, it wasn't necessary to think about adoption. You following?"

He scrunched up his face. "Like when I broke my arm and my nanny phoned mama. And mama couldn't leave but you could and you met me at the hospital? And when I'm being a bad boy and fight and my school calls the both of you?"

"Yes, kinda. Remember when you were old enough and we had to start looking for a school? Good. I had the same right to chose a school as your mum. Or when you screw up, like when you called Gina a useless cow, I don't have to tell your mama and make her decide if you should get punished. I do it myself."

"But" His big brown eyes locked on hers and she knew, what was coming next wouldn't be as easy. "But you're Bay's mum. Don't you wanna be my mum too?"

Furrowing her brows Naomi eyes him. "Would you like me to?"

"Would it change anything?" She shrugged, biting her lip. "Maybe, I don't really know, Bence."

"Me neither."

"Lets make a deal, yeah?" With a curious expression Bence straightened his back and opened his mouth in excitement. "Why don't we leave things as they are for now and when you're older, and decide that you want me to adopt you, we do it. No questions asked. And if it's gonna be necessary in the future we fix it, too. But more importantly, if you ever want me to adopt you, I'll do it, okay?"

"You finally gonna start calling me mum?" She grinned, pulling him to his feet. She nudged his shoulder when he didn't respond and then his cheeky eyes locked on hers.

"Please don't make me." He flinched, knowing how bad that sounded, but when Naomi only laughed, wrapping her arm around his shoulder he leaned on her and nodding, they shook hands on the deal and went to see the elephants, laughing the whole day long until Bence fell asleep at the cinema against her shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>There was a time I couldn't see myself growing older<em>  
><em> But then I went for a walk when I came back I was so much taller<em>

* * *

><p>"But why? I don't wanna go to Effy's, they're always ignoring each other!" Bence stomped his foot, crossing his arms.<p>

His mother shrugged, packing the over night bag. "I don't care Bence. You were supposed to stay at Luca's place tonight and you cant be bothered to go, so you're going to Effy and Emily. We've got plans."

He glared.

"Dont give me that look, I freaking invented it, yeah? Might work like magic on Naomi but there's nothing to change here." When he took a step towards the bathroom Naomi was getting ready in Katie gently hold him in place with a hand around his shoulders. "And _because_ it works like magic, you wont get to pout at her. I've been looking forward to this for a very long time Bence and we really deserve having a night to ourselves."

"You're a horrible mother!" He accused with a shocked face, not impressing Katie at all.

"Are you taking your DS?"

Stomping and screaming Bence left the room, only to run right into Naomi on his way. She pushed him back into the room and raised her eyebrow, asking what he's angry about this time. Letting his chin tremble and eyes tear up Bence shuffled his right foot on the spot, hands in his pockets.

The perfect picture of a manipulating child. "I feel like I haven't spend time with you forever and when I cancel on Luca mama wants to ban me."

Blue eyes softened and she was about to reach out and hug him but Katie's sharp voice stopped her dead in her tracks. "He's playing you. Doesn't want to go to Effy's because the happy couple are ignoring each other."

"That right?" Naomi smirked, waggling her finger at him. "You should be nice or we'll let you stay over the whole weekend."

Sputtering at the women Bence threw his hands up in the air, letting out a strangled scream.

Naomi laughed out loud, surprising everyone in the room with that reaction but having a soft spot for Katie's moods she found him adorable. Of course she had to show him, so with a warning consisting of a mean smirk she grabbed him. Throwing Bence over her shoulder, his head hanging close to the ground by her legs, Naomi jumped on the bed and started tickling him.

Bay tried to crawl across the bed and join the fun but Bence's warning glare was enough for the 14 months old kid to pout and reach out her tiny arms for Katie. The wailing started when she was in her mothers arms and Katie rolled her eyes with a loving smile at the dramatic child.

* * *

><p>"Come on Bence, say bye to your mother." Naomi sighed and rubbed her hands together to not strangle the protesting child. He was sat in his backless booster seat, all crossed arms he was shooting daggers at the adults and occasionally Bay.<p>

"Why is Bay coming too?" Groaning Bence poked the little girl in the arm.

"BAY!" The toddler exclaimed, waving and clapping to show him that she was in fact sitting beside him. Sadly she misunderstood his intentions and only got a mean look as a response, no, he wasn't happy that she was around that day.

"OI!" Naomi warned sternly. "Stop it Bence. She hasn't done anything to you today, Bay's just happy to spend some time with you."

Katie was ignoring the commotion, rather successfully while burning with jealousy, Naomi couldn't tune them out.

When Naomi knocked they heard two people fight over who was going to open the door until Emily's face beamed at her. She rolled her eyes and send a small smile towards Effy who was glaring at Emily's back. "Thanks for watching them."

"It's fine. Told you, you don't have to ask, just drop them off whenever." Emily's grinned, opening her arms so Bay could jump into them but she didn't. She was cuddled into Naomi's neck, sucking on her thumb and her huge dark eyes watched Emily tiredly. "Awe, Baby-Bay's tired." The twin cooed and waved at her sister sitting on the bonnet with a fag.

"Yeah, she fell asleep in the car. Sorry." Naomi apologised and kissed Bay's warm forehead.

She didn't have a fever, but she was a very arm sleeper, just like her mother and brother were. "You have fun with Emily and Eff, yeah?" Nodding in full disinterest Bay let Emily take her.

"And you my handsome little man are gonna have the time of your life. I thought we could play some Wii and go see a film later?" Bence rolled his eyes, but when Naomi nudged him and shook her head with a clear warning, a little sheepish smile formed on his lips.

"That'd be great. Hi Effy, wanna see me play a new song?" Naomi pouted when he ran inside the house with a dismissive wave.

"Just call Katie if something happens, yeah? Thanks again. See you tomorrow."

Naomi was about to turn around and leave after handing Emily a bag, with the kids clothes and other stuff they just couldn't go on a day without, when the twin softly reached for her hand and made her turn back around. "Are we good Naomi?"

Sighing Naomi's mind was bombard with memories of Emily's behaviour since she got back together with her sister, since they had started to actually work on their problems and she shook her head. "I don't know Ems."

"But...we're family." The former redhead weakly what, protested? Reminded? Whatever it was she did, made Naomi shake her head and sigh again. Like she always did when Emily was around.

"Exactly." Was her simple answer and Emily gently brought Bay to the ground and let her run into the house, before looking with too big and too sad eyes at the blonde.

"You look really great, Katie too. Hope you have a good night, Naomi." Running a hand through her freshly styled hair before remembering that it was freshly styled Naomi nodded, biting her inner cheek. "You should too. Start having a good time with Effy again, Ems."

"You think?"

"Yes."

When she heard loud whistle coming from her glaring girlfriend Naomi waved at the other Fitch and made her way towards the car, swaying her hips extra hard. She made Katie laugh and reach for Naomi's jacket when she was close enough to be pulled in and kissed. "Let our night begin."

Gulping, Naomi crinkled her nose and put her fingers in Katie's mane, softly running them through it with a adoring expression. "We are just two girls, a couple today, yeah?"

Katie's eyes changed from teasing and amused to absolute softness in a matter of milliseconds and she reached around Naomi, resting her hands on her hips. "Yeah." And then she pulled her in and pressed her lips firmly to her half open, smiling mouth.

"I Love you. Always did and always will, darling." Katie blurted out, suddenly filled with so much love and adoration for the woman in her arms that she thought she might burst if she didn't tell her.

A gentle chuckle left those lips Katie would die for and while Naomi kissed her, she heard and felt the blonde's response. "I know. Never doubted that."

"You love me?" Blue eyes twinkled and Katie laughed, letting Naomi push her up on top of the bonnet and reach for her thighs to wrap them around her waist. When she still didn't say anything, just stared, smiling dumbly at her Katie pinched her arm. "I asked if you love me."

Scrunching her face up, Naomi shook her head, making Katie gasp. After having a good laugh Naomi managed to calm down enough to answer properly. She kissed Katie's pouting lips, nibbed on her bottom lip until Katie broke out in a lovesick grin. "No." The grin was washed away when those words left pink lips, but before Katie could kill her Naomi continued. "I breath and live for you."

"I love it when you get sappy." Katie giggled, making Naomi groan and hide her face in her shoulder. "Na, don't get all shy on me Campbell, I think it's the cutest thing. Obviously, but also because you're embarrassed of yourself."

"Shut up bitch." Was murmured into Katie's warm skin but every annoyance, or embarrassment was forgotten when her lips landed on vanilla tasting skin. Slowly Naomi raised her eyes and bore them into Katie until the twin nodded and let Naomi lead her to the car's back-seat.

* * *

><p><em>Home is where your heart is<em>  
><em> Find where you belong, start to take control, show a little soul<em>  
><em> Then you feel who you are<em>

* * *

><p>"This is it then." Katie whispered in awe.<p>

Naomi stood deadly motionless beside her, letting her eyes roam the house they stood inside of.

"Home, Naomi. We're home."

Kissing the blonde, Katie pushed her towards the huge windows of their store until Naomi was pinned against it. Her girlfriend turned her around and when both of them were looking out onto Camden Town's busy streets she placed soft kisses on random places of her neck and shoulders.

Hands resting on top of Katie's which were placed around Naomi's waist, the blonde pulled her in closer, softly stroking her palm with her thumb. "We'll be happy here sweetheart. And you know what's best?" She didn't find it weird that Naomi was too overwhelmed to say anything. "Ems and Effy will bring the kids next week. We have a whole week to get used to the city, the place, everything. God, I'm glad we had the company bring the furniture and put it up. It's painted, cleaned, ready to move in baby."

Hearing that, Naomi hastily turned around and was slapped ye the sight of Katie. Katie like she's never seen her before. Her eyes were bright and a disbelieving, yet a proud expression graced her soft features. "Marry me?"

Brown locked on blue and there were questions, hundreds and hundreds of questions but the only thing leaving Katie's beautiful lips was a soft; "No."

Naomi's face didn't fall, her heart didn't break, she knew why Katie's loving voice declined.

"Naomi, I'm overwhelmed too. Believe me I am, this is amazing. We've fucking done it, we've done it all, saving our relationship, having another child, me graduating, you being grate in your studies and finishing next year, the store, the house. We grew into adults together. I've had Bence, but I was still living with my best mate and worked at Tesco's for fuck's sake. You came around, living and working at your mum's pub, you were just being free and here we are, six years later with a wonderful future ahead of us. We needed each other to grow up and we did. But we cant marry each other now." Naomi nodded softly.

Katie kissed her once, twice and then stroked her cheek. "We wouldn't forgive each other if we did. It's not about love or fear you know that. I'm planning to turn into a wrinkly old bint right beside your skinny arse, but throwing our morals, views and beliefs over board because we are overwhelmed? What would Bence think? We raise them to stand up for what they believe in, that's why he wont let you adopt him. He loves you like a mum you know that, and he doesn't need or want a paper for that. Oh and well, he doesn't want your horrible last name."

"yeah."

"As _soon_ as the law changes, we do it as the fucking first ones but until then, we enjoy being ourselves. Okay?" Naomi shook her head with smile, pressing her lips to Katie's temple. "I lied, I love every little piece of you."

"You better." Pointing a finger at Naomi's crotch Katie grinned. "Now lose those fucking jeans, yeah? Wanna christen that fucking window."

* * *

><p><em>Maybe try to find something that I could be part of<em>  
><em> But I decided to leave, and then I crossed the river<em>

* * *

><p>"My..my this is really something Katiekins." Jenna's eyes roamed wildly around the store they stood in. With a proud smile she let her fingers walk over the vintage desk by the huge windows. "You did a really good job sweet. Your dad and I are really proud of you. You and Naomi both. I cant believe she's finished her studies six months early. You opened your store, Bay is getting bigger and bigger and don't get me started with the little prince charming."<p>

Katie grinned from ear to ear and her wavy blackish mane flew when she stretched out her arms and turned around in circles like a child. "Life, mum, is fucking awesome."

The old-fashioned bell hanging above the door jingled and Bence came in, beaming when he saw his grandmother. Of course he jumped right into her welcoming arms and let her shower him with kisses. "My little handsome boy, look at you in your uniform. Horribly handsome." "Hi gran."

Doing what all annoying adults did, she pinched his cheeks after squeezing them together. When she saw his wide eyes a laugh escaped her lips and she kissed his head again. "How's London? You like your new school?"

He shrugged and kissed Katie's cheek she was tipping her finger on. "It's okay. Not really new, is it? It's the same school just in a different city." "So you like it then?"

Katie saw that he was staring to the door with a longing look and saved him by sending him upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes and feed the huge Labrador- Golden Retriever mix puppy Naomi's brought home one day without a warning. He was beautiful. His fur was black and it shined beautifully when light fell on it. He had huge dark eyes and unbelievably gigantic paws, showing them that he was going to be in fact, a giant when he'd stop growing. They've called him Ares.

When Bence left, Jenna got a serious expression and placed a hand over her heart in a dramatic manner. "I cant believe Emily and Effy broke up."

Anger flashed through brown eyes and automatically Katie crossed her arms. "Yeah, well Effy's a bitch." Jenna tutted and shook her head. "Dont talk about her that way, she's family _and_ your best friend."

"She's hurt my sister mum, I'm sorry but I cant be all chummy with her now."

Deciding that a new subject was in order for the day to stay nice Jenna asked where Naomi was. "Work. She's on her first weekly editorial meeting, going over the short story's chapters she edited this week. Should be home any minute though."

"Where's my princess?" Katie pointed to a little part of the room where a curtain was separating it from the store. Bay liked to sleep there when no one was upstairs and Katie was working in the store downstairs. "She's having a lie-down. Please don't wake her? She didn't sleep well last night and she's well cranky."

"Nonsense. I'm not staying and I'm here to see all of you, so go and wake her."

* * *

><p><em>Home is where your heart is<em>  
><em> Find where you belong, start to take control, show a little soul<em>  
><em> Then you feel who you are<em>

* * *

><p>"Katiekins honey, we're eating. Do you really need to pick up the phone now?"<p>

Raising a brow, challenging her mother Katie nodded. "Yes, mum. Since my girlfriend didn't come home after work and I haven't heard from her, I'd rather take the call than have her lay in a fucking coma all on her own because I was eating!"

Shocked brown eyes widened and Bence's fork smashed to the floor. "Naomi's in a coma?" Katie shrugged, never stopping the staring contest she and her mother were doing. "Who knows? Guess we'll find out when I see who's calling, yeah?"

Yes she's scared him, but it wasn't her intention, she only wanted her mother to see that this was her home and her rules. Of course she almost jumped out of her skin when Bence's chair crashed against the wall and he scrambled to the phone, breathless when he finally pushed the button. "Bence Fitch, hello? Which hospital?"

Eyes bulging out Katie rushed to his side and snatched the phone away. "Hallo? Campbell's Fitch stuff? Katherine Fitch speaking."

Yes, it wasn't the ideal name but they were high while deciding and since she made and sold absolutely everything, stuff seemed appropriate at that time.

_N-"Who's at the hospital? Is it your mother?"_ Naomi was trying to calm her rapid heartbeat down but the fear was unbearable.

_K-"No, darling, everyone's fine. Long story, are you okay? Where are you? Dinner's been ready for the past half an hour."_

_N-"The meeting wouldn't fucking end, it was unbearable and then they've decided to welcome me properly with champagne and never-ending conversations. I'm sorry I'm late, or not there really, but the time just flew and when I looked at my phone I've seen your text."_

_K-"It's fine. Are you having a good time?"_

_N-"No? Unbearable, never-ending?_" Katie smiled.

_K-"When do you think you'll be home then?"_

_N-"I really don't know. I think they expect me to stay for a bit longer though."_

_K-"All right. Just text me ten minutes before you'll be home so I can heat up your dinner."_

_N-"Thanks baby. I'm really sorry."_

_K-"It's really fine, don't worry. Just enjoy yourself and get to know your colleagues."_

_N-"Tell Jenna I'll be home as soon as possible and if I'll miss her, that I wont forgive myself. I bet she's wearing some really classy MILF clothes again."_

_K-"Ew, ending the conversation right now."_

_N-"Love you!"_

Jenna didn't like the idea of Naomi already missing dinners and arriving home late. Reminded her too much of her own marriage but when she told Katie this, her daughter almost made her turn into dust with the fire she was spitting.

"I'm just saying love, it starts this way. I remember your father from Christmas and if we were lucky one of the families birthday's."

Katie's glare deepened. "And I am saying that this was the first time and that we're doing fucking fine. Never better actually." Jenna shook her hat wearing head with a resigned sigh. "No, this is the start, and as much as I love Naomi you have to think of your future."

"She does and thanks for thinking that highly of me Jenna. Really fucking touching." Naomi smiled but her eyes told a whole different story. Seeing Katie's eyes light up when she saw her girlfriend strut through the sitting room to the kitchen where they were sitting and drinking some cocktails, made Naomi glad that she ditched the party as soon as possible. She could only suspect but it seemed that Jenna's been on Katie's back the whole time since the phone call.

She leaned down and pressed her lips to Katie's temple softly. "Hi sweety." A smug expression formed on the twin's face when she turned back towards her mother who had the grace to look ashamed. "Hi Jenna, had a good trip? Looking lovely today, as always."

"Oh please, you want to strangle me honey, bet my looks are the least on your mind right now."

Naomi laughed and planted a kiss on the older woman's cheek, letting her pull her into a Fitch hug, almost crushing her bones in the process. It took her ages to get Katie soften the hugs a bit.

After a bit of small talk Naomi went upstairs and greeted the children, one playing his drums at the attic they build into a soundproof hobby room with guitars, mics, drums and everything else that was too loud to be anywhere else. The other kid sitting on the comfy ottoman and watched her brother wide eyed and proud, clapping every time he made a beat she liked.

Bay was his biggest fan. And when he played, she wasn't bothering him that much so he'd let her be in the room without making a big deal out of it. He'd never tell, but he kinda liked having her around and adore him for nothing.

Naomi's arrival wasn't quite, she had to push up the floor/door and the kids were already looking at her when she managed to climb the ladder up. "Naomi! Can you play the guitar part please? Wanna see if I'm in tune."

Rolling her eyes Naomi walked to the wall they had _her_ guitars hanging on and gently took her favourite Melody Maker off, tuning it while she walked towards the amp Bence turned on for her. She started the bass first, giving him time to get the timing correctly while she played the intro over and over again and when she nodded to him after losing patience, he finally joined. A bit clumsy at beginning but when they reached the chorus Bence was well in tune and having the best of times.

"And if I catch it coming back my way I'm gonna serve it to you" dum dumdum dumdumdum dum

Both of them mumbled, grinning at each other while Bay clapped and cheered loudly, bouncing her nappy clad butt up and down.

"And a feeling coming from my bones saying find a home" dum dumdum dumdumdum dum

Naomi was always nodding at Bence when he had to join with his drums and they were too loud to hear the others climb up the the stairs.

Seven nation had been one of Naomi's favourite songs, just as lots of white stripe's songs but Bence had found it through accident. At the last European cup he was yelling the typical ""Tu turutututu tu" like every other football fan does every game they go to and he wouldn't stop. So Naomi told him that it was from an actual song, the riff, beat. He didn't believe her and she showed him, since then he had started practice it.

"Come on sweetheart, sing a song for me?" Katie asked with a smile and that was when they realised they had company. Jenna had decided to stay for the night and they had spend the next hours singing, dancing, playing and yelling like there'd never be a chance to do that again.

When Naomi's eyes rolled seeing Katie try play bass and laugh at her own absent talent her whole face softened. With Bay strapped to her front, the guitar hanging a bit lower and Bence drum away, dance and tease his mother and grandmother Naomi knew that she was happy. Finally she wasn't content any more, this mess of weird people bunched together were her family and she loved every one and every bit of it.

"You'll get wrinkles." Katie whispered, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend from behind as she kissed her neck.

They were watching Bence run in circles like a monkey on coke until he tripped and went flying to the floor. "I love you Katie."

"I know. Never doubted that." Another kiss was placed on her neck. "I love you to."

* * *

><p><em>But I leave you with a kiss, there's so much more than this<em>  
><em> When you know who you are<em>

_ Oh, what you know, stop to think_  
><em> Start to feel, and then you'll heal<em>  
><em> You got to rise to the occasion, you got to read between the lines<em>  
><em> Then maybe you'll find, who you are inside<em>  
><em> When I look into your eyes, I feel what you feel<em>  
><em> Come take my hand, let's go for a swim<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>The end<span> **  
><em>


	24. something to die for

_Hey guys, the sequel is up._

_It's called 'something to die for' and a very short Prologue is up right now. The first real chapter will follow soon, maybe today after I edited it. :)_

_Check it out, and don't be put off my the beginning, you'll like it. :) I hope._

_Thanks for all the support and being wonderful._

_IwysAshes_


	25. huh?

_Hello, hello ladies :) _

_So, this isn't a chapter I'm afraid...sorry._

_But it's something better, yay!_

_I got Reddawg82 to write a fic with me...she wrote the cruise Naomily fic...shit I'm so bad, I never remember names. Voyage of discovery? I think..and the Switch which, lets be honest here, was fucking brilliant :) She's a legend. _

_So now there's a one-shot out, made by the both of us, and I'd like you to read it and tell us if that works or if we should go and hide under a fucking rock until that blows over. ;) It's Katie/Naomi, who else, and it's sooo different than Mercedez Bence/Something to die for and The Switch, it was really fun to write. It's light and fun and not as heart-wrenching as the others. _

_Hope you like it, hope you give it a try and hope there's some positive response...or any, really. _

_All right. _

_Here's the link to the story: s/9597120/1/Innocence-Destroyed-in-Paradise_

_And here is the profile link, not like there's much up but yeah: u/5015474/Red-sAshes_

Have fun, man I had fun writing it, and see you there :)

Iwy'sAshes


End file.
